El Dios De La Tormenta
by savitarsurffer
Summary: A los 5 años de edad Naruto sufre por las acciones de una turba pero de ahí se levantara mas fuerte. Mucho tiempo después Naruto vuelve de una misión de recuperar a su camarada Sasuke Uchiha y es desterrado, aunque sin saberlo la gente de Konoha ha hecho algo que el supo que sucedería y por tanto se preparo para ello y mostrando al mundo que hay mas en el de lo que jamás vieron
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia y seria algo asi como lo que marca el principio de su leyenda**

**Otra cosa a aclarar es que he decidido ya los sub elementos de la historia Kami No Shinobi. Seran Meiton (el elemento oscuridad al cual explicare mas en el capitulo cuando lo publique), el Bakuton (elemento explosivo también se lo explicare a la gente mas tarde) y por ultimo uno que dije que no pondría y ese seria Hyoton y la razón seria mas bien porque el otro que iba a poner era el Enton pero después de eso pensé y me recordé que yo veo mas a Naruto con esos elementos que con el Enton por lo que va a representar a Naruto**

**Bien ahora también voy a hacer una encuesta sobre la invocación de Naruto en Ambas historias**

**Me da alegría saber que Naruto acaba con Hinata y que además tiene un hijo muy similar muajajajaja**

**Lastima que se acabo la serie pero eso no me evita sentirme contento**

**No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

**UN COMIENZO CRUEL**

Las naciones elementales son un continente que se formo después de muchas alteraciones por parte de la naturaleza o mas bien por la lucha de dos seres titánicos: El Jubi y El Sabio de los seis caminos. Ambos seres lucharon tan brutalmente que la tierra cambio su forma de ser y se creo dicho continente y como el sabio vio que no había forma posible de para al otro ser el lo sello en si mismo, aunque mas tarde cuando envejecía se vio forzado a dividir al ser en 9 seres diferentes: Los Biju

Cada Biju tenia una característica que lo destacaba y que mas tarde cuando se generaran los JInchuriki también se aprecio: Shukaku podía controlar la arena, Matatabi usaba el fuego azul, Isobu usaba el coral, Son Goku usaba la lava, Gokuo usaba el vapor, Saiken usaba el acido, Chomei daba la capacidad de volar y grandes características físicas, Gyuki daba el control de la tinta y por ultimo Kurama que daba a su usuario un poder nunca visto…hasta ahora

* * *

**-Miles De Años Despues-**

La aldea de Konoha en el país del fuego es de entre las cinco naciones la mas grande y poderosa ya que ha ganado todas sus guerras y siempre ha contado con shinobis espectaculares, pero hace 5 años el Kyuubi ataco Konoha y estos se debilitaron debido a la perdida del Cuarto Hokage y muchos mas shinobis

El problema estaba en que el Kyuubi no podía ser asesinado asique el Cuarto lo sello dentro de su hijo: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Para sellar a dicho ser Minato sacrifico su vida e imploro para que el pueblo lo tratara como un héroe…aunque mas bien lo trataron como una plaga y a la edad de 4 años fue echado del orfanato, se negaban a venderle alimentos correctos y también ropa aunque lo peor fueron las palizas que sufria cada dia. Aunque algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto y así fue

Hoy Naruto estaba siendo perseguido y lo que lo hacia especial fue que era su cumpleaños es decir el mismo dia que el zorro ataco y el mismo dia que su padre lo sello en el y el mimo dia que en vez de poder disfrutar de su cumpleaños y una vida normal era cazado

Sufrio una brutal paliza ya que los perseguidores también tenían ninjas e hicieron con el algunas salvajadas. Lo crucificaron y le pusieron en cada una de sus articulaciones un Kunai para sujetarlo en la pared, luego procedieron a apuñalarlo y golpearlo y por ultimo varios ninjas del clan Uchiha lo quemaron vivo

Pero justo cuando se alejaban un grupo de ANBU y el Hokage aparecieron y todos podían ver que el Hokage no era feliz

-¿Qué HABEIS HECHO PANDA DE ANIMALES?

Para los civiles y shinobis de la turba esto era extraño ya que el Hokage siempre era amable y buena persona y que se comportara así no presagiaba nada bueno ya que eso significaba que estaban en problemas y cuando los miembros de los clanes intentaron escapar dos ANBU con mascara de gato y serpiente se lo impidieron y cuando el Hokage vio a los miembros de varios clanes…digamos que la reunión del consejo iba a ser muy divertida

Los civiles no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y fueron arrestados y llevados a Ibiki para saber todo lo que sabían y quien del consejo era responsable de esto

Pero cuando alzo la mirada…se horrorizo de ver el estado de Naruto con su piel casi completamente quemada y todos esos kunai clavados en su cuerpo

Y todo era por ser demasiado blando y débil y estúpido como para ver lo que sus acciones causaron. Además para colmo de males la guardia ANBU que debía proteger a Naruto no hizo nada y les dejo actuar

-Llevad a Naruto al hospital y aseguraos de que lo atienden como dios manda y si no hacen nada informad de que no solo los ejecutare a ellos sino a sus familias

-hai Hokage-sama

El Hokage solo pensaba en lo mucho que fallo a Minato y Kushina y en como un futuro no muy prometedor para Konoha se acercaba porque daba igual todo lo que el le había dicho a Naruto o lo bueno que el había sido con el ya que las acciones de esta gente podrían causar que Naruto los odie

* * *

**-Paisaje Mental-**

Naruto se encontraba en una alcantarilla algo que lo confundió ya que el sabia que hace un rato estaba crucificado y siendo torturado por lo que dedujo que estaba o inconsciente o muerto

Asique decidió husmear y explorar dicho lugar y ni que decir la sorpresa que se llevo: El Kyuubi No Kitsune. Era una criatura majestuosa que si uno se fijaba bien estaba rodeado por una aura de tristeza y soledad cubierta por esa maldad y odio que todos asumen que era y que solo un niño que no puede tener miedo veria

-**Vaya pero si es mi dulce carcelero**

-mmmmmm de Hola

**-Ohhh no pareces temerme. Dime ¿Qué quieres?**

-mmmmm Bueno esto…¿Podrias antes decirme si eres hombre o mujer? ¿Y también tu nombre? por favor

El ser gigante estaba un pelin…sorprendido debido al factor de que el niño pregunto algo y no se puso ni a exigir ni a gritar cosas sin sentido

**-…Interesante. Bien soy una mujer y espero que con eso no tengas problemas y además mi nombre es Kurama**

-Gracias por tu amabilidad por decirme quien eres y ahora podrías decirme ¿Dónde estamos?

Y así seguía sorprendiendo a dicha zorra ya que el niño no solo no le temia sino que parecía como si no la fuera a juzgar por ser quien es y le iba a dar una oportunidad lo cual era algo que ni Kushina ni Mito le dieron, solo ese acto de bondad parecía marcar lo que iban a conseguir ambos y por eso ella estuvo dispuesta a dar un salto de fe

**-Escucha Naruto se del estado de tu cuerpo y si soy sincera es muy probable que nunca te recuperes**

Eso mando al joven Naruto a un estado de depresión ya que ahora no podría cumplir con su sueño

**-Pero puedo curarte aunque será a un costo Naruto. Para poder curarte tendre que introducir en tus bobinas de chakra el valor de una cola de chakra lo cual hara que tus musculos y huesos se destrocen en millones de pedazos y luego reconstruirlos sin las limitaciones humanas, las 8 puertas también se verán afectadas provocando que se destruyan dándote la máxima fuerza que estas generan sin sentir sus efectos en tu cuerpo aunque para regular su poder yo te pondré un sello y por ultimo tus afinidades de chakra se verán maximizadas junto con posiblemente desentrañar cualquier línea de sangre que tengas**

-¿Y el precio a pagar seria?

-**Lo primero será el sufrimiento que tendras que sentir por esto y tu regeneración de las acciones de los estúpidos que te atacaron y lo segundo…me gustaría que fueras mi compañero**

Naruto estaba sin palabras por una simple y sencilla razón: la criatura mas poderosas no solo quería ayudarlo sino también lo quería como pareja eso era como ofrecerle el santo Grial y el bien sabia su respuesta

-esto bueno puedo ser tu pareja pero antes… ¿Podemos conocernos mejor?

Y ahora el turno de la sorpresa fue para la Biju ya que nunca se espero conocer a alguien tan amigable y que encima no la culpara por sus acciones

\- **Esta bien ... Naruto-kun**

Y la forma del zorro desapareció y en su lugar había una hermosa mujer pelirroja

Naruto no tenia palabras para tanta belleza ya que era la primera vez que vio algo así debido a siempre verse obligado a huir de la gente por miedo a las palizas y mucho mas pero cuando vio a semejante…diosa el no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera presenciando algo imposible

-Kurama-Chan ... Eres hermosa

La mujer Biju no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que el niño dijo algo no por adular ni por conseguir algo a cambio sino diciéndolo como si fuera una verdad universal innegable que debía ser aceptada por todos

-Señorita Kurama discúlpeme pero ¿podemos empezar lo que sea que tenia que curarme?

**-…Claro pero recuerda Naruto que vas a sufrir mucho**

-Si sufriendo puedo conseguir volverme fuerte para proteger a mi gente preciosa…entonces yo lo acepto

Y así el momento mas doloroso y que marcaria la leyenda del joven empezó

* * *

**-Sala Del Consejo-**

Mientras Naruto esta sufriendo un destino peor que la muerte el consejo estaba debatiendo que hacer con el jinchuriki ya que este había quedado lisiado de por vida y por tanto ya no era útil

Claro esta que esto fue lo que decían los ancianos y por lo tanto fue lo que llevo a sospechar a Sarutobi de su implicación en dicho asunto

Los civiles tenían una sonrisa satisfecha ya que el fin del demonio se acercaba y pronto serian libres de el

Los lideres de los clanes eran un misterio total salvo por Fugaku y Hiashi. Ambos odiaban a muerte al niño por a quienes representaba: Minato robo a Fugaku la posición del Yondaime o así el lo veía y por otro lado Kushina prácticamente le dio un canto en los dientes a Hiashi cuando este le ofreció matrimonio para así volver a su clan mas fuerte. El niño en sus miras iba a ser demasiado poderoso y estaban haciendo lo imposible por obstruirlo pero esta vez ellos se dieron cuenta de que fueron demasiado lejos y era muy probable de que el Sandaime les diera una buena

-Esta reunión esta hecha para decidir el destino de Uzumaki Naruto

El Sandaime a penas podía contenerse ya que el sabia lo que Danzo buscaba y estaba mas que dispuesto a aplastarlo si lo intentaba

-Debido a su estado de lisiado creo que lo mejor seria buscar otro buque para el Kyuubi asique lo someteremos a votación

Pero antes de que incluso se pudiera levantar una mano o terminar la frase un instinto brutal se sintió dejando a todo el mundo con el miedo en el cuerpo

-Danzo corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿eres el Hokage?

-No Hiruzen pero has de entender

-Ya has dejado claro que no eres Hokage asique cállate de una puta vez. Ahora voy a decir esto una sola vez: el niño esta bajo mi protección personal y eso quiere decir que cualquier atentado a partir de ahora en su contra será un ataque contra mi y eso se traducirá como que me faltais al respeto por lo que lo tomare como una traición a la patria. Los civiles controlareis a los civiles y si se registra una sola paliza os hare responsables a vosotros y vuestras familias, pero para los clanes o ninjas se considerara como un ataque directo a mi persona y conllevara a la perdida de estatus de clan y a la ejecución inmediata del líder y su familia mas cerana

La sala estaba en silencio absoluto ya que nadie creyó jamás que su Hokage reaccionaria asi y mucho menos por el mocoso demonio

Pero para los ancianos fue peor ya que esto significaba una menor presión sobre el jinchuriki a un gran nivel

-Ahora ustedes los civiles van a salir de aquí y van a hacer saber lo que pasa si no cumples mis ordenes

Y con esas palabras los civiles salieron aunque seguían pensando que si bien no podían atormentarlo físicamente si podrían aislarlo y volverlo loco y tampoco tenían porque venderle comida saludable

-Ahora con los clanes o mas concretamente con los Uchiha y Hyuga ¿me pueden dar una razón para no pedir su ejecución queridos lideres?

Ambos lideres estaban serios en cuanto a sus destinos posibles y solo podían rezar para que su Hokage fuera blando

-Por suerte para el Uchiha solo pido una cosa: Quiero una guía totalmente completa acerca de las habilidades del Sharingan y eso incluye su nivel oculto, mientras que de la Hyuga quiero un informe sobre el estilo Juken, no quiero ni las técnicas ni nada mas solo quiero el estilo de lucha

Ambos lideres estaban hechando humo ya que no estaban dispuestos a ceder asique respondieron de forma seca

-Hokage-sama eso es un secreto de clan y esta protegido por las leyes de clanes. Además nosotros no podemos evitar que la chusma de Nuestros clanes haga salvajadas

-¿Ha eran chusma?

-Si ningún miembro de la rama principal actuaria asi y dudo mucho que los miembros de la policía Uchiha actuaran también así ¿no Fugaku?

-En efecto deben de haber sido o marginados o amargados

-¿Ohhh en serio?

Y entonces los ANBU entraron con los Uchiha y Hyuga y no hay que decir que la cara de ambos lideres se puso blanca ya que eran un miembro de la rama principal Hyuga y un lugarteniente de Fugaku muy bien visto

-Bueno parece ser que no me equivoco y que es al revés asique quiero lo que he pedio y si no se me da los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha perderan su condición de nobles y además todos los relacionados con el líder se trasladaran a sus ramas secundarias

Eso solo envio un escalofrio por las espinas dorsales de ambos lideres ya que sabían como de peligroso era dicha acción pero antes de que pudieran objetar un ANBU apareció para informar al Hokage

-Hokage-sama tengo noticias sobre el estado de Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Debido a las perdidas de sangre Itachi y Shisui Uchiha tuvieron que darle sangre pero eso no es todo. Hokage-sama me complace decirle que Uzumaki Naruto se podrá recuperar perfectamente

-¿Me estas diciendo que su cuerpo se esta recuperando después de semejante salvajada?

-Si señor parece que de alguna forma tanto su chakra como el de su inquilino han actuado como un regenerador de células y sus musculos, huesos e incluso su piel tienen aspecto de recuperarse y no hay indicios de secuelas negativas posibles…en el plano físico. En el psicológico podemos llegar a tener un gran problema debido a las acciones de la gente que no respeta a los que mandan

Eso envio un escalofrió a los miembros del consejo debido a su mensaje interno ya que era bien sabido que las personas que hicieron esto eran las que mas desaprobaban a Naruto los cuales eran los ancianos ya que un arma debe ser eso y nada mas y ciertos lideres de clanes que no lo podían ni soportar por lo que significaba que el Sandaime estaría mas precavido cerca de ellos

* * *

**-Paisaje Mental De Naruto-**

Mientras el consejo discutía Naruto estaba en su mente sintiendo como su cuerpo cambiaba y no podía evitar sentirse como una gran mierda del dolor que le estaba haciendo sentir

Pero no podía rendirse ya que el rendirse significaba una sola cosa: Fallar y el no estaba dispuesto

Pero mientras esto ocurria Kurama sintió la sangre de los dos Genios Uchiha y una sonrisa le vino a la cara

-**Aquellos que han caminado tanto en un mundo de sombras y oscuridad con unos ojos malditos acaban de proporcionar a este joven nacido en las sombras y crueldad ojos para evitar caer en ellas y a su vez permitirán salvar de la maldición a estos ojos malditos**

* * *

**Bien una cosa el siguiente capitulo será un salto de 8 años después de la misión de Sasuke acabando con un Naruto exiliado**

**No os preocupéis porque en ese capitulo veréis el porque de todo**

**Ahora con el Harem...Bah eso será una sorpresa jajajaja**

**Adios y buena suerte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin tuve tiempo de terminar de escribir este capitulo**

**Bien esta es la segunda parte del prologo y espero que os guste**

**Ahora a los negocios: en este capitulo se vera la situación posterior y lo que llevaría al futuro de Naruto. Antes de que nadie me diga que quieren ver lo que paso en esos años dejadme decir que ira apareciendo en recuerdos que Naruto tendrá debido a situaciones**

**En cuanto a las habilidades de Naruto bien voy a empezar:**

**1ºEl Sharingan de Naruto no será rojo sino plateado, sus dos habilidades debido a la sangre de ambos Uchiha serán el Kamui y la realización de las ilusiones permitiéndoles que sus efectos se vuelvan realidad muajajajajajaja**

**2ºLos elementos de Naruto serán únicamente: futon, suiton, raiton, hyoton y ranton debido a un linaje que ya ha salido en algunos fics: el Araton**

**3ºSi Naruto podrá usar las cadenas de Kushina**

**Y por ahora eso será todo lo que voy a decir**

**El Harem por el momento es: Kurama, Anko, y sorpresa kukukukukuku**

* * *

**¿EXILIO?**

Han pasado 8 años desde aquel fatídico dia en el que Naruto se las vio con la muerte a manos de una turba y a su vez fue el dia que conoció a su prometida. Tambien fue el dia que dejo de ser humano ya que los seres humanos nacen con imperfecciones y para salvarse el elimino las suyas aunque fue de chiripa. Se entero de sus líneas de sangre Hielo y Tormenta y que además sus tres elementos principales los cuales eran viento, agua y rayos se elevaron a un nivel inhumano. Este era el poder del Kyuubi: la potenciación de su huésped y debido a lo que hizo con el mismo al darle el valor de una cola de poder convirtió a Naruto en algo mas potente

Normalmente la cosa se habría quedado ahí pero debido al sello que Minato uso algo del chakra de la Biju sin volverse chakra humano se traslado a Naruto convirtiéndolo en algo mas potente de lo que jamás ningún ser humano seria

Naruto aprovecho al máximo sus capacidades durante esos 8 años y para evitar problemas creo una mascara de Idiota y payaso. Sin embargo en esos 8 años Naruto entreno y perfecciono sus tres elementos primarios llevándolos a un nivel muy similar al que Tobirama tenia con su Suiton, incluso llego a ser tremendamente bueno con una Katana y bastón Bo aunque estos eran de practica y por tanto no sabia que tan bueno seria con unas armas de ese tipo

El no pudo practicar con sus linajes salvo el sharingan debido al simple factor de que eso si llamaría la atención y además de que con el Sharingan el tenia que adquirir experiencia en su uso junto con el acostumbrar su cuerpo a este

Sin embargo Naruto solo se aplico en Fuinjutsu en lo suficiente como para que este pudiese beneficiar a su entrenamiento como son las cadenas de resistencia que eran mucho mas efectivas que los sellos de Gravedad o incluso sus versiones modernas de sellos de resistencia y también para rollos y explosivos

Fue por eso que durante el examen Chunin no pudo quitarse el puñetero sello de Orochimaru y tubo que esperar a que alguien se lo quitara mientras que debido a ese sello hizo el ridículo. Pero su padrino Jiraya del Sannin consiguió quitárselo solo para poder permitirle luchar comodamente. Permitio que el viejo lo entrenara durante el mes aunque el no lo necesitaba ya que eso lo acercaría a el supuestamente y le ayudaría a mejorar, pero se decepciono al saber que el solo quería que supiese usar el chakra de Kurama ya que eso le haría las cosas mas fáciles ya que era una gran potencia a tener en cuenta

Asique el se aprovecho de ello para humillar en la final a Neji usando un poder que muchos querían pero solo el tenia. Es mas el lo hizo sobre todo para mosquear a cierto halcón de guerra por ver su oportunidad de tener el jinchuriki fallida

Mas tarde ese dia Suna y Oto atacaron y se enfrento a Gaara que era el anfitrión del Shukaku, lo derroto usando la citación sapo que el viejo pervertido y además consiguió cambiar a Gaara, pero no todas las cosas fueron buenas ya que su abuelo y una de las pocas personas que lo quería había muerto en su lucha con el traidor de Orochimaru. El sabia que esa acción desencadenaría otras acciones que le afectarían directamente

Y no se equivoco ya que después de recuperar a Tsunade Senju impresionándola al no darse jamás por vencido y aprender el Rasengan en una semana y a su vez darle la fuerza para superar sus miedos ella se hizo con el puesto de Quinta Hokage

Las cosas fueron mas o menos bien…hasta que Sasuke deserto porque en la hoja no le daban el suficiente poder para vengar a su clan ya que Itachi mato a todos menos una persona la cual permaneció en las sombras y protegida por el Sandaime hasta que ciertos peligros desaparecieran

Un equipo de recuperación fue enviado y dando lugar a multiples heridos entre los miembros del grupo de recuperación pero con el objetivo cumplido y con eso volvieron a Konoha. Naruto no uso durante su pelea en ningún momento chakra elemental sino solo tres cosas: Clones, Rasengan y Chakra Biju. La razón de solo usar eso fue que si por algún casual el mostraba ser muy abrumador a Sasuke y el consejo lo averiguaba era muy probable que lo castigaran

Lo cual llevo a la siguiente situación

* * *

**-Konoha: Sala Del Consejo-**

El consejo estaba compuesto por tres partes: Los civiles que eran en su mayoría comerciantes ricos que amaban el poder y nunca estaban contentos, los shinobis que pese a tener cierta ética también buscaban colocarse en mejor posición y tratar de conseguir que nadie se meta en sus territorios y por ultimo los ancianos que son dos hombres y una mujer mayores que técnicamente se encargan de asesorar al Hokage pero que en realidad tratan de sacar provecho a cualquier situación provechosa por ganar mas poder. Presidiendo el consejo estaba Tsunade Senju y era la Godaime Hokage

-Este consejo ha solicitado la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto por el ataque a un compañero de la hoja sin provocación alguna ocasionándole heridas serias

Ante esto Naruto como que se mosqueo un poco porque dicho compañero fue un cabron traidor que solo pensaba en si mismo, que cuando el se dio la espalda le clavo un Chidori y era mas un niño mimado que solo hacia pedir y pedir

-Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que usaste el chakra del Kyuubi de forma deliberada y eso es un delito que afecta a toda la aldea por lo que el consejo civil, shinobi y los honorables ancianos hemos decidido que será exiliado

Naruto sabia que este dia llegaría pero no conto que seria por realizar lo que le pedían

-Haber si lo he entendido. Cumplo la misión, traigo de nuevo al traidor ¿y me desterrais?

Visto así cualquiera habría pensado que estaba loco y se trataba de una injusticia y por eso Danzo llego con una escusa creible

-Lo que esta sala intentaba transmitir es una cosa bien diferente. Si bien apreciamos tus esfuerzos para recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha también nos preocupamos por varios puntos: 1ºEsta que usaste una cola de poder del Kyuubi y no tienes a nadie que te pudiese formar por lo que ¿Qué nos garantiza que no pierdas el control? Y 2ºEsta que esta organización que te persigue. En resumidas cuentas tu eres un peligro no solo como una bomba de relojería que podría desatar la potencia del Kyuubi en el pueblo y matar a mucha gente sino que también esta esa organización que te persigue y esta compuesta de ninjas categoría S lo cual hace que si te quedas aquí nuestros ninjas estarán en grave peligro y es por esto por lo que se te destierra y no por haber cumplido tu misión

Si alguien miraba al joven rubio veria que estaba destrozado, pero si veias detrás de su transformación se podría observar que no estaba destrozado sino mas bien…muy mosqueado. Si bien el chico no tenia mucho amor por el pueblo y la única razón por la que no se fue antes era por su abuelo eso no quitaba que le mosqueaba un monton la cantidad de idiotas e imbéciles que había en el pueblo. Además el no se dejaba engañar con facilidad y para cualquiera era fácil ver que el plan de los ancianos era expulsarlo y posteriormente capturarlo y transformarlo en un arma

Pero esto no era el final de la reunión y cuando el se enterara lo haría ponerse aun mas furioso

-Antes de que esta reunión se de por concluida hay otro asunto mas que atender y afecta también a la misión previa

Ante eso las puertas de la sala se abrieron para hacer entrar a Anko Mitarahashi que no lucia bien precisamente

La pobre mujer fue arrestada poco después de la fuga del Uchiha y se la consideraba responsable de la ayuda de la captura debido al simple acto de que como era la ex alumna del sannin

Y cuando Naruto la vio supo demasiado bien lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y le costo toda la ayuda y su entrenamiento para no matar a los consejeros civiles y ancianos ya que era obvio que iban a culparla por la falla de seguridad

-Anko Mitarahashi dado su historial de acciones y violencia junto con el factor de que la creemos responsable de la falla de seguridad que permitió a estos agentes de Orochimaru. Debido a la falta de pruebas con completa seguridad de que no eres culpable hemos dictaminado que para evitar peligros futuros seras desterrada y tendras que junto con el niño renunciar a vuestros contratos de convocatoria

Eso para Naruto no era malo pero cuando vio la cara de Anko supo que esto era una forma de hundirla y humillarla mas

El consejo la quería fuera y Danzo fijo que la capturaría para poder así usarla como criadora y tener un constante grupo de ANBU a su servicio

El iba a disfrutar matándolos…cuando fuera su momento

-Bien eso es todo y teneis hasta el amanecer para marcharos de la hoja y una semana para abandonar el país

Con esas palabras ambos exiliados se marcharon cada uno con pensamientos diferentes y planes diferentes

* * *

**-Con Naruto-**

Naruto se marcho hacia su casa y tenia que recoger todo de su alijo secreto en el cual guardaba varias cosas: una copia del libro prohibido, las riquezas de sus clanes, los libros del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki que ahora ya podría empezar a aprender dado que no tendría a nadie que le vigilara y también tenia los libros de Genjutsu de Toka Senju y de técnicas espacio tiempo de Tobirama Senju

La razón de tener dichas cosas es que Naruto entendió que en manos inadecuadas esos libros eran tan peligrosos como un Biju loco y sin posibilidad de redención y además de que el no confiaba en la gente de Konoha ya que sabia todo acerca de Danzo y su ansia por gobernar el mundo como un villano de película

Además el temia mas que se lo dieran a su querido Uchiha ya que Dios sabe que pasaría si alguien mezclaba las habilidades de Genjutsu y espacio tiempo de los Senju con el Sharingan ya que eso en malas manos lo hacia temblar de miedo y mas aun teniendo en cuenta a Danzo y Sasuke

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por cierta persona

-Si te estas preguntado si hay alguna cosa que te olvidas la respuesta es si

Y Naruto se giro dispuesto para usar todas sus capacidades aunque eso significara ser descubierto

Solo para ver a una ANBU que tenia un rollo entre sus manos y no parecía feliz en verlo en esta situación sino mas bien…mosqueada y asqueada

-Si te preguntas porque estoy aquí no es para nada malo sino mas bien para darte algo y decirte que cuando hayas salido me unire a ti en este exilio ya que mi misión aquí ya ha terminado

-¿Mision?

-Mas tarde cuando no estemos aquí. Y otra cosa convence a Anko para venir contigo ya que Dios sabe que esa chica no se merece nada de lo que le ha ocurrido

Naruto no dudo ni un minuto y acepto lo que le decía ya que el tiempo era escaso y tenia que encontrar a Anko antes de que le pasara nada ya que el sabia demasiado bien lo que pensaban de ella muchos de los ninjas varones

* * *

**-Con Anko-**

Despues de recibir semejante noticia Anko esta destrozada. Ella había dedicado su vida a la hoja sufriendo la discriminación y sin esperanza de alcanzar sus verdaderos sueños: tener una familia, llegar a ser una jonin sensei y por supuesto matar a Orochimaru

Pero ahora nada de eso era posible por sencillas razones: Al ser exiliada ella perdia el poco apoyo que tenia y todas las posibilidades de dar caza a Orochimaru, luego con respecto a la familia ella no podría tener debido al factor de que una familia civil no podría mantenerse debido a su forma de ser, y finalmente lo de ser sensei descartado totalmente si no podía pertenecer a una villa y daba igual a cual fuera ya que en todas seria tratada como menos que nada y siempre estarían escépticos de ella y la considerarían una espia

Su vida no iba en buen camino

Y para rematar no podía despedirse de sus amigas porque estaban en una misión conjunta aprovechando el genjutsu de Kurenai, habilidades de rastreo de Hana y fuerza pesada de Yugao

Por una vez en su vida se sentía derrotada y sin saber que hacer. Y a su vez con todo esto la marca de maldición la estaba reclamando aprovechándose de todo ese dolor

Pero afortunadamente el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta la distrajo

-Si eres uno de esos gilipollas que tratan de venir a ´´consolarme`` hazte un favor y metete esas condolencias por tu puto culo

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el otro paria de la aldea que ella conocía: Naruto Uzumaki

El joven no parecía destrozado ni pensando en que todo en la vida era injusto sino que para ella el parecía mas bien muy tranquilo y que aceptaba dicha situación pero si le mirabas a los ojos verias una inmensa pena y sufrimiento

* * *

**-Situación General-**

Cuando ambos parias se miraron a los ojos ambos pudieron ver distintas cosas: Anko vio en los ojos ira y odio pero no por lo que le hicieron a el, mientras que Naruto vio la derrota en Anko y tubo una cosa muy clara: No la abandonaría. El no podía abandonar a alguien como ella y dejarla sufrir por culpa de esos imbéciles que solo querían culpar a la gente por cosas de las que no eran responsables y además de que eran los peones sacrificados por su incompetencia y sus faltas

Pero además había otra razón por la que quería protegerla: Ella era Hebi. Una de los poco ANBU que lo protegió y nunca lo abandono pese a las circunstancias hasta que el consejo la veto y se declaro que era un gasto excesivo protegerlo dada su poca importancia dentro del pueblo

El le debía demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla como habían hecho con el y ella la gente del resto de la aldea

-Mira niño se que ambos estamos en el mismo barco pero no creas ni por un momento que te acompañarte como tu mami llevándote de la manita

Lo que en realidad la pobre Anko pensaba era en proteger al niño ya que ella sabia que en cuanto estuvieran lejos el bastardo de Danzo trataría de secuestrarlo y ella no permitiría que dicha buena persona sufriese a manos de ese loco

Aunque le costase la vida

Pero en cuanto Naruto la escucho se puso serio y recordó que ella solo hacia esto para protegerlo ya que ella se sentía cercana a el

-Anko no hace falta que actúes así además nos conocemos desde demasiado tiempo no es cierto…Hebi-chan

Al oir esas palabras la mujer se congelo debido a muchos recuerdos que podrían considrarse como bonitos y tranquilos dentro del infierno de recuerdos que estaban dentro de su mente y le daban forma a lo que ella era

Pero había algo muy especial: Una promesa que ese mismo niño le hizo hace mucho tiempo, una promesa que le hizo soportar toda esa mierda que el consejo le echo en la cara. La promesa que solo unos pocos harian: Estar para siempre a su lado y que nunca estuviera sola

Pero poco después el consejo la alejo de el…o eso pensaba ella

-Por favor Anko-chan no te pido que vengas para ser mi ´´mami`` sino para cumplir con aquella promesa que hicimos hace tiempo. Además ambos sabemos lo que nos espera al salir asique ¿Por qué no les decimos que se jodan con una gran sonrisa?

Anko se quedo sin palabras y por fin el sello dejo de palpitar lo cual indicaba que su desesperación desapareció y fue llenada con esperanza

-Naruto ¿Cuándo nos vamos para poder decir adiós a nuestro estilo?

Y Naruto se rio con gana y estuvo ansioso por enseñarle lo que había planeado

Y valla si tenia un gran plan

* * *

_**-salto de tiempo: mañana siguiente-**_

Era el momento de la marcha de Naruto del que había sido su pesadilla, prisión y cárcel. Solo tenia buenos recuerdos de su JIJI, el dueño de Ichiraku junto a su hija y pocos mas

El resto de recuerdos no eran precisamente agradables y lo que no ayudo es que al salir había muchos ninjas que tenia risas burlonas y entre los que estaban allí para regodearse de su marcha algunos eran de clanes

-Ohhhh pobrecitos que son exiliados y expulsados como la basura que son

Eso claro le valio una sonrisa de los exiliados que prometia una gran burla y dolor

-Yo no veo porque no podemos darles una ´´despedida`` mas alegre

Justo cuando algunos de los imbéciles estaban a punto de decir que si y darles un grato recuerdo de despedida Naruto decidió hablar

-Bueno si ustedes hicieran eso nosotros veriamos obligados a responder y cuando se supiese que fuisteis vosotros los que empezasteis nosotros podríamos argumentar que todo esto fue una farsa y anular la sentencia del consejo junto con solicitar la expulsión y castigo de todo el consejo

Al decir esas palabras mágicas todos los ninjas entendieron que si hacían lo mas minimo debido a que tendrían mas tarde una oportunidad de cazarlos

Asique con esas ultimas palabras ambos parias se marcharon sin ni siquiera un adiós cariñoso de las pocas personas que los aceptaban. Con ellos y sin que nadie lo supiese también iba una sombra para cumplir con su misión final y de índole personal

Y desde dentro de la propia Konoha en sus profundidades un anciano ya estaba ordenando por la adquisición de su arma y su nueva productora de bebes

* * *

_**-bosques de Konoha: Cerca de la frontera con Wave-**_

Tanto Naruto como Anko se habían alejado a un ritmo suficiente de su antiguo hogar mas que nada para poder de esa manera hacer frente cuanto antes a sus molestias que se acercaban

-Ya están aquí ¿lista para la fiesta Hebi-chan?

-Por supuesto foxy-kun

Sin embargo internamente se estaba riendo porque desde hacia mucho tiempo…el no era un fox

Y entonces salieron de entre los arboles por lo menos 6 ANBU con el Kanji NE

-Kyuubi Jinchuriki y Anko Mitarahashi ambos quedan requisados por ordenes de lord Danzo para ser sus armas y ayudarle en su meta

Anko estaba a punto de saltarles encima hasta que escucho el sonido de una cremallera bajarse

Cuando se escucho dicho sonido todos giraron sus cabezas para ver que Naruto se había quitado su mono naranja o al menos la parte de arriba y estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sabeis tengo 8 años de ira reprimida en contra de ese puto pueblo y mas contra vuestro maldito hijo puta de líder asique he decidido desquitarme. Fuin: KAI

Con esas palabras dichas el cuerpo del rubio joven se vio cubierto por sellos que parecían envolver su cuerpo y que cuando se completaron provoco una enorme explosión de luz impidiendo a cualquier ninja avanzar

Detrás y escondido de Anko y el grupo de raíz la ANBU desconocida solo tenia un pensamiento: ´´por fin veria al autentico Naruto``

Posteriormente y antes de que nadie pudiera tener tiempo de mover un musculo una gran cantidad de poder se hizo de notar en las cercanías e incluso en Konoha aunque debido a que ese poder era desconocido para todos no sabían a quien pertenecía tampo es que fueran a enviar a nadie debido al factor de que estaban en máxima alerta

Cuando la columna de luz desapareció tanto Anko como el ANBU que era amigo de Naruto tenían grandes hemorragias: la ropa en su totalidad que se suponía que debía cubrir el cuerpo del joven salvo por los bóxers había desaparecido debido a la energía liberada y el cambio de forma de su cuerpo siendo mas alto que lo que antes era llegando al metro setenta y cinco, todos sus musculos estaban definidos pero sin ser excesivamente formados dejándolo si bien delgado muy bien formado, carecia de grasa de bebe y sus marcas de bigotes habían desaparecido, además sus ojos eran mas frios e intimidantes pese a ser del mismo color que cuando estaba bajo su otra forma

-Dime Anko ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Estaba demasiado embobada con lo que veía y por supuesto notaba

-Ahora señores drones digan adiós. **Raiton: Destructor de Rayos**

Las manos de Naruto y su cuerpo fueron recubiertos por los que parecían rayos blancos que a diferencia del típico jutsu raiton no eran erráticos sino que parecían tener un orden

Y con eso Naruto desaprecio de la vista para volver a aparecer en el centro de la formación de los NE para luego volver a desaparecer y aparecer detrás de los captores

Y poco después todos los ninjas NE cayeron con su cuerpo chamuscado por dentro debido al contacto que hizo Naruto con sus cuerpos cuando combatían o mas buien cuando Naruto los arrollo

-Bien ahora que los estúpidos han sido tratados… ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres de una puta vez?

Entonces la ANBU que estaba oculta y que seguía ordenes del Sandaime reapareció aunque esta vez iba sin su mascara

Era una mujer de belleza sin igual con pelo negro y piel blanca como la nieve

-Ha sido un tiempo…Naruto-kun

Decir que el rubio se puso nervioso era un decir ya que delante suya estaba Mikoto Uchiha

* * *

**Bien espero que os haya gustado lo que habéis leído y a los que tengáis imaginación dejarla suelta y disfrutar**

**En el siguiente episodio habrá un momento de recuerdos en el cual se vera la hostilidad Naruto x Konoha y la masacre Uchiha junto con la situación con Sasuke-teme**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**Y para todos los presentes y lectores felices fiestas y prospero Año Nuevo. Y el 31 os deseo una feliz noche de fin de año**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien señores después de una Bronquitis puedo decir que he vuelto al menos en parte**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo del prologo y por tanto pronto empezaran las batallas, limones y por supuesto las hostias a Konoha**

**El Harem tiene ya 10 integrantes fijos: Kurama, Chomei, Matatabi, Mikoto, Anko, Haku, Yugito, Fuu, Tayuyá y Guren. Se admitirán 6 mas**

**En este capitulo se vera poco que muchos consideraran de interés pero pronto se vera Nueva Uzu, sus clanes y su infraestructura y por ello voy a tardar un poco**

**Ahora solo puedo decir que yo no soy dueño ni de Naruto ni ningún personaje de su serie porque si lo fuera...sin comentarios mujajajaja **

* * *

**RESURGIR DE LAS CENIZAS **

Si Naruto no estaba ya sorprendido en todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de los años el seguro que en ese momento se habría roto

La razón era muy simple: Mikoto Uchiha. La Muerte De La Noche, la reina de la sustitución, la princesa de la ilusión y emperatriz del fuego, etc. Esos eran algunos de sus sobrenombres y títulos dados debido a su fuerza y habilidad

Ella sin embargo desapareció del campo de batalla tras ´´casarse`` con Fugaku Uchiha. La razón fue que como jefe del clan Fugaku le exigió dejar de realizar misiones y centrarse mas en mantener a su familia y mantener seguro el hogar. Aunque la verdadera razón es que ella lo eclipsaba y en un clan como el Uchiha un hombre jamás debía estar por debajo de una mujer lo cual era lo único en lo que estaba de acuerdo con el clan Hyuga

Pero tras la aniquilación del clan ella fue salvada por Sarutobi ya que Danzo en un intento de capturarla para así tener una fabrica de bebes la mando en una misión solitaria debido a que ella fue solicitada algo contra lo que Fugaku no pudo debatir pero en realidad era una maniobra de Danzo

Desgraciadamente para Danzo ella demostró ser mas competente de lo esperado y volvió a tiempo para informar a Hiruzen. Este viendo lo que sucedió decidió utilizar esto a su favor ganándose un ANBU personal que protegería a Naruto y para hacer mas creible la historia depositaron un cadáver falso para distraer a Danzo

Y así habían sido las cosas hasta este dia en el que ella se estaba mostrando ante Naruto ya que su misión se había terminado debido al factor de la expulsión de Naruto

-Bueno Naruto-kun ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-¿Aparte de lo mucho que te he echado de menos?

* * *

**-Memoria Pasada-**

Un Naruto de 9 años de edad andaba por el pueblo con la ropa tan desgastada que las tiendas le vendian y con aspecto de pasar hambre debido a su intensa formación

Tenia que aguantar a esta gente todo lo que le echaban encima y no explotar ya que no quería que el consejo pensara que podía revelarse contra ellos y por tanto dar luz verde a Danzo para ´´educarlo``

Habian pasado 4 años desde que lo crucificaron y quemaron aquellos imbéciles y las cosas en Konoha…no cambiaron

Seguia sin poder comer adecuadamente debido a que los civiles le negaban la venta mediante la ignorancia

Los ninjas de la aldea no eran mejores ya que trataban de entorpecer en cualquier cosa y en el caso de que se metiese en problemas…bueno ellos lo acorralaban y lo acusaban como el instigador y se la montaban

Solo unas pocas personas eran buenas con el y a esas las atesoraba y es por ellas que el no se marchaba

Pero el no era idiota y sabia demasiado bien las intenciones del consejo que eran que mientras el no fuera demasiado fuerte el se podía quedar pero si en algún momento crecia demasiado lo expulsarían y luego lo cazarian para volverlo su arma personal

Mientras que Naruto avanzaba no se fijo en un ninja en el árbol que lo esperaba con intenciones…nada santas

[**Naruto-kun solo es cuestión de tiempo y si las cosas no mejoran pues nos vamos al plan B]**

-Lo se Kurama-chan pero cada vez es mas…complicado soportarlo

Durante esos 4 años Naruto solo había aprendido cosas del tipo intelectual y hacer un acondicionamiento físico junto con control de chakra debido a sus ya monstruosas reservas junto con el aprendizaje de dos técnicas: Kawarimi y Henge. Llego a dominarlas a la perfeccion y se aprovecho del Henge para conseguir todo lo que le prohibían por ser el demonio

Y después de mucho entrenamiento Naruto pudo aprender un tercer Jutsu: el Kage Bunshin. Este jutsu fue perfecto para el debido a sus inmensas reservas de chakra y esto le permitió conseguir el control y a su vez de sus tres primeros elementos lo cual fue jodido por no solo no llamar la atención sino por lo complicado que era encontrar un lugar

-Bueno Kura-chan al menos ya tengo los tres hacia abajo ahora faltan solo Hyoton y Ranton

**[Hai Naruto-kun pero eso no quiere decir nada ade- NARUTO CUIDADO]**

Fue terminar esa frase y hubo una explosión que envio volando a Naruto

-Nota mental: entrenar mas en las capacidades sensoriales

Cuando se despejo la nube de polvo se vio a un ninja pero no de cualquier lugar o posición: Era un Uchiha de la policía

-Ohhh esto va a ser tan divertido jajajaja

La explosión había hecho suficiente daño como para que le costase moverse lo justo para que ese Uchiha lo matara

Sin embargo incluso los mejores planes no sales siempre bien

-Shiro Uchiha ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Tanto el Uchiha como Naruto ,con este ultimo mas bien levantando la cabeza, se volvieron para ver quien les hablaba. Se encontraron con una mujer de metro sesenta, con una buena figura que aunque vestía de ama de casa denotaba una presencia aterradora sin contar que dicha mujer mostraba un porte por el que todas las mujeres matarían por tener

-Mikoto-sama no se preocupe pronto todo estará solucionado

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que quieres hacerle daño?

-Mikoto-sama este ser es el culpable de nuestra decaída y si muere

No hace falta decir que antes de que el terminara se callo definitivamente. Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar Mikoto se traslado a su espalda y le puso un dedo en su columna vertebral y el cuerpo del Ninja se consumió en llamas violentas

La razón de que esto le pasara era debido a la técnica de MIkoto: Como todo Uchiha ella nació con una fuerte alienación con el fuego solo que en su caso fue aun mayor asique ella aprovecho esto a su favor y creo una técnica que le permitia usar su alta afinidad fuego sobre sus enemigo en forma de contacto físico. Era una técnica NinTaijutsu y pese a muchos esfuerzos solo ella podía usarla ni siquiera sus hijos

-Ahora Naruto-kun levántate y no llores no me gusta ver esos ojos tan bonitos con lagrimas

**-Fin De Memoria-**

* * *

Para Naruto ese fue el dia en que conoció a otra persona valiosa y en la que podría confiar sin importar nada mas. Pero luego sucedió la masacre del clan y su posterior entierro

Ese dia su odio hacia los consejeros de Konoha creció aun mas. El no era estúpido y sabia el motivo de la masacre y le mosqueaba un monton que los ancianos hubieran dicho que era por el bien de Konoha cuando en realidad lo hacían por otros motivos: miedo a lo poderosos que eran los Uchiha, envidia de su riqueza y por ultimo por la obsesion de poder

El siempre se pregunto porque murieron incluso los niños y dejar solo a Sasuke y ahora lo entendía a la perfeccion, a Danzo nunca le intereso que nadie mas sobreviviese porque entonces habrían sido imposibles de controlar los futuros Uchiha mientras que con solo Sasuke y el CRA el solo tenia que esperar a que Sasuke dejara mujeres embarazadas y luego aprovecharse de la sed de venganza de este que no podría educar a los niños y entonces el entraría y se haría cargo

Pero bueno ahora el tenia que centrarse en otro asunto mas importante

-Bueno Miko-chan ahora que estamos aquí fuera del pueblo ¿puedes decirme cual era tu misión? ¿Y que era eso que según tu yo me olvidaba?

Ante eso Mikoto paso a tener una mirada seria aunque poco después sonrió con cariño

-Mi misión Naruto-kun era velar por ti y asegurarme de que ninguno de los ancianos jamás se acercase a ti. Tambien tenia la obligación de guardar y manter cierto paquete para ti para dos ocasiones: Que el pueblo te aceptase y pudieras usar el nombre de tu familia o te desterraban en lo que entonces seria mi decisión si te acompaño o no

-¿Y por que me eliges a mi antes que al pueblo?

-Naruto-kun Konoha era un ideal que fue creado por el Shodaime y Madara no un lugar ni edificios sino un ideal de un lugar donde la gente podría vivir juntos sin temor a nada mala o a la discriminación. Desgraciadamente este sueño termino en el momento que el consejo decidió intervenir

-Asique me estas diciendo que al ver que ese sueño que tu misma quieres vivir no se puede me acompañas para intentar alcanzar dicho sueño ¿no?

-En efecto Naru-kun

-Bueno pues en ese caso creo que tenemos que irnos

Ambas mujeres la miraron con una expresión confusa al no saber ni tener ni idea de sus planes

-No os preocupéis yo ya estaba pensando en esto por si las moscas ahora seguidme y os mostrare un lugar que os dejara perplejos

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto y sus damas marchaban a algún lugar donde nadie los molestaría

* * *

**-Ubicación: Uzu No Kuni-**

Tras 7 horas de viaje tanto de correr por los arboles y andar sobre el agua e incluso pasar por torbellinos el trio había llegado a su destino: Uzu No Kuni la tierra del clan Uzumaki

El lugar era un isla que era mas grande de lo esperado teniendo en cuenta que para el final del asedio y asegurarse que los restantes miembros del clan no sobrevivieron fue bombardeada la isla con varias Imaris

En lugar de una isla destrozada y esteril mas bien parecía un paraíso e incluso sorprendió al joven Uzumaki

-¡Kurama-Chan!

Al grito había que añadirle la explosión de Chakra que el emitió para ser reconocido por su pareja

Y en menos de un segundo un destello rojo apareció y Naruto fue abordado por su exuberante y hermosa prometida pelirroja

-Naru-kun por fin otra vez juntos después de tres meses

-Ejem

Y con el sonido de un carraspeo Kurama se fijo en las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban a su prometido

-Naru-kun ¿Quiénes son?

-Bueno la chica que lleva solo armadura de rejilla y la gabardina es Anko y la que tiene el pelo azul oscuro es Mikoto

-mmmmm Esta bien las apruebo

-¿Perdon?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ambas mujeres estaban confusas y no entendían nada pero cuando veian el rostro sonriente de la pelirroja no podían evitar sentirse como si alguien les estuviera acariciando la espalda de forma lenta y caliente a la vez que estaban inmovilizadas y no podían moverse

-Ella se refiere que os acepta como parte de nuestra familia si queréis formar parte de ella

Tanto ambas mujeres se quedaron un poco sorprendidas y en el caso de ambas fueron muy sonrojadas por la idea ya que Naruto no parecía un niño mas sino un Adonis enviado para satisfacerlas

Y entonces Anko sintió una presencia en su espalda no le dio tiempo para moverse cuando sintió un dedo en su columna en la parte de abajo y a su vez un aliento en su nuca

-Oh pobre Anko-chan esta muy tensa deberías relajarte y curiosamente eso se me da de _vicio_

Kurama estaba en ese momento en su espalda apollando sus activos contra su espalda, al mismo tiempo ella empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo que tenia en su espalda a la vez que emanaba una ligera sensación de calor con su chakra que le recorrió todo el cuerpo a Anko, además Kurama puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Anko pero en vez de apretar se quedo allí acariciándoselo y habiendo lo mismo que con el dedo que tenia en su espalda

La reacción de Anko fue que su cuerpo se convirtió tremendamente caliente y excitado por un lado y por otro toda su tensión desapareció dándole aun mas placer. Ella quería moverse para poder así restregar al menos su culo con la Biju pero no podía moverse y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar y ser sometida

-¿Te gusta verdad Anko? Dime ¿te imaginas lo que seria que en vez de mi fuese Naruto-kun? ¿te imaginas lo que seria sentir sus musculos mientras te hace esto? ¿te imaginas lo que seria tener su cintura presionando con su paquete en tu culo?

Si Kurama tenia un don de palabras tanto para pervertir a cualquiera o para poner la situación my candente

Mikoto esta observando y escuchando atentamente y gano un fuerte sonrojo junto con una pequeña hemorragia nasal al pensar en tener a Naruto detrás de ella sometiéndola

Mientras que Naruto observaba la acción muy interesado debido a que en palabras anteriores de Kurama: _´´Una Familia Grande No Surge De La Nada``_

* * *

**-Memoria Pasada-**

Cuando Naruto tenia 11 años un dia decidió tomar algo dulce asique se dirigió a un Stand de Dango para poder así tener un capricho

Era divertido ver que nadie lo reconocia gracias al Henge y a la vez interesante debido a la ignorancia y la hipocresía que mandaba en esta villa

Fue entonces cuando vio una joven de no mas de 14 años con el pelo morado en forma de piña

La chica era hermosa pero se la veía triste y solitaria. Para rematar nadie parecía querer acercarse a ella y solo le dirigían palabras crueles

-Sabes puta serpiente ¿que tal si haces lo único que se te da bien y nos das un buen rato?

Para Naruto eso era algo bastante malo ya que con Kurama educándolo el descubrió que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con el debido respeto y jamás hacerlas enfadar

Pero vio como la chica se iba corriendo y decidió seguirla para saber lo que le pasaba. Lo que vio fue una de las cosas que mas conmociono, la niña estaba llorando y diciendo cosas como que no le gustaba estar sola o que no era su culpa

El descubrió enseguida quien era esa chica: Mitarashi Anko también conocida como Hebi del cuerpo ANBU y una de sus guardianas que lo rescataron. Aparentemente su jiji la metió en ANBU para alejarla del pueblo y la población civil debido a las acciones de Orochimaru sin embargo poco después de volver a una posición regular alguien la delato y ello supuso su condena al Ostracismo

Ella no quería estar sola pero sabia que si era demasiado amable la gente se aprovecharía de ella asique se hizo una mascara de sadica y chica dura

Pero mientras Naruto la observaba el se comprometió a que la ayudaría a tener una familia algún dia

**-Fin De Memoria-**

* * *

Fue ese dia que Kurama le explico como se hacen las familias y que en su caso su familia tenia que ser enorme debido no solo a la escased de su clan sino a que tal y como el era ahora cuanto mas creciera mas poderoso seria y a mas mujeres atraería

Además Naruto quería una gran familia y ahora tenia una oportunidad enorme de ganarla

Asique con esas se acerco a Anko y antes de que esta pudiese hacer nada Naruto la estaba besando, al principio fue un beso suave hasta que el le paso la leguna por los labios solicitando permiso para entrar y una vez ella se lo dio el beso se convirtió mas feroz y primal

Observandolos tanto Kurama y Mikoto se relamían los labios pensando en ser ellas las que eran besadas aunque en el caso de Kurama ella estaba pensando en algo mas

Mientras se besaban Anko no pudo reprimir sus gemidos y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto para acercarlo mas mientras que Naruto se los paso por la cintura

-Y bien ¿quieres formar parte de mi familia Anko-chan?

-mmmmmm Con una petición así no me puedo negar

Anko sonreía y se sonrojaba al pensar mas en esta situación y que por fin tendría algo que anelaba: Una familia

Entonces noto la ausencia de los brazos de Naruto e iba a quejarse cuando vio porque se había ido

* * *

Naruto había dejado a Anko un momento para preguntar si quería formar parte a Mikoto de esta familia y nueva aldea

El no tubo tiempo de pregunta ya que Mikoto se le lanzo encima y lo beso con pasión y fiereza dominándolo momentáneamente

Solo momentáneamente ya que en seguida Naruto la apretó contra el y su lengua domino la suya, además Naruto aprovecho y le apretó el culo provocando gemidos de la mujer Uchiha

-Lo tomare como un si quiero

* * *

**Bien ya podeis decir que pensáis**

**El siguiente capitulo será lo siguiente: explicación de Uzu, las conseuencias de las acciones de Konoha y la entrada en el mundo de Uzushio**

**por favor indicar que mujeres quereis. No: Tsunade, Mei, Sakura e Ino**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien señoras y señores se acerca el capitulo de los castigos a Konoha pero también por supuesto del comienzo de la envida y los celos de las demás naciones elementales. También por asi decirlo empezaran un numero de reyertas que podrían culminar connnlas guerra mundial siendo la guerra de Madara las quinta aunque eso tengo que pensármelo**

**Ahora voy a subir una encuesta cuando pueda acerca de posibles mas mujeres que puedan estar con el rubio afortunado **

**Como simpre acepto las criticas y por favor indicar algo que podría ser beneficioso**

**No soy dueño de Naruto **

* * *

**VUELTA AL MUNDO NINJA**

**-Konoha 7 Años Despues-**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Konoha tras el destierro del Uzumaki o mejor dicho Namikaze. El pueblo durante dos años mantuvo sus alianzas como si nada hubiese pasado aunque eran muy conscientes de la tensión entre sus aliados y ellos ya que algo que se le paso al consejo fue que todas las alianzas se hicieron por Naruto y nadie mas y al exiliarlo solo ganaron un futuro no muy prometedor

Claramente a Konoha eso no le importo ya que si rompían sus alianzas perderían a su gran y poderoso protector y claro aquellos países que carecen de fuerzas ninja no podrían permitirse eso porque quedarían indefensos

Pero dos años después del destierro del rubio las alianzas se esfumaron y los distintos países dejaron de ser aliados con Konoha perdiendo así de este modo el puerto de Nami No Kuni y Cha no Kuni, los recursos minerales de Haru no Kuni, de Na no Kuni perdieron el comercio de vegetales de dicho lugar y de Tshuki no Kuni se perdió la alianza de protección y turismo

Cuando todo eso sucedió el Daimyo del país del fuego se pregunto porque pasaba esto y la respuesta no le gustaba nada cuando la recibió

* * *

**-Memoria Pasada: 2 Años Despues Del Destierro-**

El feudal estaba furioso no eso era pequeño en comparación con lo que sentía ya que de la noche a la mañana todos sus aliados importantes recientes habían roto sus pactos y declararon a la hoja como un lugar lleno de traidores y abusadores

Es por eso que el estaba ahora aquí con la mitad de su ejercito samurái

* * *

**-Sala Del Consejo-**

El consejo de Konoha estaba bastante nervioso debido a las ultimas acciones que les han acontecido y por ello estaban estudiando como proceder. O eso fue hasta que fueron informados de la visita del Daimyo

Pero lo mas preocupante no era eso sino que Naruto llevaba desaparecido 2 años y nadie sabia nada y unos pocos temian que hubiese caído, otros muchos lo celebraban y otros simplemente se lamentaban de perder un arma valiosa

Pero eso también condujo a que Tsunade tubo muchisma vigilancia en Danzo dejando al hombre manco sin mucho espacio de maniobra y tampoco ayudo que Tsunade no estaba interesada en capturar a sus hombres y simplemente los ejecutaba también eso ayudo a quitarle gran parte del poder al consejo pero aun así seguían teniendo mucho poder

Con eso en mente las puertas del consejo se abrieron y por ellas entro el señor feudal que no parecía nada contento

-Antes de que empecéis a decirme cosas y adularme voy a dejar claro que voy directo a mi razón de estar aquí. Todas nuestras alianzas se han roto y exijo saber porque

El consejo civil comento que desconocían la causa y que esperaban que el consejo de clanes tuviese una respuesta la cual no tenían

O eso fue hasta que llego Jiraiya

-Tenemos problemas

Esas dos palabras mandaron cualquier pensamiento positivo que el consejo tenia de la vista de Jiraiya al diablo

-¿Por qué?

-La razón de las rupturas de las alianzas fue por el destierro de Naruto

Silencio gobernó en la sala ya que no se esperaban eso. Todos se preguntaban que tenia que ver Naruto con esas alianzas o como podía influir en tanta gente

-¿Qué quieres decir Jiraiya?

-¿No es obvio? Todas esas alianzas fueron hechas por las acciones que Naruto realizo en cada país y si bien al principio ellos se mantuvieron como nuestros aliados ahora ellos podían eliminar dicho acuerdo debido a que para su renovación se debía tener un requisito: Naruto

Con esas palabras dichas el consejo civil y ancianos se dieron cuenta de que se situaban en la cuerda floja porque ahora venia una pregunta del Daimyo que no les iba a gustar nada

-¿Y como este joven llego a tal situación? Es mas cuando se me pidió el apoyo para su destierro se me dijo que el joven era poco mas que un alborotador y me dejaron ver los informes de misión para cerciorarme

-¿Perdon?

Tsunade no entendía ya que según Jiraiya cuando fue a buscarla el mocoso era de los que hacia una buena impresión por no decir que ella aun recordaba las misiones de luna y primavera y además ella tenia pruebas en cosas como por ejemplo el gran puente de Naruto

Pero volviendo a la reunión el Daimyo noto la expresión de Tsunade

-Sucede algo Hokage-dono

-Si Daimyo-sama, vera tengo entendido por mi compañero de equipo que Naruto Uzumaki es reconocido como un icono en Nami y el resto de los países ya sea o por salvaguardan a uno de los miembros de su realeza o derrocando a un empresario corrupto o resolviendo una tiranía

-¿Y por que eso no esta en su hoja de servicio?

Ahora si que verdaderamente sorprendió eso a Tsunade y empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de maldad hacia los consejos de ancianos y civil

-¿Qué hicisteis?

-Tsunade-sama tienes que entender que

-¿Tengo que repetirme?

Incluso Danzo aunque no lo mostrase estaba asustado por la presencia de Tsunade ya que esto solo implicaba una cosa: Los habían pillado

-Tsunade-sama lo hicimos para que ese mocoso demonio no creciese sintiéndose por encima

-¿Solo por eso? ¿Os dais cuenta de que estas acciones han tenido repercusiones? Ahora somos vistos como menos por todos ya que hemos desterrado a alguien que hizo su deber y mantenemos un puto traidor ¿Qué imagen creis que da eso a los posibles clientes?

Sinceramente eso no lo pensó el consejo y menos Danzo ya que el tenia una idea fija: Tener su arma. Lo demás ya iria llegando a su tiempo

No hay que decir que desde ese dia las cosas se pusieron peor para Konoha

**-Fin Recuerdo-**

Tsunade miraba por la ventana de su oficina y no se sentía orgullosa del pueblo que gobernaba y menos después de que el Daimyo saliese de dicha reunión ya que el hombre subió impuestos para poder así salvar al país por las perdidas además de castigar a determinados grupos para tratar de hacer ver la situación como que el no toleraba esas cosas. Si bien tan bien cuando eso paso los civiles tuvieron muchos descontentos y trataron de pagarlo en los ninjas lo cual condujo a un estado tenso entre ninjas y civiles

Pero el consejo para tratar de unirlos les dio un enemigo común: Naruto. En un intento que fue casi un gran éxito para unir a la población el consejo anulo la ley del sandaime y conto a todos sobre el estado de jinchuriki además dijeron que la subida de impuestos y la perdida de aliados fue culpa suya

La verdad fue que esa acción consiguió evitar la guerra civil ya que en un intento de evitar sentirse mal con ellos mismos todos le echaron la culpa a Naruto siendo muy pocos los que aceptaban la culpa

* * *

**-Uzu No Kuni-**

Antaño Uzu fue una pequeña isla que estaba próxima a la costa del país del fuego, pero debido a su bombardeo y ataque por los Bijuu de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa la isla se desplazo mar adentro y de alguna manera aumento su tamaño en bastante convirtiéndose tan grande como el país del agua con el conjunto de sus islas combinadas. Como si no fuera bastante que la isla se expandió y se hizo enorme debido a la energía prima en ella la isla tenia bosques inmensos donde antes había terrenos muertos y también una gran cantidad de minerales

En el centro de este inmenso lugar había una aldea ninja en la cual todos sus habitantes habían dedicado mucho tiempo a levantar y formar

La villa estaba completamente rodeada por una muralla de mármol blanco de 800 metros de altura, también en la muralla había cubriéndola por completo un sello anti explosivo, un sello de resistencia y un sello anti-adhesivo a eso había que añadirle una triple barrera que servia tanto para alertar a los intentos de intrusión, otra para repeler ataques por aire o personas que intentaran saltar los muros y finalmente la ultima que era para indicar donde se usaba el chakra, quien lo usaba y como lo usaba, su tamaño era del tamaño de Konoha pero también era diferente. Sus suelos eran de piedra totalmente lisa de color lila y se dividia en 4 zonas divididas por enormes paredes para evitar que todas las cosas se mezclen y haya caos; 1ªZona era la zona civil que contaba con los restaurantes, lugares de ocio, lugares de comida rápida y parques; 2ªZona era la zona de los clanes que por el momento solo contaba con 4 clanes lo cual hacia 4 complejos, estos complejos eran grandes edificios tradicionales que se dividen en el despacho del líder, cocina, cuartos de baño y habitaciones, en caso de problemas de espacio estaban los sellos jikukan que permitían ampliar enormemente una determinada zona haciendo de esta manera que los espacios fueran inmenso y por tanto pudiesen cumplir con todas las exigencias de sus propietarios, a parte estaban los Dojos para entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo en lo que seria únicamente las posturas y en los subterráneos con mas sellos jikukan estaban el campo de entrenamiento practico total y las bibliotecas de clanes; 3ªZona es la zona de residencia y tiendas ninja en las cuales habitan los ninjas que no provengan de un clan y también los herreros y modistas que trabajaban específicamente en temas ninja; 4ª Zona era la zona en la cual se encontraban la academia, la zona de héroes que era una zona donde se encontraba toda la información disponible de los ninjas mas temidos y respetados no solo de la aldea sino de todas las naciones para que las futuras generaciones no se estanquen en el pasado, por supuesto la biblioteca general que se dividia en varias secciones cada una mas compleja que la anterior tanto en términos civiles como la cocina o jardinería a temas complejos como la creación de jutsus y manipulación elemental y las oficinas de cada una de las 13 divisiones en las cuales se agrupaban a los ninjas según sus habilidades y especializaciones

Las 13 divisiones eran los grupos en que se agrupaban los distintos miembros de las fuerzas ninja con cada uno bajo el mando de un ninja de alto nivel y o experiencia en la determinada materia, las trece divisiones son:

-1ªEducacion -4ªSanidad -7ªTERRA -10ªGenjutsu y Fuinjutsu -13ªFuerza Policial

-2ªANBU -5ªAQUA -8ªRAYO -11ªKenjutsu

-3ªGuerrilla -6ªVIENTO -9ªFUEGO -12ªI+D

La primera división agrupaba desde los estudiantes de la academia hasta los equipos genin ya que se consideraban ambos grupos bajo la misma ala al ser ambos grupos que todavía están aprendiendo mas que nada, la división ANBU era la que agrupaba a las fuerzas de espionaje y asalto rápido junto con asesinato, la división de guerrilla se forma por determinados equipos el cada cual se entrenaría en las condiciones extremas y bajo alta tensión ya que estos equipos se quedarían mucho tiempo en territorio enemigo atacando desde equipos de frontera hasta convoy con suministros para las distintas fortalezas en cada país en caso de guerra, la cuarta división eran los médicos y médicos de combate, las siguientes cinco divisiones eran las divisiones elementales y en ellas se agrupaban a los ninjas según su afinidad para que cuando mas tarde la hubiesen controlado se fueran a otra de las divisiones según sus criterios y si eran aceptados en ellas, la decima división era la división de Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu que agrupaba a las personas que mostraban mas interés en estos temas que ninjutsu una vez que habían pasado por su división elemental y también eran los encargados de mantener el primer nivel de defensa de Uzu y sus aliados que consistía en barreras detectoras y de rechazo junto con genjutsus de ocultamiento sin contar con los fuin que generaban los remolinos alrededor de la isla, la siguiente división es la decimoprimera división la división de Kenjutsu que era la encargada de entrenar y formar un equipo con aquellos que les atraía mas este tema que cualquier otra cosa y además que eran la primera línea de defensa en caso de invasión junto con los asaltantes pesados, la decimosegunda división era el departamento de I+D que se encargaba desde el desarrollo de nuevas técnicas al desarrollo de mejores armas, sellos y sistemas de comunicación y finalmente estaba la decimotercera división que era la división de policía que se encargaba de que se cumpliese la ley tanto en la villa como en los países protegidos además de proporcionar una constante defensa en la zona

Los clanes de Uzu eran cuatro: Koga que son aquellos que están mas especializados en técnicas con preferencia Yang, Iga con técnicas de preferencia Ying, Hattori con un gran control de Genjutsu y Shunshin es decir técnicas de velocidad junto con el uso de armas y finalmente el Uzumaki que eran posiblemente el clan mas variado de todos ellos

**-Compuesto Uzumaki-**

El compuesto Uzumaki era un compuesto hecho a la tradición como el Hyuga junton con un muro que indicaba los limites de la propiedad mas que cualquier otra cosa ya que si querías entrar en el lugar tenias que pasar tanto los sellos como la barrera. El complejo Uzumaki albergaba a 11 personas

Y una de esas personas estaba levantado y disfrutando de los rayos del sol tumbado con los ojos cerrados

Era un joven con pelos dorados como el sol con puntas rojas, el cabello lo tenia largo y con una cola de caballo aunque había dos explosiones que le cubrían los ojos, su piel estaba bronceada pero no demasiado oscura y su cuerpo estaba totalmente tonificado sin ninguna grasa de bebe pero sin musculatura totalmente abultada dejándolo con un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, sus ojos eran azules como el océano y tenia marcas en la cara como un zorro

Este joven era Uzumaki Naruto el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, líder del clan Uzumaki y apodado en lo que iban siete años como Arashi no Kami debido a su conjunto de habilidades elementales, teniendo un completo control sobre el clima y por supuesto por lo implacable que Naruto era a la hora de ponerse serio

Naruto disfrutaba de las mañanas ya que indicaban la venida de un nuevo dia y con ello una nueva aventura pero había algo mas que traia cada mañana asique se dirigió a su habitación en el complejo para encontrarse el mayor regalo que cualquier mortal podría apreciar

Habia diez mujeres en ese momento en su cama cada una en ropa interior o desnuda según su preferencia y cada una una hermosa diosa por la que cualquier hombre mataria por simplemente besar

-Despertad mis angeles un nuevo dia llega

Una a una empezaron a abrir los ojos, Kurama con sus hermosos ojos rojos que parecían rubís que acompañaban su piel blanca con un ligero bronceado y un pelo largo carmesí casi totalmente liso salvo unos pocos casos en los que el pelo era mas de punta que liso

-Buenos días Naru-koi

Y con ese saludo matinal ella lo beso con pasión apoyando sus pechos desnudos en su cuerpo permitiéndole notar como se ponían duros mientras el deslizaba su mano por su espalda hasta su culo apretándoselo ligeramente y ganándose a su vez un gemido por parte de la pelirroja

-Kurama eres una tramposa eso no es justo

La persona que hablo era Anko Mitarashi que era una mujer con el pelo de color morado con forma de piña, piel blanca pero sin ir al tono palido como su ex-sensei y con unos ojos castaños

-Ahora después de tu diversión es mi turno

Y con eso ella asalto los labios de su futuro marido con pasión y saboreando el momento mientras que Naruto le hizo caricias por su espalda para estimularla mas aun lo cual ella acepto de buena gana y se lanzo con sus piernas rodeando su cintura

Al poco tiempo otra mujer de cabellera purpura y larga con la piel oscura y ojos dorados hizo notar su presencia

-Hellooooo buenos días gatitos

Esta mujer era Matatabi y era el Nibi o biju de dos colas, era una mujer muy alegre y divertida que disfrutaba de la vida y disfrutaba haciendo bromas y avergonzar a los demás, ella y Yugito fueron salvas de el Akatsuki hace 5 años cuando Kumo las vendió a cambio de que el Akatsuki les diera ciertos linajes. Su aspecto era el de una mujer de piel bronceada, con ojos dorados y pelo largo de color lila

-Buenos días a ti gatita que como de costumbre eras una belleza para la vista

Y sonriendo como una loca la mujer se lanzo sobre Naruto apretando sus pechos en el y besándolo con pasión, mientras que al mismo tiempo Naruto tenia una de sus manos bajar para apretar su culo mientras que la otra bajo hacia su entrada inferior y le introdujo un dedo provocando unos fuertes ronroneos por parte de la biju

Una a una el resto de las mujeres se despertaron y cuando vieron la situación de Matabi no pudieron evitar sentir envidia

Una de esas mujeres era Fu antes de Taki que fue exiliada del pueblo cuando el consejo se entero acerca de Akatsuki y casi capturada por Deidara y Sasori si no hubiera sido por Naruto que en ese momento pasaba cerca por la zona, ella era de piel oscura, con pelo liso de color menta y ojos naranjas como el sol

Chomei que era la séptima biju y una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y piel blanca con labios rojos y ojos verdes como el bosque, tenia una figura perfecta que se equilibraba con unas buenas piernas, su figura no era excesivamente ancha pero tambo era muy estrecha y finalmente tenia una delantera bastante aceptable

La joven con piel blanca y pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros era Mikoto Uchiha la cual era mas joven debido a que cuando Naruto la marco compañera su cuerpo se inundo con chakra biju como el eque poseía Naruto y por tanto su cuerpo volvió al punto donde estuvo en su mejor momento

Otra joven de piel blanca con el pelo casta pero ojos marrones era Haku Yuki, ella era la ultima superviviente de la masacre de su clan y habría muerto en Nami cuando el equipo de Naruto se le enfrento si no hubiese sido porque Naruto la criogenizo con afinidad hielo para mantenerla el tiempo suficiente con vida, luego ella se quedo allí para esperar el tiempo en que Naruto podría empezar con su clan pero cuando se le dijo de la muerte del sandaime tanto ella como Kurama fueron a Uzu y comenzaron a reconstruirla junto a buscar gente para unírseles junto con entrenar

Una mujer rubia con piel blanca como la nieve y cuyos ojos eran negros y tenían aspecto de gato empezó a estirarse como un gato que acababa de despertarse y solto un ronroneo cuando sintió la mano de su amante para levantarla, ella era Yugito Nii y antes era de Kumogakure y su segundo jinchuriki hasta que fue traicionada, y si no hubiese sido por Naruto ella habría muerto

De repente una de las mujeres solto un taco indicando que era jodidamente temprano para levantarse y que estaba teniendo un jodido buen sueño, esta mujer era Tayuya Uzumaki y pertenecía a los 5 del sonido que ayudo a escapar a Sasuke Uchiha para luego ser mas tarde sepultada cuando lucho contra Temari dejándola herida, pero mas tarde Naruto la encontró y consiguió sacarla y salvarle la vida aunque al principio lo hacia para obtener información de Orochimaru cuando el pudo usar su Sharingan para ver sus recuerdos cambio de planes drásticamente ya que vio su infancia y como fue ´´rescatada`` por Orochimaru poco después de eso el le ofreció un trato donde ella le daba información del sannin y del sello maldito y el la protegería y le daría un hogar, aunque escéptica al principio ella acepto ya que era la mejor oferta del momento y haría lo que fuera en ese momento por algo de ayuda y lo demás a partir de ahí era historia. Tayuya era una mujer de piel clara, con el pelo de un tono rojo mezclado con rosa y ojos violetas, también poseía una buena figura como sus caderas eran lo suficientemente anchas como para dar un gusto a la vista pero sin resaltar demasiado junto con unos pechos moderados

Y la ultima mujer tenia el pelo de color morado y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y era algo de punta, su piel era blanca también. Guren fue antaño una de las seguidoras mas leales de Orochimaru pero eso acaba hace cinco años ya que cuando tanto Konoha y su equipo fueron a capturar el Sanbi fracasaron debido a que el niño llamado Yukimaru no pudo controlarlo y por tanto la misión fracaso y Orochimaru al no verlos mas utiles los abandono y estuvo a punto de usarlos como sujetos de experimentos, afortunadamente Naruto apareció y los rescato convirtiéndose en una figura muy importante para Yukimaru y en el amante de Guren

Esas eran las 10 angeles de Naruto y también eran a excepción de Naruto las 10 ninjas mas poderosas de la aldea seguidas de los 13 capitanes

En total Uzu poseía bastante poder pero carecían de experiencia algo que Naruto sabia que podía costarles caro, pero que ahora no importaba como solo quería verlas sonreir

-Bueno niñas creo que hoy va a ser un dia muy movido

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun?

Del mismo modo que Haku había preguntado las demás chicas también se preguntaban porque era eso

-Hoy es la final en los exámenes Chunin de Suna y nosotros enviamos un equipo, después del dia de hoy todo el mundo sabra que hemos vuelto

-mmmmm Eso suena como que habrá mucha gente en ascuas me encanta jajaja

Para Fu cualquier cosa que no fuese algo aburrido era bien recibido ya que ella debido al tipo de vida que tubo antes no pudo disfrutar demasiado aunque ahora mas bien era mas propensa a situaciones de caos para divertirse

-Seguramente Kumo e Iwa se pondrán en alerta y harán lo que sea necesario para mantenerse en sus puestos de altura

Mientras que Anko dio su propio punto

-Por no hablar de Konoha, ellos también harán mucho: primero trataran de apelar a la antigua alianza y después cuando sepan que no Danzo tramara formas de hacernos daño por el bien de Konoha

Naruto sabia muy bien esto y había tenido a la división dos la cual también corria con la red de espionaje tener un control de las grandes potencias y sus aliados, además cuando tuvieron diferentes grupos en cada una de las grandes villas Kurama con su citación zorro encontró toda la información que podía interesarles de cada villa como por ejemplo el pergamino prohibido de Konoha, la isla tortuga de Kumo, el secreto de la forja de las 7 espadas de Kiri, las cuerdas de Chakra de Suna y las técnicas Golem de Iwa

Uzu había aprovechado esos 5 años desde que se fundaron para recaudar toneladas de información y técnicas de cada una de esas villas y muchas mas cosas, pero si había algo que Naruto quería tener bajo control era a Danzo, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage

Pero ahora era el momento de ver el final de los exámenes chunin y valorar los problemas en que se meterían después de esto y por eso los once se vestían muy rápido ya que Naruto tanto como Daimyo como Uzukage debía estar presente

* * *

**-Suna Estadio Del Examen Chunin-**

El estadio de Suna era como una parcela de desierto que estaba rodeada de rocas. En el centro de dicho estadio había quince ninjas de los cuales tres eran de la propia Suna, otros tres eran de Iwa, tres de Kumo, tres de Konoha y finalmente tres ninjas que eran desconocidos para el publico o al menos lo iba a ser hasta que se hicieran las debidas presentaciones

Naruto y sus compañeras aparecieron en Suna después de abrir una puerta demoniaca gracias al faro del jonin-sensei y por tanto usaron la técnica de espacio/tiempo que usaban en Uzu para transportarse de Uzu a cualquiera de los países que se habían convertido en aliados y de esa forma llegar siempre a tiempo

El jonin-sensei se quedo impresionado cuando vio que no solo Naruto sino sus mujeres habían venido lo cual indicaba que estos tres alumnos eran muy especiales o al menos para ellos

-Uzukage-sama, señoras los combates están a punto de comenzar

Ante ese comentario tanto Naruto y sus mujeres se fueron al palco que se encargo explícitamente para ellos y se quedaron esperando hasta que los combates empezaron sin perder de vista a los cuatro grandes kages del palco principal y para luego mirar a sus tres luchadores: Koga Kagero, Iga Yasshamaru y Hattori Hanzo. Tres de los miembros con mas futuro de los clanes de Uzu y grandes aprendices de Naruto y sus esposas, estos tres niños habían sido la apuesta que los cuatro clanes hiceron para demostra que la coexistencia era posible y cuando todo salió bien fue cuando de verdad tanto los mayores Koga como Iga se dieron cuenta que su odio entre ellos no podía perdurar por el bien de los jóvenes como ellos junto a ellos los Hattori se dieron cuenta de que no podían dejar que el odio que había causado Pain al matar a su líder se quedara en ellos ya que ahora tenían un nuevo futuro y estos niños eran un claro ejemplo de ello

* * *

**Bien esto es un paso antes de las trituraciones kukukuku**

**También están cerca las bodas de naruto en sentido mas formal**

**Si puedo tratare de hacer una descricion mejor de Uzu también hay una cosa Uzu no es pequeña y yo se que lo que le ha pasado es imposible en la realidad pero lo he hecho para que sea mas grande. Todavía no he descrito toda la isla ya que aunque esta descrito lo que seria su villa el país como tal no **

**Ahora espero poder descansar algo que acabo de terminar exámenes y me tienen muy agotado**

**Ciao y gracias por el apoyo**

**pdta: Esperad para las reyertas para coger palomitas y ver como Naruto se los come con patatas fritas kuku**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno en un mes consegui creo que un capitulo mas que decente y espero que lo disfrutéis. pronto va a empezar la parte de mas acción del primer arco de mi historia que seria el regreso de Uzu**

**Ahora bien me temo que debido a mis exámenes y trabajo voy a estar fuera hasta Junio mas o menos o tal vez con suerte pueda publicar otro episodio en Mayo**

**Ahora otra mala noticia es que mis apuntes de las Historias: Master of Shadow, Naruto de las llamas infernales y Otra vida posible se me han jodido no se porque pero no se pueden usar y además después de hacer una lectura me he dado cuenta de que esas historias si bien por ser mis primeras o tal vez por el pensamiento que tenia entonces no están del todo bien hechas asique voy a reescribirlas serán un poco mas serias pero todavía tendrán toques de humor además serán mas extensas o eso es lo que intentare**

**Para cuando vuelva a subir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia las reescrituras estarán mas o menos hechas y las subiré todas a la vez**

**Ahora informo de que Naruto ni ningún personaje de esto u otro anime me pertenecen**

* * *

**CRISIS **

En el estadio de Suna todo el mundo se quedo paralizado o al menos los shinobis presentes cuando se supo de la identidad de los tres ninjas desconocidos: Uzushio. Muchos de los veteranos estaban sorprendidos debido a que Uzu fue destruida durante la segunda gran guerra y se especulaba que era imposible recuperarse debido a la masacre que fue, los que verdaderamente habían vivido dicho evento solo podían estar pensando en lo que esto significaba y era que el clan Uzumaki tenia al menos un miembro vivo y eso siempre era material de preocupación ya que los Uzumaki no olvidan y siempre recuerdad a aquellos que los han atacado

Por si fuera poco los tres genin eran de tres clanes muy conocidos: Koga era al igual que Iga un clan perteneciente a Tetsu no Kuni la única nación que no poseía shinobis pero eso no quería decir que antes no vivieran allí ya que dichos clanes estuvieron bajo el control del Daimyo de Tetsu y estuvo para asegurar su eterna lealtad crear una rivalidad sangrienta. Ellos eran sus asesinos en la sombra que le aseguraban el poder y control del país sin que nadie mas podría interferir pero hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estos ya no le eran utiles asique los traiciono indicando a Mifune de su presencia ilegal en el país lo cual condujo a una persecución brutal y cuando salieron del país Kumo los esperaba para capturarlos y añadirlos a sus fuerzas, fue solo gracias a Dios que Naruto se entero de su situación que pudo rescatarlos de un destino peor que la muerte ya que a las mujeres les obligarían a ser maquinas de cria mientras que a los hombres los torturarían para saber sus técnicas ocultas. El ultimo clan era el Hattori que ere un clan perteneciente al país de la lluvia, su ultimo líder fue Hanzo de la salamandra pero cuando Hanzo cayo ante Pein el clan se mudo rápidamente del país ya que sabían que Pein no descansaría hasta erradicarlos, desgraciadamente muchos miembros murieron tratando de retrasar al hombre y al igual que Koga e Iga fueron salvados por Naruto

* * *

**-Stand Kage-**

Ahora con Kumo saber donde estaban los dos clanes que tanto le interesaban mas el beneficio de los Uzumaki el Raikage estaba mas decidido a capturarlos además aunque Uzu se hubiera recuperado de la guerra su masacre el ya no los consideraba un peligro debido a que perdieron a la mayor parte de la rama principal los cuales eran los mas aterradores de su clan. Iwa solo estaba pensaba en que con Uzu de nuevo al tablero era solo cuestión de tiempo de que se hicieran un sitio entre las grandes naciones elementales y debido a su estado debilitado estaba seguro de que su posición entre las cinco grandes es la que mas posibilidades de caer tenia y ello no podía ser permitido. Konoha estaba sin embargo encantado con esta noticia ya que suponía la vuelta de un aliado aunque la Hokage sabia que era altamente probable que no fuera así por varios motivos: Primero era debido al borron del clan Uzumaki de los libros de historia por parte del consejo civil y luego por supuesto por el exilio de Uzumaki Naruto, estas dos cosas eran suficiente para hacer ver a Konoha como indigno de una alianza además de que Uzu tenia posiblemente todas las posibilidades de obligarles a ceder en todo aquello que era de origen Uzumaki, pero ella sabia muy bien del consejo y sabia que no descansarían hasta ver sus demandas cumplidas y con ello también querrian un Uzumaki para que si encontraban a Naruto arrancarle el Kyubi y luego volver a sellarlo en el niño. Suna era posiblemente el mas neutral de los cuatro presentes ya que pese a que Gaara sabia que su buen amigo Uzumaki Naruto podía estar relacionado con esas personas el no iba a ser tan idiota como para hacer algo en su contra es mas el le solicitaría a su Daimyo y a su Kage una alianza en la cual ellos les ayudaban con su fuinjutsu y a cambio ellos le ayudarían en cualquier termino siempre y cuando fuera aceptable y no abusivo, además un acuerdo con una nación isla siempre tiene sus beneficios ya que no es solo una alianza con fuerza marina sino que ambien en caso de guerra les permitia tener un punto de apoyo estratégico marítimo

* * *

**-****Palco De Nobleza-**

Pero mientras los Kages cada uno estaba encerrado en su mundo de pensamientos no se fijaron en el grupo de Uzu con Naruto al frente y sus diez novias junto a el. Habia enviado de vuelta al jonin sensei del equipo ya que con el aquí no creía que su presencia fuese necesaria es mas como sus aprendices el y sus novias quería valorar su desarrollo, también Naruto les había cogido cariño debido a que los tres eran huérfanos, los padres de Kagerou y Yashamaru murieron defendiendo al clan de las fuerzas de Kumo mientras que el joven Hattori había perdido a su abuelo que era el único que lo cuidaba dentro del clan Hattori. En un principio Danjo y Ogen iban a hacerse cargo de Kagerou y Yashamaru ya que con sus nietos ya mayores y capaz de cuidarse a si mismos ambos ancianos habían decidido cuidar de los muchos huérfanos siendo estos dos apenas unos niños pequeños pero con la interaccion de Naruto y sus novias que decidieron probar algo nuevo con esta situación ellos se hicieron cargo de los niños pequeños en un orfanato conjunto tanto para Iga como Koga eliminando de esa forma la maldición de odio entre ambos ya que con la mayor parte de los adultos fallecidos y solo unos pocos con vidad siendo esto de los menos agresivos debido a que aun así eran jóvenes se pudo deshacer de dicha maldición y crear un futuro mejor de dichos clanes al gari¡antizar un futuro para los mas jóvenes aunque aun seguían siendo un pelin…violentos y despiadados. Los Hattori sin embargo recibieron posiblemente peor la situcion ya que el líder de su clan Hanzo de la salamandra y abuelo de ese joven había fallecido y con ello gran parte del clan quedando no mas de diez hombres adultos, multiples mujeres y varios cientos de niños entre ellos el joven heredero, por supuesto si no hubiera sido por Naruto el clan habría sido extinguido ya que Iwa, Konoha y Kumo jamás dejarían a ese clan con vida para que salga otro Hanzo. Cuando Naruto los salvo se le dio la importante tarea de no solo entrenar en un futuro a los mas jóvenes sino también romper el miedo que tenían los niños pequeños a perder de nuevo su hogar y después de siete años aquí estaba el resultado: Los tres clanes formaba la casi totalidad de la segunda división ya que ellos eran clanes basados en técnicas no vistosas sino técnicas rapidas y eficientes que les ayudasen con el terreno

Naruto había tomado a los tres jóvenes como sus pupilos para cimentar la alianza entre los tres clanes ninja y así de esa manera unirse todos en contra de los enemigos que vinieran a por su hogar

Naruto los miraba a los tres con orgullo e inclino la cabeza hacia ellos dándoles permiso para ir a por todas y sin piedad

-ATENCION LOS COMBATES ESTAN A PUNTO DE COMENZAR. SERAN COMBATES POR EQUIPO POR FAVOR ESPEREN PARA VER LOS EQUIPOS SELECCIONADOS

Hubo un televisor gigante en el cual salian los nombres de cada una de las villas y siendo cinco eso significaba que habría dos rondas de combate antes de la final y que uno o dos equipos gozarían de una ronda de descanso antes de luchar por la final del torneo Chunin en Suna

-IWA VS UZU; KONOHA VS SUNA; KUMO PASAN A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA LIBRE

Esto causo una sonrisa salvaje por parte del Raikage ya que de esta manera su equipo verán como funcionaba cada uno de los equipos contrarios ya que al no entrar en la refriega en primera ocasión y con una situación así en la que estas en territorio hostil tanto el descanso como la información son vitales

* * *

**-IWA VS UZU-**

Todos estaban esperando para ver con curiosidad lo que los ninjas de Uzu iban a intentar mientras que también pensaban que las posibilidades de un pueblo menor y por tanto todos pensaban que si Uzu iba a conseguir algo era como mucha hacerse algo de publicidad para posibles clientes

-Bien creo que teneis que saber estas reglas: Matar no esta prohibido pero si mal visto, se permite todo y en caso de que uno de sus compañeros es derrotado pero el equipo pasa solo pasan los que no fueron derrotados. Ahora os deseo a todos buena suerte. ¡HAJIME!

Inmediatamente los seis ninjas saltaron a los extremos aunque en e caso de los ninjas de Uzu estos se quedaron con Hanzo mirando hacia los Iwa-nin con mucha concentración y analizándolos mientras que los otros dos simplemente esperaban el veredicto de su compañero. Mientras tanto los tres Iwa genin se habían colocado perfectamente juntos los tres como si fueran una muralla

-Yashamaru, Kagerou yo me encargo de ellos tengo una cuenta pendiente que saldar

Al oir las palabras de su compañero ambos entendieron a la perfeccion y decidieron dejarle para que pudiese dejar salir toda esa ira con Iwa por el ataque hacia su clan cuando se estaba marchando de Ame. Para los miembros del clan Hattori eso fue un ataque a traición y ellos no olvidan a los que les atacan de esa manera por lo que el joven Hattori tenia una idea bastante decente del castigo al que someter a esos tres mocosos

Iwa iba a recordar este dia muy bien debido a la humillación que sus genin iban a sufrir por las acciones de su viejo Kage y lo mejor es que el viejo estaría en primera fila para ver lo que iba a pasar

* * *

**-Stand Kage-**

Todos los kages presentes estaban nerviosos yo que esta podía ser una batalla para recordar debido a el miembro del clan Hattori que erean conocidos por sus numerosas habilidades aunque estaban algo extrañados de que fuese a luchar el solo y sin ayuda de nadie mas era casi como si no los considerase una amenaza

-Uzu ha perdido su sentido de la cabeza si sus genin son tan orgullosos como este

Onoki el Tsuchikage no era un fan de Uzu y menos aun del clan Hattori y esperaba en silencio que el niño fuese aplastado en todos los aspectos para que sirviese como un ejemplo para Uzu y el resto de su clan sobre lo bajo que se encontraban en la cadena alimentaria simplemente por ser de un país menor que se atrevió a plantar cara a las grandes naciones durante las guerras

-TCH ese mocoso no se da cuenta de que le superan en numero parece ser y tampoco parece darse cuenta de sus propios limites

El Yondaime Raikage era un hombre musculoso con pelo rubio y un bigote igual, era un hombre que valoraba la fuerza por encima de todo y además era tremendamente obsesionado con la supremacía de Kumo. Debido a eso le llevo a hacer muchas cosas cuestionables: El intento de secuestro de personas con un limite bloodline o con técnicas ninja de gran habilidad, el entrenamiento de uno de sus Jinchuriki en el extremo para convertirlo en la espada mientras que su hermano era el escudo, la eliminación de dicho jinchuriki cuando le vio mas utilidad a ganar clanes poderosos mediante un truque y muchas cosas mas. Ahora que el sabia donde estaban los dos clanes que se le escaparon solo tenia que ir a por ellos después de todo Uzu solo era un pequeño país frente a ellos y con excepción de la ultima vez esta vez no había tantos Uzumaki

-mmmm Creo que deberíamos esperar antes de hacer comentarios estamos hablando de ninjas que provienen de una nación que resistió durante una semana a tres de las grandes naciones y además diezmo sus fuerzas

Tsunade tomo un siniestro placer en dejarles claro a los otros dos Kage los fallos de esa guerra y las cuantiosas perdidas que tuvieron cuando subestimaron a dicho clan con el que ella se relacionaba

-Tambien hay que recordar que ese joven es un Hattori y por los que no lo recuerden ese clan siempre ha sido de temer sobretodo para usted Onoki-dono que se empeño en su aniquilación tanto que los ataco por la espalda y a traición

-HPMPH ese clan ya ha pasado a la historia el único ninja por el que será recordado será por Hanzo de la Salamandra el cual es también responsable de su apodo ya que si no me equivoco fue el propio Hanzo el que se lo entrego a cambio de no matarte

-Bueno mejor eso que conocerme por ser un terco que se niega a aceptar los cambios necesarios o un hombre conocido por su velocidad en todos sus campos

El lugar quedo en silencio ya que Tsunade acababa de burlarse dos Kage y sin temer a las consecuencias aunque también había que tener claro que sus razones eran justificadas dada la pasada alianza entre ambos países

-Si han terminado su concurso de quien manda aquí me gustaría indicar que el combate esta a punto de empezar

Los cuatro Kages dirigieron su mirada a la arena donde en pocos minutos verían una terrible escena

* * *

**-Arena De Combate-**

Hanzo los miraba y no los miraba ni con odio ni ninguna otra emoción solo con indiferencia como sifueran menos que hormigas a las que vas a aplastar si se ponen en tu camino. Y desgraciadamente los genin estaban en su camino de demostrarle al hombre que respeto tanto como su abuelo y le dio una nueva oportunidad en la vida lo muy bien que fue la inversión y lo agradecido que le estaba, el no dejaría que nadie insultara a Uzu y menos unos ninjas de segunda como los de Iwa

-JA parece que el niño de la lluvia no se atreve a avanzar a por nosotros pese a su bravuconería de que el solo podría con los tres de nosotros los futuros miembros del cuerpo explosivo

-Tal vez deberíamos recordarle lo muy por debajo que esta en nuestra contra ¿no creis chicos?

Los tres Iwa genin se lanzaron a por su enemigo convencidos de su aplastante victoria en formación triangulo y por ello nunca se esperaron lo que sucedió a continuación. Hanzo había desaparecido de la vista en un segundo y al siguiente estaba dentro del triangulo mirando fijamente a uno de sus rivales, solto un puñetazo reforzado con chakra que lo mando violentamente contra la pared pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo Hanzo apareció delante suya y lo cogió por el cuello lo lanzo hacia el cielo haciendo que su espalda este de cara al suelo y su parte delantera mirando hacia el cielo, lo siguiente que se supo fue que Hanzo se proyecto en el aire y cogió al genin por el cuello con su codo y girando rapidamente hasta que llegaron al suelo donde Hanzo hizo impactar a gran velocidad el cuerpo de su rival dejándolo fuera de combate

Por supuesto no gusto a sus dos compañeros de equipo ya que fue en cuestión de segundos sin darles un momento de respiro ni de comprender la situación hasta que fue demasiado tarde, asique iracundos se lanzaron a por Hanzo a la máxima velocidad que podían ir esperando sorprenderlo no sin darse cuenta de que Hanzo recorrió sangre por un sello que tenia en su muñeca

De ese sello surgió el arma predilecto de Hanzo: un Kusarigama. Pero lo que nadie vio venir fue que este Kusarigama estaba completamente hecho de chakra metal convirtiéndolo en sus manos en un arma tremendamente letal. El lanzo la parte de hoz reforzada con chakra de viento obligando a los genin usar una técnica de tierra para bloquear el ataque perdiendo de esta forma la vista de su objetivo, Hanzo aprovecho esto y recupero la hoz para lanzar el peso atado a la cadena pero esta vez reforzado con chakra tierra rompiendo de esa manera el muro rocoso y golpeando a uno de los genin dejándolo inconsciente. El ultimo genin al ver esto decidió que si tenia que caer al menos se llevaría por delante al genin asique uso su técnica mas potente

-Doton: Dragon De Roca Pura

Un dragon de roca blanca se alzaba imponente ante su rival y parecía a punto de lanzarse lo cual hizo pero a una gran velocidad, pero desgraciadamente Hanzo decidió que el combate debía terminar ya asique cuando el dragon se acercaba a máxima velocidad el lanzo la hoz de su kusarigama reforzado con chakra una vez mas solo que esta vez era de chakra rayo con lo cual el dragon se derrumbo y el ultimo ninja cayo al suelo debido al agotamiento haciendo lo que todos tacharon de locura el cual fue derrotar a tres genin sin ningún problema siendo ellos una nación ´´menor`` e Iwa una de las cinco grandes naciones

-GANADOR EL EQUIPO DE UZU

Esto trajo muchos aplausos de los civiles y Daimyos por la demostración de poder de semejante calibre mientras que los distintos ninjas miraban la situación con recelo, por no decir que los miraban con una lupa porque salvo la técnica de movimiento y el refuerzo de sus armas elemental el chico no había mostrado nada mas con lo que dejaba al resto de ellos con dudas. Pero lo siguiente que hizo fue lo que mas llamo la atención fue el inclinarse en dirección de un determinado palco lo cual derivo en muchas miradas mirando en esa misma dirección

* * *

**-Stand Kage-**

Los cuatro Kages presentes estaban sin palabras ya que no podían creer lo que habían visto, un genin en solitario había derrotado a tres en menos de dos minutos usando solo taijutsu, algo de ninjutsu y manipulación elemental. Era algo simplemente impresionante y por supuesto eso derivo en diferentes pensamientos

[Deberiamos haber exterminado a ese maldito clan pero como no hubo rastro de ellos mi estúpido consejo decidió que al no tenerlos cerca ni nada pues no tenia sentido perseguirlos ya que sin un pueblo que los respaldase técnicamente no deberían haber sobrevivido] Esto era el pensamiento del Tsuchikage que se estaba lamentando por no haber mandado mas cazadores y rematar el trabajo ya que ahora tenían un golpe vergonzoso en su orgullo por haber sido derrotados por una aldea menor

[mmmmm Interesante si este es el calibre de sus ninjas de ese clan siempre podemos tratar de unirnos y luego arrebatarles un miembro o esperar alguno de sus equipos con un ninja Hattori para así capturarlo . de todas formas Kumo ganara de una forma u otra] El Raikage no tenia pensamientos muy derivados de los de costumbre ya que siempre estaba buscando anomalías y clanes que pudiesen facilitar la subida al primer puesto de Kumo como cuando lo intentaron con el clan Hyuuga y solo ganaron mala prensa y un cuerpo inútil

[Uzu ha vuelto dios mio esto podría suponer la recuperación de una de nuestras alianza…aunque seguramente ellos sabran del destierro de Naruto y eso fijo que no es algo que les agradara mucho] La Hokage tenia un pensamiento positivo hasta que recordó el trato que recibió Naruto y también en como la aldea había resultado, no le gustaba pero tenia que aceptar la realidad: Uzu los destruiría antes que unirse a ellos por las acciones de Konoha contra el clan Uzumaki

[Impresionante no puedo evitar pensar en aliados mejores que ellos parecen ser hábiles en el arte del combate y el engaño, pero además parecen tener disciplina y unidad entre sus miembros tal vez podríamos hacer que nuestros genin aprendan algo de ellos] El Kazekage era de los presentes el que tenia los pensamientos mas neutrales pese a que consideraba la alianza entre ambos algo muy fructífero, además de que les vendría bien un aliado entre tantos enemigos

Fue también en ese momento que todos los Kages miraron en la dirección hacia donde el joven genin se inclinaba para mostrar respeto y entonces se fijaron: Un joven varon rubio de piel bronceada, pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules y marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes en la cara dándole un aspecto de zorro. Para el Raikage y Tsuchikage ese joven se parecía demasiado a Minato Namikaze al cual Iwa despreciaba por haberlos diezmado y Kumo porque no solo había obligado en multiples ocasiones al propio Ei a retirarse sino que era el responsable de la perdida de Kumo de la ultima Uzumaki. Para Tsunade y Gaara fue diferente Tsunade por un momento creyo ver a Minato pero mas tarde se fijo en las marcas y solo pudo pensar en alguien: Naruto. Gaara no tardo en reconocer a su amigo ya que jamás olvidaría a aquel que lo salvo de un destino cruel y oscuro

La reacción no se hizo de esperar como todo el estadio se quedo en silencio ya que los diferentes grupos de ninjas lo reconocieron variando desde lo impresionante que parecía hasta que algunos lo miraban con odio

El tiempo paso después de ello rápido y el combate entre Suna y Konoha acabo con ganando Konoha pero demostrando demasiado sus técnicas en un intento de acabar demasiado rápido el combate pero en el proceso dejaron ver a que clanes de Konoha pertenecían: Hyuuga, Aburame e Inuzuka

La derrota de Suna a manos de su ex-aliado se sintió mas que nada como una demostración de fuerza de Konoha hacia Suna y eso no le gusto al publico ya que se sintieron mas que nada ofendidos aunque los ninjas de los otros países lo vieron mas como algo humorístico

En ese momento se decidió que habría un descanso de treinta minutos para saber cual seria el siguiente combate y también de esa forma realizar las nuevas apuestas entre el publico aunque también se empleo ese tiempo para hablar sobre los diferentes ninjas que habían luchado y cuales de ellos merecían mas una promoción que otros

-Yugi-chan ¿te importaría dar esto al Kazekge?

Naruto tenia una sonrisa traviesa mientras le decía esto mas que nada porque sabia que ella se moria de ganas de causar a Ei algún que otro dolor de cabeza después de traicionarlas ya que no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer traicionada y la traición que Ei hizo contra Yugito fu mucho mas doloroso de lo que la gente podría saber jamás

-Sera un placer Naruto-kun y luego tal vez podamos empezar algo bastante…**caliente nya**

Naruto solo podía reírse internamente de lo mucho que había cambiado Yugito tras la traición de Kumo ya que de una mujer seria que era solo entrenamiento ella paso a una mujer que amaba la diversión, las bromas y que se había vuelto un poco mas deshinibida aunque podía tener que ver con la liberación de Matatabi que ella ya no era tan seria o el quitarse un peso de encima con la forma de estar solo y únicamente pensando en entrenar para defender a Kumo lo cual fue un desperdicio de tiempo y de su vida por lo visto

* * *

**-Stand Kage-**

En el stand de los Kage estaban todos en sus pensamientos sobre lo bien que había destacado Uzu y lo mucho que ello les podía afectar en el futuro sin embargo su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando un torbellino de llamas azules apareció en frente de ellos. Del torbellino surgió una mujer de labios rojos y ojos como gato, pelo rubio trenzado en forma de cola de caballo, pantalones negros ceñidos y una camiseta purpura ceñida también que dejaba a la vista el ombligo de su piel blanca, también llevaba guante sin dedos con placas de metal y protectores en los antebrazos. La mujer era una exquisited y cualquier hombre podía morirse de una ataque al corazón por ella pero todos entonces notaron que tenia una gran cantidad de instinto asesino dirigido al Raikage haciendo que sus guardias aparecieran inmediatamente

-¡TU!

Todos se fijaron en lo agresivo que se volvió el Raikage en ese momento lo cual fue algo inesperado aunque el Raikage solia cabrearse con facilidad eso no quería decir que saltara así como así, la presencia de esa mujer lo había desatado lo cual quería decir que esta mujer era un problema que el no había resuelto y cuya existencia era algo desagradable

Pero Tsunade estaba en ese momento mas interesada en saber quien era esa mujer que saber porque el señor musculitos estaba tan furioso y como lo podía usar a su favor ya que ella parecía muy feliz de estar y formar parte de Uzu

-Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted? ¿y que haces aquí?

-Tsunade-sama mi nombre es Yugito Nii aunque estoy pronto a ser Yugito Uzumaki y me encuentro ante ustedes con la tarea de entregar un mensaje en este papel para Sabaku No Gaara por parte de mi futuro marido Naruto Uzumaki

Todos en el stand se quedaron callados y miraron hacia donde estaba el rubio con todos teniendo los ojos fuera de sus orbitas ya que el rubio tenia además de Yugito nueve hermosas mujeres y cada una de ellas parecía en si mas fuerte que la anterior lo cual en el caso de Gaara pensó que al menos su hermano consiguió gente que lo quería y Tsunade estaba pensando en darle una paliza que jamás olvidaría a Jiraiya por haber corrompido a su nieto. Pero tanto Ei como Onooki estaban mirando a las mujeres con ojos calculadores pensando en que atacarlas a ellas seria atacar el corazón del rubio y con ello le harian mucho daño

Desgraciadamente para ellos ese pensamiento no le duro mucho ya que enseguida escucharon reir a Yugito y se giraron para verla riéndose

-¿Y tu de que te ries arma defectuosa?

De repente todo el aire en el estadio se volvió frio como si estuvieran en lo mas alto de una montaña, los cielos se oscurecieron y se oyeron truenos algo que era muy difícil de ver en Suna por lo que cuando la gente sintió que la tormenta era provocada eso causo a muchos encogerse de miedo mientras que curiosamente los niños alzaron la mirada curiosos y sin temor

En menos de un segundo Naruto estaba en el stand Kage con una mirada que solo emanaba poder y autoridad y que no parecía demostrar ni una pizca de compasión hacia su enemigo que en ese mismo momento era el el Raikage

Todos temblaban ante la magnitud del poder del niño mientras que Gaara tenia una risa loca ya que desde el primer incidente con Akatsuki el había tratado de superarse a si mismo y a los anteriores Kazekages y el quería enfrentarse contra el que ya lo había derrotado una vez y así ver como de poderosos eran ambos y la diferencia entre ambos

Pero si había alguien que estaba muy furioso ese seria el Tsuchikage ya que ese mocoso tenia un poder no merecido a eso añadirle que el mocoso era el hijo de su mas odiado enemigo a excepción de Madara Uchiha y bingo tienes la perfecta combinación para una receta de odio y celos

Mientras que el Raikage estaba evaluando al niño y tenia que admitir que su poder y habilidad eran monstruosos si lo que hizo era una demostración pero el jamás se doblegaría ante un niñito que simplemente porque habían insultado a su muñeca montaria un espectáculo como este

Pero mientras cada Kage miraba con nerviosismo al muchacho o en el caso de Gaara con ganas de una revancha. Pero para Tsunade fue algo positivo ya que sabia que el niño estaba vivo y bien y además era posiblemente muy poderos, pero el problema estaba con el consejo ya que pese a haber perdido gran parte de su influencia seguían teniendo influencia en este momento y ella sabia que Danzo y sus amigos no se detendrían ante nada para recuperar al Kyubi y de paso deshacerse de posibles molestias futuras todo por el bien de Konoha según ellos. Pero ella sabia que si se enteraban de esto harian lo que fuese para asegurar una vez mas la lealtad de Naruto a la hoja

-Naruto-kun cálmate no pienses en estos idiotas y solo piensa en mi y en las demás chicas. Da igual lo que este buey sobre dopado piense o diga tu eres mi presente y futuro asique olvidate de el porque es solo el pasado y una reliquia patética

Naruto miro a Yugito con sus ojos todavía con carga eléctrica y cuando vio y sintió todo el amor que emanaba de ella decidió hacer lo que le pedia solo por ella y los demás se podía decir que ese totnto iba a sobrevivir un dia mas

Poco después de eso Yugito se marcho y los combates se pusieron una vez mas en marcha y la cosa parecía un toque del destino por el siguiente emparejamiento de combatientes que ya marchaban hacia la arena de combate

* * *

**-KUMO VS UZU-**

Obviamente nada mas se confirmo el combate todos estabas extasiados ya que el combate de Konoha fue un tanto fuera de ese gran entusiasmo que se esperaba y el combate de Iwa pese a espectacular fue demasiado breve con Hanzo acabar con tres genin en menos de diez minutos y eso era mas que nada un insulto para los Iwa ninjas que esperaba que Kumo los vengara por esa agresión a su ya muy herido orgullo. Pero lo que nadie se fijo fue que era esta vez Yashamaru el que iba en cabeza como indicando que el seria el que lucharía lo cual era algo malo para los ninjas de Kumo ya que al ser del clan Iga el todavía tiene muy presente el intento de captura por parte de Kumo y si bien tanto el como Kagerou se la tenían guardada ambos a Kumo decidieron que para esta ocasión seria el ya que ella se ocuparía de Konoha como una ultima acción aquí y para servir de aviso a todos aquellos que hicieron lo que hicieron a Uzumaki Naruto

Yashamaru avanzo sin miedo directamente poniéndose delante de los genin de Kumo y obviamente esto llamo la atención d todos los invitados del torneo ya que parecía que el niño iba a hacer lo mismo que su compañero anterior aunque en esta ocasión sus rivales pensaban que estaba preparados para lo que se avecinaba

Tambien todo el mundo no pudo evitar pensar en lo que este genin haría y algunos incluso pensaron que dado que su compañero anterior hizo lo que hizo sin dificultades entonces el también seria capaz de hacerlo sin embargo ellos todavía no entendía de donde venia este joven y como había sido entrenado no solo para ser un asesino y guerrero sino un superviviente

-JA pero si es uno de los debiluchos que Raikage-sama quería

-Tal vez si lo derrotamos le mostraremos que nuestro pueblo es superior y por tanto el vendrá con nosotros tranquilamente

-Je buena idea

Mientras ellos hablaban entre si no se daban cuenta del enfado creciente el Yashamaru ya que el y su clan jamás traicionarían a aquel que les dio una oportunidad en la vida, diablos incluso algunos de los viejos que se negaban a la paz con Koga estaban mas encantados en trabajar junto a Naruto que para un patético hombre incapaz de mancharse las manos y solo por eso su clan ya lo miraba con un profundo aprecio, además el facilito los conocimientos de clanes como el Hozuki para algunos de sus miembros para así fortalecer aun mas sus habilidades eso de por si ya le valio el respeto del clan y el se lo gano finalmente cuando consiguió enseñar y entrenar a Oboro que era la nieta de Ogen además de ayudarla con sus problemas de ser miedo de usar su don asique cuando Naruto consiguió sacarla del caparazón fue ya el colofón final para granjearse todas las lealtades

-ESCUCHA COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE ESTA PERMITIDO INCLUIDA LA MUERTE AUNQUE ESTA MAL VISTA. ¿LISTOS? ¡BEGIN!

Esta vez los ninjas de Kumo se separaron y se lanzaron cada uno en una posición diferente pero rodeándolo en una formación triangulo haciendo que si Yashamaru se lanzaba a por uno daba la espalda a los otros dos, lo que ellos no podían preveer seria que el exactamente haría eso lanzándose directamente a por el mas cercano a el

Este al verlo acercarse sonrio oscuramente y empezó a realizar los sellos de mano para una técnica de rayos que lo obligaría a retroceder y que sus compañeros de equipo lo pillasen con la guardia baja, lamentablemente para el las cosas no iban a salir tal y como el había planeado ya que Yashamaru iba unos cuantos pasos muy por delante del pensamiento del ninja de Kumo

-Raiton: Shock Wave

La ola de electricidad salió de sus manos e iba directamente hacia Yashamaru pero antes de que dicha ola lo golperar el mismo se había sustituido…con uno de los compañeros del equipo de Kumo. Aprovechándose de eso y de que en cuanto vieron a su compañero de equipo paralizado Yashamaru utilizo su habilidad de moldeo para crear hilos de chakra con los que los atrapo algo no muy difícil si los tres estaban juntos. Una vez hecho esto el partido ya estaba claro el único inconveniente fue que los otros tres no lo sabían

-Os voy a dar una oportunidad rendiros o os hare perder

-JAMAS

Los tres estaban seguros de que esos finos ilos de chakra no podrían hacerles apenas daño pero desgraciadamente para ellos ese fue el momento en el que marcaron sus acciones. Con unos movimientos de sus dedos Yashamaru les corto en multiples lugares provocándoles a los tres multiples oleadas de dolor que los mando al mundo de la inconsciencia

Esto dejo claro como ganador al equipo de Uzu y a su vez dejo mas que boquiabierto a muchísimas personas ya que una vez mas la villa menor había aniquilado al gran pueblo solo que en esta ocasión era Kumo y Kumo era conocido por ser la única que podía igualar la potencia militar de Konoha y había sido derrotado al igual que Iwa e incluso mas rápido y sin tantas dificultades dando a entender el bajo nivel de sus ninjas por desgracia para Kumo

Dos de las grandes ya habían caído y la tercera estaba ahí esperando con solo un receso de media hora impidiéndoles luchar, muchos pensaban que al ser aliados antaño Uzu entregaría a Konoha pero eso obviamente no iba a ser así ya que actualmente Uzu tenia como líder a un hombre que había sido despreciado por Konoha simplemente porque para ellos era poca cosa y nada mas que algo de usar y tirar

Esto era algo que corroía a la gente de Uzu ya que para ellos saber que su líder había sido tan despreciado por su antiguo pueblo era una blasfemia ya que para ellos su líder era algo mas que su jefe militar el era el que los había unido y dado un lugar al que llamar hogar y que les aspen si iban a permitir que Konoha saliera de esta de rositas ahora que tenían una posibilidad de venganza

* * *

**-30 Minutos Mas Tarde: Arena De Combate-**

Todo el mundo estaba esperando impaciente ya que era la hora de la final y como muy pocos podrían haber adivinado los dos antiguos pueblos aliados estaban ahora frente a frente y uno de ellos no parecía que iba a salir muy bien del confrontamiento contra el otro, también era comico ver que todos los ninjas de las otras grandes naciones querían ver y comprobar como era la calidad de Uzu frente a su aliada

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ESTE ES EL MOMENTO QUE MUCHOS ESPERABAN, ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE LA CONFRONTACION DE LOS FINALISTAS. POR UN LADO TENEMOS A KONOHA UNA NACION SABIDA POR SER AMANTES DE LA PAZ A CUALQUIER COSTE INCLUSO EXILIAR A SUS HEROES COMO HACE 7 AÑOS. POR EL OTRO TENEMOS AL PUEBLO DE LOS LONGEVOS Y MAYOR SORPRESA DE ESTE AÑO POR NO SOLO LLEGAR A LA FINAL SINO LLEGAR HASTA ELLA SIN APENAS SUDAR Y LUCHANDO EN TODOS SUS PARTIDOS CON UNO SOLO DE SUS MIEMBROS

Al escuchar las introducciones mucha gente creció bulliciosa pero la Hokage creció angustiada ya que lo que el presentador dijo era una gran verdad ya que por mantener la paz Konoha había exiliado a Naruto o esa era la escusa que daban en las naciones a las que iban sus ninjas ya que naruto era una bomba de relojería o eso decía el Daimyo. A ella le molesto eso pero no tubo otra alternativa ya que era o eso o la perdida por completo de Konoha y desgraciadamente incluso el Daimyo tubo que ponerse de acuerdo con el consejo pero a un costo tremendo del consejo

Pero ahora veía que la ultima del equipo de Uzu se ponía en primera línea y dispuesta a patear muchos traseros por como se veía en su rostro

-HAJIME

El grito de lucha fue rápido como si el arbitro no quisiera mantener mucho mas rato a la audiencia del combate que se avecinaba. Los miembros del equipo de Konoha actuaron de forma rápida y precisa atacando primero el Inuzuka seguido de su ninken y detrás el Hyuuga que remataria a la chica si decidia escapar o esquivar al Inuzuka, por detrás era un Aburame que se encargaba de esperar su oportunidad ya que el era un tipo apoyo

Sin embargo Kagerou no era una flor indefensa ya que cuando el Inuzuka se le echo encima ella uso unos Katas muy parecidos a los del puño suave algo que conmociono a todo el estadio y dejo muy débil al Inuzuka aunque este no sabia porque. En cuanto el Hyuuga vio esto su sangre ardio ya que esa plebeya se atrevió a usar un estilo que no era suyo y que solo podía ser utilizado por su clan, el cargo con violencia olvidándose de sus compañeros de equipo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa oscura de la mujer que tenia allí esperándolo pacientemente ni tampoco le dio tiempo a entender lo que había planeado ya que en cuestión de segundos el recibió cinco golpes que si bien el podía reabrir no soluciono nada ya que empezó a sentirse débil poco después y vomito sangre también

-Escucha Aburame tienes dos opciones: la opción uno es que te rindes y yo te entrego el antídoto de esos o la segunda opción es no rendirse, enfrentarse a mi y dejar a tus compañeros a su suerte contra un veneno desconocido. Tu decides

Fueron pocos segundos pero esos pocos segundos valieron al Aburame para darse cuenta de su situación

-Pierdo

Y el estadio una vez mas quedo en silencio ya que Uzu fue quien gano el campeonato

* * *

**Espero que hayan gustado las peleas y las demás cosas que ocurren en este capitulo. También mas que nada informar que con el permiso de Aragon Potter voy a cambiar el nombre del linaje de Naruto a Rambure Ka como en uno de sus fics**

**Solo puedo decir que me dare toda la prisa posible con mis historias y las reescrituras de mis tres primeras aunque cuando las haya terminado espero que os gusten como queden además de que ya informare de los cambios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Señoras y señores formalmente digo que estoy de vuelta kukukuku**

**después de haber hecho mis exámenes y haber terminado de ayudar a mi hermana puedo decir oficialmente que soy libre**

**Ahora voy a informar a la gente de varias cosas:**

**1ºEste capitulo es el comienzo del arco recuperación Biju**

**2ºEsto es fijo y es que para el dia 25 se resubiran los capítulos del 1 al 4 como minimo de master of shadow y creedme a todos los que le interese la historia porque va a ser muy diferente **

**3ºDesgraciadamente estoy en bloqueo con un Demonio de Konoha y con Hielo, Bosque y Cristal**

**4ºHe encontrado la inspiración para una nueva historia y todo es Gracias a las historias de muchas personas como Aragon Potter por su genialidad en jutsus y linajes y Virtrta por su estereotipó de historia**

**Bueno con todo eso dicho bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo**

**Declaración De Derechos: No soy dueño de nada de Naruto ni ningún anime que aparezca en mis historias **

* * *

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

Tras las aplastantes batallas que tuvieron lugar en Suna entre los Genin de tres de los grandes pueblos y los genin de Uzu se pusieron en marcha unas acciones que iban a afectar a todos y cada uno de los ninjas de las naciones elementales ya que el retorno de Uzu iba a significar mucho para algunas personas, para otos significaría un golpe de atención y a su orgullo por la fuerte derrota que esto implicaría y para otros simplemente verían esto como una oportunidad de aumentar su poder no solo sobre su propia nación sino también sobre el resto del mundo ninja. Nadie pudo imaginar los efectos que tendrían sus acciones

* * *

**-Konoha-**

Habian tardado una semana en volver a Konoha los miembros del grupo que habían asistido al examen chunin. Las razones de esto era porque pese a que la recuperación de los miembros tras obtener el antídoto de Kagerou fue rápida no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para permitir su marcha y movimiento inmediato. Tambien estaba el motivo de que Tsunade quería ser la que diera la noticia al consejo de lo que había pasado y por ello mantuvo a los ninjas con ella para que ninguno se fuera raudo y veloz para llevarse bien con el consejo

La razón detrás de esto es porque ella no quería que el consejo empezase a maquinar antes de tiempo y por ello empezaran una guerra contra alguien que no sabían nada, también ella quería obtener el máximo de la información posible y esa era otra razón ya que ella sabia que Jiraiya se entero y estaría buscando información a cerca de lo que había pasado, de cómo Uzu volvió al mundo Shinobi y de cómo y cuanto había evolucionado Naruto desde el exilio hasta la fecha. Por no decir que necesitaban saber quienes eran sus aliados, cual era su nivel de potencia militar y como fueron con el nivel de recursos al que tenían acceso

Tsunade también había utilizado esa semana para pensar en como Konoha reaccionaria al regreso de Uzu, también como reaccionaria al saber que el mocoso Kyubi había ganado tanto poder como para someter la naturaleza misma a sus caprichos y también ella necesitaba información acerca de las mujeres que iban con el algo que aunque ella sabia que era personal seguramente para Naruto ella sabia que era tremendamente necesario para la hoja

Esto ultimo no era por lo mismo que su compañero de equipo que buscaba la inspiración necesaria para su basura de libros sino mas bien ella necesitaba esa información para garantizar la supervivencia de su pueblo. La razón era muy simple ya que ella pudo observar que Naruto estaba unido a esas mujeres en el nivel sentimental o al menos eso parecía y además ellas parecían ser las únicas mujeres que podían controlarlo cuando su temperamento salía a la superficie tal y como le demostró al Raikage asique ella estaba pensando que si querían estar en el lado bueno de Naruto tenían que averiguarlo todo de esas mujeres para garantizar que nadie bajo ningún concepto las ofendía ni nada por el estilo ya que eso implicaría la muerte y posiblemente la inexistencia de un tratado entre Uzu y Konoha algo que ella quería evitar al ver el nivel de sus genin ya que eso trajo una duda a su mente: ¿si sus genin eran así de fuertes como serian sus chunin y jonin? ¿Cómo serian Naruto y sus novias?. Ella necesitaba esas respuestas para evitar la destrucción que podían traer los imbéciles del consejo si no se andaban con cuidado

Ahora que estaban en Konoha ella tenia bien claro lo que había que hacer siendo lo primero averiguar lo que pudiesen sobre la muestra de veneno que consiguieron y ver si podían tratar o de producir una copia o al menos un antídotos que pudiera actuar de manera eficaz contra esa chica ya que nunca se sabe que podría pasar

-Tu ve e informa al consejo de que asistan inmediatamente a las cámaras. Tambien indica que el que llegue tarde se queda fuera de la sala y por tanto su puesto en el consejo ya no se tendrá en cuenta…nunca mas

El ninja se dio cuenta de que si no se daba prisa era muy probable que algo malo le pasarase asique decidió tomar la decisión mas sensata y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para evitar cualquier problema

-Tu ve a informar a los miembros del Konoha 11 y a sus respectivos senseis de que deben estar de forma inmediata en las salas del consejo y dile a Kakashi que si llega tarde en lo mas minimo que no solo lo degradare sino que le arrancare ese puto ojo que tiene en el ¿he sido clara?

El ninja no tubo ni que pensárselo dos veces ya que salió inmediatamente, no era difícil encontrar a los miembros de ese aclamado grupo dado que todos ellos estaban a dia de hoy en Konoha por razones explicitas de Tsunade ya que cuando ella se iba ella dejaba a todos esos miembros en Konoha sin misiones dada su calidad y capacidad. Algunos serian mas fáciles de encontrar que otros pero era bien claro que su misión era prioritaria ya que después de todo un Tsunade enfadada o disgustada no era algo muy sano para nadie, en especial el causante de dichos estados

* * *

**-Sala Del Consejo-**

En el consejo todos estaban nerviosos e irritados. La razón detrás de esto es porque La Hokage se había vuelto tremendamente ofensiva contra la mayoría de ellos y esos supuso una perdida tremenda de poder, sobre todo para los civiles y los ancianos. Si bien algunos de los miembros de clan estaban molestos por haberles dado prisa enseguida se callaron y acataron. El miembro del clan mas irritado era Hiashi Hyuuga ya que desde el destierro de Naruto la Hokage había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para no solo hacerle pagar sino para humillar y dejar hundido a su clan o al menos a la rama principal de este. No hay que decir que esto era por supuesto algo apoyado por el propio Daimyo ya que fue un clan en el que marco la diferencia del exilio del ultimo Uzumaki y por ello fue que perdieron todas las alianzas. Los pobladores del pueblo podían ser muy idiotas y razonar que fue mas por culpa de Naruto que de otra persona, pero lo nobles de la capital y la mayoría de los pueblos pequeños le habían echado la culpa a los miembros que favorecieron al destierro y como el Hyuuga era el encargado de las misiones diplomáticas estos fueron aun mas avergonzados con la prohibición de volver a estas misiones haciendo de esta manera que gran parte del poder del clan se esfumara ya que ningún diplomático quería tener nada que ver con ellos

Tsunade estaba observando y calibrando a los miembros del consejo mientras esperaba a que llegaran los ex-compañeros del rubio ya que aunque ella sabia que cierto grupo no lo veria con buenos ojos que Naruto se elevara sobre otros a algunos de ellos les encantaría saber que había sido de el después de tanto tiempo, por no hablar de su alumna Hinata que estaría segura de que se iba a alegrar enormemente de saber que Naruto estaba vivito y coleando y también feliz

De todos los novatos fue Hinata la que mas cambio por el destierro de Naruto y también fue ella a la que mas le dolio. Hinata había pasado de ser la heredera del clan Hyuuga ya que cuando se entero de lo que hizo su padre y muchos miembros que lo apoyaron ella se negó a seguir formando parte de un clan tan patético. Para poder salir y hacerse independiente ella hizo lo mas sensato y algo que iba a hacer que Hyuuga Hiashi se arrepintiese por el resto de su vida. Ella paso tres años entrenando con Tsunade Senju la cual no solo le enseño acerca de su superfuerza sino también todo lo que sabia sobre ninjutsu medico el cual lo aplico a su Juken. Ella fue entrenada por tres años en sus respectivos elementos fuego y rayos y además mejoro el jukken ya que creo varios movimientos y formas de pelear que hicieron al resto del clan envidioso. Cuando ella termino esos tres años de formación reto a Hiashi a una batalla por su independencia y si ella ganaba era independiente y además jamás podrían a ella o a sus hijos ponerles el selloo maldito o pasaría directamente a lo mas bajo de la casa rama si perdia. El combate no fue muy largo ya que la obsesion por las tradiciones del clan Habian estancado el progreso del Jukken y por tanto cuando Hinata aplasto y ridiculizo a Hiashi todos los miembros del clan fueron sorprendidos. Ella fue adoptada por Tsunade y nombrada su heredera junto con Shizune. Tambien era una de las pocas ninjas rango S en Konoha y posiblemente la practicante taijutsus mas precisa, letal y rápida del pueblo

A pesar de la pena y tristeza que gobernaban a Neji por la perdida del clan de su prima solo pudo sonreir al verla no tener que aguantar mucho mas al hombre que fue su padre, también fue gracias a esto que se plantearon muchas preguntas y se cuestionaba el liderato de tanto el consejo de ancianos como el propio Hiashi y por supuesto aunque lentamente el clan estaba sufriendo una revolución, algo que la actual heredera estaba totalmente de acuerdo y que poco a poco empujaba y minaba la posición de poder de Hiashi no solo en el complejo Hyuuga sino también en todo el pueblo. Además alguien les facilito a Tsunade y Jiraiya sobre las acciones extra del sello que aplicaban los Hyuuga de forma legal y desde ese momento Hiashi se vio obligado a dejar de imponer su voluntad con este

-Bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos en el consejo incluyendo a los miembros del novato once y sus senseis creo que es el momento de empezar esta reunión

Todos estaban curiosos por saber el motivo y la razón por la que la Hokage había llamado a toda esta gente para una reunión y si bien antes alguno la habría cuestionado ahora eso no era una muy buena idea ya que Tsunade impuso una ley muy clara en el consejo: Ella mandaba y el resto obedecía, si no lo cumples te expulso por la ventana

-Bien el motivo de esta reunión es algo muy simple: Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze ha sido encontrado

Fue salir estas palabras y todo el consejo se quedo en el mas profundo de los silencios ya que no muchos pensaban en que volverían a escuchar el nombre del numero uno hiperactivo de Konoha, pero claro el también era el mas sorprendente de todos y saber que no solo estaba vivo sino que posiblemente los había despistado a todos no era una sorpresa

-(Si el Kyubi Jinchuriki ha sido encontrado debemos capturarlo a toda prisa y después hacer los movimientos adecuados para garantizar su lealtad y el de su progenie) Hokage-sama creo que es en el beneficio de todos que debemos tomar las decisiones adecuadas para recuperar al joven Naruto. Yo propongo mandar al Konoha 11 y algunos escuadrones ANBU para realizar su captura y traerlo de vuelta a Konoa. Despues aplicaremos la CRA y de esta manera el niño ya no tendrá que escapar de aquí porque habrá gente que lo mantendrá unido al pueblo. De esa manera todos ganamos ya que por un lado recuperamos al Kyubi y las alianzas perdidas y por otro lado el niño vuelve a su hogar y puede fundar una familia que le querra y ya no se sentirá solo. Es un plan perfecto Hokage-sama

Claramente a Danzo se le había olvidado añadir algunos aspectos de su plan como el de imponer una junta que obligaría al niño a mantenerse en Konoha, también el obligara al niño a casarse con ciertas mujeres que lo mantendrían atado en corto y a su vez cuando tuvieran descendencia garantizarían su lealtad únicamente a NE y por supuesto que cuando Naruto hubiera engendrado un buen numero de herederos el seria capturado, se le extraería el Biju y se colocaría en uno de esos niños para crear el arma definitiva

-Desgraciadamente esa no es una buena idea Danzo. Naruto ha sido encontrado eso es muy cierto, pero Naruto ya no va a ser nunca mas leal a Konoha después de lo que este agradable consejo le hizo además de todos los años de sufrimiento y tortura a los que fue sometido porque algunas personas pensaron que estaban por encima del rango del anterior Hokage

No era ningún secreto ya que fueron los ancianos y los lideres Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuuga los que estaban mas a favor del castigo y tortura de Naruto. Casi nadie sabia porque pero en un diario dejado por su sensei Tsunade descubrió porque y eso no le hizo ni puta gracia con lo que descubrió. Tanto Homura como Koharu despreciaban a los jinchuriki debido a que no les gustaba que tal poder este en manos de alguien que no era de su pueblo de forma natal asique para garantizar su lealtad emplearon un método complejo pero despiadado para garantizar la lealtad del sujeto: La tortura. Ambos ancianos esperaban que mediante tanto el ataque físico como psicológico naruto generase dudas e inseguridad del resto del mundo ya que el ganaría el pensamiento de que si en Konoha que era su hogar lo trataban así ¿Cómo lo harian los de fuera? Por supuesto no contaron con la interferencia de su ex-compañero que de alguna forma impidió que la mente de Naruto se rompiese aunque eso era algo que también se preguntaba Tsunade; Luego estaba Danzo ya que si bien estuvo de acuerdo con toturar a Naruto el no lo hacia para ganar la lealtad del pueblo sino que el lo hacia para que un dia en un ataque ya sea de ira o miedo el niño liberase parte de su poder y luego el pudiera obligar a Hiruzen a entregar el niño bajo su mando para garantizar no solo una nueva arma sino su ascenso al poder; luego vino Fugaku que el quería castigar por varias cosas mezquinas y tontas a Naruto: por un lado debido a que el era el hijo del hombre que le quito su posición merecida de Hokage, el hombre que lo privo de la mujer mas poderosa de la aldea y el hombre que creo dos de los jutsus mas peligrosos que no podían ser copiados. Por otro lado el lo despreciaba debido a que era un jinchuriki y por su culpa el clan era observado y tratado tan mal asique cada vez que sufria para el era como una pequeña victoria que le dejaba un sabor tremendamente dulce en su boca y que disfrutaba ya que el solo podía imaginar el rostro de Minato al ver a su hijo sufrir simplemente era algo maravilloso para el; fianlmente estaba Hiashi Hyuuga y que como Fugaku tenia un odio mezquino hacia Naruto por su madre ya que ella fue la mujer que se negó a estar con el y además lo rechazo de forma contundente y brutal golpeando su orgullo en un nivel impresionante ya que ella indico que se negaba a casarse para que de esta manera su clan pudiera asimilar al suyo y de esa manera que el único clan que podía afectar a su modo de vida ya no existiese, el factor de que haría que sus descendiente tuvieran cantidades enormes de chakra combinados con un super control de chakra solo era un añadido. Por ello Hiashi torturo de miles de formas al niño para vengarse de la madre por haberlo humillado cuando sus intenciones no se cumplieron o no fueron tan secreto después de todo para ella

-Como si eso no fuera suficiente ello implicaría una declaración de guerra en contra de su propio gobierno lo cual no es bueno ya que eso nos dejaría debilitado en exceso y podría ser aprovechado por cualquier otra nación para sacar ventaja de nuestra situación

Esto por supuesto despertó las dudas en las mentes de todos ya que ellos no entendían como Naruto iba a debilitarlos tanto que la situación se podría convertir en una amenaza para no solo un equipo como el que Danzo sugería de enviar sino para toda la aldea en su conjunto

-Lo que quiero decir es que mandar un equipo tras el Kage de Uzushio podría convertirse en un problema de nivel muy alto ¿no os parece?

Eso sirvió para mandar a toda la sala a un mundo de silencio por lo que acababan de escuchar. Mientras que los ninjas jóvenes no habían escuchado mucho acerca de Uzu y lo poco fue que era una aldea que albergaba un clan relacionado con el rubio, los civiles poco les podía importar ya que era una aldea tan poco conocida que era seguro decir que eran débiles y patéticos en el mejor de los casos asique no tenían porque preocuparse, pero en cambio fueron los ninjas adultos y los tres ancianos los que crecieron verdaderamente preocupados. Si Uzu había vuelto de verdad al mundo ninja y estaba bajo el mando de Naruto algunos estaban seguros de que iban a convertirse en un asunto problemático

Los ancianos veian esto con malos ojos. No les gustaba que otra nación tuviera el control de su arma y precisamente que sea una nación bajo su mando no lo planteaba como algo bueno ya que esto significaba que no podían ir a por el niño por métodos normales ya que significaría un ataque contra Uzu y eso Dios no lo quiera por alguna razón no era algo que les atraiga

Para los veteranos y los lideres de clanes solo era un incentivo mas de lo que habían echado a perder al permitir que el consejo fuera el que tomase la decisión de exiliar al niño ya que si el niño había conseguido realzar una nación destruida y Dios sabe que mas estando solo no se querían imaginar lo que hubiera conseguido estando con la hoja. Una vez mas maldecían al consejo civil y anciano junto con el orgullo de Hiashi por haberles privado de semejante estrella de luz para el futuro de su país

Para los Sensei era todo algo bastante…extraño. Naruto había sido el ultimo muerto, el ninja que no tenia futuro en ese mundo y sin embargo aquí estaba no solo como un Kage sino como el Kage de una nación antigua que fue aniquilada y reducida a nada y el la había realzado. De todos ellos había uno muy arrepentido: Kakashi Hatake. El tenia que admitir que se sentía muy culpable por el abandono de Naruto por Sasuke pero en aquel momento el pensó que era lo mejor ya que había que hacer a Sasuke cambiar de camino lo antes posible para que no desertase y sin embargo pese a todos sus esfuerzos y favoritismo no consiguió evitarlo y al final fue Naruto el que acabo pagando los platos rotos. Solo pensar en ello le hacia que se sintiera mal, no peor consigo mismo ya que el había tenido a su padre como sensei y no lo honro ni una sola vez, no aprecio el sacrificio de Naruto que hacia cada dia al proteger al pueblo y por supuesto no ayudo con su educación en ser mejor que tal vez eso le habría hecho poder vencer a Sasuke y no haber sido exiliado

Para los novatos la noticia de un nuevo pueblo y mas uno del que no sabían nada no significaba gran cosa ya que al no saber nada en especial de dicho pueblo no podían tomar una decisión. Si bien estaban en algunos casos orgullosos de su compañero rubio en otros casos eso no era tomado como algo bueno. Sasuke Uchiha no lo tomo como algo bueno ya que no podía entender como el ultimo lugar podía haberse vuelto tan fuerte como para gobernar sobre un pueblo ya que incluso uno de las naciones menores exigia para gobernar un líder fuerte y para que Naruto se realzase y pudiese crear un pueblo significaba que era fuerte y el quería saber de donde saco esa fuerza y hacerla suya

-Ahora estamos esperando a que mi querido compañero de equipo entre de una puta vez para que nos de el informe que le solicite hace una semana de toda la información que pudo conseguir acerca de Uzu y su organización así como ciertas personas que acompañaban a Naruto el otro dia durante los exámenes en Suna

Jiraiya apareció de la nada sin que nadie lo notase algo que enervaba en un gran punto no solo a muchos de los presentes sino a otras personas importantes que nunca se esperan que el haga eso ya que era como un indicio de que el podía hacer lo que quiera y nadie podía evitarlo

-Bien ya era hora. Dime ¿hay algo que debamos saber?

Jiraiya los miro a todos con la mirada mas seria que muchos jurarían que jamás habían visto que el pusiera y eso mando en un ciclon de temor y angustia ya que cualquier cosa que dificultase la vida del gran Jiraiya no indicaba nada bueno para el futuro no solo de la villa sino de cualquier persona

-…No pude asomarme en ninguna de sus casas de baños

Este comentario consiguió que todos los miembros de la habitación golpearon sus caras con lo mas cercano posible debido a que no se esperaban que con algo tan serio dicho hombre no decidiera hacer un alto el fuego en sus peculiaridades y decidiera asaltar los lugares como si fueran un supermercado algo que solo aumento la ira de Tsunade si el tamaño de la garrapata que se le podía ver en la frente era un indicio de lo furiosa que estaba por sus actos infantiles

-IDIOTA. Estamos esperando tu informe acerca de Uzu y Naruto no acerca de tu imposibilidad de ver en unas aguas termales porque eres un masoquista al que le gusta ser golpeado y además de que usa eso como la única forma de acercarse a una mujer sin tener que gastar dinero

Ese comentario le valio una inclinación afirmativa de todas las mujeres de la sala al ver que Tsunade ponía como de costumbre a Jiraiya en su lugar validando porque ella era la Hokage ya que ella era la mas fuerte de la aldea

-Eres muy mala Tsunade-hime. Pero bueno ya que la señora borracha quiere que vaya directo al grano así lo hare. Lo primero que tendría que comentar es sobre Uzu y creedme cuando os digo esto y es que vais a estar muy sorprendidos. Uzu actualmente es una isla del tamaño de todo el país del agua unido y combinado en una sola superficie, no se mucho acerca de la isla en si y su disposición ya que en solo una semana es imposible planificar un intento de meterse en un lugar que es mas protegido que Ame. Otra cosa que he podido averiguar es que Cha no Kuni, Tshuki no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Nami no Kuni y Na no Kuni son protectorados de sus fuerzas militares, es decir si bien estos países mantienen a sus lideres políticos que son sus Daimyos que conocimos y que cortaron todo lazo con nosotros, su fuerza militar esta totalmente compuesta por los ninjas de Uzu aunque se tratan mas bien de fuerzas de defensa para proteger al país de posibles invasores, fuerzas de otras naciones que intenten aprovecharse de ellos por ser países pequeños y por supuesto para garantizar el orden. En pocas palabras son fuerzas estacionadas con cambios rotativos que se encargaran de proteger el país, por lo que se los nobles de cada uno de esos países se negaron ya que pensaban que era mejor disponer de fuerzas propias y amenazaban con la inestabilidad a cada uno de los respectivos Daimyos en caso de continuar con esas ideas. No hay que decir que el tiro les salió por la culata y que en estos momentos los únicos representantes nobles de dichos países son el Daimyo y ni si quiera los asesores actuales son nobles ya que provienen de familias civiles. Con esto hecho Uzu ha impedido que nadie pueda tratar de aprovecharse de estos países o de sembrar el caos en ellos para beneficios propios, también como el Uzukage no puede estar en todos esos países tiene un representante de sus fuerzas allí en cada uno y este puede tomar medidas siempre y cuando estas sean correctas y estén previamente aprobadas por ambos Uzukage y Daimyo. Con esto hecho todos esos países están libres de corrupción y de mas problemas, a eso añadido Uzu cuenta en si entonces con dos ejércitos: Uno es el ejercito de Uzu del cual no tengo noticias y por otro lado están los ejércitos continentales que pese a ser una fuerza mas pequeña aunque son lo suficientemente potentes como para proteger el país en el que residen

-Pero…¿Cómo es todo eso posible?

-A diferencia de las grandes naciones elementales Uzu carece de enemigos territoriales ya que al ser una isla no tienen problemas de frontera, segundo punto y estoy seguro de que muchos lo tienen es que ¿Cómo Uzu puede permitirse esto? Es muy simple en realidad: Uzu se hizo con el control de Gato corporation y la convirtió en suya ganándose de esta manera una fuente enorme de ingresos ya que todo el dinero que gana esa empresa es para Uzu y por tanto sus beneficios y mas son una buena subvención, lo siguiente es que muchos de esos países pequeños en vez de hacer como hacían con las naciones ninja de contratar equipos que así a la larga te sale mas caro cuando tuvieron estos tratados hechos y firmados se proporcionaba una cantidad alta si pero aceptable de dinero ya que en Uzu no hay que mantener una nobleza ni a un grupo de nobles ya que todo el gobierno reside en el líder de la aldea. Además Uzu también proporciona asistencia medica, educativa, ganadera y agrícola a todos esos países facilitando así las vidas de las personas son mas comodas y pueden permitirse trabajar en otros aspectos que no sean simplemente el campo gracias también al aumento de la escolarización. Uzu además tiene un sistema ninja diferente al nuestro ya que mientras nosotros tenemos nuestras tediosas misiones de rango D ellos emplean a sus genin en misiones que serian también calificadas así salvo por su escasez de peligrosidad aunque serviría mas como una de entrenamiento ya que cada misión los ayuda en un determinado campo ya que por ejemplo las del campo servirían para el elemento tierra y agua en la formación elemental, la tala de árbol que sea necesaria para el futon, los que quieren el elemento raiton lo que hacen es ser enviados a plantas hidroeléctricas en las que con lo ultimo en tecnología de Yuki absorben la electricidad de tormentas o mareas y luego estos usuarios controlan la energía y por atnto entrenan su elemento y los que quieren el de Katon lo hacen o trabajando en misiones que ocupan la incineración de residuos por calor o en la ayuda de la forja y metalúrgica. Eso es con las que son del tipo D, las misiones rango C serian la escolta que en su mayoría son realizadas a los vehículos de la antigua empresa de Gato permitiendo que de esta forma los genin tengan combates en ambientes controlados y que en vez de ir en un solo grupo vayan dos o tres grupos juntos. Las misiones de rango B son ya mas bien realizadas por el ejercito defensivo continental ya que implican ivestigacion, defensa perimetral, etc. Las misiones de rango A son ya realizadas por el ejercito de Uzu junto con las categorías S asique como podeis apreciar Uzu tiene bien controladas las zonas y el como trabajan sus ninjas para minimizar sus perdidas

Si antes la sala no estaba impresionada por como funcionaban las cosas en Uzu ahora si que estaban sin palabras, acababan de descubrir que Uzu no solo tenia una gran capacidad militar por lo de tener sus fuerzas así, sino que además tenían potentes acuerdos con las naciones tanto de forma militar como en otros ámbitos si además añades a todo esto el método de realización de misiones que tuvieron que aceptar era mas efectivo. Desgraciadamente ese método no era aceptable para ellos ya que eso implicaría meterse en lugares donde era mejor que no

Pero mientras los ninjas pensaban esas cosas buenas los civiles estaban horrorizados ya que esto significaba que los civiles no tenían poder alguno en el órgano de gobierno y eso no era algo positivo para ellos ya que entonces no era prudente hacer operaciones en conjunto con ellos ya que ellos no saldrían tan beneficiados como ahora

-Bien pero eso no es todo lo que he podido descubrir aunque esto es mas bien difícil de creer cuando lo vi la primera vez

-¿El que Jiraiya-sama?

-Cuando Tsunade me dio este trabajito también me pidió que me asegurara de descubrir la identidad de diez mujeres que acompañaban a Naruto el dia de los exámenes Chunin y tengo que decir que envidio al gaki por la suerte que ha tenido con las mujeres ya que tengo que admitir que todas ellas eran bombas explosivas que podrían matar a cualquier hombre de lo buenas que estaban por Dios

-Un momento ¿Qué ocurrió en el examen? Algunos pensábamos que en esta reunión íbamos a discutir quienes eran aceptados para nosotros como Chunin y sin embargo nos habeis soltado todo esto. Creo que seria en el mejor de nuestros intereses saber que sucedio en los exámenes para hacer una valoración correcta de los acontecimientos antes de proseguir con el dialogo acerca de Uzu para así refrescarnos un poco de ver estas…acciones

Shikaku Nara era muchas cosas pero el tenia una razón para esto muy importante y era que para calibrar a Uzu en habilidad militar tenían que ver que eran capaces sus genin asique lo mejor era posponer el resto de información y observar y valorar a los genin para así saber o al menos entender algo de lo que podían tener en frente de ellos

Por ello Tsunade afirmo positivamente y procedió a mostrar un video acerca de la batalla de las finales entre cada uno de los equipos genin contra Uzu y francamente estaban aterrorizados por varios motivos. Su primer motivo es que siendo genin ya con la explicación anterior habían podido valorar que los niños empezaban con la manipulación elemental antes, pero para que fueran capaces de tales cosas era simplemente asombroso, luego estaba como segundo motivo que los tres genin habían luchado en inferioridad numérica y habían aplastado a sus rivales sin excesivos problemas lo cual significaba que eran entrenados al limite y en condiciones en su contra. Y el tercer motivo es que reconocieron a los clanes que estaban luchando y eso congelo la sangre de muchos de ellos ya que habían oído hablar acerca de ellos y desgraciadamente para muchos estos clanes estaban en una liga superior tal y como demostraron

-Esto es muy malo Tsunade-sama. Creo que hablo por todos los clanes cuando digo que debemos andarnos con ojo con Uzu y no hacer ninguna acción que pudiera ofenderles, también creo que lo mas prudente seria reunirse con Uzumaki Naruto para tratar de ganar una alianza y también intentar sacar algún acuerdo a parte de un pacto de no agresión

Danzo había estado observando todo esto tranquilo y cada cosa que escuchaba acerca de Uzu estar por encima de Konoha le estaba consiguiendo tremendamente cabreado ya que en su mente el no podía permitir que su amado hogar fuera superado por un pueblo insignificante como Uzu lo cabreaba bastante asique el decidió que había que empezar a moverse contra Uzu y de paso adquirir todo lo que es suyo y por una mirada podía ver que sus compañeros asesores estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la eliminación de Uzu del tablero

-En este caso Tsunade-sama creo que es evidente que tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que Uzu siga siendo una espina en nuestro costado y pueda amenazar nuestra supremacía. Por un lado debemos recuperar nuestra ´´arma`` y por otro lado debemos empezar a dejar claro que una nación que ´´era`` nuestra aliada debería comportarse como tal y no robar secretos de clan ya que por lo que vi la chica que derroto a nuestro quipo estaba usando el estilo Jukken

Todos estaban valorando lo dicho y cualquiera de los del lado shinobi podía decir que el hombre hacia esto para eliminar la amenaza que suponía Uzu para Danzo y Konoha. Los civiles estaban a punto de saltar junto con Hiashi Hyuuga hasta que escucharon un suspiro de Jiraiya

-Eso seria una estupidez por nuestra parte ya que Naruto tiene en estos momento no solo suficiente poder económico para hacernos mucho daño sino que también tiene cierta información que nos podría colocar en diversos problemas asique creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos calladitos y no lo molestemos

-Eres poco patriota Jiraiya al sugerir que nos quedemos sin hacer nada mientras que ese chico roba a Konoha todo lo que le pertenece y además no nos da nada a cambio. Fuimos nosotros los que le dieron todo su poder y fuimos nosotros los que le permitieron llegar hasta donde esta. Ese chico solo existe para satisfacer a Konoha y nada mas, su deber es luchar y morir por Konoha y si no lo quiere cumplir entonces lo obligaremos ya que es su deber y obligación tal y como tendría que haber sido desde el momento en que aprendió siquiera a hablar

Si bien todos estaban en silencio viendo lo que Danzo sugería enseguida notaron la mirada de muerte de dos de los ninjas mas poderosos de la faz de la tierra en Konoha y en seguida guardaron silencio por lo que significaba ya que una palabra mal dicha y acabarían muertos. Koharu y Homura asintieron afirmando a Danzo acerca de su verdadera posición en este mundo en lo que refería la jinchuriki y además los civiles pusieron snrisas viles. El propio chico Uchiha solo quería ver a Naruto de rodillas suplicando como el ultimo muerto que era

Sin embargo Jiraiya simplemente hizo meter su mano en su túnica y sacar un royo de ella. El rollo se lo lanzo a Tsunade la cual lo miraba con curiosidad y también quería saber que había en el. Cuando lo abrió se pudo ver diversos sellos de almacenamiento con el Kanji de Nieve, Ola, Te, Verduras y Luna. Y cuando Tsunade abrió los sellos de el salieron informes e información que hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera adquirido ya que cuanto mas leia aunque fuera por encima de ellos solo se cabreaba mas y mas y vio que Naruto podía hacer mucho daño a Konoha

-Danzo voy a hacerte una pregunta y mas te vale contestar con la verdad o sino vas a acabar en una muy mala situación para tu salud. Dime ¿tenias una o mas bases secretas no autorizadas en cada uno de los países en los que estábamos en alianza?

El silencio se hizo en toda la sala por lo que esto implicaba. Implicaba que Danzo había ilegalmente colocado tropas en territorio no nacional sin el consentimiento del Daimyo del lugar y eso era considerado una invasión

-…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Qué por que te lo pregunto? Lo primero es que no tienes ni siquiera derecho a hacer esa estúpida pregunta ya que yo soy la Hokage no tu y si te hago una pregunta tu contestas. Ahora para responderte es muy simple…PEDAZO DE MIERDA IMBECIL NARUTO NO SOLO ENCONTRO DICHAS BASES SINO QUE TAMBIEN SE HIZO CON VARIOS INFORMES PREOCUPANTES QUE IMPLICABAN EL AUMENTO DE LOS PROBLEMAS EN DICHOS PAISES PARA QUE ASÍ ESTOS DEPENDIERAN COMPLETAMENTE DE NOSOTROS Y MAS TARDE OBLIGAR A LOS DIFERENTES DAIMYO PARA ABDICAR Y DECLAR UN ANEXO DE SUS PAISES AL PAIS DEL FUEGO

Si eso es una de las muchas cosas que ponía allí y era por desgracia para Danzo todo aprobado con su sello personal y pese a que cualquier idiota podía decir que eran copias eso no evitaba que Danzo se sintiera como si le habían quitado todo lo que le importaba. Bueno si ellos tenían esto…era mas que probable que supiesen muchas de las cosas que el mantenía en sereto de la Hokage y si alguna cosa mas salía a la superficie lo mejor seria salir por patas que enfrentarse a Tsunade ya que ahora su posición política se iba a debilitar…mucho

-¿Entiendes lo que esto significa sucio gusano de mierda? Si Naruto quería podría colocar todo el país del fuego en una mala luz por tu culpa. Por tus putas ansias de dominación global ahora Konoha esta cogida por las pelotas y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo porque quien sabe que mas tenga en su poder Naruto.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes en la habitación miraron a Danzo con una mirada de incredulidad ya que no pensaban que fuera tan ambicioso como para hacer eso, claro que los civiles pensaban que mientras les diese dinero mejor que mejor. Pero casi todos los shinobi sabían lo que esto significaba y desde luego no era algo bueno para ellos ya que la información es poder y con ese tipo de informaion Naruto los tenia por las pelotas en un sentido muy figurado ya que una sola palabra muy mal pronunciada y Naruto podría hacerles desear el ataque del Kyubi tres veces seguidas con esta información

-Bien Jiraiya ¿ahora como has conseguido esta ultima parte de la información que hemos ganado hoy?

-No fue difícil una de las esposas de Naruto vino y me la dio en un claro mensaje de no volver a meter mis narices en los asuntos de Uzu

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

Jiraiya llevaba ya cinco de los siete días buscando información acerca de Uzu y podía decir que lo que había encontrado no le gusto nada de nada. No solo no habían sido capaces de detectar a Uzu subir a este nivel y potencia económicamente y militar, sino que todos los espias que tubo aquí en su momento habían fallecido algo que le molesto bastante. No es que fueran gente importante, ellos eran informadores que lo habían mantenido al dia de lo que aquí pasaba, pero como en estos años no le intereso nada de estos lugares porque no le habían reportado nada nuevo y ahora va y se entera de que todos estaban muertos

El ya había estado en casi todos los países que habían apoyado a Naruto y que cortaron lazos con ellos cuando pasaron los dos años y ya no tenían que hacer la renovación debido a la ausencia del rubio. Y ahora descubria que Uzu tenia un acuerdo con cada uno de estos países de carácter militar, medico, agrícola, metalúrgico y mucho mas con cada uno. Con esto hecho el sistema de misiones había por así decirlo desaparecido. Lo que serian misiones de rango D como ayudar con huerta y la tala de arboles se habían convertido en tareas para los genin de mejorar en la vida real en la manipulación de sus respectivos elementos, el Yuki no Kuni para modificar o alterar los generadores eléctricos estaban aquellos con el elemento raiton y para las fraguas y herreros estaban los del elemento Katon. Con esto se quitaba el problema de la cantidad masiva de misiones de rango D, luego para las categorías C estaban en su mayoría mensajería y protección de convoy pues aquí llegaba y pasaba lo mismo. Joder el pensaba que con estas formas de hacer las cosas eran mas ordenadas y por tanto adiós a mucho papeleo. El también había averiguado lo de la división de los grupos militares con el ejercito o fuerzas de mas alta capacidad u ofensivas en Uzu y luego aquí estaban los que tenían que ir ganando experiencia para pasar de chunin a jonin y los equipos genin para las tareas de campo, con esto así el creía que Uzu ya los había superado

Tambien parecía que Naruto supo donde estaba el mayor problema de un gobierno: Demasiadas voces que pensaban mas en llenarse sus bolsillos que nada mas asique había eliminado a todo el que se oponía a los Daimyo de forma rápida y sistematica y ahí concedería un punto porque con ello la riqueza de cada país se pudo utilizar de manera adecuada y no unos pocos quedándose con mucho y los demás con algo medio o inferior. Por eso esos gobiernos odian permitirse los contratos militares porque no había mucha gente exigiendo y en posiciones poderosas quedándose con lo que no se merecían

-Sabes Ero-sennin yo en tu lugar me largaria de aquí muy rápido ya que Naru-kun podría cabrearse si te ve por la zona

Cuando escucho la voz melódica que casi parecía un angel Jiraiya se giro rápidamente para encontrarse mas bien con una diablesa sexy y sensual. Y por la mueca que le estaba dando estaba bien claro que el no figuraba de forma positiva en su libro y eso con una mujer poderosa y letal nunca es bueno

Y la mujer que tenia delante era todo menos una florecilla indefensa que jamas haría daño a una mosca sino que mas bien parecía una asesina con ese aspecto tan jodidamente sexy. La mujer podía situarse perfectamente en el metro setenta, piernas perfectas con una piel bronceada, botas con tacon ninja pero cubriendo sus dedos de los pies para golpear mejor y mas fuerte, su vientre era plano pero uno lo podía apreciar como estaba bien formado, su pecho era una talla D perfectamente y su espalda era no demasiado ancha pero tampoco muy estrecha dándole una combinación perfecta entre el cuerpo de una luchadora y el de una mujer sexy y enviada para cazar a cualquiera

-Hola kunoichi-chan ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Simple te voy a dar algo que estoy seguro que tu y tu pueblo estais buscando muy ansiosamente asique espero que seas muy agradecido con lo que te doy ero-sennin. Tambien dejame que te aclare algo y es que cuando vulvas a la Hokage le vas a decir todo y no quedarte nada de lo que te voy a decir ¿he sido lo suficientemente clara?

-Si lo eres bombón pero ¿Por qué traicionas al gaki? Ya que estoy seguro que esa información que estas trayendo no es simple y al dármela lo traicionaras ¿me pregunto como reaccionaria al saber que uno de sus amores lo traicionaría?

Pero para sorpresa del Jiraiya la mujer no se puso nerviosa y empezó a pedir que no dejase que Naruto se enterase sino que esbozo una sonrisa maligna que cualquiera podría reconocer en aquellos que sabain que ibas a reaccionar de la manera que esperan de otros y eso era lo que había hecho Jiraiya

-No te preocupes ya que dudo que Naru-kun se cabree conmigo por algo para lo que el me ha dado permiso para hacer. Además me gusta cuando esta furioso eso hace el sexo mas…**bestial**

Jiraiya no podía creerlo ya que si lo que ella había dicho era cierto es que Naruto en realidad esperaba que aprendiesen de esa información y el no entendía porque lo hacia ya que algo le indicaba que la respuesta no era difícil de deducir pero para el en este momento si lo era

* * *

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

De vuelta a la reunión todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos por lo aparentemente astuto que Naruto había sido y como había predicho a ambos sannin y al consejo de la hoja pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de información que había estado reuniendo por los últimos años no era tan complicado de entender asique con eso dicho Jiraiya le entrego otro royo a Tsunade en el cual venían diferentes Kanjis que iban desde el numero uno hasta el numero diez. Además también todos estaban al parecer para poder abrirse una vez Tsunade abriera el que iba a su nombre asique por lo tanto dicha mujer aplico chakra en el. De el surgió una imagen del nuevo Naruto en su atuendo y además con todo su encanto físico provocando que algunas de las personas tuvieran pensamientos perversos y en el caso de algunos otros al ver a Naruto querrian rasgarlo en pedazos inidentificables

-Vaya esto significa que el pervertido de mi padrino ha cumplido y te ha entregado afirmativamente este pergamino Baa-chan algo de lo cual me alegro ya que si alguien que no hubieras sido tu hubiera tratado de abrirlo todo en dos km a la redonda habría sido volatilizado. Bien permitidme dos cosas antes de Nada: lo primero es que no soy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sino un holograma creado por el para explicar mejor y mas detalladamente la siguiente información y lo segundo es que no os molesteis en tratar de averiguar como se hace este tpo de sellado ya que ello conllevaría activar la bomba trampa, también debo añadir que una vez terminado este mensaje se autodestruirá asique coged lápiz y papel y tomad apuntes

En cuestión de segundos todos tenían un papel y una pluma para apuntar todo lo que Naruto les iba a decir ya que no querían perderse nada: Danzo para saber como controlarlo, Sasuke para saber que arrebatarle delante suya para que se arrepienta de ser mas fuerte y los demás por el ansia de conocimiento

-Bien vamos a empezar desde abajo

En ese momento apareció una nueva imagen holográfica solo que en este caso era de una mujer que vestia con pantalones marrones claros y llevaba una camiseta negra ceñida pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su barriga, esta mujer media un metro sesenta y cinco, tenia el pelo de color rojo aunque con tono rosado también, su cuerpo era delgado pero cualquiera puede apreciar al cien por cien su físico y reconocible masa muscular

-Esta es Tayuya Uzumaki y anteriormente era un miembros del sonido cinco de Orochimaru, su pasado es el de una vida de dolor y sufrimiento y ella es la hija de un alta jonin de iwa y una Kunoichi Uzumaki capturada y violada. Aunque desafortunadamente para muchos ella escapo con el bebe poco después del parto y no fue hasta que Orochimaru se hizo con ella que el mundo supo algo mas de ella a excepción de que era una niña huérfana y soporto brutales palizas por parte de el pueblo de Iwa al tener un cabello fácilmente asociable al Uzumaki. Las Unicas habilidades que voy a decir son que ella es…competente en genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu si quereis mas os aguantais

Al escuchar eso todo el mundo golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa al reconocer que el viejo Naruto bromista seguía ahí. Luego apareció otra imagen femenina, pero la diferencia es que esta mujer tenia el pelo de color morado recogido con una coleta alta, su piel era blanca pero no excesivamente palida, bestia un precioso kimono de batalla verde y tenia guantes sin dedos negros. Su altura rondaría en el metro setenta y cinco

-Esta dulce señorita es Guren y es una ninja de alto talento, proviene de un clan que estaba situado en la costa y que por desgracia fue exterminado por los aldeanos al creer en la filosofía del Yondaime Mizukage. Fue recatada por Orochimaru y como suele suceder con las mentes jóvenes ella fue impresionada por sus habilidades lo cual acabo con ella ser su leal subordinada mucho tiempo. Fue durante una misión de captura del sanbi hace cinco años cuando nos encontramos y consegui hacerle ver que Orochimaru quería simplemente usarla y ya esta…sus niveles de habilidades son muy destacados sobre todo en ninjutsu y taijutsu gracias a su Shoton Genki Kenkai

Esta noticia fue algo impresionante ya que muchos sabían de esta kunoichi a la que trataron de capturar poco después de la misión del sanbi fracaso. El resultado fue que ella no fue localizada y encontrada. Por aquel entonces ella era considerada una jonin elite ya que podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra Yamato y darle batalla a Kakashi Hatake, su nivel de evolución de combate tenia que ser muy superior después de cinco años. La siguiente mujer que surgió era un rubia con el pelo trenzado que Tsunade reconoció como Yugito Nii

-A continuación tenemos a furia felina girl o también llamada Yugito. Ella procede de Kumo y es la jinchuriki del Nibi asique señores ella es una mujer muy dura eso os lo garantizo. Ella fue entrenada desde los dos años para ser una jinchuriki perfecta pero mas tarde fue traicionada por Kumo aunque yo la rescate a la primera de cambio. Ella es como usuaria jinchuriki dueña de un poder o habilidad aunque este será desconocido para vosotros

Luego vino otra imagen mas aunque esta era la de una mujer con piel muy morena, ojos de color Naranja y pelo verde menta. Su altura era de un metro setenta y dos, su vestimenta era blanca y ceñida al cuerpo aunque dividiéndose entre unos pantalones y una camiseta

-Esta es Fuu y es la jinchuriki del Nanabi. Ella era aislada y maltratada en Taki asique decidi rescatarla y de paso recordarle a Taki lo que se siente sin nadie que cuide del árbol sagrado. Tengo que admitir que ella fue un duro trabajo entre la parte de enseñala que que ella no era inferior a los humanos todo por culpa del maltrato de Taki hacia su persona, la entrenaron para ser una asesina asique en el ámbito de combate no fue difícil echarle un cable. Sus habilidades no me da la gana decir mucho a excepción de que ella es altamente competente en los tres campos iniciales y boujutsu

Por supuesto luego vino una nueva imagen que en un instante los miembros del equipo 7 reconocieron: Haku Yuki. No era el Haku que vieron antaño sino una versión mas adulta que no se escondia tras una mascara y ropa abultada, sino que se trataba de una versión completamente femenina de la mujer que era con pantalones azules oscuros, una camiseta de red de pesa y por encima de ella una camiseta blanca como la nieve. Haku media un metro setenta y cinco y tenia su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo

-Esta hermosa mujer es Haku Yuki y es mi prometida. Como puedes entender por su apellido ella es oriunda de Kiri y tubo que huir de las purgas de sangre. El equipo 7 la conoce de nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento por la vida del constructor de puentes de Nami no Kuni. Ella ha sufrido considerablemente y ahora esta a salvo por mi también y esto es algo que os va a decir el equipo es que ella es un usuario de estilo hielo y muerte silenciosa

Con eso todos en la sala miraron al equipo 7 y se pudieron fijar en el flagrante odio que había en el miembro varon restante de este ya que este no podía dejar de lanzar ondas asesinas pensando en las diversas formas en que quería matar a la mujer por atreverse a derrotarlo en el pasado. Tambien fue en ese mismo momento que apareció una nueva imagen también conocida para muchos en la sala. Esta era Anko Mitarashi y lucia muy feliz

-Si como podeis observar esta es Anko mitarashi y tengo que admitir que es una de las cosas que mas he apreciado de mi destierro ya que ella es una gran mujer. Con eso quiero darle mi eterna gratitud a Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka y Kurenai Yuhi por ayudarla y protegerla durante todo este tiempo que ella residió en Konoha. Como no muchos conoceis su historia dejadme que os la cuente: ella era huérfana debido a la segunda guerra shinobi y fue aceptada por Orochimaru como aprendiz, si bien fue al principio tratada con respeto por ello mas tarde se volveria como una maldición debido a que el hombre se volvió traidor, también fue acusada de muchas idioteces y Danzo Shimura trato de convertirla en una planta de creía bajo su mando asique dejad de mirrla hacia abajo porque entonces me estaréis mirando a mi de esa manera

Luego vino una nueva imagen cuando todos pensaron que esto era todo. Y aquí Jiraiya si que perdió la cabeza o lo poco que le qudaba de ella ya que la siguiente mujer era u morena con pelo azul oscuro y que era un mujer muy conocida por todos y cada uno de los presentes aunque en el caso de Danzo se volvió en una expresión de ira y en el caso de Sasuke aun mas ya que ante ellos estaba Mikoto Uchiha

-Si esta es la indiscutible Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer que debería estar muerta no ¿Danzo? De todos modos ella fue salvada por el Sandaime y puesta a servir como mi protectora en las sombras desde el incidente de mis cinco años. Claramente algunos pensaran en ¿Por qué tu y no su hijo? Muy simple, ella quería cuidar de Sasuke también pero cuanto mas lo veía retorcerse en el pasado y mas tratar de alcanzar su ambicion mas a ella le partia al corazón y ella no podía presentarse ante ninguno debido a la existencia del consejo de ancianos que habría hecho lo que fuera para convertirla en una maquina de cria. Asique cuando el Sandaime se entero de la planeada invasión de orochimaru el tomo algunas precauciones y cuando vio el tipo de niño en que su hijo se convirtió se dio cuenta de que no podía estar cerca de alguien que no la iba a respetar por esa tendencia machista Uchiha. Tampoco ayudo a que mi destierro fue por tus acciones y no hiciste nada para solucionarlo asique con eso dicho marcaste vuestro futuro como familia ya que antepusiste una cosa innecesaria como la venganza por el amor de una madre…algo bastante estúpido e inmaduro en mi propia opinión aunque que puedo saber yo ya que solo he vivido toda mi vida pidiendo por alguien que me quisiera y todo lo que recibi fueron insultos y ostracismo

Fue con esa ultima palabra que la imagen de una octava mujer apareció y aquí Jiraiya ya estaba babeando ante la mujer que había ante ellos. Se trataba de una mujer de piel oscura y rasgos un tanto felinos, ojos dorados como el sol, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y de color violeta con un toque negruzco. Esta mujer era Matatabi y era la Biju de dos colas aunque eso solo la familia lo sabia y procuraban que siguiera siendo así, ella era de lejos la mas alta de las mujeres con un metro setenta y siete y con un estante de categoría C asique lo dicho Jiraiya no paraba de maldecir a su ahijado a la vez que babeaba por semejante bombon

-Esta dulce señorita es Matatabi y es posiblemente la tercera mas fuerte de nuestro clan, ella ha vivido una vida de dureza y soledad y de gente de usarla por sus habilidades únicas asique cuando la encontré la traje conmigo de vuelta a Uzu. En cuanto a sus habilidades no es cosa vuestra saber nada de ellas

Luego llego una novena figura que causo otro infarto para Jiraiya al ver a la exótica mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro como la noche y labios rojos. Esta mujer lucia una vestimenta de kimono de batalla de color verde oscuro con dibujos de flores de color marron, esta mujer era Chomei y la biju de siete colas

-Ella es Chomei y para el que no lo sepa o entienda ella es una mujer con un pasado sin paz por culpa de hombres tontos y ansiosos de poder. Ella ha recorrido muchos lugares y nunca ha tenido un lugar fijo pero de no ser por ella yo no habría podido rescatar a Fuu

Finalmente llego la ultima imagen y aquí Jiraiya estaba tanto caliente como asustado ya que esta mujer irradiaba poder incluso con una imagen algo que simplemente no era comprensible

-Y esta es Kurama Uzumaki asique espero que todos los miembros de este consejo capten la siguiente parte de mi mensaje: Estas mujeres son lo mas importante de mi vida y si alguien de esta sala mueve un dedo siquiera para atacarlas volare Konoha por los aires

Con esas palabras dichas quedo el mensaje bien claro y este era que el clan Uzumaki su cabeza tenia diez chicas y todas ellas eran excesivamente importantes asique lo mejor era quedarse apartados de su camino y no montar bronca algo muy difícil cuando tienes un Danzo Shimura y un Sasuke Uchiha para controlar

* * *

**-Kumo-**

Como era de esperar el Raikage no volvió muy contento a su hogan en Kumo sino mas bien irritado y furioso ya que habían perdido frente a Uzu y sin ni siquiera disputar un partido antes por lo que podrían decir que los genin estaban ya cansados antes de participar. Pero no sus estudiantes habían sido derrotados de forma brutal y aplastante por un solo genin, le daba igual que Iwa y Konoha también hubieran sufrido derrotas semejantes ya que ellos eran la potencia militar suprema y no debían ser derrotados y manejados tan fácilmente ya que esto los hacia ver débiles

No ayudaba nada a su reputación que habían sido derrotados por lo que parecían alumnos del mocoso Namikaze y por tanto eso indicaba que los ninjas futuros entrenados por ese niño tenían mas futuro que los suyos. Si era algo injusto pero muy cierto si se veía desde el punto de vista de los clientes asique en pocas palabras el y su pueblo necesitaban darle un golpe o toque de atención según se mire para recordarle a Uzu quien se doblegara y quien no y aunque una parte de el sabe que su pueblo sufrió duros golpes por Uzu en el pasado el no creía que la Uzu actual fuese un enemigo tan formidable

-Mabui solicita una reunión que estén en ella mis consejeros y nuestros comandantes jonin y ANBU

La secretaria actuo rápida y efectiva y en menos de treinta minutos la reunión estaba montada. Por un lado estaban los consejeros del Raikage que eran los que daban asesoramiento en todos los aspectos tanto económico como militar y por supuesto era gracias a ellos que se habían urdido algunos de los mejores planes de Kumo los cuales en su malloria consistían en llevar a la quiebra a un determinado país con el objetivo de hacerse con sus portadores Genki Kenkai o como en el incidente Hyuuga. Por supuesto este nuevo problema requería unas mentes tan importantes y tan bien preparadas para poder derribar a alguien de la forma mas humillante posible ya que el iba a hacer lo necesario por recuperar todo lo que Uzu tenia

Y eso incluia a su antigua arma, el la convertiría en una fabrica de cria y la usaría para restaurar miembros con el linaje Ranton de Kumo. Luego estaban las otras mujeres y el estaba seguro de que eran fuertes asique se las quedaría para si mismo y de esa forma tener una progenie mas que adecuada

Pero su premio final seria el niño tonto. No solo lo iba a capturar con vida, sino que el haría de el un semental para producir ninjas con su limite de sangre y a la vez lo torturaría haciéndole saber como fallo a sus amores dia tras dia. Si Ei estaba seguro de su victoria y no creía que nada ni nadie pudiese detenerlo

Luego en el consejo estaban los comandantes de STORM el cual eran su unidad de asesinato y comandos especiales. Y luego estaba su comandante jonin. Su presencia aquí es para ayudar y preparar un plan mas que adecuado de emergencia en caso de que el plan ´´A`` para la captura a la que llegue con sus consejeros no llegue a buen camino. El pensaba que un fuerte despliegue de tropas seria mas que suficiente para golpear el miedo en el corazón del joven Uzukage y con ello ganar mucho. El estaba totalmente seguro de que con esta victoria ganarían mucho mas de lo que jamás esperaron y por fin demostrarían al mundo que ellos y solo ellos estaban en la cima de la montaña

-Estimados miembros del consejo he llamado para esta reunión para informar de lo acontecido en los exámenes chunin. Desgraciadamente no puedo expresar con palabras lo que allí paso asique solo podre enseñároslo para que así me creais

Procedio a mostrarles un videos en cual se veian todas y cada una de las batallas y si bien se pusieron a reírse y a indicar como de bajo había caído el Tsuchikage con su eliminación pronta de los exámenes y por un solo miembro. Pero esas risas desaparecieron enseguida cuando vieron lo que les paso a su equipo, era algo intolerable ya que habían perdido mas deprisa que el equipo de Iwa, había perdido sin ni siquiera llegar a competir y además habían perdido frente a un rival ´´inferior`` como lo era Uzu

-Ahora creo que es el momento adecuado para iniciar nuestros planes para este nuevo pueblo

Los cuatro hombres consejeros se estaban mirando entre si pensando quien debería ser el primero en iniciar el dialogo acerca de lo que habían pensado que seria efectivo contra Uzu. Por un lado estaban ambos consejeros que opinaban que lo mas inteligente era primero simular un intento de tratado de paz y luego golpear donde mas le duela al uzukage al mismo tiempo que se le quitan algunos miembros de sus clanes. Con ello ellos ganaría dos clanes nuevos y el Uzukage sufriría un golpe a su autoestima por la perdida de dos seres queridos. Los comandantes estaban de acuerdo con el plan pero querían añadir conocer los lugares que mas les gustaban para golpear allí y hacerlo sentir aun mas culpable

Claramente Ei vio estas cosas como algo bueno y positivo ya que todo lo que sirviera para derribar al niño estaba bien dentro de sus planes. Además los ninjas no tenían ese problema de la ética moral a la hora de resolver sus problemas y eso era algo muy claro en Kumo ya que Naruto en este caso era descendiente de dos de los peores enemigos de Kumo: el Uzumaki clan que les costo cerca tres cuartas partes de sus tropas y luego estaba Minato Namikaze que si bien apenas había luchado contra ellos en la tercera gran guerra el por si mismo les había costado la ultima Uzumaki, les había costado un pergamino de alto valor y finalmente aunque indirectamente les había costado una cuarta parte de su ejercito que fue masacrado por Kushina durante la tercera gran guerra ninja . La muerte y el dolor que le provocaran al rubio seria una gran satisfacción para los ninjas reunidos

-Bro creo que no es una buena idea

Ante esto todos se volvieron ante la persona que había hablado. No era mas que Killer Bee y el era posiblemente el mas poderoso ninja de Kumo. Sin embargo a diferencia de cómo el suele ser el estaba serio y tranquilo sin decir las cosas en Rap de mala calidad lo cual no era una buena cosa ya que Bee rara vez se tomaba las cosas en serio pero cuando lo hacia lo mejor era hacerle caso ya que implicaba que el estaba pensando en algo

-Bee se que puede parecer raro pero esto es lo mejor ya que este joven ha insultado a Kumo y además es un peligro para todas nuestras ambiciones. Además el es el hijo de lo peor que nos hemos enfrentado asique como veras es nuestra obligación dejarle bien claro su lugar en el mundo

-Hermano ¿es que no te das cuenta de que si sigues con esto pondrás en peligro a todo el pueblo? No sabemos nada de el ni de su pueblo y ya estamos hablando de invadirlos y que mas. Estamos hablando de matar a gente importante para el y secuestrar a algunos de sus miembros ¿de verdad no crees que el estará prevenido contra eso?

-Por eso estamos planeando las cosas al detalle Bee y por eso es que previamente vamos a realizar una pequeña escalada de ataques contra algunos de sus países protegidos, al final el querra la paz y por tanto ahí estará nuestra oportunidad de arrebatarle aquellos que queramos

-…No cuentes conmigo Ei en lo que a mi respecta este es tu plan y si te sale mas será tu responsabilidad ya que tendras que responder ante el Daimyo por hacerle sentir humillado y creeme cuando te digo que no te saldrás impune

Con eso Bee salió de la sala de reuniones mientras dejaba al hombre gigante pensando momentáneamente en sus cosas y luego volver a la carga con sus estúpidos planes acerca de la grandeza de Kumo y como el iba a demostrar al heredero de Namikaze que un clan inferior como el de ellos jamás podría contra la fuerza militar de Kumo y que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todos estuvieran arrodillados a sus pies

Pero mientras su hermano deliraba Bee estaba mas pensativo. Es cierto que el amaba a su hermano y haría cualquier cosa por el pero eso no quería decir que lo fuera a apoyar en algo tan estúpido como esta cruzada suya contra un joven que no les había hecho mal alguno ya que esto solo los conduciría a una guerra total en la que nadie ganaría y que solo tendría un perdedor final y serian los soldados que murieran durante esa pequeña guerra y al pensar en ello el pensó en sus alumnos y vio sus rostros y no pudo evitar sentirse mal ya que ahora estaba dividido entre Ei y sus alumnos y francamente eso no le gustaba ni pizca

**[Yo creo que seria mas prudente pensar en las consecuencias de cabrear al niño, puede que yo sea el Hachibi pero mi hermana es el Kyubi y te puedo garantizar que si el niño puede utilizar el poder de mi hermana el podría derrotarte y todavía tendría tiempo de diezmar Kumo. Y eso es únicamente si usa el poder de mi hermana ya que carecemos de información acerca de sus habilidades propias y lo único que sabemos es que sus fuerzas son capaces de manipular el clima lo cual nos lleva a que posiblemente el por si mismo puede hacer mucho daño y no hemos contado con su ejercito asique yo en tu lugar tendría mucho cuidado]**

-Lo se Hachi pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi hermano esta excesivamente obsesionado con derrotar al chico Namikaze, también esta completamente fuera de si con que es el ultimo Uzumaki conocido asique eso nos lleva a varias posibilidades. Mi hermano es incapaz de ver las consecuencias ya que el esta obsesionado con la derrota del niño, además el no se da cuenta pero aunque el puede ser fuerte el no lo es tanto como padre y solo padre podía derrotarte mientras que el no puede. Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente duda ¿Es mi hermano consciente de sus acciones?

[**Bee no quiero sonar mal pero tu hermano actua demasiado por impulsos y teniendo en cuenta de que sus habilidades se colocaron en entredicha por el hijo del mismo hombre que pudo haberlo matado eso para el es un golpe en sus habilidades y en su enorme orgullo asique el hara lo que sea por hacerlo caer incluso si ello implica hacer daño a gente inocente. Eso es algo que me desagrada enormemente y te puedo asegurar que nada bueno saldra de esto y que no solo nuestra imagen al exterior va a empeorar**]

-Lo se pero es Bro el que quiere esto y nadie además de mi se atreverá a hablar en su contra además si lo que decían en el informe es cierto Yugito esta allí y no hay nada mas que mosquee a Bro que sus planes no salgan bien y si por casualidad Yugito se pone a tiro el tratara de matarla simplemente por despecho por el hecho de que ella no se dejo capturar por Akatsuki y además se unió a un rival. No se sin embargo quien va a acabar peor si Bro o el país

[¿**No tienes fe en la victoria de tu hermano? Eso es muy raro de ti ya que siempre apoyas a tu hermano y siempre le das la fuerza que necesita para cumplir con sus ambiciones**]

-Esto es diferente el va a atacar a gente inocente por orgullo y si se al Namikaze como creo que lo se nosotros vamos a pagar muy caro por esas acciones

* * *

**-Kiri-**

En Kiri las cosas eran mas o menos normales. Hacia unos años que había terminado la revolución que marco el fin de el genocidio de los miembros con linaje y también el fin de Yafura el Mizukage y durante cinco años Kiri había crecido para tratar de recuperar su poder por lo que para evitar ser considerados amenazas antes de tiempo decidieron ocultar al mundo sus capacidades justamente hasta que estuvieran de nuevo bastante fuertes. Por supuesto en esos cinco años sus progresos habían sido mas que notables y con ello también llego la mejora de la vida para las personas del país, sin embargo Kiri tenia un enorme problema y era que carecían de jinchurikis

Con la derrota y muerte de Yagura se perdió temporalmente al Sanbi por lo que tuvieron que esperar tres años hasta que este volviera a resurgir y cuando resurgió esa organización mercenaria conocida como Akatsuki lo había capturado para Dios sabe que. Esto condujo a una búsqueda extrema del rokubi jinchuriki del cual nadie sabia nada asique asumieron que había sido capturado y por tanto había fallecido. Asique decidieron buscar por Jinchurikis vagabundos y con ello averiguaron que el Kyubi y Nanabi también faltaban por lo que habían tratado por todos los medios encontrarlos para o bien ofrecerles trabajar para la villa o bien los capturarían y les extraerían los Biju

Para Mei Terumi esa ultima opción no le parecía correcto pero claramente las necesidades de su país eran bastante superiores a las de dos individuos asique durante estos años además de tratar de recuperarse en el numero de efectivos también buscaron a esos dos Jinchurikis aunque sin resultados. Al final tuvieron que abandonar su búsqueda ya que el pueblo no podía permitirse en una época tan caotica la perdida de hombres y mujeres el tiempo en la búsqueda de esos niños tal y como lo dijo uno de las que mas odiaan a los Jinchuriki dentro del consejo

Pero durante la retransmisión de los exámenes chunin se cumplió el colmo para Kiri ya que descubrieron varias cosas: al igual que Kumo para realzar sus fuerzas Kiri busco y trato de reclutar a los clanes de Koga e Iga ya que sus habilidades físicas y técnicas servirían para reforzar enormemente sus fuerzas y además el clan Hattori era al igual que el Uzumaki un clan que debía ser erradicado para evitar que se realzaran y con ello volvieran a ocasionar problemas. Y como vieron en el examen chunin eso ya era muy difícil ya que el clan Koga e ga ya había encontrado una villa a la cual servir y que parecía hacerlo de buen grado y los Hattori parecían estar protegidos por alguien de inmensa fuerza ya que estaban alzándose una vez mas. Todo esto ya había traido problemas y por eso este dia iba a haber una reunión del consejo pero mas que nada por otra razón: los jinchurikis del Nanabi y Kyubi habían sido encontrados y resultaba que uno de ellos era el líder de una nación que Kiri creía erradicada: Uzu. Solo con saber que Uzu había vuelto y que además tenia tres jinchurikis había bastado para mandar a muchos en alarma pero cuando a eso le añades los clanes dichos era lógico que se fuera a celebrar la reunión ya que durante la semana entera se estuvo buscando el máximo de información acerca de la nueva nación de Uzushio y hoy era el dia en que por fin se iban a reunir para discutir lo averiguado aunque a ninguno de ellos les iba a gustar lo que descubrieron

-Muy bien miembros del consejo es hora de discutir lo que ha pasado con nueva uzu y su nueva fuerza. Además debemos de pensar en la mejor maniobra para el pluebo según suceda con la información reunida

Los tres concejales civiles comentaron acerca de la supuesta capacidad económica de la que tenían conocimiento acerca de Nueva Uzu, también sobre el estereotipo de vida que ellos tenían o eso creían basándose de la poca información que habían obtenido de los diferentes países que Uzu protegía y claramente la sorpresa era algo impresionante ya que esta villa técnicamente no tenia un Daimyo por encima que regulaba la economía sino que el propio Uzukage lo hacia y al no haber Daimyo y ministros el dinero iba casi todo para Uzu y las ciudades que había en Uzu no Kuni por no hablar de ayudar al pueblo. Todo eso convertía Uzu en una aldea autosuficiente mas que nada porque la mayoría de sus trabajos eran las alianzas militares ganadas y con ello por tanto tenían salarios regulados y solo las de rango B para arriba varian pero claro esas eran para los rangos altos dentro del escalafón militar

Luego estaban los trabajos extra de cada una de las divisiones y esto al final daba como resultado que Uzu en siete años ya estuviera muy adelantada en todos los campos de Kiri y posiblemente algunas de las otras villas mayores y todas las menores

-Esto es un inmenso problema ya que esto solo puede significar que Uzu esta por encima de nosotros ya que somos una de las grandes cinco naciones. Tenemos que darles un golpe para que respeten nuestra posición

A Mei no le gustaba ni un poco la idea de que su pueblo entrara en una nueva guerra ya que eso significaría la muerte de algunos soldados y por supuesto un posible retroceso de sus avances como una de las grandes cinco y claramente ellos no podían permitirse eso

-No es una buena idea ya que si perdemos significaría un retroceso en la recuperación de nuestro pueblo y ello podría conducir fácilmente a nuestra destrucción algo de lo que no tengo ganas ya que he luchado fuertemente para garantizar la subida de nuestro pueblo

-Y nuestro pueblo entenderá que hay que hacer sacrificios si queremos parar a Uzu de usurparnos nuestro lugar. Si eso sucediera nosotros perderíamos puestos de trabajo y por tanto nuestro pueblo no prosperaría tanto como lo ha estado haciendo

-Lo siento Mei-sama pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellos ya que en un poco de tiempo ellos podrían considerarnos menos que Nada y posiblemente tratar de arrebatarnos la posiciono vengarse de nosotros. La única forma de asegurar nuestra supervivencia es dejar clara la línea que nos separa y yo empezaría tratando de ver esas líneas de comercio mercante

Eso era posiblemente lo que mas había hecho ganar a Uzu sin contar con otras caracteristicas ya que al tener las rutas y medios comerciales de Gato corporation, Uzu ponía a servicio de los diferentes gobiernos no solo los medios de transporte sino un acompañamiento de varios equipos por transporte garantizando su seguridad. De esta forma había mayores índices de misiones cumplidas ya que cada envio era una misión pero claron en un mismo barco podían haber multiples envíos haciendo de esto mas misiones y por tanto eran requeridos los suficientes equipos que no solo ganaban experiencia sino que les permitia desarrollar conciencia de trabajo en equipo. Obviamente no todas las misiones de transporte son catalogadas como tipo C sino que las hay de todos los grados según lo que se transporta y su urgencia

-Esta bien pero dejarme aclarar una cosa…si esto escala demasiado alto y veo que es insostenible os venderé a todos y dejare que Uzu os mastique como mas les convenga. Jure proteger al pueblo no a los estúpidos burócratas que se piensan que en una guerra las bajas son aceptables ¿Me he explicado bien?

* * *

**-Iwa-**

En Iwa las cosas no fueron como en el resto de las aldeas shinobi cuando las cosas se supieron. En un mismo lugar estaban dos de sus enemigos jurados: Los Hattori y un niño descendiente de una Uzumaki y de Namikaze Minato. Solo por eso algunos ya estaban salivando por declararles la guerra. Aunque desgraciadamente eso no iba a pasar con tanta facilidad como alguien creería ya que desde la tercera guerra ninja su pueblo no había vuelto a ser el mismo

Estaban únicamente a una tercera parte de su capacidad militar debido a la perdida de las otras por los ataques combinados de Konoha y Suna o por simplemente Minato Namikaze y su jutsu Hiraishin por lo que sus bajas tras la guerra eran cuantiosas y abismales algo que no era muy dulce y agradable de escuchar

La confianza del tsuchikage estaba en que sus nuevas generaciones demostrarían al mundo que Iwa no iba a ser jamás derrotada ni sometida sin embargo eso no contaba con las nuevas generaciones de otras naciones. Al principio Iwa creyó que tendrían que hacer frente a la generación reciente de Konoha para destacar o también llamados los Once de Konoha. Estos once ninjas eran los miembros de los equipos del siete al diez salvo por uno que fue exiliado: Naruto Uzumaki. Por supuesto nadie había sabido nada de dicho mocoso hasta el dia de hoy y el niño en un solo dia había humillado a tres grandes villas

Pero para Onoki era aun mas insoportable el hecho de que el niño había levantado una vasta fuerza sin que nadie se diera cuenta y había eliminado uno por uno todos aquellos medios que permitirían controlar las naciones a los ninjas. El había eliminado a la nobleza y a los ministros de algunos países y había instalado un sistema defensivo en cada país otorgándole autentica seguridad al país además de lealtad. Por si fuera poco el niño gozaba de multiples recursos y calidades de vida que hacían ver como avanzados estaban. Solo por eso ya les ganaban

Sus fuerzas militares eran totalmente desconocidas y por ello ellos no podían ser controlados ni medidos por nadie al carecer el numero de tropas, como se movilizan y esas cosas. Para ello habría que colarse en Uzu y había algo en esa idea que no gustaba al Tsuchikage ya que si fue difícil penetrar la primera vez Uzu ahora mismo no iba a ser difícil sino imposible. Claramente para Onoki esto no pintaba nada bien

Pero la única cosa que podía valorar en su poder militar es la que mas miedo da en la sociedad: Jinchuriki. Esa palabra le hacia temblar de miedo aunque no lo pareciera ya que eran luchadores extremadamente poderosos. Solo uno podía nivelar un campo de batalla y Uzu gozaba de tres y no de los débiles. Gozaban del Nibi que pese a ser bajo este por si mismo bien empleado era capaz de nivelar y arrasar con simpleza a través de las tropas, el Nanabi era el tercero mas poderoso y gozaba con la capacidad de volar y utilizar venenos tanto en forma liquida como gaseosa, también tenia una piel tan dura como el diamante y una fuerza monstruosa y por ultimo Kyubi. Solo ese ya podía poner a temblar a Onoki ya que ese único Biju era capaz de derrotar a los otros ocho asique no solo podía nivelar un campo de batalla sino que prácticamente aniquilar toda una villa. Si no hubiera sido por Hashirama esa criatura habría seguido libre y dios podía decir lo que podría hacer

Pero fue justamente en ese momento que Onoki se acordó donde estaba y era en la sala de su consejo. El llego en unos días hasta su villa e inmediatamente se colo en medidas de máxima alerta debido a Uzu ya que el sabia cuan vengativos eran y encima cuantas ganas le tenían especialmente a aquellos que atacan por la espaldda como el hizo cuando creo la alianza entre Kiri, Kumo e Iwa. Pero pese a ello perdieron muchas tropas y muchos soldados y por eso la segunda gran guerra fue la mas corta ya que la mayoría de las grandes potencias tuvieron que salir del campo de batalla debido a las inmensas perdidas que sufrieron contra los condenados Uzumaki

-Bien estimados miembros del consejo se que todos y cada uno de los presentes quiere declararle la guerra a Uzu y mandar al engendro del rayo amarillo al averno. Pero desgraciadamente eso no va a ser tan fácil como nuestros números ya no son tan altos y además desconocemos los números de las fuerzas de nuestros enemigos

Eso no le importo a algunos iembros del consejo que exigían una guerra simplemente por quien era. Ellos harian de esto una cruzada y no les importaba cuantos de sus ninja perdieran siempre que el bando del Uzumaki fuera embargo esto no era bueno para Onoki ya que el sabia que si se debilitaban en exceso entonces cualquiera de las villas menores podría golpearles en ese momento de debilidad y por tanto ellos saldrían muy mal heridos de la situación

-No estoy diciendo que los dejemos en paz pero ahora mismo desconocemos la mayoría de sus fuerzas, diablos ni siquiera sabemos cuales son sus fuerzas y como están ordenadas en el continente. Si no sabemos esto y lanzamos un ataque a ciegas podemos vérnoslas con una encerrona y nuestras topas serian masacradas sin resistencia

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperamos. Este niño no ha solamente cabreado a nuestro pueblo con su simple existencia sino también a Kumo y si los de Kiri son como yo creo que van a ser entonces ellos mismos trataran de hacer algo en su contra simplemente para mantener su estatus de una de las grandes cinco villas

Esto claramente le gusto a los diferentes miembros del consejo…excepto a una persona. Kurotsuchi era una de las Kunoichis superiores y por supuesto era una de las que estaba siendo considerada para el puesto de Yondaime Tsuchikage. Y por tanto ella había aprendido una lección muy valiosa hace mucho tiempo: hay que dejar el pasado atrás para tener un futuro. Por supuesto que ella le tenia ganas al heredero del Yondaime Hokage ya que era el hijo de un hombre muy poderoso y ella quería vérselas con esta persona, sin embargo ella no era tan idiota como para tratar de atacar sin provocación a alguien que no les había hecho daño alguno. Además algo en ella le advertía que un ataque contra ese niño seria el equivalente a meterse en la boca del lobo ya que para ella el niño los estaba esperando pacientemente a que se lancen a por ellos

Sin embargo Kurotsuchi sabia que daba igual lo que ella dijera ya que su abuelo era demasiado testaruda y cabezota en lo que eran sus opiniones. Y además estábamos hablando del hijo del que lo humillo en la tercera guerra ninja y descendiente de una clan que llevo a la mayoría de los clanes de Iwa a niveles muy bajos de existencia ya que cuando atacaron Uzu por primera vez los Uzumakis los esperaron y los golpearon donde mas dolia y de forma brutal dejando por ejemplo su propio clan muy golpeado. Pero quien la haría caso cuando todos los mayores pensaban que era lo correcto por no decir que todos estaba fuera de sus cavales, haciendo que ella solo tema por la nueva generación y que no hereden los problemas de esta generación

* * *

**-Suna-**

Las cosas en Suna estaban mejorando en un alto nivel. Algo que nadie se podía creer era la existencia de Uzu y por supuesto esto los llevo a querer saber mas de dicho pueblo en especial los mas jóvenes. Sin embargo algunos de los veteranos ancianos no querían tener nada que ver con ellos ya que aunque a estos no les gustara admitirlo Uzu en estos momentos era una potencia militar que podía competir con ellos y obviamente eso no era algo muy bienvenido en Suna ya que si no fuera por las habilidades de su Kazekage y las mejoras que el instalo ahora mismo estarían en un nivel muy inferior y podrían tener su posición como una de las grandes en peligro

Esta era la primera vez que en mucho tiempo las grandes cinco naciones estaban en un equilibrio de habilidades pero parecía como si alguien quisiera atormentarlos ya que ahora surgia Uzu una vez mas y parecía que podía competir con ellos en todos y cada uno de los campos. Sin embargo lo que no contaban es que el Kage de dicho pueblo era un viejo amigo de Gaara ya que si no lo hubiera sido todos ellos estarían muy preocupados. Si bien la generación mas vieja y que todavía recelaba de Gaara estaban muy encontra de que el niño estuviera en una situación tan imponente los miembros mas jóvenes de las fuerzas shinobi no podían pensar en una mejor manera de ganar a un fuerte alidado como ellos que con un viejo amigo de su líder

Además como si fuera algo muy importante el Uzukage había prometido discutir con Suna una posible alianza después de que se hubiera ocupado de las cosas como el examen chunin y además otros asuntos de menester. Tambien le habían dejado un pequeño formulario en el cual indicaba algunas de las cosas que ellos ofrecían para ayudar a Suna como un tratado de importación y exportación, ayuda con la academia en caso de que les falte algo o que tuvieran medios para alzar dichos niveles y por siguiente ayuda tanto en el sistema medico como en cualquier otro donde ellos necesiten ayuda

Por supuesto para Gaara esto era como un regalo divino del cielo ya que si ganaba una alianza con Uzu su pueblo podría mejorar en un gran alcance, además de que Naruto podría ayudarlo a resolver problemas que tenia no solo en el consejo sino también con los ministros del Daimyo así como los nobles que querían tenerlo mas bajo control ya que el era mas un arma que nada para esas personas y con la posición que ocupaba esas personas estaban nerviosas ya que no sabían que podía hacer. Tambien con esta alianza las fuerzas de Suna se podrían colocar por delante de Konoha ya que no solo obtendrían un aliado importante sino además una segunda fuerza militar que podría ayudarles a imponerse en caso de un conflicto armado

-Estimados miembros del consejo el Uzukage me informo antes de dejar que después de que se hubiera hecho cargo del asunto de los rangos a su vuelta que el vendría personalmente para aclarar el asunto de una alianza entre ellos y nosotros

Esta afirmación claramente deperto el interés de varios miembros del consejo ya que vista la habilidad de los niños ellos no querían ni imaginarse el poder de los adultos. Pero también con ello vino un momento malo y es que uno de los miembros del consejo pensaba que no era buena idea

-No creo que sea buena idea que nos asociemos con Uzu. Por lo que veo son una organización militar diferente a la nuestra y podría afectar al sistema de gobierno. Tambien hay que añadir que desconocemos lo que quieren de nosotros y posiblemente sea algo demasiado importante por lo que ellos nos han ofrecido todo lo que Kazekage-sama nos ha dicho. Sin embargo hay dos puntos mas preocupantes: el primer punto es que son un pueblo sin Daimyo y por tanto todo el gobierno se rige por el propio Kage eso por supuesto podría asustar a nuestro Daimyo y hacerle creer que con una asociación entre nuestras villas seria para retirar del poder a Daimyo-sama. La otra razón es que por lo que se sabe Uzu no tolera a los ministros ni a los nobles y eso podría llevar a todo el consejo del Daimyo no estar de acuerdo con nuestra alianza y hacernos pagar por atrevernos a asociarnos con ellos. Por ultimo y posiblemente mas importante es que en estos momentos se puede ecir que hay un equilibrio entre las cinco grandes naciones, pero con la existencia de Uzu y su posible habilidad en combate y capacidad económica nos las podemos ver con una de las naciones haciendo un movimiento contra Uzu al cual seguramente seguirán el resto lo cual llevaría a una cuarta guerra mundial que no solo asolaria a Uzu sino a todos y cada uno de sus aliados

Con la explicación de esta situación Gaara se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado y que de ir a pensar en una alianza entre ambas naciones la mayor parte del consejo ahora estaba en contra de Uzu incluyendo a su propio hermano. Todos sus planes para mejorar la calidad de vida de Suna se había ido al traste por el miedo de unos políticos que ni entienden de cosas ninjas y tampoco entienden del futuro

-Con todo esto dicho Kazekage-sama creo que lo mejor seria simplemente ignorar a Uzu y simplemente seguir con nuestras vidas, después de todo Uzu no ha hecho nada nunca por nosotros y además es mejor mantener al daimio y a sus ministros contentos ya que sin ellos perderíamos la mayor parte del comercio y del apoyo financiero

Con esto dicho ahora todos salian de la sala de reuniones y si alguien pudiera ver el rostro de el Kazekage podría ver la ira en su mirada ya que con estas acciones ahora el jamás podría conseguir pagar su deuda a Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**-Uzushiogakure-**

* * *

**-Compuesto Uzumaki-**

Mientras todo ese caos estaba desatándose Naruto estaba en su cuarto con Kurama besándose apasionadamente. Kurama y Naruto habían decidido que ya era hora de que el la marcara y esto por supuesto iba a implicar una buena temporada de sexo para ambos

Por ello Naruto se encontraba encima de Kurama besándola con increíble pasión y usando su lengua para algunas cosas que Kurama pensaba que no eran legales y deberían ser catalogadas como algo ilegal y prohibido

Justo cuando dejaron de besarse Naruto fue directo a por su cuello y disfruto besándoselo suavemente provocando a Kurama soltar gemidos de satisfacción. Tambien mientras que esto se hacia Naruto deslizaba sus manos por el culo de Kurama dándole algún que otro pellizco provocando a la zorra dar mas quejidos

Naruto queriendo llevar las cosas a un grado de mayo intimidad decidió quitarle el Kimono a su nueva esposa dejando a la vista sus pechos tamaño D a la vista, no deseando que dicho pechos estuvieran demasiado sin compañía Naruto se dedico a ellos. Con su boca lamio el pecho izquierdo mientras que con su mano apretó el derecho. Estas acciones provocaron a Kurama entrar en un estado de excitación sin precedentes, además Naruto considero que la quería tener encima en su regazo con lo que el no tendría que buscar esos dos lugares tan maravillosos. Pero mientras el hacia esto Kurama uso su capacidad con el vientopara romperle la camiseta y pasar sus manos por su espalda desnuda mientras que al compas de las acciones de su amado ella se deslizaba arriba y abajo restregando su entrepierna todavía cubierta contra los pantalones del chico

Esto solo sirvió para que Naruto dejase un momento de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con una mirada hambrienta que le gano un buen apretón en el culo a la vez que ahora Naruto se dirigía para cambiar de pecho. Por supuesto también le arranco el Hakama a Kurama para dejar a la vista su entrepierna mojada por la excitación que gobernaba en ese momento sus acciones. Ante esta vista Naruto decidió bromear con Kurama para así jugar un poco con la comida que ella era

-Kurama-chan te veo muy mojada mi linda zorrita

Si no fuera suficiente que Naruto estaba usando chakra de rayos para recorrer el cuerpo de Kurama cuando el pasaba sus manos por su espalda también lo hacia su ronca voz cuando hablaba en el cuello de la zorra pelirroja. Ella no solo no podía evitar estremecerse de placer sino apretarse mas con el y a su vez restregarse

-Lo siento mucho doctor pero necesito mi medicina, además tengo muy bajo el calcio asique tendre que beber algo de leche

Con el mensaje entregado Naruto bajo su cara por el cuerpo de Kurama mientras le depositaba besos frios por su piel aciendola excitarse aun mas. Cuando Naruto llego hasta su entrada se dedico a lamerle la humedad que emanaba de ella provocándola agarrarse fuertemente a las sabanas y soltar un gemido muy fuerte. Ella no podía dejar de jadear y gemir mientras sentía los dedos y la lengua de Naruto en su interior

-NARU- KUN ME ESTAS LLEVANDO

Naruto no podía evitar reírse de lo fácil que era excitar a su pelirroja, mientras atacaba con renovada ferocidad el lugar. Esto la llevo a terner cada ve mas gemidos y a agitarse mas violentamente en la cama sin poder evitar restregarse en Naruto hasta que llego el momento exacto

-NARU-KUN ME ESTOY CORRIENDO

No hay que decir que conforme salian sus palabras un torrente de jugos salió de ella para la cara de Naruto que gustosamente se los lamio. Sin embargo fue hacer eso que el lado salvaje de Kurama salió y decidió tener una pequeña juerga ya que le arranco los pantalones al rubio con sus garras y luego lo lanzaba a la cama para colocarse encima de el. Con una sonrisa juguetona ella se dedico a dejar besos ardientes por todo el cuerpo de Naruto mientras liberaba pequeñas dosis de chakra de fuego para mandarle calor a través del cuerpo, provocando con esto multiples gemidos de su compañero masculino. Con eso ella le lanzo una mirada lujuriosa y habrienta mientras cogía con su mano su pene apretándoselo ligeramente para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahora en el dominio de la situación

Cuando Naruto noto los apretones levanto la cabeza para verla y ver que ella lo miraba con esa mirada ambrienta y luego procedió a chupársela, empezó con algo simple como lamérsela como un helado mientras que mas tarde retorcía su lengua sobre su punta justamente antes de tragársela completamente provocando un fuerte gemido por su parte al sentir su pene en su boca y como ella se deslizaba sobre el. Ella no tardo en tenerlo totalmente duro en su boca y también procedió a usar su mano para masajearle las bolas provocando que Naruto se estuviera perdiendo cada vez mas y estar casi alcanzando su orgasmo

Con esto ella también lo saco de su boca a pesar de la queja de Naruto y empezó una vez mas a lamerlo provocándoles al rubio otra vez ganas de desatarse en ella

-Vamos doctor necesito leche se mi chico bueno y dejame saborearla que esta muy rica

Con eso dicho volvió a proceder con sus trabajos de lengua y manuales provocándole mas gemidos al rubio que no quería someterse hasta que llego a su limite

-¡JODER ME CORRO!

Antes de que el se corriera ella había vierto su boca para tomar todo lo que era suyo disfrutando de la liberación que le llego a la garganta y la lleno y alimento provocándola soltar un ronroneo feliz. Sin embargo eso acabo cuando sintió al pene salir, cuando miro porque se encontró con que Naruto no estaba ya en la cama sino que estaba detrás suya y gruñendo roncamente en su oído

-¿crees que me puedes someter? Solo por eso espera tu lección zorra

Con eso Naruto lanzo a Kurama en la cama otra vez y la coloco boca arriba permitiéndole que ella lo mirara, Naruto no le dio tiempo como que se coloco encima de ella y la beso ferozmente mientras que ella rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura. Con un certero empujon Naruto la penetro haciéndola soltar el beso y lanzar un fuerte gemido al aire. Ella no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar como Naruto fue empujándose dentro de ella de manera fuerte y profunda haciéndola soltar constantes gemidos. A su vez Naruto la apretaba contra si mas fuerte contra el

-SI JODER NARUTO-KUN DAME MAS FUERTE

Naruto no pudo dejar de empujar cada vez mas fuerte y a la vez el dirigió su cabeza a sus senos para tener un gusto. Asique procedió a darle un ligero bocacdo que genero que Kurama le hiciera dar la vuelta y empezar a montarlo como si no hubiera otro dia

-SI ESO ES ME ESTOY CORRIENDO

Y con eso ambos amantes se corrieron tras un apasionado encuentro pero anestes de terminar Naruto se alzo y la mordió en el cuello a la vez que canalizaba chakra en el bocado. La reacción fue inmediata ya que Kurama tubo un orgasmo a continuación

-Ahhhhh para que lo sepas esto no ha terminado

No hay que decir que fue una noche muy movidita

* * *

**Bien nuevo capitulo y como siempre abierto a criticas ahora hay que trabajar en los capítulos que serán por un lado la manipulación de las cosas por parte de las diferentes naciones**

**Que nadie crea que me he olvidado de Akatsuki porque ellos van a estar en la guerra**

**por cierto me apuesto lo que queráis que quereis saber quiens son los diferentes capitanes verdad...Pues vais a tener que esperar mujajajaja**

**La guerra serán tres capítulos pero tratare que sean lo mas detallado y mejor hechos posible**

**adiós a todo el mundo y esperad mis futuras actualizaciones en una semana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien recientemente he acabado este capitulo y espero que lo disfrutéis enormemente**

**Espero que estéis contando porque poco a poco se acerca la guerra**

**También se acerca el retorno de Naruto a Konoha aunque es mas bien para decir ´´esto es lo que os perdisteis``**

**No soy dueño de Naruto o sus personajes**

* * *

**LOS PRIMEROS PASOS**

* * *

**-Uzu No Kuni-**

Habian pasado ya unas dos semanas desde que el mundo se había reunido en cada villa para decidier como iban y debían actuar con respecto a la resurrección de Uzu. Todas las naciones tenían al parecer el pensamiento común de glpearlos de la forma mas efectiva posible. Algo un poco difícil cuando sabes de las amenazas antes de que actúen y eso es lo que Uzu pudo ver y valorar. Gracias a la cnvocatoria de Kurma ellos tenían en cada uno de los principales lugares de reunión de cada villa un selo que absorvia toda la toda la información y todos los discursos que se realizaban en estos lugares. Pero eso no significaba que no les desagradara que las grandes naciones no los tomaran en serio

Cuando Naruto escucho el informe el empezó rápidamente el diseño de un mapa de todos los lugares que tenían protegidos para así de esta forma proceder para ser capaz de defenderlo en las mejores formas posibles. Tambien empezó a diseñar tácticas de guerrilla en territorio enemigo con la capitán de la Unidad o Escuadreon tres: Karasuba la Burakkuenjuru. La unidad tres era una unidad dedicada totalmente y absolutamente para la guerra de guerrilas y sus equipos contaban con expertos en los terrenos de rastreo, trampa, genjutsu, fuinjutsu y kenjutsu o cualquier otra arma que sea rápida y eficaz para cuerpo a cuerpo. Esta unidad no realizaba tacnicas de ninjutsu salvo aquellas que no emiten una gran cantidad de energía ya que estas pueden atraer a mas gente. Tambien había ciertas cosas a tener en cuenta en esta unidad y era que la mayoría eran personas que habían terminado la formacion de la división VIENTO ya que sus armas serian mas eficaces y brutales. Y Karasuba era su líder siendo una de las mejores usuarias del elemento viento

La primera cosa que necesitaban hacer era establecer perímetros defensivos para los países ya que era muy seguro de que aunque les declarasen la guerra ellos atacara a las naciones bajo su responsabilidad. Yuki no Kuni iba a ser muy difícil que la atacaran ya que antes de llegar a ese país había que pasar por Hi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no fueran a establecer alguna defensa extra por si las moscas ya que era mejor esperarse lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor. Otro Pais era Nami no Kuni y aunque también había que llegar a ellos por tierra por Hi no Kuni Kiri y en menor medida Kumo podían realizar un asalto via marítima por lo que para evitarlo también podía enviar una fuerza de la decimo primera división ya que aunque carecia de un capitán por el momento si contaban con una fuerza militar mas que importante y además el hombre que los dirigía en estos momentos era muy fuerte. Sin embargo esos eran los países fáciles de defender pero había otros que no lo eran tanto ya que estaban justo en medio del meollo. Un ejemplo seria el país de los vegetales que estaba expuesto a Iwa y su fuerza ninja porque estaban al sur de ellos. Por supuesto técnicamente ellos no podían invadir ya que Na no Kuni no estaría en la guerra si es que había pero era mejor no jugársela por lo que tendrían a parte de las unidades de la decimotercera división de Uzu ya que su defensa corria mas de la cuenta de Naruto y algunas de sus señoras que de cualquier otra fuerza, pero también enviaria a unos cuantos de los miembros de la decimo primera y la tercera para asegurarse de que jamás se les ocurra atacarlos o que si lo hacen obliguen a Onoki a tener dos frentes

La segunda cosa que Naruto hizo fue la de observar a sus tres naciones enemigas: Kiri, Kumo e Iwa. Las tres naciones lo querían abajo debido a que tenían un enorme miedo en sus cuerpos ya por a quien representaba y a quien defendia. Kumo tenia intenciones de tratar de mover tropas a Cha no Kuni para atosigarlas y meterles el miedo en el cuerpo, asique ellos iban a devolverles el favor al meterles el verdadero miedo en el cuerpo. El plan de kumo de enviar un grupo de emisarios hasta ellos con las intenciones de realizar pactos para evitar hostilidades y después tratarían de secuestrar algún niño o robar algún jutsu. Si alguien mataba a un dignatario seria el mismo así cuando se inicie esta supuesta guerra entonces el podría decir que sus razones eran mas que infundadas. Pero también esto le obligaba a realizar ya sus planes para facilitar los proyectos de transporte rápido a los diferentes lugares sino también para que el pudiera si era el caso recibir algún beneficio o ayuda durante esta situación aunque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tenían en Uzu no Kuni se podía prácticamente decir que no necesitaban nada y que eran una nación totalmente independiente

Pero el ya sabia que era lo que iban a hacer los ninjas de Kumo, sin embargo carecia del conocimiento acerca de lo que iban a hacer los ninjas de Iwa ya que ellos eran los que estaban mas situados lejos por lo que era mas improbable que pudieran atacar de forma directa a menos que atacase a Na no kuni. La otra cosa que podían era la de ofrecer a Kumo el apoyo no solo en fuerza numérica sino en minerales y armamento, además Naruto no era tan idiota como para no creer que el Tsuchikage no iba a contratar a Akatsuki. Pero el sabia que tanto Han y Roshi no aprobarían esto ya que no querían estar cerca de aquellos que querían cazarlos. Sin embargo el Tsuchikage era un hombre demasiado viejo y estúpido como para importarle lo mas minimo todo lo demás y lo que implicaría que el Akatsuki también se introdujera en este juego ya que para el los jinchuriki eran sacrificables

Ahora solo le quedaba Kiri que el no era tan estúpido como para pensar que no iban a tratar de hacer todo en su favor en esa supuesta guerra y también en la previa situación a la guerra. Naruto podía respetar a Mei pero ser toreada por el consejo y por uno de sus propios hombres simplemente porque había que pensar en el futuro no era aceptable. Además cualquier persona lista podía saber que esto era mas por el bien que les beneficiaba a ellos que por el del pueblo ya que las nuevas formas que Naruto estaba introduciendo iban a cambiarlo todo. Sin los consejos todos los Kages aumentarían enormemente sus poderes sobre la aldea y a su vez podrían contralar a las diferentes fuerzas que forman parte de una aldea, para los civiles esto supondría la eliminación de su posibilidad de obtener el poder, mientras que para los ninjas era su opción de controlarse unos a otros ya que los consejos para bien y para mal permitían a los ninjas controlarse entre si y a su vez controlar al líder del momento ya que si este es dependiente de el consejo el órgano entonces tendrá la oportunidad de detenerlo si era necesario. Sin embargo el método de Naruto en su villa implicaba que el tenia el poder absoluto y aunque era una verdad absoluta ya que el era posiblemente el ninja mas fuerte eso no les gustaba. El que no tuviera un Daimyo era solo un contra mas para las demás naciones ya que eso era mucho poder el que el tenia. Kiri en especial temia esto debido a las acciones del Yondaime Mizukage ya que querían evitar gente así como el en el poder abogaban por tener al máximo un control sobre los poderes de un Kage. Lastima que no sabían la que se les avecinaba, ya que sus acciones iban a causar un gran cambio en el mundo y ninguno de esos políticos sabia por donde les iba a golpear

Sin embargo había dos puntos en general que le preocupaban enormemente: Suna y Konoha. El en realidad contaba con que ambos países lo dejarían tranquilo pero viendo la situación desde una nueva perspectiva eso era un poco mas difícil ahora. Suna por un lado era un lugar demasiado político para su gusto y su forma de ser y trabajo no era una con la que estuviera el mismo de acuerdo porque el se negaba a concejales y daimios que manejen a sus soldados ya que si alguno muriera eso lo cabrearía enormemente. Y luego estaba Konoha que por decirlo de una manera suave estaba jodido pero del todo: Por un lado estaba el factor de que los civiles se consideraban intocables y que trataban de controlar la economía lo cual hace imposible tener una buena vida en el lugar por su codicia. Luego estaba el clan Hyuuga que impedía a todos a vivir tranquilamente con sus formas de que ellos son superiores a los demás y que los demás solo sirven para lavarse el culo. Y finalmente estaban los ancianos que tenían la firme idea de que como eran mucho mayores que los demás estaban en mejor posición y sabían mejor como son las cosas, no ayudaba que Danzo tenia aspiraciones de dominación global y que todas y cada una de las cosas que el quería era quedarse con todo aquello que hacia a los demás poderosos no importándole arrebatárselo por la fuerza si es necesario. En resumidas cuentas las cosas con la villa oculta de la hoja estaban muy jodidas y era imposible saber que pasaría si había una guerra aunque ellos esperarían tranquilamente hasta el final de esta y luego o se aliarían con el vencedor o simplemente atacaría a ambos aprovechando que estaban débiles

Naruto también estaba preocupado porque resultaba que el quería evitar la muerte de niños como los que estaban ahora en la academia. Se pregunto internamente porque las grandes naciones no eran capaces de ver mas alla de sus estúpidas narices pero parece que iba a tener que adelantar muchos de sus planes de defensa así como algunos de los últimos métodos de defensa. No solo en Uzushiogakure sino también en las grandes ciudades que había en Uzu no Kuni: Metalúrgica, Joyeria, Campus y Ocio. Estas tres ciudades eran las que fomaban parte del sistema de vida de Uzu no kuni. Y cada una se dedicaba exclusivamente a lo que sus nombres indicaban

Cuando Naruto dijo de hacer estas tres ciudades para que así las personas que trabajaban en esos campos tuvieran todo el espacio del mundo y no tuvieran que estar limitados a pequeños espacios como habrían sido en la villa. No muchos podían haberlo visto venir: En metalúrgica estaban reunidos los mejores herreros que habían ido a vivir a uzu no kuni. Tambien en esa ciudad vivian carpinteros y arquitectos. Fue una ciudad de civiles para civiles y fue la excelente forma de tener un equilibrio entre las diferentes formas de gobierno ya que resulto que para gobernar tenían tres lideres que representaban cada uno una de las tres especialidades que había en lugar. Habia un numeroso grupode Shinobis junto con una academia para los niños de las personas que allí vivin para que fueran capaces de aprender el camino shinobi pero que supieran usar el chakra para ayudar en su trabajo en la forja y las otras tareas. Esto por supuesto facilitaba enormemente el trabajo de la gente

Joyeria era igualmente una ciudad con las mismas cosas ya que contaban con una fuerza ninja que protegía el pueblo y una academia para formar a las juventudes no solo en el camino del ninja y el chakra sino para ayudarlos en su futuro trabajo en el desarrollo de cristalería, joyería y la minería. Con esto hecho así y de esta forma joyería también pudo ser una de las mayores fuentes de ingresos de Uzu ya que a través de Haru y Nami sus joyas y cristalería se vendia por todo el mundo y daimios, Kages y ricos de todos los pueblos se habían dedicado a su compra. Sin embargo el mayor invento y posiblemente lo único que se quedaba en Uzu eran los cristales de chakra. Estos cristales tenían la atención de absorver la energía solar o en algunos casos energía cinetica del movimiento de los remolinos o los rayos de las tormentas. Estos cristales alimentaban a las ciudades con energía permitiendo de esta forma una gran fuente de ahorro al pueblo al no depender de nadie, también servían para otros propósitos: El primero era el mantenimiento de cupulas barrera que impedían que nadie pudiera pasar tanto por encima de las murallas como ser lanzados por el aire, también protegían las propias murallas por lo que imposibilitaba la entrada a menos que alguien decidiera asaltar al pueblo por las puertas algo que era francamente un suicidio ya que había en las murallas varias líneas de defensa que consistían en lanzadores Kunai y shuriken equipados con sellos explosivos o sellos de onda expansiva. Francamente las ciudades eran inexpugnables pero si eran asediadas solo tendrían un tiempo hasta que se queden sin viveres un trabajo en marcha los del campo de sellado

Campus era la ciudad que se dedicaba al trabajo de la tierra siendo la ciudad que tenia los invernaderos tanto en la superficie como en el subsuelo para producir todo tipo de alimentos. Para conseguir las semillas tuvieron que contar con el apoyo de Haru y Nami ya que ellos fueron los que les consiguieron las semillas. Despues gracias al mejoramiento de los terrenos así como sistemas diferentes de plantación gracias a los sellos había un aprovechamiento del 100% de todas las semillas. Pero no solo eso sino que los vegetales conseguidos por estos sistemas eran mas duraders y mejores que por cualquier otro método. Tambien con esto tuvieron otro contrato con Haru y Nami para poder hacer circular sus alimentos. Gracias a las ayudas de Haru obtuvieron diversas semillas de Na con lo que tuvieron a su alcance mas tipos de alimentos y por tanto consiguieron crear su propio mercado de alimentos vegetales que eclipsaba al de cualquier otra nación. Tambien Campus disponía de diversas granjas por el alrededor con diferentes animales para la alimentación y gracias a sus dietas se obtenía carne de primera categoría muy rica en proteínas y que por tanto era una gran ayuda para la alimentación de las diferentes ciudades. Curiosamente con menos comida de estas granjas se alimentaba mejor que cn la comida del exterior. Tambien Campus se dedicaba a la floristería tanto para las flores de adorno como para plantas venenosas para los ninjas. Y finalmente estaban los sastres que aprovechaban desde los tejidos obtenidos del campo hasta las pieles de animales

Y la ultima ciudad era Ocio. Muchos pensarían que esta era una ciudad simplemente para pasárselo bien pero estaban en un grave error. Esta era posiblemente no solo una ciudad para el ocio sino también una ciudad que actuaba como un Bunker en caso de ser atacados en el que se mandaria a los niños de todas las ciudades y de la villa para que estén a salvo y a la vez puedan practicar sus trabajos y habilidades sin estar expuestos al peligro gracias a que Ocio podía ser posiblemente la única ciudad que nadie quería jamás atacar. No solo porque contara con un campo minado de etiquetas explosivas, no solo por contar con el doble de lanzadores de armas en las murallas, y tampoco por contar con el primer sistema de lanzamiento de capsulas de chakra explosivo. Sino porque la cuidad y los ciudadanos del lugar estaban bajo la protección del capitán de la Unidad Rock que tenia la capacidad de moldear el terreno como si fuera su hogar de nacimiento. En resumidas cuentas las cuatro ciudades junto con la villa hacían de uzu no kuni el único país que era totalmente independiente y Naruto había pagado a cada uno de los que permitió esto muy generosamente: Nami ahora era su principal contacto con el mundo para el comercio llevándose por tanto un tanto por ciento mas que generoso por su ayuda mientras que Haru se llevaba un comercio por la mejora de la tecnología así como…un marido en forma del Uzukage que le había prometido un heredero cuando las cosas se calmaran algo que la daimio había aceptado. Y Na había recibido un pequeño lote de las semillas de sus vegetales que si bien no les saldría tan buenos como los suyos propios si les permitiría tener una pequeña competición y mejorar sus alimentos. En pocas palabras todas las alianzas entre si se encontraban bastante fuertes

Pero fue justo en ese momento que Haku entro en despacho. Y por la cara seria que traia el estaba en serios problemas. Ya se podía imaginar la bronca que le podía llegar y eso era por cumplir con su tarea como Uzukage. Pero en vez de parecer que estaba cabreada ella mas bien parecía triste, lo cual es obvio porque ella sabia que Naruto estaba haciendo lo imposible cuando se entero de las intenciones de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri,. Todas las chicas lo habían visto ya que había pasado de la tristeza a la rabia por estos países que le tenían tantas ganas por el hecho de que ellos parecían ser mas fuertes. Ella y las demás se habían dado cuenta de que el estaba creciendo muy tenso tratando de encontrar estrategias para defender mejor a su pueblo. Haku sin embargo estaba triste porque Naruto no solo estaba dándolo todo por ello sino también que el pasaba el dia mimandolas a cada una. No sexo pero si masajes eroticos y demás para relajarlas. Ahora ella pensaba que era su turno de ayudar a su marido

-Naruto-kun estas demasiado tenso. Tienes que relajarte o sino vas a envejecer mas deprisa de lo que tardas en parpadear

-Lo se Haku-chan pero es que

-Pero nada

Y ambos desaparecieron en un destello azul hielo. El jutsu Furasshu era posibolemente a técnica mas pegrsa del mund y desgracadamente para mucha gente era una técnica que todo el clan Uzumaki conocía. El Furasshu era un jutsu espacio/tiempo que consistía en ir de un punto a otro siendo únicamente precedido por un destello según el chakra del usuario. Esta técnica era mas peligrosa y potente que el Hiraishin no Jutsu ya que no requería sellos de mano ni marcas que sirvan para teletransportarse sino únicamente un alto talento en el uso de chakra sensor y por supuesto el conocimiento de la técnica en cuestión. Esta técnica consistía en ir de un punto A a un punto B saltando de una dimensión a otra y volver una vez mas pero en esta ocasión al punto B, la energía que se produce poara hacer el salto desencadena un destello por eso esta técnica se llama ´´Destello``

**-Residencia Uzumaki-**

Aparecieron en un destello en el cuarto de Naruto o mas concretamente en su cama. Antes de que Naruto pudiera quejarse ella le dio su gran y poderosa mirada que le obligaba a tumbarse en la cama mientras que ella le quitaba la camiseta negra y los pantalones. Una vez que el se hubo tumbado boca abajo en la cama ella se coloco sobre su culo y empezó a usar sus manos con una pequeña cantidad de chakra hielo para relajarle todo su cuerpo. El efecto fue inmediato ya que Naruto sintió como si alguien librara de un enorme peso de encima y ella empezó a mover sus manos por toda su espalda. Recorriendo toda su espalda se encontró con una gran cantidad de tensión en su sistema casi como si el hubiera sido puesto a hacer increíbles cantidades de esfuerzo físico. Ella produjo una aguja de acupuntura de hielo y la coloco suavemente sobre algunos de los principales puntos de la espalda que parecían ser los que estaban teniendo la mayor cantidad de tensión acumulada

Y mientras Haku tenia su trabajo con la espalda de Naruto el propio Naruto estaba teniendo un momento de gozo y placer por esas suaves manos. Estaba sintiendo cada movimiento de sus frágiles manos por la espalda mientras que a su vez sentía como el chakra de Haku estaba interactuando con su cuerpo. El sabia muy bien porque Haku hacia esto y era debido sobre todo a que ella se preocupaba mucho por el y no quería verlo demasiado herido y menos aun si era por su culpa ya que ella todavía tenia fresco el recuerdo de la muerte de Zabuza

Por eso cuando Haku retiro las agujas de la espalda de Naruto ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que se le vino encima ya que rápidamente Naruto la volcó y la hizo tumbarse boca arriba a la vez que el se ponía encima suya pero sin dejar que todo su peso caiga sobre ella. Entonces Naruto empezó besándola suavemente en los labios haciéndola gemir por el contacto de sus labios y por la audacia de su lengua que en vez de tratar de dominar la suya estaba bailando con la de ella. Las manos de Naruto recorrieron su cuerpo dejándole con pequeños chispazos que solo servían para avivarla mas. Despues de besarla tan profundamente Naruto empezó a besarla por el cuello haciéndola ronronear de placer, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con su culo acariciándolo y dándole pequeños pellizcos que la animaban mas que disuadirla. Mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuerpo el uso sus dientes para romper los nudos de su ropa y quitarle la camiseta dejando a la vista una buena decente talla B de pecho, usando sus diente el le quito el sujetador y se dedico a una doble tarea. Por un lado el con su boca se dedico a lamer y chupar su pecho derecho mientras que con su mano le daba un masaje al otro ya que ese parecía estar muy solo

Los gemidos de Haku estaban empezando a subir de tono y la hacían sentir cada vez mas caliente asique ella empezó a molerse contra la entrepierna de Naruto ya que necesitaba un pequeño desahogo de el en esa parte. Tambien ella no tuvo tiempo de una defensa cuando Naruto cambio de lugar las acciones en sus pechos cuyos pezones estaban duros por toda la situación. Tambien mas pronto de lo que ella pudo esperar Naruto dirigió su mano hacia la parte inferior de su cintura recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel y provocando intensos gemidos de la chica hasta que llego a su ya mojado coño. Empezo deslizando uno de sus dedos masajeándole el lugar para ayudarla a liberarse y ella empezó a moverse un poco mas mientras que Naruto una vez mas volvió a su cuello y lo mordió provocándole un gemido mas fuerte. Naruto entonces introdujo su dedo y empezó a moverlo dentro de ella sin darle un descanso a la chica y mordiéndola una vez mas provocándola tener un orgasmo y que ella gritase su nombre con urgencia y necesidad

Una vez que su orgamos se fue relajando Naruto empezó a bajar su cabeza rozando su piel con sus labios y una sensación de dulce frio que la hizo gemir suavemente. Cuando Naruto retiro su dedo ella se quejo. Pero dicha queja se desvaneció cuando Naruto empezó a lamerle el coño haciéndola arquearse por la satisfacción sexual que ella sintió cuando su marido le lamio el coño. Durante unos minutos las cosas siguieron así hasta que Naruto decidió que quería mas y la penetro con la lengua haciéndola gemir mas fuerte y que ella le colocara sus dos piernas sobre el cuello obligándolo a mantenerse en esa posición ientras que ella se agarraba a la cama mientras duraba el asalto. Ella estaba cada vez gimiendo mas fuerte cuando no pudo evitarlo por mucho mas tiempo y acabo teniendo su segundo orgasmo

-¡NARUTO!

Con su grito se libero una gran cantidad de liquido en la boca de Naruto que el limpio con su lengua. Y cuando el tubo todo eso limpio y pudo liberarse de las piernas de su mujer el se puso encima suya en la cama. Pero antes de que pudiera incluso pensar ella le dio la vuelta a la situación y se coloco encima de el. Ella empezó besándole con un suave beso que mas tarde se volvió mas agresivo y dominante, antes de que Naruto pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando ella había hecho unas cadenas de hielo que lo mantenían sujeto y le impedían moverse. Ella bajo sus labios por todo su cuerpo mientras que su mano estaba acariciándole el pene. Ella se acercaba poco a poco provocándole ataques a Naruto por lo que estaba sintiendo

Entonces fue cuando ella llego al momento del postre ya que ella ya estaba viendo su pene y empezó a lamerlo, para ella era como un helado en este momento y ella quería que su hellado poco a poco. Ella empezó lamiéndolo con la lengua hasta que llego a la punta a la cual empezó simplemente tocando con su lengua, pero cuando llego el momento ella se trago todo el pene provocándole un fuerte gemido a Naruto por el placer que le estaba dando. Ella empezó a chupar y lamer su pene cada vez con mas velocidad mientras que al mismo tiempo sus manos estaban dándole un masaje a sus pelotas. El no pudo evitarlo y acabo corriéndose en su bocay todo el semen que el solto fue tragado por ella aunque on dificultad

Una vez que eso estaba hecho ella empezó a gatear sobre el hasta que ella llego a sus labios con un sensual beso tranquilo. Y mientras hacia eso ella usaba su mano para acariciarle el pene y ponerlo una vez mas duro. El pobre varon Uzumaki no tubo una oportunidad ya que cuando ella termino su beso coloco el pene de Naruto justo en su entrada y se dejo caer muy despacio para disfrutar de cada pulgada y mientras el pobre Naruto no pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción y trato de romper las cadenas de hielo. Fue justo segundos después que ella introdujo todo su pene en su cuerpo y ella dejo salir un gemido de satisfacción. Entonces empezó a montarlo, despacio y tranquilo haciéndola sentir cada pulgada de su duro miembro mientras que el notaba su húmedo coño alrededor de su pene. Al crecer un poco loco Naruto empezó a dar empujones lentos pero fuertes que hicieron que Haku aumentara su ritmo. Al poco tiempo ambos estaban moviéndose rápido y fuerte con Haku colocando sus dos manos sobre su pecho para apoyarse mientras que se dejaba penetrar. Al final Naruto no pudo mas y rampio las cadenas, entonces envolvió sus manos por su cintura mientras que ella lo hizo con sus piernas y coloco su baeza en sus pechos. Naruto entonces empezó a empujarla mas fuerte y rápido haciéndola gemir profundamente y mandarla a un mundo de ensueño. Segundos después ella solto un fuerte gemido indicando que ella ya estaba teniendo su orgasmo

-Por favor Naruto-kun correte en mi. Te necesito, necesito tu caliente leche en mi

Naruto no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces como el dio una potente estocada que los hizo correrse a ambos. Entonces Naruto le dedico una sonrisa a su amante y decidió que ya que ella ya había tenido su posición ahora le tocaba a el

Naruto la coloco boca arriba en la cama y el se coloco encima, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo naruto la penetro una vez mas. Ella solto un ferte gemido por ser penetrada por el y pronto ambos estaban moviéndose rápidamente el uno con el otro mientras que ella apretó sus piernas sobre su cintura mientras que el la agarro por su cintura para poder empujar mas fuerte y profundo en ella. Antes de que la chica se diera cuenta estaba teniendo un nuevo orgasmo y completamente sudada

Sin embargo Naruto todavía no estaba cansado y coloco a la chica de rodillas con sus piernas abiertas y sus manos apoyadas enfrente suya. Entonces la volvió a penetrar solo que esta vez la chica no solo solto un gemido sino un grito de su nombre. Entonces Naruto empezó a empujar dentro suya mientras que ella movia su cuerpo para ir acorde con sus empujes. Ambos estaban luciendo miradas de placer mientras que iban como conejos en celo, al mismo tiempo Naruto le daba algún pequeño azote haciendo soltar a la chica pequeños gruñidos que ponían a Naruto a volver a darle un golpe. Pero pront naruto aumento su ritmo enormemente y por ello uso una de sus manos para cogerla del culo y hacerla moverse mas rápido mientras que con sus otra mano le agarraba un pecho. Esas acciones dispararon todo en ella y la hicieron tener un orgasmo mas intenso y a Naruto a correrse mas fuerte en ella

-Gracias Naruto-kun

Despues de haber terminado ella se tumbo abrazandose a el con su pierna por encima de el. Mientras que naruto la sonreía de forma cariñosa y le besaba en la frente. Con eso haku se durmió mientras que el se quedo despierto y tumbado con ella pensando en lo que esto significaba y porque Haku le había hecho esto. Y pronto empezó a sentirse como un Idiota al darse cuenta de que sus niñas sentían toda su angustia y por tanto se comprometió a devolverles el favor a cada una por haber sido pacientes con el pese a ser un cabeza dura y no haberse dado cuenta de cómo de necesitadas eran sus himes ahora

**-Salto De Tiempo: Uzumaki Compuesto-**

BOOM. CRUSH

Sonidos de impactos y explosiones se podían oir por todo el complejo Uzumaki. La razón era muy simple, resulto que Habian pillado a Naruto dormido con Haku y la habitación olia a sexo. Normalmente eso seria algo normal y todas ellas actuarían como si fuera normal. Solo había un pequeño problema: Ellas también querían. Pero atacar a Haku no era buena ya que la chica era mas buena que el pan asique se decidieron por el objetivo obvio: Naruto

Treita minutos después de la persecución y nos vemos a todos reunidos tranquilamente devorando un desayuno. Era obvio: Los clones de sombra iban a ser declarados como patrimonio de la humanidad y una de las maravillas del mundo. Con sus clones de sombra cada uno tenia ya hecho su papeleo correspondiente y además habían tenido tiempo de preparar un rico desayuno…así como linchar a Naruto mas fuertemente

Tan bien cada una de las chicas se encargaba ahora de sus cosas debido a que sus posiciones de trabajo ahora iban a tener mas trabajo que nunca. Cada una de las chicas tenia una obligación que ellas mismas se autoimpusieron para conseguir el sueño de su amante de crear un lugar donde podrían vivir todos en paz y se negaban a dejar que solo Naruto cargara con todo el puñetero trabajo. Además si le quitaban trabajo mas tiempo tenían ellas para estar con el y mas tiempo que podrían disfrutar de su hombre

Anko iba a ayudar a la unidad numero dos ya que estos eran sus protegidos. Su capitán era Genosuke de Koga y era un ninja que iba acorde con el trabajo en esa división. El motivo era que Genosuke se especializaba en el uso de chakra rayo y viento para mejorar la habilidad de sus armas. Su arma predilecta para el combate era una Katana y para larga distancia el usaba agujas Senbon, asique cuando combatía el empleaba el viento en su espada y el rayo en sus proyectiles. Tambien tenia conocimientos decentes de Fuinjutsu con el cual creo sus propios sellos de almacenaje para poder tener sus senbon utilizables con simplemente añadir chakra haya donde el tenia un sello de este tipo. Sin embargo el también era muy bueno en genjutsu siendo su genjutsu **Kaminoikari (ira divina) **su genjutsu mas letal ya que en aquellos que posaba la mirada si trataban de atacarlo caian en una hipnosis total que los llevaría a suicidarse. El jamás podía derrotar a Anko, primero porque Anko sabia los cinco elementos básicos, segundo porque ella empleaba en armas la misma lógica y tercero porque ella sabia luchar incluso sin la vista

Tanto Matatabi y Yugito iban a dar un poco de apoyo a Karasuba ya que ella era la líder de la escuadra tres la cual era la escuadra de Guerrilla. La razón de esto es porque ambas debido a sus naturalezas felinas podrían dar apoyo a esta unidad y hacer que lo tuvieran mas fácil a la hora de cazar a sus presas. La otra razón es que al igual que Karasuba ambas tedian a ser rapidas y mortales y a menos que fueran cogidas in fraganti o que se trate para una emboscada para un numero de tropas masiva ellas preferían luchar con el uso de taijutsu ya que aunque ambas ya podían usar las cinco naturalezas ambas tenían un somberaro problema y es que parecían tener mas que nada jutsus de destrucción masiva con lo que en vez de ayudar mas bien destruirían todo el terreno y por tanto adiós a las guerrillas. Tambien les gustaba esta división debido que al igual que Karasuba ambas tenían un instinto asesino brutal y mortal llegando a ser capaces de ser maquinas de matar impecables. Sin embargo utilizado en su dia a dia este instinto daba lugar a horas y horas de placer por parte de Naruto ya que era mas un instinto animal de supervivencia primaria que cualquier otra cosa. Y a Naruto le hacia temblar de miedo si sus hijos salian igual

La escuadra cuatro caia completamente bajo el control de Haku ya que ella era la capitana de la unidad medica. Ella había usado los conocimientos de medicina del clan Uzumaki junto con los conocimientos del clan Yuki que recuperaron de Kiri para el desarrollo de medicamentos, ungüentos y píldoras para el combate. Esta división bajo su cuidado también estaba a cargo de el desarrollo de antídotos y de venenos con los que ayudar a cualquiera de las divisiones. La propia Haku había utilizado los conocimientos de Hyoton para ayudar mas y mejor con algunos tratamientos innovadores. Al estar a cargo de esta división ella se hizo responsable de las vidas de muchas otras divisiones ya que eran sus médicos los que garantizaban la salud ya que ella tenia el control absoluto de esta división. Tambien ella daba clases acerca del uso del instrumental medico en combate en caso de necesidad ya que en una batalla los médicos eran el principal objetivo de las fuerzas enemigas. Tambien ella en este momento estaba haciendo lista de médicos que no solo eran grandes médicos sino combatientes para ir junto con el grupo avanzado cuando toda la cosa empiece. Ella solo rezaba para que nada malo les pasara y que no se replanteen su trabajo después de lo que vieran en esa misión

Fu y Chomei regian de manera compartida la división seis que era la división viento. La razón de esto era que ambas mujeres eran maestras del elemento viento y mientras que Fu era la cara visible ya que con su forma de ser ella era mas inspiradora que su compañera, mientras que Chomei era la cara no visible y que se aseguraba que todos los bajo su mando cumplieran no solo con sus objetivos sino también que tuvieran el control que el viento implicabalo que lela era la que estaba con ellos mientras Fu hacia el papeleo. Tambien Fu y Chomei les enseñaban a como usar el entorno que los rodeaba para mejorar la potencia de sus justus viento. Para poder aprovecharse del terreno y convertirlo en su aliado o para convertir los jutsus de fuego en su favor o simplemente anularlos. Tambien tenían que enseñar a los miembros el como luchar con armas y jutsus de viento lo cual era muy arduo ya que a la gente le costaba, no eran como ellas, sus hermanas y su novio ya que ellos tenían inmensas reservas de chakra. Estas personas eran mas bien normales y llegaban a chakra reservas jonin por lo que no podían dominar el elemento de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo gracias a los multiples objetivos e investigaciones llegaron a reducir el tiempo en que uno tardaba a dominar tanto el elemento primario con este caso ser el viento y el secundario

Luego estaba la Unidad Rock que estaba bajo el mando de Juura Naekis un sacerdote de la tierra de la tierra que predicaba acerca de dejar los odios y emociones negativas a un lado pero que desgraciadamente no solo no consiguió lo deseado sino que el templo en el que el hombre se formo junto con todos los monjes que habitaban en el fue destruido y todos los monjes asesinados. Juura fue perseguido hasta que accidentalmente se encontró con Naruto, Naruto al ver la culpa y otros sentimientos que lo comían por dentro lo ayudo y le ofreció un hogar en Uzu. Un año después de que Juura llegara a uzu el hombre se había quedado maravillado con todos los avances y progresos que había hecho Uzu y como había ayudado a sus aliados y encontrado un equilibrio y paz. Tambien supo que en cuanto Iwa se enterara de este lugar trataría de reducirlo a escombros y el no podía permitir eso asique el sacerdote tomo la decisión de apoyar a Uzu con sus conocimientos de la tierra y la piedra. El fue el que creo las inmensas murallas que rodeaban a las ciudades. Luego debido a su buen carácter y a que el prefería defender en lugar de atacar Naruto lo coloco en la posición que estaba y dejo que se llevara a Ocio a su división. Su división fue apoyada por Guren que al ser una practicante del Shoton creyo que era mejor si ella ayudaba a los hombres de Juura a luchar contra desventajas, también ella mejoro dia a dia con su Shoton hasta su nivel actual y además empezó en la formación del doton donde Orochimaru la dejo. Guren no solo era buena con Shoton y doton sino también con con Katon y Futon y por eso ella era la adecuada para estar en esta división o al menos ser la que los liderara en ataque mientras que Juura se encargaría de la defensa. Hasta el dia de hoy Juura jamás había tenido ninguna duda y Guren tenia que ir hoy a decirle lo que pasaba y como tendrían que incrementar todo lo que ellos necesitaran

La Division Rayo u octava estaba bajo el mando de Ameyuri Rngo. Esta poderosa y fuerte mujer estuvo en un coma inducido por un doctor que la quería mantener con vida con la intención de poder utilizar la enfermedad que ella tenia como un arma de destrucción masiva en forma de arma vírica. Desgraciadamente para este doctor Naruto lo encontró y con ayuda de Haku pudieron curarla, después de que ella se recupero obtuvo respuestas de cada cosa que había pasado en su ausencia, sino también en que pese a la perdida de Yagura la gente en Mizu seguía siendo muy tonta, también le dijo como el consejo la vendió al medico a cambio de esa arma que el quería crear para así usarla contra cada nación. Esto llevo a la ira de Ameyuri porque además ella había perdido las palas Kiba que eran su arma mas mortal, pero en cambio Naruto le sonrio y la ayudo a buscar dichas espadas con lo que descubrieron que las tenia Raiga al cual procedieron a buscar y cazar antes de arrebatarle las espadas. Tambien ese dia Ameyuri cogió un pupilo que fue Ranmaru el cual durante esos siete años había entrenado únicamente bajo la tutela de Ameyuri creciendo y convirtiéndose posiblemente en el futuro ninja mas fuerte de esa división. Esta división era coordinada entre Ameyuri y Mikoto por lo que las gentes del lugar recibían una formación masiva no solo en Kenjutsu, Raiton y Genjutsu sino también en Katon y Suiton. Mikoto solo podía imaginar la cara de alegría de Ameyuri cuando se enterase de lo de Kiri ya que ella tenia deudas que saldar

La novena división estaba dirigida por Pakura la cual era una ex-ninja de Suna. Resulto que ella fue traicionada por tanto el yondaime kazekage y el consejo de Suna ya que debido a su necesidad de alianzas para presionar a Konoha Suna acepto una alianza con Kiri en la que a cambio de Pakura y su vida ellos tendrían mas tarde esa alianza. Sin embargo la cosa no acabo así sino que mas bien resulto que Pakura fue recogida moribunda por Hiruko el cual tenia planes con ella. Sin embargo y por desgracia para Hiruko todos sus planes se fueron a la mierda cuando Kurama lo encontró ya que el muy imbécil mando en busca de posibles candidatos y cobayas a Haru no Kuni. Kurama dirigió la búsqueda del asaltante personalmente y se econtro con Hiruko. Este no duro demasiado ya que ella consiguió introducirlo en un mundo de ilusiones en el cual creyo que todo lo que se propuso lo completo. Sin embargo cuando despertó el se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado por Kurama. En un intento de vencerla recubrió todo su cuerpo con el Koton, sin embargo eso no fue una buena idea ya que Kurama se aprovecho de esto y ella uso su Enton para calentar todo el metal que recubría su cuerpo, al final Hiruko murió de las quemaduras y Kurama encontró a Pakura. La Suna jonin tardo en despertar pero cuando lo hizo y se entero de que fue Kurama la que la rescato se lo agradeció enormemente, también para ayudarla ella se quedo en la novena división como un miembro bajo la supervisión de Kurama. Y cuando Kurama la vio que era una ninja nivel Kage ella le pidió que aceptara esa posición como le iria como al anillo al dedo y mientras que acepto dicha posición ella siguió continuando contando con su ayuda mas que nada porque nadie sabia mas de elemento fuego que Kurama. Ahora Kurama le tendría que informar de esta posible guerra y de cómo iban a necesitar su ayuda y la de su división para prepararse y darles el infierno a los de Kumo

Y la decima división caia bajo el mando de Oboro Iga la cual era la esposa de Genosuke y una experta en genjutsu y toma de trampa así como suiton y fuinjutsu. Ella fue tomada tanto por Naruto y Tayuya Uzumaki debido a que los tres tenían cualidades en común pero debido al puesto de Uzukage solo Tayuya la ayudaba con su división. Cuando Naruto vio un dia a Ooro detecto un sello en ella puesto por un tal Tenzen, al no verlo beneficioso el lo retiro solo para descubrir que Oboro no era solo una cara boita, esto por supuesto fue el golpe que hizo cambiar al clan Iga ya que uno de sus pilares eran en realidad un traidor les hizo plantearse su odio hacia los Koga. Pese a la perdida del sello Oboro continuo siendo una mujer enamorada y entre ella y Genosuke iba a empezar un nuevo clan con su futuro hijo. Entre Oboro y Tayuya ambas consiguieron crear una unidad firme con los reclutas de las cinco divisiones elementales que les llegaban después de que estos terminaran el dominio de su primer elemento. Naturalmente ellas los hicieron ser refinados y eficientes ya que su posición no era la de atacar sino la de preparar el terreno para el futuro ataque y que hagan temblar a los ninjas enemigos. Fue algo que se quedo bien claro en todas las personas que se iban a esta división el que ellos nunca serian luchadores de primera línea. Tambien fue algo grandioso porque con el mas simple genjutsu podias esconder cientos de trampas de fuinjutsu y añadiendo si estas eran o explosivas, choque o paralisis. O estas trampas podían llevar sellado una fuerza concentrada de su elemento provocando una explosión elemental. En resumidas cuentas esta división estaba para la protección mas que para el ataque. Y Tayuya no podía evitar querer hablar con su amiga Oboro para comentar como de dulce iban a tener su venganza contra Kumo por haber tratado de convertirlos en animales de cria y a su vez robarles su libertad

Las señoras de la casa suspiraron porque sabían que las vacaciones de cada uno y de disfrutar de su marido y aprovecharse de el se acabo y ahora tendrían que hablar con sus diferentes compañeros o dirigir con mas intensidad a sus divisiones. No era un pensamiento divertido y alegre para estas mujeres que lo habían dado todo por el momento

-Bueno señoras ha llegado la hora de irse a trabajar…bueno que gran mierda ya que yo quería solo quedarme con mis himes

Ellas se rieron de Naruto al verlo hacer pucheros por no poder salirse con la sulla y quedarse en casa. No es que tuviera que hacer demasiado ya que el ya había enviado un Kage Bunshin cargado y solo necesitaba asegurarse de algunas cosas. La razón de esto es que hoy vendrían a Uzu en uno de los nuevos dirigibles los Daimyo de Haru, Na, Cha y Nami no kuni. El motivo era para ver un informe de todo lo que iba a pasar y de sus ideas para ayudar en la defensa de sus respectivas naciones en caso de ser atacadas por alguien de los países que tenían en contra que no eran moco de pavo. Pero afortunadamente el ya lo tenia todo mas o menos bien pensado

Con eso cada uno se fue a tomar su trabajo sin saber la de problemas que iban a tener o el futuro que les esperaba cuando llegaran

* * *

**-Torre Uzukage: Sala De Reuniones-**

En la Torre Uzuka estaba ahora Naruto. No fue difícil ni le tomo mucho tiempo gracias a que simplemente realizo un destello para aparecer en el lugar. Cuando Naruto llego preparo algunas cosas para ayudar con la reunión así como café o te para el que le profiera. Fue justamente en ese momento que varias personas entraron en el lugar. Una era Koyuki Kazahana, Tazuna, el jefe Jirocho y la reina Haruna que había obtenido la posición después de que Naruto la salvara por un lado de un grupo de ninjas picaros y por el otro de los nobles y ministros corruptos

Koyuki Kazahana era una joven hermosa de piel oscura con el pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules claros. Ella le debía a Naruto la vida después de que el equipo 7 la ayudase a derrotar a su tio Gato. Pero además mas tarde los ministros y nobles trataron de convertirla en una líder títere y también de tenerla casada con otro joven príncipe que les garantizaría un control completo sobre la nación. Desgraciadamente para ellos Naruto apareció y no solo extermino ya que no había una mejor expresión para usar sino que también demostró todas las tramas implicadas en el asunto y sus diversas maquinaciones una vez hubieran controlado a Koyuki. Con todo eso hecho el además acepto las condiciones de matrimonio entre ambos y además consiguieron el tratado de beneficio mutuo entre ambas naciones. Nadie se pudo quejar de todo lo que paso debido a que no muchos sabían lo que paso y los que lo sabían estaban de acuerdo con la situación ya que así el pueblo era mas feliz

Tazuna continuaba siendo el mismo viejo con problemas con el alcohol que tenia cuando el lo conoció, pero al menos ahora lucia feliz. Tambien ayudo a que su nación recibió ayuda de Uzu desde el primer momento y ello ayudo cuando algunos bandidos y Yakuzas trataron de controlar la zona. Tambien se mando un mensaje claro al mundo del Hampa con esto y era que Nami tenia un protector fantasma. O eso es lo que pensaron hasta que Naruto hizo su reaparición

Y finalmente estaba el jefe Jirocho que parecía tan mayor como la ultima vez que lo había visto. El hombre venia acompañado por Idate Morino ya que era su por así llamarlo consejero ninja ya que Jirocho era un Yakuza no un ninja

-Bien señoras y señores creo que podemos empezar nuestra reunión

La reunión no era tan difícil ni tampoco tenia ningún problema entre las personas. La reina Haruna se mostro preocupada ya que su nación compartía frontera con Tsuchi no kuni y por supuesto eso la preocupaba enormemente. Por supuesto ella se sintió aliviada cuando supo que su nación recibiría el apoyo de la totalidad de los veteranos de la división 8 y así garantizar a Iwa el replantearse realizar un movimiento en su contra. No era por nada pero la división octava era suficientemente poderosa con Ameyuri y Mikoto como para forzar a Iwa a replantearse el mandar algún equipo sin contar con que para tener alguna esperanza tendrían que enviar a uno de sus jinchuriki y Naruto sabia que hacer algo así seria contraproducente ya que ellos querrian usar todos sus jinchurikis para llevárselo a el por delante ya que después de todo el era el jinchuriki mas poderoso dado su bijuu. Con esas cosas hechas Haruna se tranquilizo enormemente ya que esto garantizaba la protección de su pueblo

Luego vino la preocupación de tanto Cha como Nami no Kuni que temian una invasión via marítima ya que gozaban de puertos y eran sus principales dispensadores en el resto de las naciones elementales por lo que Kiri usaría sus fuerzas navales para tratar de hacerse con el control de los dos puertos. Para tranquilizar a ambos hombres mayores Naruto les garantizo que una parte de los miembros del decimotercer escuadron en Uzu se iria a cada uno de sus respectivos países y reforzarían las defensas de los puertos. Además de que el podría a la división Aqua a perseguir y hostigar a los barcos de Kiri y Kumo para que se lo piensen antes de ir a por sus países. Esto no solo tranquilizo a los dos hombres mayores sino que también les quito algunas pequeñas dudas que pudieran tener de esta situación

Y finalmente era Haru y Koyuki aunque teniendo en cuenta el lugar como de enormemente estaba de protegido y defendido y como para llegar habría que atravesas previamente mucho territorio. Junto con finalmente enfrentarse a la fuerza militar allí estacionada era mas o menos como decir que si alguien quería irse a un infierno de lucha entonces allí estarían ellos para entregarles eso que con tanto ainco pedían. Tambien había que añadir que Haru no Kuni a parte de ese ejercito de defensa también tenían sus tres equipados con lanzadores vóley modificados por lo que un ataque seria equivalente a ser acribillado tanto por un horda tras horda de lluvia de proyectiles así como enfrentarse a ninjas que los esperarían para hundirlos o rematarlos con sus jutsus. Era por esto que Koyuki no temia a esta guerra y estaba sinceramente menos preocupada por el resultado ya que desde que Naruto la salvo la segunda vez ahora se tomaba mas en serio su trabajo

Sin embargo pese a todas las buenas cosas que el les estaba informando el también les comento de las posibilidades de las otras dos naciones. Les dijo como los ancianos de Suna serian oportunistas y tratarían de tener una vez mas el control sobre ellos o tratar de sacar tajada de la situación ya que temian que con Uzu de nuevo en el mundo ellos sufrirían una perdida considerable de clientes así como de recursos. Y luego estaba Konoha que parecía estar esperándoles como un cazador al acecho de su presa que en el caso de Konoha se traducía en los contratos de Uzu, la tecnología de Uzu, las técnicas de Uzu y los clanes de Uzu, por no hablar de los jinchuriki. Sin embargo Naruto parecía muy optimista en cuanto a ambas naciones atacándolos antes de que la guerra llegase a su ultima etapa

-Naruto-kun hay varias cosas que debes saber: La primera es que Konoha no ha parado de envían cartas acerca de querer una reunión contigo. Ellos están interesados en una alianza entre nosotros. Por otro lado el principè Hikaru pide unirse a la alianza con nuestro contrato como el que tenemos los aquí presentes ya que los ministros y nobles estaban tratando de quitar mas poder al lugar

Cuando Naruto escucho lo de Konoha sinceramente se sorprendió ya que el habría esperado que Konoha hiciera todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para tratar primero de recuperarlo, pero bueno cuando le presentas a alguien suficientes pruebas como para atar en corto a un hombre tonto, viejo y predecible entonces es lógico que los esperen. Tambien el sabia que era mas que probable que el le preparase una trampa en el lugar y que por tanto le echase la culpa a Tsunade. El hombre podía ser listo pero Naruto pensaba que Danzo debería cambiar un poco sus métodos de conseguir los resultados

* * *

**-****Cuartel De La Segunda Division-**

En el cuartel de la segunda división estaba entrenando la gente de los tres clanes que eran el tridente de Uzu. Uno era Genosuke de Koga y luego iban sus lugartenientes Sango para los Hattori y Chojiro Chikuma para los Iga. Genosuke estaba defendiéndose con solo Kenjutsu de sus dos rivales mientras que estos trataban de derribarlo con shurikens y algunos jutsus que apenas emitían sonido. Sin embargo Genosuke era demasiado hábil y teniendo en cuenta que estaba reforzando la espada con chakra viento era casi todo inútil. Pero poco tiempo después todos pararon cuando escucharon un silbido

Al volverse se encontraron con Anko que los miraba con una mirada de alegría y locura. Lo cual para los presentes solo significaba que alguien la había cagado muy pero que muy grande y que todos ellos iban a tener un infierno de paseo con lo que ella les iba a decir

-Chicos traigo una noticia bastante molesta. Es mas que probables que Kumo, Iwa y Kiri vuelvan a unirse una vez mas en un intento de destruirnos simplemente porque ellos se siente como que la tienen demasiado pequeña en comparación cono nosotros. Es por ello señoras y señores que hay que poner al máximo los entrenamientos y organizar y preparar los diferentes equipos que realizaran las operaciones ¿entendido?

Los tres ninjas ahí reunidos se quedaron petrificados unos instantes hasta que empezaron a emanar fuertes cantidades de instinto asesino por la osadía de esas naciones y por ser tan malos perdedores. Además de que Genosuke y Chojiro eran lo suficiente inteligentes como para saber que es lo que buscaban y eso solo los hacia mas furiosos. Mientras que para Sango fue algo personal ya que los bastardos de Iwa quisieron destruir a su clan. Solo por eso ella iba a devolverles en pedazos cada ninja de Iwa que se encuentre por el camino

Y Anko observaba toda la escena tanto con una sonrisa en la cara como con una mente pensante. La razón era que debido a esta situación los clanes Koga e Iga podrían vérselas con ninjas Kumo a los cuales les tenían ganas por haber tratado de convertirlos…en esclavos. Mientras que los Hattori irían a por los de Iwa por simplemente tratar de aniquilarlos. Era feliz porque les daría cierre y era pensativa porque quería evitar conflictos innecesarios

* * *

**-Cuarteles De La Tercera Division-**

En los cuarteles de la división tres podían verse a gente corriendo como si la vida pendiera de ello. Algo muy acertado ya que esta división tenia que ser muy rápida y precisa en sus trabajos. Tambien eran la división de demolición ya que eran capaces de meterse en lugares que solo la segunda podría competir. Tambien eran la división que se dedicaba a cazar a las unidades de exploración enemigas y aunque no lo parezca habían hecho un gran trabajo hasta la fecha ya que la prueba era lo limpias que eran en estos momentos los diferentes países. Karasuba era muy orgullosa de ello

Karasuba era una ninja que venia de un clan espadachín y con el limite de sangre Velocidad. Eran un clan bastante poderoso hasta que Kumo decidió atacarlos para simplemente capturar a las mujeres y convertirlas a la maquina de cria. Curiosamente Karasuba era una adolescente cuando eso paso. Tambien ella junto con todas las niñas fueron las únicas supervivientes del asalto al que fueron sometidos por Kumo y todo fue porque Yugito y Matatabi pasaban por allí para espiar a Kumo. Las rescataron y volvieron a Uzu inmediatamente. Despues de eso Karasuba se convirtió en un poco psicópata ya que vio morir ante sus ojos a su familia y amigos, pero también porque quería proteger a las niñas. Ella misma fue entrenada por Naruto en el dominio del Raiton y Futon dejándola solo con tener que aprender su linaje. Pero fue con la ayuda de Naruto, Yugito y Matatabi que ella se volvió tan fuerte

Fue en ese momento que las otras dos mujeres aparecieron en la sala. Fue aparecer y llenarse el mundo entero de miedo ya que ellas solo venían cuando querían darle un larguero a Karasuba para que ella tenga algo de formación mas alta. Sin embargo ahora las mirabas y te dabas cuenta de que no estaban aquí por un larguero sino por algo muy importante, quizás fuera una caceria o algo por el estilo

Cuando Karasuba las vio salió corriendo hacia ellas y las abordo con un fuerte abrazo. Las otras dos se quedaron impresionadas con lo rápida que se había vuelto y le devolvieron el abrzo. Tenian que admitir que la había extrañado ya que cuando la recogieron si no hubiera sido por una intervención mas tarde ella se habría quedado como una chica rota por culpa de los acontecimientos provocados por Kumo. Sin embargo ahora tenían un trabajo muy importante y una noticia que debían transmitirle que posiblemente iba a golpear su mundo a distacia por las implicaciones de esto

-Kara tenemos que decirte que ha ocurrido algo muy serio

Le contaron con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente y como Kumo quería tratar de destruirlos para convertir a las mujeres en plantaciones de cria y a los hombres les robarían todo para obtener la información que necesitaban. Le contaron como por no ser capaces de aceptar la derrota y de que no tenían buena imagen que Uzu fuera mejor visto

Cuando terminaron de contarle todo a Karasuba ella estaba soltando bastante instinto asesino o al menos el suficiente para hacer a todos replantearse el vivir en la misma isla que ella. Karasuba podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás perdia la calma y que alguien le haya hecho perderla solo significaba que ese alguien estaba mas cerca de la muerte de lo que jamás creyo

-Karasuba vamos a dividir a los veteranos para que así podamos cubrir un area mayor y golpear a los tres países donde no se lo esperen. Mata-chan se va a encargar de Kiri y cuando haya terminado vendrá a echarme un cable con Iwa. Tu sin embargo tengo un regalo para ti que creo que Mata estará de acuerdo: Kumo es todo tuyo mi quería Kara

Si alguien hubiera estado cerca en ese momento habría escuchado una risa maniaca salir del cuarte. Ya que Karasuba por fin iba a tener un cierre con sus problemas. Eso normalmente seria bueno ya que todos merecemos un cierre a nuestras historias de dolor y sufrimiento pero Karasuba era una chica muy especial ya que ella les tenia muchas ganas a Kumo en especial a el clan Yoitsuki con J ser el heredero del clan y ser un asesino a sus ojos. Ella quería undir y destruir a esa condenada nación tan mal que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para darles su merecido. Y ahora iba a tener la oportunidad de darle cierre, tendría que pensar bien las cosas y estudiar la información que tenia de Kumo

* * *

**-Cuarteles de La Cuarta Division-**

Haku había tenido una noche maravillosa imposible de ser estropeada por ninguna fuerza humana. Habia cogido el papeleo y había conseguido gracias a sus kage bunshin enviarlo al infierno al que pertenece. Y ahora estaba aquí sentada tomando un te mientras ojeaba una lista de los médicos de combate que tenia a su disposición. Tambien veía sus perfiles psicológicos y finalmente veía el resto de sus habilidades y como les iria en el mundo exterior en esta supuesta guerra

Esto francamente la hacio odiar las grandes naciones. Mandar a gente que esta para salvar vidas a realizar tareas relacionadas con la muerte jamás había sido una buena idea desde su punto de vista y sinceramente ella no quería tener nada que ver. Sin embargo sabia que para ayudar a las unidades de la tercera división al menos un medico de combate deberá estar allí con ellos y obviamente eso implicaría un riesgo ya que a ella eso no le gustaba

Sinceramente ella sabia que normalmente Naruto habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar esta guerra pero es que se trataba de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa. Estas tres naciones no iban a descansar hasta que ellos hubieran sido exterminados por completo por una simple razón que ella sabia: Miedo. El miedo era posiblemente la emoción que los guiaba mas fuerte de todas ya que estos lideres temian enormemente a Uzu por lo que podía llegar a ser, temian a Uzu porque sus acciones causaron la destrucción de la antigua Uzu, tenían miedo porque habían tomado decisiones egoístas solo por sus egos y orgullos. Y eso a su vez desencadeno la envidia ya que Iwa sentía esas cosas por el hijo del Yondaime Hokage por el temor que metia en sus cuerpos el que Naruto un dia dijera de acabar lo que su padre empezó. Kumo lo hacia porque envidiaba a aquellos que lo hacían mejor que ellos, Kumo despreciaba la idea de que hubiera alguien mejor que ellos ya que ellos querían estar en la cima y no ayudaba que hubieran sido golpeados un numero tan grande de veces solo porque tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentarse a un enemigo mucho mejor y que sabia como lucharles. Kiri tenia miedo simple y llanamente de los cambios, el ascenso de Yagura es para ellos un claro caso de que no debía haber cambios ya que esto significaría el fin de algo

Cuanto mas se lo pensaba Haku mas se daba cuenta de que si ella quería tener un futuro con Naruto debía hacer frente a esta gente y defender lo que era suyo con garras y dientes

* * *

**-Cuarteles De La Sexta Division-**

La sexta división estaba ahora mismo viendo a Fu explicar detalladamente un plan de posible acción en la tierra del Rayo después de que hubieran recibido la primera oleada. Obviamente todo el mundo aquí estaba viendo como Fu desnudaba el terreno y se ponía a explicar el terreno de montaña que formaba el lugar. Tambien explico que a Kaminari no Kuni la mayoría eran usuarios de estilo rayos pero también los había de fuego y agua por lo que ellos tendrían que pensar mejor una estrategia para confrontarlos en esos casos. Tambien recomendó que estudiaran el terreno antes de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento

Una vez que ella acabo el modo conferencia les dijo que iban a empezar otra fase del entrenamiento que consistía en controlar las corrientes de aire para poder no solo rastrear a un enemigo correctamente sino para poder usar efectivamente tramas y demás cosas. Tambien ella empezó mostrando como iban a ser emparejados ya que ellos no estarían luchando como la unidad sexta sino que después de que se realizara un análisis psicológico se los asociaría entre miembros de la novena y séptima ya que equipos de ninjas de base con esas aptitudes mas uno del grupo fuinjutsu/genjutsu convertiría cada escuadron en un eficiente unidad de combate con la capacidad de acabar y destruir a sus enemigos debido a la sincronización y modo de lucha que tendrán entre si ya que una combinación de jutsus fuego, tierra y viento resultaría en un ataque muy expansivo y destructivo

Y mientras ella les explicaba y narraba como harian esto Chomei ya había empezado con la creación de un nuevo veneno en polvo y escalas con la intencio de aprovechar el viento para esparcirlo por toda una zona y que matara al ser humano que allí habitara. Ella podía no apreciar la lucha pero era obvio que ella no tenia intención de dejar que los bastardos ataquen su hogar y hagan daño a sus seres queridos. Además ella esperaba con ansia vengarse de un cierto grupo de ninjas de Kumo que querían cabiar a su hermana pequeña por un grupo de usuarios de linaje. Eso en su mirada estaba a punto de ser castigado de la forma mas cruel posible

* * *

**-Cuarteles De La Septima Division-**

La séptima división estaba ahora siendo dividida entre aquellos que iban a combatir y aquellos que se quedarían en la isla para defenderla. Muy contrariamente a lo que alguien habría pensado todas esas personas estaban tratando de decidir de forma pacifica quien iba y quien no. No por nada sino porque los había que estaban mas enfocados en jutsus de ataque y alguno de defensa y complementario mientras que otros eran al revés. Era obviamente claro quienes iban a ser enviados y quienes se quedarían. Pero esto era una prueba para sus soldados y Juura quería ver como iban a actuar

Al lado de Juura estaba Guren y era una persona a la que el podía llamar amigo ya que ella junto con el resto del clan Uzumaki solo le habían mostrado bondad desde el momento en que llego y le habían dado un futuro. Tambien le habían encargado la tarea mas importante…proteger a las semillas del futuro. Juura fue tocado por la preocupación de su líder por su pueblo ya que el sabia que Onoki solo se implicaba con los ninjas ya que el resto caia en manos del daimio de la tierra por ser sus súbditos

Eso había causado mucha pobreza en la clase baja de la sociedad de Tsuchi no Kuni. Pero al daimio eso no le importaba ya que el tenia mas que suficiente y no todos lo pasaban tan mal asique en si no era una gran perdida. Esto para Juura era inaceptable y aunque de mala gana el sabia que lo que Naruto quería hacer era lo mejor para la tierra ya que no podía continuar por el camino que llevaba o se convertiría en un lugar de muerte

Su fiel compañera por así llamarla ya que era la única que podía hacerle frente y claro eso era obvio ya que ella era una de las esposas de su Kage. Guren era la que dirigiría a los miembros de esta unidad que iban a realizar el asalto y lo mas terrorífico era que seria junto con Fu y pese a no ser su pareja normalmente ella sabia que con Fu de su lado la combinación entre ambas seria mortal por no decir efectiva. Además Guren tenia un gran motivo para hacer esto

Resulto que su clan fue masacrado por ninjas de Iwa porque estos no quisieron aliarse a la aldea. Orochimaru simplemente se aprovecho de la situación y saco provecho pero aun así hacia a Guren plantearse cuanto daño harian a Tsuchi no kuni ya que no había que ser un genio para saber que de los tres conspiradores ellos serian los últimos en ser derrotados y mas teniendo en cuenta de que eran los que mas espacio tenían y mejor defendida era su villa. Y pese a todo iban a caer, no porque fueran mejores sino porque ellos luchaban por algo mas que una simple cuestión de orgullo. Eso era algo que le gustaba a Guren que podía decir que por fin luchaba por algo mas que el orgullo o la vanidad de alguien, ella luchaba por el hombre que amaba, por sus hermanas que le habían dado una nueva oportunidad en la vida y por supuesto por Yukimaru

Pensar en Yukimaru la hacia preocuparse ya que ella temia que le ocurriera algo ya que al segundo al mando de la quinta división todavía le hacia falta mucha experiencia antes de que ella dejara de preocuparse. Además daba igual cuanta fuerza tuviera detrás de el ella siempre lo veria como el pequeño enano que cambio su vida para siempre

* * *

**-Cuarteles de La Octava Division-**

En la octava división todo el mundo desde los veteranos que quisieron quedarse y no irse a otra división para ampliar sus horizontes y los novatos que habían llegado desde otra división o desde la academia estaban observando impactados el combate que tenia lugar abajo en el suelo de la arena. Ya que dos de las Kunoichis mas fuertes conocidas estaban en medio de un brutal larguero para soplar el vapor antes de ir a asuntos serios

Mikoto y Ameyuri estaban moviéndose a velocidades inauditas gracias a sus musculos mejorados a base de chakra rayo. Mientras que Ameyuri usaba las ondas eléctricas para seguir a su rival, Mikoto tenia su sharingan totalmente activo viendo su estela y lo rápida que se movia. Tenia que admitir que luchar a Ameyuri siempre era una delicia ya que era de las pocas que la obligaban a usar sus Kodachis para combatir. Pero claro también es cierto que ella no había tratado de usar un jutsu que abarque toda la zona ya que si lo hubiera hecho el combate ya habría terminado dado su gran arsenal

El caso era que Ameyuri estaba saltando y corriendo como una posesa después de escuchar dos grandes noticias. Por un lado iban a ir a Na no Kuni por un lado para actuar como fuerza disuasoria para Iwagakure en caso de tratar de invadir el país. Por otro ellos también tenían la orden de eliminar el máximo numero de fuerzas fronterizas en caso de que haya combate para obligar a Onoki a cometer ciertos herrores. Y la mejor parte de todo es que ella iba a estar con su amiga Mikoto todo ese tiempo

Pero ahora ambas estaban en pleno combate disfrutando de la el esfuerzo que sus musculos hacían para tratar de imponerse una sobre la otra. Con su sharingan Mikoto estaba contrastando todos sus movimientos y a la vez golpeándola aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerla perder el combate. Asique para decidir el combate de una vez Mikoto hizo algo muy simple: Cargo su puño de electricidad y golpeo el suelo provocando una onda que hizo que todo el suelo se agrietara haciendo que Ameyuri perdiera el equilibrio y por tanto le diera a Mikoto tiempo de sorprenderla y golpearla abajo

-Yo Gano

* * *

**-****Cuarteles de la Novena Division-**

Kurama y Pakura estaban teniendo una tranquila reunión acerca de lo que tenían que hacer y quedo bien claro que debían dividir el total de las fuerzas veteranas que tenían en la división. Una bajo el mando de Pakura y la otra bajo el mando de Kurama

Pakura seria enviada a Na no kuni junto con la octava división por lo que serian menos las intenciones de Onoki de lanzar un ataque a ese país sin contar con el apoyo de al menos uno de sus jinchurikis y eso seria porque confiaría extremadamente en que el Jinchuriki seria imposible de controlar con el Sharingan de Mikoto. Sin embargo Kurama seria la fuerza que apoyaría en el asalto a kaminari cuando llegase el momento

Ambas mujeres también estaban discutiendo acerca de Suna ya que era mas que probabkle que Suna se quejase de que tenían a Pakura con ellos y por tanto habían secuestrado a un ciudadano de su país. Aunque conociendo a Naruto ambas sabían que el ya tendría algo pensado para toda esa gente. Por lo que lo mas importante en ese momento era relajarse ya que ya tenían todo el trabajo hecho. Verdaderamente amaban los Kage Bunshin

* * *

**-Cuarteles de la Decima Division-**

Tanto Tayuya como Oboro estaban cacareándose como mujeres malvadas solo de pensar en todas las trampas que iban a poner y cuanto daño iban a causar. No es que oboro fuera cruel pero que un Imbecil mastodonte piense que te pude utilizar para cria de ganado comoe l raikage quería era algo como un insulto para ella sobre todo con su gran orgullo y que no quería que nadie mas la tocase a excepción de su marido

Y Tayuya se reia al pensar en hacerle daño a los de Iwa por haberle hecho la vida imposible cuando era una niña y aniquilar su clan

Asique en resumidas cuentas estas dos iban a soltar el infierno sobre esas personas

* * *

**Bien señoras y señores espero con ansia vuestras criticas y opiniones**

**El siguiente capitulo tendrá varias cosas muy esperadas por los presentes asique sed pacientes señoras y señores**

**Aquí me despido**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que os guste este capitulo. Este es el ultimo capitulo de paz ya que en el próximo se verán algunas peleas que se producirán a lo largo de todas las naciones elementales asi como se vera el motivo del inicio de la guerra**

**la guerra van a ser cuatro capítulos con cada uno intentar que tengan un minimo de 20.000 palabras. Pero por ahora me despido que me voy de vacaciones asique hasta finales de septiembre nadie va a saber nada de mi**

**Una vez mas admito que yo no poseo Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes**

* * *

**PREPARATIVOS DE GUERRA**

* * *

**-Uzu No Kuni-**

Las cosas en Uzu se habían vuelto muy agitadas en las ultimas tres semanas por diversos motivos que afectaban al futuro del pueblo. Por un lado estaban las cartas de solicitud de alianza ente Konoha y Uzu con la renovación de la alianza y además con la reunión en Konoha entre Tsunade y naruto o al menos eso es lo que quería Konoha y su consejo. Si por Naruto fuera simplemente los mandaria a la mierda. Fue solo gracias al consejo de sus mujeres que el había decidido que iria allí a tener un dialogo con la nación que antaño fue considerada la mas poderosa. Sus acompañantes iban a ser Anko y Tayuya viendo como eran posiblemente las dos mujeres que mas mearian a la gente de Konoha teniendo en cuenta que tanto Anko como Tayuya eran ex-alumnas de Orochimaru y por tanto desde su punto de vista ellas serian el mal en cuerpo femenino. Solo por eso las llevaba y también porque sabia que Anko merecía un poco de recuperación por todo lo malo que le habían hecho en Konoha mientras que vivio en el lugar y quería ver a sus viejas amigas después de tanto tiempo

Sin embargo Naruto en ese momento se centro en lo que se avecinaba y en como estaban preparando las cosas. En primer lugar estaban los preparativos de la tercera división que habían estado enviando a sus aventajados a el territorio de sus países como era Na no Kuni, Nami no Kuni y Cha no Kuni. Estaban construyendo sus bases operativas para tener cuartales ocultos para el momento en que ellos realizarían sus incursiones en los países designados para ellos. Por supuesto no podían ir primero a los países de Mizu, Tsuchi y Kaminari sino que tendrían que esperar pacientemente y como ellos también esperaban era mas que probable que lanzaran fuerzas de invasión contra dichos países en los que ellos residirían. Pero su misión no era defender los países sino colarse en las posibles naves que se retiren a los países de retorno para colarse en los países sin llamar la atención y comenzar con su juego de guerra de guerrillas de manera escalonada para así no llamar excesivamente la atención ya que si actuaban demasiado pronto entonces tendrían a los países saber de su estarategia interna algo que ellos no querían para así tenerles una buena sorpresa

Al mismo tiempo los ejércitos defensivos se estaban formando y orientando para mantener en defensa a la población civil de los países bajo su protección y concentrándose en las poblaciones urbanas de los países. Si bien en países como Na no Kuni y Cha no Kuni al tener unas cuantas grandes ciudades y luego pueblos mas pequeños eso hacia difícil defender estos pequeños pueblos y a su vez estaban en riesgo de ser atacados por fuerzas que consiguieran entrar en los respectivos países pero Naruto esperaba que las fuerzas de defensa pudieran defenderlos ya que solo necesitaban mas tiempo para poder agruparse y defenderlos

Otro curso de acción fue el despliegue de la quinta división o la división AQUA. Esta división era la división de fuerza del mar que se encargaba de tanto la escolta de los barcos dignatarios como la erradicación de las bandas piratas que trataban en ocasiones molestar a Uzu y sus aliados. Esta división se dividia en tres categorías: Transporte rápido era aquella parte de la división que se dedicaba a ir de un lado a otro con recursos o unidades de infiltración de manera rápida. Los Cruceros pesados eran las fuerzas ofensivas de esta división que eran las que contaban con la mayoría de los integrantes de la división y que actuaban ya sea como combatientes o para mantener el uso de los diferentes artefactos que había en los buques para el primer impacto con los lugares que atacaban, estos buques de guerra se los llamaban Destroyers porque su fuerza destructiva era insoportable y muy pocas cosas en el mundo podía soportarlos cuando se lanzaban al ataque. Los Destroyers eran barcos de guerra de mas de 7 mil toneladas y contaban con un inmenso arsenal que se centraba sobre todo en versiones mejoradas del lanzador Kunai de Haru no Kuni, contacaban con cañores que lanzaban bolas de papel explosivo que explotaban al hacer contacto con algo solido tras su lanzamiento y por uñtimo contaban con un potente cañon que se alimentaba de chakra que según el chakra que se le de y el elemento era capaz de producir un daño o cantidad de daño. Sin embargo los barcos que mas destacaban de la división AQUA eran los Barcos fortaleza o fortress dada su capacidad y tamaño. Eran barcos dedicados para el trasporte de tropas y que para defenderse de los ataques hostiles contaban con los lanzadores vóley pero con kunais explosivos así como lanzadores de bolas explosivas, estos barcos eran los que llevaban a las tropas de las otras divisiones al territorio enemigo cuando había que ir por mar

Cuando Naruto supo de las posibilidades de ir contra Kiri y Kumo había solicitado que la flota destroyer estuviera preparada en todo momento para diezmar las fuerzas navales. Si bien era imposible que el detuviera a todas las naves de ambos países si seria suficiente para hacerles daño así como para minar su moral por tener barcos mas adelantados y mejores que los suyos. Tambien a diferencia de cualquier otro tipo de barco los barcos de Uzu funcionaban de diferente manera. Al igual que las ciudades de Uzu gozaban de sellos de acumulación de energía y de transformación de energía por lo que eran capaces de convertir la energía solar y la cinetica en energía viable para ellos para alimentar los barcos. Y también además por todo el barco había un intrincado sistema de juntas que servia para reparar el barco siempre que se le proporcionaba el hierro en estado liquido así como unas juntas de barrera que absorbían los daños de jutsus de nivel B para abajo

Las otras divisiones estaban haciendo ya su corte resultando en que los veteranos que eran los que mas tenían experiencia en combate y en los campos de cada división se marchaban a los lugares o países aliados indicados mientras que los mas novatos se quedarían en Uzu para defenderla. La división cuatro con Haku al mando se dividió en varias partes resultando en que un grupo iria a Na no kuni para ayudar a los médicos allí, otra parte iria a Cha, otra parte iria a Haru, otra a Nami y lo poco que quedase que eran los minimos junto con Haku se quedarían en uzu para tener la sanidad minima atendida. La Gran parte de la división Rayo junto con Mikoto estaba moviéndose ya hacia Na no Kuni junto con una cuarta parte de la división Nueve y Pakura ya que por un lado quería hacer claro a Onoki para no atacar Na y por otro lado querían asegurarse de que Suna se planteaba el si era mejor que se quedaran en su desierto antes que tratar de meterse en una guerra que no podrían ganar por muy superiores que sean sus números o al menos eso Segunda división iba ir junto con la tercera división sin embargo ellos usarían el caos y destrucción de las fuerzas de la tercera división para infiltrarse lo máximo posible en los diferentes lugares y realizar misiones de espionaje, sabotaje, asesinatos y miedo. Mientras que cada uno de los comandantes se dirigiría a uno de los países enemigos y tendrían hecho un enlace con Anko para informarla y que ella informara de todo a Naruto. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba la división Ilusion que ahora estaba dividida en dos partes la primera parte era bajo el mando de Oboro y estaba destinada a la protección de las capitales de cada país mientras que la otra mitad y mas pequeña se quedo en Uzu con varios propósitos ya que por un lado esta división se quedaba tanto para proteger a Naruto como para preparar una grata sorpresa de bienvenida a sus enemigos cuando todo estuviera preparado

-Naruto-Kun creo que debes de dejar de pensar despierto en las posibles cosas que tienes planeado y dirigirte de una vez a Konoha. Anko y Tayuya ya me están matando con sus quejas acerca de que quieren ver a los imbéciles de allí lo antes posible

Naruto se volvió para ver a Kurama ya que ella era la que se iba a quedar al mando mientras que el no estaba después de todo ella era la segunda mas fuerte de todo el pueblo de Uzu así como una de las personas mas queridas gracias a que ella era tremendamente sobreprotectora de su territorio y de los que lo integran. Con ella se quedaban la mayoría de las cicas que estaban mirando con envidia a Anko y Tayuya porque iban a disfrutar de un buen momento de risas y diversión con los miembros del parlamento de Konoha

-Si si ya voy joder casi parece que quieres que me vaya de este lugar para dejarte a ti a cargo. Recuerda princesa que mientras yo no este aquí tu vas a recibir al dignatario de Kumo ese mismo dignatario que se cree que puede venir aquí, amenazar la vida de Yugito y tratar de forzarla de nuevo a ese lugar y además tratar de llevarse alguno de los niños pequeños. Recuerda princesa no les muestres piedad y envíalo de una buena patada en el culo de vuelta a la caverna de la que provienen

Con eso Naruto se despidió de su esposa con un beso ardiente y con una batalla de lenguas por saber quien dominaba a quien. Naruto fue domado por un golpe bajo de su amada pelirroja y ella consiguió vencerle una vez mas en esta pequeña batalla. Sin embargo su victoria fue aun mas completa cuando se relamió sensualmente los labios haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto despertase y que las mujeres presentes la mirasen con cierta envidia ya que no todos tenían la misma suerte de estar con el que se consideraba el hombre mas caliente de sus vidas eternas

-Bueno adiós señoras cuiden del lugar mientras que no estoy y no le deis nada a nadie pero si podeis dejarlo sin pantalones

Las mujeres que veian a Naruto salir de la aldea se rieron de la expresión que había usado Naruto. Pero pronto cuando se fue Kurama se volvió seria y empezó a pensar en cuando el visitante de Kumo fuera a venir. Ella decidió tomar todas y cada una de las posibles estrategias para asegurarse que su estancia en el lugar no seria jamás olvidad así como de que se plantee en volver a tratar de hacer esto. Ella tenia que tenderle una trampa a un ninja tonto que venia a hacerles una visita por lo que se dirigió al centro del pueblo con las demás chicas algo nerviosas ya que no querían fallar en esta importante tarea de dejar a una de las cinco grandes naciones con los pantalones bajados como se suele decir

Y ya a la distancia Naruto solo pudo pensar en como sus reinas iban a hacerle pagar al ninja de Kumogakure así como al Raikage por semejante atrevimiento de pensar de que podían secuestrar a alguien de su pueblo y salir impunes. Naruto no necesitaba estar allí para saber que Kurama iba a hacer del enviado un ejemplo para las demás naciones que estaban conspirando contra ellos en estos momentos. Y sin darse cuenta dos mujeres muy hermosas estaban mirando a Naruto en este momento pensando en la suerte que tenían al poder estar lejos de pueblo y libres del papeleo y a la vez estar con su rubio. Para Tayuya esto era importante porque desde que se enteraron de la alerta no había parado de trabajar en muchas trampas ilusorias que se estaban repartiendo por las naciones aliadas a Uzu. Y para Anko era un merecido descanso después de todo lo que estaban a punto de soportar por lo que le dio la bienvenida con mucho gusto, además iba a poder enseñarle el dedo a Danzo y como eso bien poco había que no podía hacerle al hombre tonto, de hecho el que ella estuviera en la comitiva era un poco para insultar a Konoha y a todos aquellos que la defendieran por todas sus trasgresiones

* * *

**-Konoha No Sato-**

En Konoha todas las cosas estaban al rojo vivo ya que la pronta llegada de Naruto para unos era una buena cosa pero para otros era como echar sal a la herida. Los civiles, ninjas y ninjas de clan estaban temblando un poco con temor a lo que el niño paria de Konoha podría ser capaz de hacerles ya que obviamente ellos no habían sido nunca demasiado amables con el y claramente que ahora fuera un Kage solo significaba que cuando llegara iba a golpear a todos con la temible fuerza de un huracán

De entre los mas contentos se podría pensar en Hinata ya que ella solo ueria ver al rubio y confesarle sus sentimientos y se había estado lamentando durante años por no haber podido decirle lo que sentía antes de que los imbéciles de Konoha lo echaran. Para ella era algo muy importante tenerlo entre sus brazos ya que se había perdido todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de el. Ella recordaba con claridad el dia en que su padre fue a casa y esubo un buen rato burlándose acerca del destino de Naruto al ser exiliado y como de natural era que el acabara como un perro vagabundo que en el momento que Konoha lo precisase lo ejecutaria para evitar que pueda volver a morderlos una vez mas. Sin embargo fue cuando llego la decisión de sus antiguos aliados que fue cuando el dolor vino a la familia Hyuga ya que los culparon a ellos por haber votado en contra de un joven inocente, el clan Hyuga empezó a perder poco a poco terreno y poder en las naciones elementales y fue visto como un clan de batidores de niño y de esclavistas, pero ni siquiera la casa rama del clan se salvo ya que alguien hizo saber que la propia casa de Rama buscaba a ese mismo niño desterrado ara golpearlo por todas las injusticias que le hacia vivir el clan Hyuga porque desde su punto de vista no veian justo que un mocoso demonio tuviera la libertad mientras que ellos que provenían de un clan poderoso y fuerte no gozaban de esto. Esto por supuesto condujo con el abandono de Hinata del clan y solicitar asilo a Tsunade, que para asegurarse de que los Hyuga no intentaban nada mando palabra al Daimyo del fuego al cual informo acerca de cómo tenían planeado usarla ahora a ella como el chivo expiatorio del clan debido a que ella amaba a Naruto, luego ella entreno durante tres años con Tsunade y cuando un dia decidió hacerle pagar al clan por su trasgresión ella se presento en la casa del clan y derroto a todos los grandes luchadores que el clan tenia llegando a golpear y destrozar a muchos de los miembros de la casa principal, después de ver a Hinata ser mas fuerte que toda la casa principal hubo un intento de ponerla a ella al mando. Sin embargo ella les comunico que a causa de hacer sufrir al hombre que amaba ella los condenaba a seguir viviendo como esclavos y a sufrir y maldecir por el resto de sus vidas sabiendo que estuvieron cerca de liberarse de sus cadenas pero que al final debido a sus pecados no pudieron ser libres

Sin embargo los hubo que no querían ver por nada al rubio como por ejemplo Sasuke Uchiha. Este pequeño niño que solo sabia vivir en el pasado quería evitar ver a Naruto porque le daba envidia lo fuerte que el era. El envidiaba a naruto porque el jamás se rendía y hacia lo imposible por llegar cada vez a ser mas fuerte, Sasuke lo envidiaba porque Naruto crecia dia a dia mas fuerte y el sin embargo se quedaba débil y enclenque. No le gustaba que Naruto pudiera crecer con tanto poder y potencial siendo de un clan menos mientras que el era de la elite de los Uchiha. Cuando los aliados de Konoha se retiraron a causa del destierro de Naruto también denunciaron a Sasuke como un traidor y como un ladron. La reputación del clan uchiha se perdió ese dia y sin embargo se les reconoció como un clan de traidores y tramposos a causa de que con sasuke si el clan se repoblaba eso seria el clan. Tambien el gran Sasuke Uchiha recibió un golpe tremendo a su orgullo cuando se supo que Naruto pertenecía a unos clanes que estaban por encima de el y de su clan, fue un golpe tras otro. Y aunque el no escucho nada acerca de Naruto crecer fuerte el pensó que crecia cada vez mas fuerte y no importaba si kakashi y Danzo le ayudaban ya que ellos eran mas bien quedándose corto. Una vez pensó en escapar e ir a Orochimaru ya que el pensaba que ya sabia todo lo que Konoha podría enseñarle, sin embargo cambio de parecer cuando Jiraiya le explico que si desertaba una sola vez mas el sello que se había puesto en su cuello para bloquear la maldición de Orochimaru se integraría en su red de Chakra y se la destruriria convirtiéndole en inútil y también sus órganos reproductores se verían afectados perdiendo toda capacidad para repoblar al clan Uchiha. El por supuesto se quejo al consejo pero Tsunade hizo de ellos un ejemplo y mutilo gravemente a uno de los civiles y luego procedió a recordarles paso por paso lo que significaba ser Hokage mendiante el destrozo de cada musculo y hueso que el estúpido civil e antes se había atrevido a exigirle algo

Los demás miembros del novato 12 tenian sinceramente un gran temor de reunirse con Naruto. Ellos no eran ilusos y sabían que habían hecho muchas cosa para ofender a Naruto, de hecho la mayoría de ellos lo dejaron tirado en su momento de necesidad y sin ningún problema. Ahora el volvia como un ser bastante poderoso y que no se lamentaba de nada y que aplastaría a sus enemigos sin dudarlo y sin temer a la respuesta posible de estos y en el fondo todos ellos sabían que era culpa suya. Durante la infancia se aprovecharon de su deseo de amigos para obtener lo que querían o necesitaban de el, durante la academia lo usaron de chivo expiatorio y lo dejaron sufrir todas las posibles formas de humillación siempre y cuando a ellos no les pasara nada y que además les servia para librarse de los problemas y posibles castigos de sus profesores. Y durante su corta estancia como Genin usaron a Naruto como un instrumento para soportar lo que hiciera falta sin importar el daño que tuviera que soportar Naruto y como claro ejemplo fue que Naruto siempre tenia que levantarse de heridas que los tendrían a ellos en el suelo o en la morgue, Naruto rescato a Sasuke y ellos no lo apoyaron. Y ahora Naruto podría exigir cualquier cosa que quería de ellos ya que estaba en su derecho por como lo había tratado. Pero si había alguien preocupado eran Shikamaru y Neji. Ambos eran los que mayor ofensa habían causado a Naruto ya sea porque ayudar a ese alguien era algo excesivamente problemático y que casaba mucho o en el caso de Neji que se regodeo en realidad de cada gota de sufrimiento del Uzumaki. Todo eso no importaba porque sentían a la tormenta acercarse

Y finalmente eran los adultos los que se preguntaban por el posible destino al que serian sometidos. Por un lado estaba Tsunade que solo quería al Gaki volver y estar protegido pero que sabia que eso era del todo imposible teniendo en cuenta que el niño ahora tenia su propio pueblo y que sus obligaciones estaban con ese pueblo, además Tsunade no era tonta y sabia que naruto no aceptaría a Konoha después de todo el daño que estos le había hecho, tampoco ayudaba que Danzo todavía contase con suficiente fuerza en el país del fuego y estaba tratando de hacer lo imposible para forzar el retorno a Konoha de el heredero uzumaki viendo que ahora era indispensable para tener bajo control a la nación de Uzu no Kuni y sus maravillosos recursos. Desafortunadamente para muchos Danzo estaba consiguiendo poder político debido a los numerosos enemigos que tenia el Daimyo y que pensaban de la manera de que un jinchuriki era una herramienta y que si ya no eran utiles entonces daba igual lo que pasara con ellos, pero afortunadamente el Daimyo todavía contaba con una gran poder en su tierra así como el respaldo de Tsunade y también había que añadir a Jiraiya que el pobre temblaba de miedo al pensar en el posible recibimiento que obtendría de naruto viendo como el también lo había dejado de lado al menos sus primeros años de vida

-Lady Tsunade ya están aquí aunque es extraño porque son solo dos los acompañantes que trae consigo ¿no tendría que haber venido con muchos mas? Ya sabes para hacer un alarde de fuerza y para estar a la vez protegido y sin temor a posibles asesinos que tratarían de sacarlo del terreno y que ahora aprovecharían al verlo tan solo y sin nadie mas

Normalmente Tsunade estaría de acuerdo con su asistente y habría dicho que Naruto estaba siendo excesivamente confiado, pero luego pensó que no importa la cantidad sino la calidad y Naruto tenia que tener mucha calidad para solamente contar con dos personas para ser sus guardaespaldas. Y cuando ella trato de sentir su presencia fue cuando se dio cuenta de porque ya que no pudo detectar a ninguno de los tres, era como si no estuvieran ahí y sus presencias no fueran posibles de registrar. O al menos pensó eso hasta que se dio cuenta de la gran verdad detrás de todo y era que sabían ocultar tanto su presencia que los hacia ser indetectables salvo a la vista. Francamente le daba miedo lo ferte que uno tenia que ser para hacer eso, pero eso no evitaría que fuera a ver a Naruto a la entrada y hacerle el acto de cortesía de invitarlo a su aldea. No es como si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para hacerlo sentirse mas tranquilo en el lugar ya que era obvio que Konoha no era de su agrado y ella no podía culparlo por eso desapareció rápidamente

Cinco minutos después ella estaba en la puerta acompañada por los jefes de clan así como los tres ancianos de Konoha. Normalmente este habría sido un mensaje de potencia de recibimiento pero para Naruto era mas bien como enseñarle un museo algo que se podía notar en su cara. Pero lo que mas sorprendió fue la gente que lo acompañaban: Anko y Tayuya. Anko era imposible de olvidar ya que después de todo fueron también los que la exiliaron mientras que Tayuya fue una de los miembros del cuatro del sonido que fue a secuestrar a sasuke Uchiha. Los miembros del consejo sabían muy bien que las cosas no iban a empezar con buen pie si alguien habría la bocaza para insinuar algo inapropiado

-Saludos Uzukage-dono. Estoy contenta de verlo una vez mas y espero que de esta reunión pueda salir un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes. Conmigo están los miembros de mi consejo que se dividen en los lideres de clan, los ancianos asesores y los civiles. ¿podemos pasar a la aldea para iniciar las negociaciones?

Por supuesto todo el mundo estaba ahora pensando cual iba a ser la siguiente cosa que haría Naruto ya que ahora que había sido invitado el debía decidir si entraba o no. Por supuesto no tendría sentido venir para decir que no en toda la cara pero era Naruto de quien estaban hablando el era bien capaz de enviarlos a la mierda con tal de tener unas buenas risas. Y viendo como el no perdería nada de todo esto hacia la situación mas tensa

-Gracias Hokage-dono. Mis acompañantes y yo aceptamos la invitación para entrar en su villa y espero que cuiden bien de nosotros. Aunque debo decir que hay aquí muchas caras que no quería volver a ver pero un dirigente no tiene el tipo de elección de ver a alguien al menos en país en que es un anfitrión

Todo el mundo se cayo pese a la pequeña puya que el había mandado hablando acerca de el consejo de Konoha. Y la verdad es que Tsunade no quería contrariarlo ya que era una gran verdad ya que quien querria ver la cara de un monton de ineptos políticos que quieren deshacerse de ti porque resulta que te temen y no quieren arriesgarse a la posible revuelta que en algún momento podrías montar por cobrarte venganza por un tratamiento un tanto injusto y por supuesto el ver como actuo el Yondaime Mizukage después de que le permitieron ponerse a cargo de la aldea

Además de todo esto todos los civiles tenían que ver las sonrisas asquerosamente dulces de Anko y Tayuya por poder mirarlos a la cara mientras que tienen que hacer frente al hecho de qe habían permitido a un gran ninja marcharse simplemente porque no podían controlarlo y en el caso de Anko porque son unos perfeccionistas y elitistas y al ver a Anko como una vergüenza sentían que debían deshacerse de ella. Era en momentos como este que a Tsunade no le gustaba ser Hokage ya que no le gustaba tener que hacer frente a esta situación

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala de reuniones y esperaron tranquilamente a que la gent sesentara y s preparan para las negociaciones. Por supuesto también algunos miembro tenian dudas o cuestiones que merecían o mas bien que debían ser respondidas con prontitud asique tan pronto como todo el mundo estuvo sentado Hiashi hyuga se levanto y se aclaro la garganta

-Estimado Uzukage-san después de haber visto el video de los exámenes chunin debo decir que sus alumnos tenían una gran cantidad de talento y debo aplaudirle por sacrle el máximo provecho. Sin embargo esta demostración de habilidad me ha dejado con preguntas que espero que ser respondidas por el bien de nuestra futura relación asique respóndame ¿Cómo sabia usted los principios del Juuken y por que s alumna también sabia usarlo?

-Bueno supongo que n pasa nada por tener que responder a esa pregunta. Digame Hyuga-san cuando usted permitió que su clan me torturase el Sandaime Hokage le impuso una pena: El conocimiento del estilo Juuken. Ese conocimiento iba a ser entregado a mi en un momento posterior por Hiruzen Sarutobi al ver que este consejo decidió que era mas sensato exiliarme que mantenerme aquí. Y en cuanto a como es posible que mi alumna sepa el estilo bueno no hace falta tener una buena vista para verlo ya que al ser mi alumna yo se lo enseñe. Por cierto la próxima vez que me falte al respeto y no me aborde con el titulo que me merezco voy a arrancarle ambos ojos ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro?

Con eso dicho todo el mundo empezó a temblar de miedo a causa de la intención asesina que el estaba filtrando en la sala. Todo el mundo maldecía a Hiashi por su desden por los demás y su gran ego que lo hacia considerarse a si mismo como alguien por encima de los demás. Algunos ya estaban pensando en formas de hacerle pagar mas tarde por el atrevimiento qe había tenido y que podía costarles la posible alianza con Uzu. Otros como Danzo por ejemplo no estaban interesados en lo que había hecho Hiashi sino en la propia información que Hiruzen había dejado al jinchuriki, algo que en su opinión era un error garrafal ya que ese poder pertenecía a Konoha y únicamente a Konoha y ahora el pensaba que tenia que salvar a la situación después de semejante error. Sin embargo los pensamientos de muchos se desvanecieron cuando llego una pregunta de uno de los comerciantes civiles

-Uzukage-sama se que hemos cometido tremendos pecados contra usted y su familia. Por un lado borramos su linaje familiar debido a nuestro dolor y desesperación a causa del ataque del Kyubi, luego lo maltratamos de formas inimaginables a usted simplemente porque necesitábamos una salida para nuestra ira. El ultimo claado para usted y su clan fue el destierro que usted recibió por cumplir su misión por rescatar a Uchiha-sama. Se que esto no es suficiente pero creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que lamentamos nuestros actos y que nos gustaría redimirse a sus ojos y por ello esta alianza seria una buena forma. Entre el poder de Hi no Kuni y los recursos de Uzu no Kuni podríamos comenzar una nueva era en la cual ambas de nuestras naciones se verían como las principales potencias del mundo y conseguiríamos todo aquello que nos propusimos asique digame Uzukage-sama ¿va a aceptar aliarse con nosotros y comenzar una nueva era en las naciones elementales? O ¿Usted nos dejara de lado y continuara con su odio hacia el pueblo de Konoha por sus trasgresiones en el pasado?

Todos en la sala sabían que eso era un discurso político. Se trataban de palabras usadas para atraer la atención del Uzukage y así atraerlo al cebo que les permitiría forjar una alianza entre sus dos naciones. La mayoría de los civiles estaban por dentro sonriendo ya que sabían que si Naruto después de ese discurso se negaba se le podría definir como alguien que permite que las acciones pasadas contra el lo mantuvieran anclado al pasado y no lo dejase avanzar. Por si no fuera suficiente ellos habían técnicamente hecho una disculpa para el por sus malos actos hacia su persona, asique en pocas palabras Konoha ahora estaba quedando en una buena imagen. Los ninjas tuvieron que dárselo a los civiles por haber urdido un discurso tan bueno o los habrían felicitado sino fuera porque era bastante obvio lo que buscaban y como se notaba que detrás de todo esto estaba Danzo. Sin embargo había un pequeño problema ya que ellos no contaron con una cosa que se les había olvidado y que Naruto iba a uar en su contra muy efectivamente. Siempre hay que pensar antes que hablar después de todo

-Si bien acepto su disculpa por muy falsa que sea ya que desde aquí puedo ver sus intenciones, así como al igual que mi predecesora soy un gran sensor. Te puedo decir que en ninguno de los civiles existe la culpa ni el remordimiento sino que puedo sentir la avaricia y el deseo por el poder que tengo. No hay que olvidar que he vivido aquí mucho tiempo concejal y he podido ver con mis propios ojos de lo que este consejo es capaz de hacer por poder ya que justamente después de ser exiliado un equipo ANBU de Konoha trato de arrestarme antes de que se cumpliera con el plazo dado a mi para dejar el país. Sin embargo lo que dices es cierto y si no concedo lo que me pides entonces sere visto como alguien que en realidad se preocupa mas por el pasado que por el presente y futuro de su pueblo. Sin embargo te has olvidado de un pequeño punto: No te has disculpado con mi esposa Anko. Ella también fue exiliada por algo fuera de su control y sin embargo no habías indicado que sentís esa culpa y remordimiento que supuestamente si sentís hacia mi por aquella decisión incorrecta. Al no hacerlo no solo muestra que vuestra disculpa es falsa y por tanto sin credibilidad sino que además me faltais al respeto al no aceptar adecuadamente a mi esposa. En este momento estoy muy bien conmigo mismo en irse de este pueblo sin mirar atrás y no teniendo un tratado con ustedes dado que el consejo de Hi no Kuni ha demostrado su aversión a una de mis esposas algo que podría saldarse muy caro en la realidad y que podría conducir a un embargo en su pueblo

Esto fue un imprevisto con el que ni los civiles ni Danzo contaban. Para los civiles fue porque pensaban y confiaban que Naruto viera como una cosa pequeña e insignificante a Anko dentro de su harem establecido. Por supuesto el que Naruto haya usado esto quería decirles todo lo contrario y esto podría conducir a un fracaso de su plan ya que ellos querían usar este tratado para conseguir las alianzas comerciales de Uzu y que después irían poco a poco destruyendo la conianza de los aliados de Uzu con alguna que otra mentira y parecía que habían fracasado en su plan. Danzo sin embargo estaba sorprendido porque pensaba que Naruto no habría madurado adecuadamente ya que el pensó que solo creció a partir de cuando fue desterrado y eso pese a todo no le daba suficiente tiempo como para jugar en el nivel político o eso es lo que el pensaba. Ahora Danzo sabia que solo tenia dos formas de garantizar la lealtad de Uzu a Konoha en todo momento, asique el sabia que ahora era el momento de que el interactuase con Naruto para colocar cada cosa en su lugar desde su punto de vista

-Uzukage-sama. Pido disculpas por la forma en que nuestro concejal a hablado una vez mas a usted y a su grupo pero creo que tengo varios puntos que hacer notorios acerca de la situación entre Konoha y Uzu y si me lo permiten me gustaría expresarme adecuadamente a este consejo acerca de estos puntos. Aunque obviamente viendo los fracasos a la hora de parlamentar de dos de mis camaradas concejales solo hablare si tanto Hokage-sama así como usted me dan su premiso expreso ya que como he dicho no tengo ningún deseo de importunarle una vez mas ¿puedo proceder?

Danzo no era un estúpido y sabia que no había ni por asomo comprado ni a tsunade ni tampoco a Naruto, el solo había pedido permiso para parecer humilde ante esta situación y tratar de sacar provecho de que ahora ambos Kages no podrían negárselo ya que una parecería una mujer que no dejaba libertad de expresión mientras que el otro no daría una buena impresión de cara a los demás a causa de sus pensamiento acerca del tullido y las experiencias con tanto el civil como con Hiashi, en la mente de Danzo todo era un plan perfectamente orquestado y sin ningún problema. Tsunade obviamente también se había dado cuenta de las razones de las peticiones y maldijo al hombre por ser tan astuto y tener una lengua de plata semejante a la de Orochimaru, ahora ella sabia que no podía negarse ya que daría mala imagen no solo al interior sino al exterior. Y Naruto estaba sonriendo de que podía ver el juego de Danzo y hacia donde mas o menos iban los tiros de este hombre, el tenia que dárselo y admitir que era muy hábil como político, sin embargo el hombre tenia tanto ego como un Uchiha y no parecía considerar a nadie como un igual sino como un inferior al igual que los Hyuga. Si Naruto se iba a divertir cuando le mostrase a Danzo que su baile no se comparaba al suyo ya que el tenia una ligera idea de cual seria su plan de respaldo en caso de fracasar con su primera idea, después de todo uno no solo es fuerte conociendo a uno mismo sino conociendo a su enemigo y Naruto conocía y había estudiado a la perfeccion el estilo de Danzo. Y no ayudaba que Mikoto y Anko también habían aportado su granito de arena

-Uzukage-sama usted proviene de este pueblo y su familia es muy querida en el, se que puede parecer extraño pero se añora su presencia en el pueblo en diversos niveles y creo que seria beneficioso para el pueblo que usted volviera donde pertenece. Por supuesto no estamos hablando de que venga solo usted sino todo su clan, es mas creo y considero que seria muy beneficioso que para finalizar esta reunión usted se case con una nuestras kunoichis. Obviamente esto no seria lo único ya que para que su clan también salga beneficiado había pensado que tal vez su esposa Tayuya Uzumaki anule su matrimonio con usted y contraiga matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha atando de esta manera de forma solida nuestros dos pueblos. Una vez mas los pueblos de Konoha y Uzu estarían aliados y a su vez dos de los clanes mas grandes resurgirían de sus cenizas mas fuertes: El Uzumaki con el poder de los Uchiha a través de Mikoto y los Uchiha a través de los Uzumaki con Tayuya. Como se puede ver es una buena opción de la que estoy seguro ambos países se podrán beneficiar y alzarse sobre nuestros enemigos de forma fija

Obviamente Tanto Tsunade como Naruto sabían que todo el discurso era mas bien una perdida de tiempo en la que Danzo buscaba sacar un provecho al dejar hundido a Uzu. Ya que solo un idiota pediría al Daimyo de un país a quedarse en otro país en el cual estaría bajo el mando de alguien. Eso es lo que quería Danzo ya que el quería que el Kyubi volviera a Konoha y haciendo esto garantizaba dos líneas que podrían sustentar al Kyubi y que en un determinado caso iban a ser extremadamente leales a el como era el caso de los Uchiha ya que Sasuke veía a Danzo como su trampolín al poder. Por supuesto también con ese movimiento Danzo garantizaba que el sharingan se quedara en Konoha viendo como si el y su familia se quedaban aquí eso incluiría a Mikoto y estaba seguro que al minimo descuido Danzo iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para deshacerse de ella ya que ella suponía un inmenso riesgo para los planes de Danzo en muchos sentidos ya que de ella podrían venir Uchihas mientras que con Sasuke tendría que conseguir convencerlo para que se relacione con alguna mujer algo que en este mismo momento iba a ser difícil dado que el chico no lo veía como algo prioritario

-Aunque admito que su petición es buena para Hi no Kuni Danzo-san yo no le veo ningún provecho para Uzu no kuni. Dices que con esta acción nuestros lazos se harán mas fuertes, pero son unos lazos que fueron cortados por usted junto con el consejo de la aldea para asegurarse de que yo no aprendiera de mi patrimonio y así mantenerme débil y sin que yo pudiera reclamar mi derecho de nacimiento y que de esa manera gente como tu me pudiera mandar como le diera la gana. Dices que mi familia es querida pero yo se que yo no lo soy por lo que no le veo ningún provecho a venir a un lugar donde no solo no me aceptaran sino que solo tratarían con mi familia por la gente de la que procedo y para lamerme el culo por lo que no creo que eso sea un beneficio para mi y mi gente. Luego dices que me venga con mi familia a un lugar donde me han tratado como una plaga en el mejor caso y que en el peor me han usado como piñata, además me pides que me case con ua kunoichi al azar de tu pueblo sin que yo sienta amor por esa chica solo para enlazar a los pueblos, pero seria correcto al suponer que esa kunoichi seria mas leal a konoha que a mi familia por lo que si se le pidiera que me espiase y asesinase a mis posibles futuros hijos ella lo haría por el bien de Konoha. Para rematar me pides que corte con una de mis esposas y una gran mujer para entregársela a un capullo de mierda que me metió dos chidoris en el cuerpo para conseguir un mayor poder y para traicionar a su pueblo y a la memoria de la única persona que fue buena conmigo. Si va a ser que no asique discúlpeme lady Tsunade por este comentario pero en estos momentos tu consejo ha venido con un insulto tras otro y claramente no tienen la intención de parar ya que han tenido tres oportunidades y en cada una de ellas las han desperdiciado y uno ha exigido que le de algo, otro ha querido jugar con la carta de la diplomacia y el otro ha tratado de controlar a un clan solo porque les convenia. Digame ¿estas seguro de que en vez de unirnos no quereis la guerra?

Todo el consejo ahora estaba en el silencio absoluto ya que Naruto había destrozado dos veces las estrategias de Danzo por conseguirlo bajo su pulhar, ninguno de los presentes era tonto y sabían perfectamente que Danzo buscaba eso, normalmente habrían saltado para detenerlo pero era imposible en este momento ya que ellos lo admitieran o no también querían a Naruto bajo control algo que ahora mismo no estaba al vivir en otro país y que de alguna manera había conseguido un incremento fuerte de poder y de inteligencia. Pero su osadía de declarar la guerra venia con una lógica ya que se sabia muy bien que Konoha no estaba ya tan fuerte como antes sino que estaba muy débil y por supuesto enfrentarse a un país con una fuerza deconocida era una mala jugada y mas aun cuando tenia tres jinchurikis con ellos. Pero si había alguien furioso ese seria Danzo al ver como todos sus intentos por conseguir a Naruto estaban acabando en saco roto y como el chico lo estaba ridiculizando con cada jugada que hacia

-Por si eso no fuera suficiente Konoha ha cometido varias infracciones con varios países bajo la protección de Uzu ya que las fuerzas establecidas por Danzo Shimura para crear el caos en los países fueron localizadas y erradicadas por mi y por tanto se de lo que hablo. Tambien se que Konoha ha hecho intentos de entrar en nueva Uzu con intenciones desconocidas y que no fue hasta que empezamos a tomar acciones hostiles que su pueblo decidió mandar esta solicitud de alianza hacia mi pueblo. Y ahora insultan a mi pueblo al pedir que el líder no solo militar sino de la nación se doblegue ante lo que dice un consejo de gobierno exterior que además ha demostrado hostilidad y las intenciones hacia mi y mis amigos así como ser los causantes de mi exilio. No solo creen que pueden hacerme hacer lo que ellos piden sino que además esperais que lo acepte con una sonrisa y ponga mis tropas y recursos junto con los de mis aliados al servicio de vuestro gobierno que ha demostrado ser un gobierno corrupto e indigno de confianza. Asique respóndame miembros del consejo de Konoha ¿de verdad ustedes miran pensando en lo mejor para su país? O ¿solo piensan en sus propias ganancias?

Esto fue un brutal golpe pr supuesto a la posible alianza entre Konoha y Uzu ya que como Naruto les había dicho ellos solo habían tratado de tomar de ellos en vez de tratar de equilibrar las cosas lo cual causaría que en una posible reunión en los tribunales de tetsu ellos saldrían muy perjudicados ya que seria su palabra que seria vista como algo falso contra la palabra de Uzu que serian vistos aun mas como los agravados por Hi no Kuni. Y daba igual que posiblemente Uzu se fuera a enfrentar a tres países ya que no era un secreto que dichas naciones miraban con celos a Uzu pero lo que si se sabia es que si Konoha entraba en esa unión seria muy perjudicada. Sin embargo Danzo no lo veía así y quería coger al niño por su garganta y ahogarlo por estar poniendo en una mala situación a Konoha por lo que el decidió que era el momento para deshacerse de este problema de una buena vez y por suerte el contaba con la herramienta perfecta para dicho trabajo y la iba a emplear ya mismo. Danzo no se dio cuenta de la mirada calculadora de Naruto y de cómo simplemente por un momento los propios ojos de Naruto brillaban. Nadie se dio cuenta pero ahora iba a comenzar la verdadera sesión de negociamiento entre Naruto y Danzo y desgraciadamente para Tsunade no iba a poder ver a Naruto parándole los pies a Danzo

* * *

**-Paisaje Mental-**

Danzo se encontró sorprendido porque el lugar en el que estaba era un lugar oscuro y con falta de luz. El hombre por un momento pensó que podría llegar a manipular no solo al Uzumaki sino también a la bestia que sostenía. El no supo lo que se avecinaba ni tampoco pudo prevenirlo ya que iba a suceder demasiado deprisa para que el pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Danzo avanzaba por el paisaje oscuro hasta que se encontró con una puerta como una cárcel de la cual salía un inmenso poder, siendo como era el se quito las vendas de su ojo y lo activo preparándose para hipnotizar a aquello que estaba detrás de la puerta esperando que fuera el Kyubi no Kitsune por lo que cuando la abrió y se encontró con una sorpresa no reacciono a tiempo para detener lo que le sucedia

Resulta que la puerta que actuaba como cárcel era mas bien una puerta trampa que estaba ahia para cualquiera que tratara de hipnotizar a Naruto, esto era debido a un sello que el mismo se había colocada y a sus mujeres para asegurarse de que nadie trataba de convertirlos en marionetas tal y como planeaba hacer Danzo y tal y como pensaba actuar Tobi. Por supuesto la trampa consistió en primero una ola que arrastro a Danzo dejándolo atontado que posteriormente el agua empezó a convertirse en cadenas de hielo que lo rodeaban por todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo. Cuando Danzo se dio cuenta trato de cancelar el efecto de su Dojutsu pensando en que si lo cancelaba podría salir de la trampa en la cual estaba y su sorpresa fue enome cuando no pudo soltarse de las cadenas sino que además estas empezaron a brillar mas fuerte y atarlo con mas fuerza. La cadena sin embargo mas peligrosa era la que estaba colocada alrededor del cuello de Danzo que además se había enredado por el lado de la cara que tenia el ojo implantado. Ahora mismo Danzo maldecía no haber prevenido esto y no haber soltado sus otros ojos sharingan

Fue en ese momento que Danzo empezó a escuchar pasos y io en ese momento a Naruto aparecer, tenia la misma mirada que su padre lo cual congelo la sangre de Danzo ya que nunca quiso ver a Minato enfadado dado que el había sugerido en repetidas ocasiones a convertir a Kushina en un arma o que al menos tuviera un hijo con ella y luego traspasaran al Kyubi para que así el pueblo tuviera a su guardian. Cuando dijo eso una vez llego a ser tan exigente que se le ocurrió amenazar sutilmente a Minao olvidando que era el Hokage ya que el pensó que Minato era como Hiruzen y un blando y debilucho. Fue recompensado con multiples costillas rotas y con problemas de movimiento, luego mas tarde se entero de que Minat había diezmado sus fuerza Ne y además golpeado a una pulgada de su vida a Orochimaru. Todo esto fue un mensaje que decía claramente que el y su familia estaban fuera de sus garras por lo que cualquier acción contra el significaría que el lo mataria completamente. Fue también esta acción la que llevo a Danzo a hacer un trato con cierto enmascarado con tal de deshacerse de Minato ya que el sabia que jamás podría. El resultado de esta decisión estaba delante suya mirándolo con repugnancia y asco y planteándose los métodos mas horribles de tortura

-Vaya hola Danzo, te diría que te pusieras comodo pero resulta que ya estas lo bastante comodo diría yo. Me pregunto como se siente al saber que has tenido un gran poder en tus manos, que has podido tenerlo de tu lado y sin embargo que por tu arrogancia se fue a freir puñetas. Tiene que ser horrible planear diferentes planes y tener cientos de ideas para solo resultar en un plan y una idea equivocada, todo esto ha debido ser para ti como la broma final de jiji. Ya que no solo te ha impedido que llegases a mi sino que me dio las herramientas para poder vencerte cuando llegara el momento. Tiene que ser terrible que tu has dedicado tu larga vida a tratar de robar su poder a los Uchiha y que ahora cuando casi parece que lo tengas al alcance venga otra persona y tenga mas posibilidades que tu. Me pregunto que diran tus ancestros cuando sepan que fuiste tu el que va a causar la caída de tu clan en la desgracia de las naciones elementales, que fuiste tu el que casi sumio las naciones en el caos por no ser un buen perdedor. Y que fuiste tu el que se ha bañado todos los días de su vida en la vida de familias solo por el deseo de poder y de la ignorancia. Si solo tengo que imaginármelos ahí escuchando cuando tengas que verlos en el mas alla y tener que decirles como ellos jamás tendrán poder de nuevo en ningún territorio y que incluso vuestro clan se perderá de los libros de historia

Danzo solo podía mirarlo cabreado como el mocoso se atrevía a amenazarlo con eliminarlo de las paginas de la historia a el y su clan. Como se atrevía a decirle que se ñaba en la sangre de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha junto con la de Minato al ser el responsable ya sea directo o indirecto de su caída. Para Danzo toda esta situación solo era insulto ya que veía a Naruto burlándose de el y tener que afrontar el juicio de sus ancestros a los cuales no les podría decir que lo hizo por un bien mayor ya que a ojos de cualquiera era visible que lo hizo por egoísmo y sensaciones de necesidad de poder. Danzo también se enfadaba cuando le recordaban que el había hecho lo imposible por hacerse con la línea de sangre Uchiha y que ni eso fuera suficiente para mantener bajo control a un mocoso estúpido en su opinión. Y casi como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos acerca de su sharingan implantado Naruto empezó a sonreir un tanto maquiavélicamente lo cual metió algo de miedo en el cuerpo del asesor anciano de Konoha ya que esa era una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para el

-Ah veo que estas pensando en tu grandioso y muy caro ojo Uchiha que robaste a uno de los pocos hombres que estaban dispuestos a pasar por el infierno para garantizar que yo tuviera un poco de una vida tranquila en la villa oculta eh. Te estaras preguntando si tengo algo planeado para ti en especial por ser el que ha hecho algo a alguien valioso para mi y la verdad sea dicha es que si tengo algo planeado para ti y tengo intención de hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho a uno de mis pocos amigos. Voy a darte la misma cortesía que le diste a el: Una muerte por veneno. Pero ese veneno no va a ser dado para que te mate o no ese veneno va a ser ser testigo de cómo mi pueblo se va a levantar y golpear en este tablero de ajedrez y mostrarle al mundo como mi clan es verdaderamente el clan mas poderoso, voy a golpear para hacer ver al mundo el error que tu y demasiados idiotas habeis cometido y que también habeis creado por vuestras acciones irresponsables a lo largo de todos estos años. Y ni tu ni Tobi vais a impedirlo, pero creo que me he desviado ya que creo que en este momento debería estar ocupándome de ese ojo que estas tratando de usar de manera oscura y no voy a permitir que empañes el nombre de Shisui mas solo para tener tus putos momentos de gloria y satisfacción de poder controlar a quien quieras como quieras y da gracias a que tienes ese brazo sellado porque sino te haría lo mismo en el que estoy planeando hacerte a tu ojo para no ver jamás

Danzo apenas tuvo tiempo ya que pronto Naruto estaba enfrente suya y cuando lo miro lo miro con un sharingan morado pero con un patrón diferente que era como juntar el sharingan de shisui con el de Itachi. Fue en ese momento que Danzo mas se aterrorizo ya que lo que vino a continuación no se lo espero ya que empezó a sentir como su ojo se cerraba de forma que el perdia completamente su uso, pero el proceso no era indoloro sino que era como si alguien estuviera cortando las terminaciones nerviosas una por una con un hierro candente. Sea lo que sea lo que le hacían Danzo supo en ese momento que el ojo de Uchiha Shisui se podía considerar perdido para siempre ya que una vez que el proceso termino ya no podía abrir el ojo, ni siquiera lo sentía ahí pero sabia que estaba ahí ya que podía notar como algo estaba colocado en ese lugar. Naruto había completamente vuelto inútil el ojo o algo parecido y por lo que podía ver con su ojo bueno el sabia una vez mas que era lo que estaba pensando y se separo inmediatamente de Danzo como si le diera espacio

-Si tu increíble Mangekyo Sharingan capaz de hipnotizar a los demás se ha ido completamente. No es porque haya destruido el ojo sino porque he matado las capacidades nerviosas que te conectaban el nervio óptico al cerebro. Es sorprendente lo que uno puede conseguir con una ilusión ¿no es verdad? Mientras que tu usabas tus ilusiones para manipular las cosas a tu voluntad yo uso las mias para objetivos mas concretos, ya ves que cuando trataste de hipnotizarme entraste en mi propio mundo de Tsukiyomi, una vez aquí dentro te hice activar una trampa que haría que todas tus capacidades se volvieran inútiles y una vez hecho esto lo único que hice fue engañar a tu cerebro haciéndole creer que he matado a tus conexiones nerviosas ópticas haciendo que fuera tu propio cerebro el que sacrificara a tu ojo por lo que en pocas palabras es seguro decir que tu mismo te has desecho de ese ojo tan maravilloso. Y antes de pensar en poner otro ojo recuerda que desde este momento ese bonito lugar tiene imposible que se pueda colocar cualquier ojo a menos que sea de cristal ¿no es maravilloso viendo como esa persona que creías que era un pobre idiota en realidad es mas inteligente que tu?

Danzo empezó a gritar de rabia al verse vencido por una artimaña de tal pequeña magnitud y de ver con que facilidad Naruto en realidad se la había jugado. No solo le había arrebatado su mas poderosa herramienta sino que también le impedía sustituir su ojo perdido con cualquier otra cosa. Una parte de el estaba maldiciendo a Hiruzen porque era su culpa, todo era por su culpa. Si el no hubiera tenido el puesto de Hokage en su lugar entonces el habría llegado a ser verdaderamente poderoso, si el hubiera tenido antes a los annin como alumno el habría podido doblegar con su fuerza a las naciones elementales, si el hubiera tenido acceso a Kushina Uzumaki entonces el habría tenido el mayor arma de destrucción y Konoha entonces jamás habría tenido ningún problema con las demás naciones ya que con el poder del Kyubi los habrían borrado de la faz de la tierra y finalmente el había obligado a Minato a dar sus técnicas para que toda la fuerza militar hubiera sido destructores de ejercito. Pero nunca tendría nada de eso ya que el imbécil de Sarutobi lo supero en cada cosa que el parecía planear

Naruto sonrio porque el estaba contento de ver a Danzo sufrir de esta manera ya que jamás toleraría al asesino de su jiji salir impune. El tenia dos en su lista que eran Orochimaru y Danzo ya habiendo tratado al menos a Danzo ahora podría ocuparse y centrarse en la serpiente hasta que fuera el momento defenitivo para deshacerse de Danzo aunque el sabia que este viejo pajarito iba a querer venganza por haberle arrebatado en tan poco tiempo aunque era un tanto bueno verlo retorcerse y sufrir como el hacia a los demás

* * *

**-Mundo Real-**

En el mundo real no habían pasado ni unos segundos y se pudo notar un cambio en la atmosfera ya que muchos pudieron sentir la cantidad inmensa de instinto asesino que emanaba de Danzo hacia Naruto y muchos se plantearon que es lo que había pasado mientras que estaban reunidos para que ese anciano se hubiera vuelto de repente tan hostil, aunque ambas acompañantes de Naruto sabían muy bien que es lo que había pasado después de todo su amante ya les había dicho lo que podía pasar en la reunin y sinceramente ver a Danzo cabreado era divertido

-Bueno viendo como esta reunión no esta teniendo ningún efecto positivo creo que lo mejor seria despedirla por el momento y dejar que los animos de todos se calmen antes de que se vayan las cosas fuera de madre y por tanto cualquiera pudiera decir algo que mas tarde harian que nos arrepintamos. Además me gustaría estirar las piernas y relajarme un momento en vez de estar sentado todo el rato sin tener ninguna razón importante para estarlo teniendo en cuenta la situación actual y como parece que os habeis quedado sin razones para tratar de negociar una alinza con Uzu

Con eso dicho Naruto se fuede la sla del consejo dejando a muchos en la sala nerviosos de haber sido toreados con facilidad por un niño en sus opiniones propias ya que no se daban cuenta de algo que Danzo y Tsunade habían podido ver: El Naruto que conocían era una ilusión. Naruto había estado jugando con ellos durante mucho tiempo haciéndoles creer que el era el mismo niño tonto que ellos conocieron cuando vivía aquí, pero por lo visto todo fue una ilusión y ellos nunca sabrían donde era una ilusión y donde no ya que quizás toda la vida era en realidad una mentira que el había tejido para defenderse algo que podría costarles muy caro a muchos de ellos ya que entonces sus planes no podrían ser efectivos. Pero había una ultima persona en la habitación que estaba mas serio y ese era Jiraiya porque ahora se daba cuenta de que Naruto nunca fue falta de talento sino que quizás solo lo engaño y hacerle creer lo contrario, eso por supuesto no ayudo mucho a el ya que el lo había descuidado tanto durante sus primeros años como durante el tiempo que estuvo con el ya que no lo entreno adecuadamente dándole mas importancia a las mujeres, por una vez en la vida se cuestionaba si sus tendencias podían ser la causa de la ruptura entre su ahijado y el de forma y manera definitiva algo que aunque le costara admitirlo no quería que fuera porque significaría que era un fallo absoluto en mas de un sentido y no solo para Naruto sino para su alumno y su esposa que le confiaron el futuro de el. Pero tenia que dejar de pensar así y salir y encontrarlo para saber en realidad como de jodidas las cosas estaban algo que esperaba no fuera demasiado grave ya que sino entonces tendrían a un Uzumaki cabreado en su contra y eso nunca es algo muy sano con lo que rivalizar y sino solo había que mirar a Tsunade y recordar a Kushina por sus temperamentos. Se compadecía de los pobres ilusos que pensaran que podían hacerle frente o cara después de todo este tiempo sin ninguna preocupación o pensando que las cosas no habían cambiado y se le ocurrían dos o mas que podían ser tan estúpidos como para pensar así y desgraciadamente el podía sentirlos cerca

* * *

**-En Las Calles De Konoha-**

Naruto se movia por las calles de Konoha con total tranquilidad pero observando atentamente todo lo que le rodeaba, eso incluia los diferentes equipos ANBU que lo estaban vigilando algo que le hacia mucha gracia porque le parecía que el cuando les gastaba las bromas era mucho mejor. Pero hubo un grupo que lo miraba que el sabia muy pero que muy bien y se preguntaba cuanto iban a tardar en tratar de acercarse aunque también en ese momento detecto una presencia que lo observaba de manera solitaria y que también le trajo buenos recuerdos ya que aunque no lo pareciera esa era una de las pocas personas que de verdad le importaban en la vida y cuando el todavía estaba en este pueblo. Asique decidió que era hora de enfrentarse a ellos así como hacer un poco de una demostración y diferencia de habilidades entre ambos pueblos ya que el estaba seguro de que Anko quería dar un testimonio de lo verdaderamente fuerte que ella podía llegar en un lugar donde no te ponían trabasp ppasi como golpear a algunas personas por el como lo trataron y como la culparon por algo que nunca fue su culpa mientras que Tayuya solo quería un poco de retribución para la gente que irio a quien ella amaba

Naruto llego en un rápido movimiento de trannsporte hasta el campo de entrenamiento 7 que era donde estaba también la piedra conmemorativa de la villa oculta de la hoja. Fue en ese momento que varios grupos de personas empezaron a aparecer en el lugar y por supuesto Naruto no quedo sorprendido cuando vio a algunos de ellos aunque si se quedo sorprendido de era Hinata aparecer como una chica solitaria mientras que noto al sannin sapo en un árbol del bosque que lo rodeaba. Naruto los estudio detalladamente a cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y no pudo ver nada que no fuera previsible que cada un de ellos iban a ser con el paso de los años teniendo en cuenta como el paso del tiempo los colocaba. También se fijo en cada uno de los otros antiguos compañeros de clase de el y una parte de el se pregunto como habrían sido las cosas sino hubiera pasado todo por lo que paso, pero entonces el pensó que habría sido como ellos y eso sirvió para despejarle la memte

-Ha sido mucho tiempo…aunque no es que parezcáis muy sorprendidos de verme, sobre todo tu Shikamaru. Me pregunto ¿Es que me estabais esperando? Y de ser así me gustaría saber muchas cosas como por ejemplo que motivos podrían llevar a mi amada perla-hime a distanciarse tanto de el resto de vosotros así como si no fuerais mas que plagas. Sin embargo por otro lado me pregunto porque los jonin memirais tal y como me mirais no es que hubiera cometido un pecado capital asique porque no me decis que sucede aquí y la razón de esta visita tan inesperada

Los novatos no estaban furiosos con Naruto o no al menos completamente solo estaban molestos con el factor de que Naruto se había mantenido escondido de todos ellos durante muchos años y ahora volvia a resurgir como un Dios. Si tenían parte de culpa ya que fue por sus razones que el no había apenas contado con amigos ya que si se hubieran molestado en hacer algo ellos habrían podido cambiar las cosas para el joven Naruto y no lo habría llevado a distanciarse de Konoha o al menos el tendría un motivo grande para luchar por Konoha incluso con esta situación. Sin embargo cada uno actuo de manera vergonzosa o en el caso de Neji como un abusador y se aprovecho de la situación de Naruto para tener un maniquí de practicas y luego con el destierro volvieron a actuar de forma deshonrosa cuando le dieron la espalda a Naruto por no apoyarlo y darle animos. Sin embargo no todos los novaatos estaban así ya que había uno que no pensaba nada bueno precisamente de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en estos últimos tiempos y esta persono no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha el cual tenia la mirada mas oscura de los novatos

Para Sasuke todo lo que se refería a Narto era una injusticia que lo afectaba a su posición como un futuro ninja prometedor. El pensaba que Naruto siendo el dobe tenia que quedarse en esa baja posición y jamás elevarse de ella para servir a sus superiores, no ayudo que durante el tiempo de los exámenes chunin Naruto se demostró ser superior a el ya con la derrota de tanto Gaara y Neji. No pensaba que Neji fuera mas fuerte que el sin embargo tampoco lo consideraba débil y que Naruto tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para no solo derrotar a Neji sino para derrotar a Gaara fue como un golpe a su orgullo como guerrero. Luego le toco venir a Itachi que parecía considerar a Naruto mas de una amenaza que el ya que fue tras Naruto con la intención de matarlo antes de que creciera demasiado fuerte o de secuestrarlo y llevárselo con el para aprovecharse de el. Sin embargo una vez mas Naruto se había escapado de el mientras que el se vio derrotado y doblegado una vez mas por su hermano mayor. Pero lo mas indignante fue cuando Sasuke deserto de Konoha. Naruto no solo lo llego a cazar sino que incluso después de el enfrentamiento contra el tal Kimimaro todavía tenia suficiente fuerza como para no solo plantarle cara sino para derrotarlo. Sasuke a dia de hoy todavía encontraba como algo insultante que el fuera derrotado ya que el lo quemo, lo lanzo en picado por el barranco e incluso lo atravesó dos veces en el corazón y aun así Naruto volvia a por el sin importarle nada de lo que el le lanzara. Y finalmente lo derroto incluso cuando el mismo entro en el estado dos del sello maldito. Luego cuando se entero de su exilio del pueblo y el país creció furioso ya que el no podría pagarle con todo el daño que le había hecho matándolo pero eso no le evito sentirse feliz de que el iba a tener un entrenamiento mas exclusivo y aunque el pensó que seria con el sannin lo cual le garantizaría que obtendría el contrato sapo. Sin embargo se demostró todo lo contrario cuando Jiraiya lo condujo a un centímetro de su vida solo por sugerir semejante cosa ya que el mismo dijo que jamás podría adiestrar a una basura traidora como el. Mas tarde cuando se hizo saber al pueblo de la paternidad de Naruto sufrió un brutal golpe en su posición alta y venerada en el pueblo de Konoha ya que muchos lo culparon por el hecho de que si el no hubiera desertado entonces Naruto nunca habría sido exiliado. Con esto hecho todo su poder gracias a los consejos se evaporo o al menos se debilito considerablemente y la posición de Hokage que tanto quería para poder decir que se vengaba de Naruto por tomar eso de el se vio truncada con una nueva ley establecida por Tsunade para golpear tanto a el como a Danzo por ser los causantes de la marcha de Naruto: Nadie con un solo punto penal podrá ser Hokage ni tampoco los que figuren como invalidos o impedidos de cualquier facultad. Tras introducir de esta ley tanto Sasuke como Danzo habían apelado a que era una ley injusta sin embargo el Daimyo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella siempre que sirviera para golpear un poco a los causantes de la perdida de poder y dinero de su país. Para Sasuke la existencia de Naruto era una espina que no debería existir y que debía ser purgada de este mundo de manera inmediata y rápida ya que el sabia que si Naruto seguía creciendo tan poderoso entonces un dia iba a cazarlo por vengarse de el atacándolo. Pero también había otro punto que lo cabreaba y era que parecía que su madre había preferido a Naruto sobre el que era su hijo y el hijo de su marido. En su mundo esto jamás debía pasar

-Hn solo estamos aquí para ver al Kage de un pueblo de tercera y que carece de la verdadera fuerza ya que necesitan del arma de nuestro pueblo para poder alzarse de nuevo de entre sus cenizas asique si me preguntas porque mi mala cara es porque veo algo desagradable

Todo el mundo miro a Sasuke con incredulidad mientras que algunos miran a Naruto con la mas profunda de las lamentaciones y por eso se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Naruto sonreir como si se tratara de una buena broma que el no podía creer que no se le había ocurrido, sin embargo si notaron que tanto Anko como Tayuya se tensaron a su espalda y miraban preparadas para lanzarse a por su victima y descuartizarla algo que nadie podría impedir bajo ningún concepto aunque no era como si alguien podría decir algo para impedirle a Naruto o a las chicas de hacerle mucho daño ya que los presentes estaban cansados de su actitud estúpida y su forma de tratar a la gente

-Viniendo de una escoria que seria capaz de traicionar a su pueblo para convertirse en la putilla de un hombre conocido por no cumplir lo que promete ademas de ser el asesino de su antiguo Kage así como experimentar con humanos de maneras crueles entonces lo tomare como algo positivo. Porque eso es lo que eres Sasuke ya que después de todo cuando te fuiste a por Orochimarue era obvio que ibas a dedicarte a el de esa manera ya que es bien conocida la fama de Orochimaru con los niños jóvenes. Pero bueno una vez mas eso solo nos demuestra que ni siquiera tu sabes donde esta tu lugar en el mundo sexual ¿No es cierto?

Cuando Sasuke fue insultado por Naruto no pudo evitar de manera absoluta que su ira saliera fuera de control y que se lanzase contra Naruto con la intención de ensartarlo con su chidori, sin embargo justo antes de que Sasuke estuviera cerca de Naruto fue interceptado por Hinata que le dio dos golpes potentes en las piernas y una potente patada en la cabeza mandándolo a volar en la dirección contraria . Todo el mundo se fijo en ese momento en Hinata viendo como ella se había puesto delante de Naruto con una posición protectora lo cual dejo bien claro que tenias una oportunidad como el infierno de alcanzar a Naruto mientras que ella estuviera cerca. Sin embargo tal acción tomo una reacción en forma de dos escuadrones de ninjas NE apareciendo con la intención de responder al uso de la violencia de Hinata contra Sasuke. Por supuesto ninguno de ellos se podía imaginar lo que sucedió a continuación

Tanto Anko como Tayuya se habían puesto delante de ella protegiéndola por algún extraño motivo. Cuando los ninjas NE vieron que ambas mujeres no parecían tener intenciones de moverse se lanzaron contra ellas con sus tantos desenfundados sin esperar un gran desafio por parte de ambas mujeres…algo que fue un grave error de calculo por su parte ya que tanto Anko como Tayuya tenían intención de golpearlos completamente por haberse atrevido a moverse a defender al pinchazo arrogante y atreverse a levantar sus armas contra ellas y su Naruto

Anko se lanzo rápidamente contra los miembros del grupo NE golpeándolos con potentes puñetazos y patadas giratorias. Tambien se encargaba de algunos de los que la atacaban mediante el uso de senbons a los que añadia su afinidad rayo para que así no solo los golpeara sino que también los electrocutara cuando hacían el contacto. Cuando ella se deshizo de algunos sin embargo uno la tomo por sorpresa solo para golpear un tronco con el que ella se intercambio. Al momento siguiente Anko le dio una patada que lo lanzo hacia los cielos y aprovecho para aparecer debajo de el y cogerlo por las piernas y empezar a dar vueltas a altas velocidades hasta que Anko estampo contra el suelo a dicho agente. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que el suelo se aboyo y multiples grietas aparecieron por toda la zona sorprendiendo enormemente a todos los espectadores por la demostración de fuerza de Anko. Pero no se detuvo ahí ya que pronto Anko estaba realizando movimientos evasivos esquivando a uno de los agentes ROOT que curiosamente su piel se había vuelto de color lila y del que ella podía jurar que oia como el sonido de bichos esperando para darse un festin. No hizo falta que Anko tuviera que pensar demasiado tiempo para deducir que se trataba de un Aburame y que por tanto el contacto con el cuerpo a cuerpo era una gran estupidez por lo que ella lo havia retroceder con sus espadas kodachi que estaban hechas de metal conductor de chakra obligando de esta manera a que el propio agente tuviera cuidado porque podría perder algún miembro si no se tomaba las cosas con cuidado ya que ella había estado a punto de cortarlo en muchos pedazos al introducir en sus hojas especiales el chakra de tipo viento. Por supuesto el combate al ser de este tipo tendía a llevar a ambas mentes a ir a toda maquina tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar provecho del contrario y por supuesto el miembro Aburame pensó que la tenia cuando apareció detrás de ella por un shunshin, estaba mas seguro de su victoria cuando vio a ambas kodachis que se caian al suelo sin embargo Anko sonrio en vez de retorcerse de dolor como el estaba esperando. El motivo fue que pronto su piel se empezó a volver negra y entonces ella empezar a golpear a el miembro del clan Aburame con sucesivos golpes rapidos que eran desde puñetazos hasta patadas y rodillazos. La razón de la piel negra era por la técnica **Doton: Domu (lanza de tierra) **Esta técnica endurecía la piel de su usuario tan duro como el diamante pero sin perder nada de la velocidad del usuario ni tampoco dependiendo de el entorno para que la armadura fuera lo suficientemente potente como para resistir lo que sea. Sin embargo toda sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Anko cuando sintió una gran cantidad de electricidad que se dirigía hacia Tayuya

Que hablando de la pelirroja ella estaba pasando un buen momento dejando que toda su lujuria por la batalla y la sangre saliera fuera de control. Ella antaño fue una usuario de genjutsu basándose mayormente a un estilo de combate de larga distancia. Y sin embargo ahora estaba enfrentándose a sus enemigos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, combinaba y usaba un estilo que implicaba el uso de el propio rival de su fuerza y habilidades en su contra con lo cual ella mando a volar constantemente a todos sus atacantes mientras que al mismo tiempo ella los golpeaba con una patada en la espalda. Ella estaba enfrentándose a multiples rivales mandándolos a volver hacia atrás con diferentes patadas en ese momento cuando alguien de repente la ataco con un kama. Se trataba de un hombre de pelo naranja que la miraba de manera calculadora y fría, sin embargo esto no duro demasiado tiempo ya que ella se lanzo hacia el para golpearlo con sus kunais, sin embargo el hombre siempre se apartaba en el ultimo minuto sin embargo tan pronto como ella se detuvo un momento ella empezó a sentir potentes dolores de cabeza que no tardo en darse cuenta de que eran a causa del hombre. El estaba tratando de hacerla matarse a si misma con una técnica Yamanaka, sin embargo imagina su sorpresa cuando de repente su victima deja de moverse, el pensó que había ganado solo para darse cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba en una trampa que la chica había tejido aprovechando que el estaba tratando de hacerla matarse a si misma. El hombre fue testigo de cosas horribles y actos atroces, solo para darse cuenta de que eran todas las acciones que el había realizado bajo el servicio de Danzo a muchas personas. Sin embargo en esta ocasión le estaban pasando todas esas cosas a los miembros de su clan, incluso vio toda la villa oculta de la hoja que estaba en ruinas y ardiendo como si hubiera sido atacada por una fuerza invasora, al final se enfrento a uno de los miembros invasores…solo para verse a si mismo sin entender nada de lo que sucedia. Mientras tanto fuera del genjutsu Tayuya estaba disfrutando de demostrarle a ese hombre todos los errores de sus acciones y como estas podían afectar a lo que mas le importaba que era Konoha. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se lanzaba rápidamente contra ella con una gran cantidad de electricidad en su mano. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella solto una maldición y estaba a punto de moverse para esquivar y mas tarde golpearle bien golpeado en las pelotas, solo para ver algo que la sorprendió en un alto nivel así como a los otros espectadores que estaban siendo testigos de la pelea y de cómo a traición Sasuke Uchiha había comenzado el asalto. Sin embargo Naruto apareció de la nada y cogió el ataque rayo con sus manos desnudas como si ni siquiera le molestase la cantidad de electricidad que circulaba por el jutsu de Sasuke

Obviamente todos abrieron como platos los ojos al ver a Naruto coger el jutsu con tanta facilidad y casi como si fuera algo aburrido. Entonces Naruto simplemente lo levanto en peso como si fuera un peso pluma y lo estampo contra el suelo liberando al mismo tiempo a través del cuerpo de Sasuke una cantidad de energía eléctrica dando como resultado que el Uchiha gritara de dolor. Naruto sin embargo miraba como si no le importara nada que el estuviera dañado ya que el estaba mrando muy fríamente al joven Uchiha

-Entiendo que seas un patetic niño cobarde y mimado pero eso no te da derecho a iniciar toda esta trifulca ya que eso es lo que pasa cuando no tienes control sobre ti mismo. Además si tu ataque hubiera alcanzado por algún caso a Tayu-chan yo habría destruido todo el pueblo como respuesta a tu forma de ser a menos que tu querido Danzo Shimura estuviera dispuesto a cargar con las culpas algo que dudo porque el es otro cobarde que escapa de los problemas y que evita mancharse las manos de sangre por todos los medios

Sin embargo en ese momento llegaron dos grupos a la zona para ver todo el caos y la destrucción causada en la zona. Por un lado estaba Tsunade que cuando uno de sus ANBU le dijo que el estúpido Uchiha ataco a Naruto simplemente por sentirse insultado ella empezó a plantearse el simplemente encerrarlo y tenerlo arrestado hasta que pudiera encontrar una ley que le pirmitiera ejecutarlo o al menos tenerlo con su chakra sellado por atreverse a atacar a Naruto cuando es obvio que es un acto terrorista en este caso y podía conducir a una cosa mal vista por Uzu y que mandaria las negociaciones a la mierda. La otra persona que apareció fue Danzo que apareció con la intención de detener la lucha lo antes posible ya que el sabia que en la situación en la que estaban no estaban precisamente en lajor posición para negociar un acuerdo y además el ya no tenia un sharingan para influir en la gente. Sin embargo ambos personajes se encontraron con la situación que se había desencadenado y que parecía estar a punto de escalar a un nuevo nivel entre ambos grupos del conflicto y por encima de todo Danzo estaba muy furioso de que su fuerza privada y personal la cual era una fuerza que el mismo consideraba invencible o un cuerpo de elite estaba completamente destrozada y que dos de sus miembros mas destacados que eran Torune y Fu estaban tirados en el suelo como si hubieran limpiado el suelo con ellos. En este momento Danzo no podía eviar mirar con miedo a Naruto y pensando en la gran amenaza en la que se había convertido y claro una vez mas pensó que esto no hubiera pasado si el hubiera sido el Hokage

-Hokage-dono me temo que por las acciones de su ninja así como las acciones independientes de Sasuke Uchiha no puedo continuar al menos de buena gana con esta reunión ya que seria un insulto para mis amadas esposas así como mi pueblo el seguir negociando con gente que son incapaces de mantener bajo control a sus perros rabiosos. Además de que tengo ya bastante con las estupideces de su consejo por lo que hasta que usted no me pueda garantizar de muy buena gana que los va a tener atados con correa y asegurarse de que no van a suponer un peligro para los mios debo suspender esta reunión y volver inmediatamente a Uzu

Tsunade quería discutir con Naruto por querer marcharse pronto pero cuando ella miraba a Danzo y sus hombres junto con Sasuke Uchiha no podía evitar estar de acuerdo por los motivos que estas cosas traian a la mesa de negociaciones. Habia que añadir que ella entendía perfectamente su negociación ya que hasta el momento solo le habían dirigido la palabra tres veces y en todas ellas los concejales habían tratado de conseguir algo de el asique lógicamente el había decidido marcharse antes que continuar con la farsa de reunión. Sin embargo eso no evitaba en nada que ella mirara al Uchiha y a Danzo con ganas asesinas por todas y cada una de las estupideces que el había hecho, había advertido al consejo que si no se controlaba a Sasuke este algún dia iba a volverse contra ellos y viendo como se comportaba cada vez mas era lógico de ver que ese dia se estaba acercando cada vez mas y Konoha iba a pagar por los pecados de los que dejaron a Sasuke Uchiha campar a sus anchas creyéndose un regalo de Kami y como un verdadero ninja entre ninjas

Aparte Hinata estaba mirando triste ya que no le había dado tiempo a tener una charla con Naruto y todo por culpa del estúpido Uchiha que solo sabia meterse en problemas y solicitar cosas sin merecerlas. Ella había golpeado al idiota porque le tenia ganas desde hace mucho y no ayudaba que el estaba tratando de conseguir y obtenerla como esposa para tener así los secretos de la Godaime que ella había enseñado a Hinata, sin embargo Hinata simpre le respondia con una patada o rodillazo en los huevos por lo que el niño no obtenía mucha información precisa a excepción del conocimiento anatomico. Sin embargo Hinata sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de su mano y cuando la giro para ver que era se sorprendió de ver una pequeña nota en la que ponía una fecha y una hora indicando una posible reunión con Naruto. En ese momento tuvo que volver la cara a todo el mundo porque sino habrían vist su feliz sonrisa algo que nadie a excepción de unos pocos tenían permiso en el pueblo para ver, incluida su hermana pequeña a la cual había en mas de una ocasión golpeado para meterle algo de humildad en el cuerpo algo de lo que carecia por as acciones de los ancianos del clan

Y mientras se iban de Konoha Naruto no podía evitar sonreir al pensar en su princesa de ojos perlados y cuanto tiempo faltaba para su reunión una vez mas. Sus propias esposas habían animado a Naruto muy fuerte por ir con este plan para estar con Hinata viendo que la chica y el tenían sentimientos mutuos por lo que no le pusieron ningún impedimento siempre y cuando ella respete la ley sagrada: Naruto era de todas y ellas tenían que compartirlo de forma adecuada para que no hubiera disputas. Koyuki que era la que menos lo veía aun así lo aceptaba ya que casi siempre Naruto iba tras ella y la perseguía en un juego del gato y el raton entre ambos. Habia veces en que Naruto se preguntaba como era posible que sus amantes fueran tan buenas aunque en algunas ocasiones el pensaba que eran pervertidas por todo sobre el fetiche de compartir y tenerlo todo entre ellas. Era algo que no podía evitar ya que todas las mujeres de su familia parecían saber no solo lo que le gustaba al propio Naruto sino que también lo que les gustaba a las otras chicas

Sin embargo los buenos pensamientos de Naruto no le impedían pensar en todas las cosas que se acercaban a su pueblo y país junto a sus amadas esposas

* * *

**-Kaminari no Kuni: Fortaleza Del Rayo-**

La fortaleza del rayo era uno de los lugares mas infames y también uno de los bastiones mas importantes de Kaminaria así como el lugar donde residían las principales fuerzas de control perimetral de Kumo. Tambien era la principal base de operaciones de las fuerzas de invasión así como de el lugar donde había las reuniones de alta importancia como la que estaba teniendo lugar en este momento entre los lideres de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa

Los tres Kages estaban reunidos porque durante el principio desde el descubrimiento y resurgimiento de Uzu habían tratado por sus propios medios para cada uno hacer el máximo daño posible a Uzu y sus aliados para tratar de forzarlos a un pacto de no agresión beneficioso para sus países. Solo habían demostrado estar mas que equivocados con sus decisiones por tomar este curso de acción así como sus perdidas en muchos campos. Algunos veian a las fuerzas de Uzu como un avance en el servicio de las fuerzas ninja ya que no solo ahorraban mucho papeleo por los diferentes informes de misión sino que lo hacían mas baratoy sencillo al contratar un paquete de servicios. No muchos pueblos querían como Na, Cha, Haru y Nami no kuni. Sin embargo uzu ofrecia protección con otros tipos de paquetes como eran la protección de servicio de transporte y algo de protección contra bandidos que por el momento estaban resultando mas eficaces que las tres grandes naciones lo cual fue un severo golpe al orgullo de las naciones así como un golpe para los daimios cuyas fuerzas representaban y al que dejaban mal al verse que los ninjas del uzukage eran mejores y mas baratos así como no tan peligrosos a la hora de realizar el trabajo como lo eran los de las tres naciones

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos se vieron frstrados cuando fuerza tras fuerza de sus ninjas de elite fallaban en tratar de hacer ver mal a los ninjas de Uzu. En secreto Iwa, Kumo y Kiri habían atacado a las líneas comerciales de Uzu con Kiri y Kumo por mar e Iwa por tierra. Fueron unos ataques que acabaron en fracaso ya que aunque las perdidas en si eran aceptables al ser mercenarios solo sirvieron para que los ninjas de Uzu fueran visto como mejores y superiores a los demás. Otra cosa que con eso paso fue el terrorífico descubrimiento de que Uzu también era mas avanzado tecnológicamente, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que estaban aliados con Haru no Kuni pero no se esperaban tanto. Las tripulaciones piratas hablaban de unos buques de guerra armas con extrañas armas que limpiaron sus flotas y que apenas recibieron daños durante la contienda. Y Para Iwa fue desagradable porque descubrieron que los famosos tres de Haru no Kuni estaban conectados con raíles a todos los países aliados, estos trenes no solo iban blindados y con sellos extraños sino que además contaban con lazadores kunai y con un buen par o incluso tres equipos de genin con sus jonin sensei. Esto hacia tratar de atacar los trenes un suicidio tal y como descubrió Onoki. Y por ello estaba aquí reunidos en este dia ya que era hora de poner los puntos sobre las ies para doblegar a Uzu o al menos eso pensaban ellos aunque era algo mas que improbable si seguían tratando de trabajar solos. Pero por supuesto era por sus diferentes motivos

Kumo con Ei al mando veía en esta la oportunidad de demostrar su poderío al mundo demostrando que eran los mas poderosos y que dejarían por el barro a los débiles como Uzu que se guiaban por valores como la familia. No ayudaba que Uzu tenia clanes que les interesaba a a Kumo por lo que seria un ganar o ganar. Pero el verdadero motivo es que Ei no quería que Naruto viviera demasiado tiempo temiendo que podría volverse tan fuerte como su padre y por tanto ser capaz de derrotarlo en su campo de lucha. Pero otro motivo era Yugito ya que el tenia que usarla como una demostración de lo que pasaba cuando te olvidabas de los intereses del pueblo y te ponías por delanteasique tenia intención de matarla y a ser posible delante de Naruto por lo que el castigo seria mas dulce cuando el viera la desesperación en el rostro del joven Uzumaki. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo el lo hacia esto porque el Daimyo de Kaminari se veía en una situación débil frente al daimio de Uzu

Kiri con Mei Terumi al mando había llegado a la conclusión de que Uzu era un peligro para su pueblo y que si bien al principio ella quería evitar la conforntacion con ellos ese deseo se hizo a un lado después de ver como habían tratado con los diferentes piratas y fuerzas que los trataron de desestabilizar. Tambien había mas motivos detrás de esto y era que Mei sabia muy bien lo que un uzumaki rencoroso era capaz de hacer y después de haber sido testigo de eso ella quería evitar que Kiri se viera envuelta en una guerra así. Por ello ella llego a la conclusión que con una alianza con Kumo e Iwa Kiri podría golpear a Uzu y evitar así que dicho país fuera una amenaza para su nación. La decisión era bastante simple: O Uzu o Kiri y la respuesta fue obvia. No ayudo a que ella sabia que en el estado en que estaba Kiri si Uzu evolucionaba demasiado rápido se convertiría en un rival por su dominio militar y finalmente ocuparían el puesto de Kiri y muy posiblemente su pueblo estaría condenado a la autodestrucción y como Mizukage no podía permitir eso. Pero como ellos no contaban con ningún Jinchuriki entonces su pueblo iba a aportar medios de transporte así como tropas y suministros

Y finalmente estaba Iwa con Onoki que los dirigía. Onoki al ser un viejo hombre que se ha enfrentado a algunos de los ninjas mas monstruosos de las naciones elementales tenia una gran experiencia. Pero esa experiencia lo había convertido en un paranoico que temia a la represalia en este momento de Uzu por haberlos invadido sin provocación previa en el pasado. Para este hombre mayor es bien sabido que un pueblo recién formado tiende a ser débil pero Naruto los había conseguido encañar todo este tiempo y ocultar su pueblo lo cual le había permitido crecer muy bien y convertirse en una amenza para el equilibrio de las cinco grandes naciones, pero para Onoki y su paranoia este pueblo era un severo enemigo al que había que destruir con todos los recursos disponibles ya que sino ellos iban a arrasar con todos los que habían hecho algo tan reprobable como causar su destrucción la primera vez. Y para Onoki era especialmente malo el hecho de que quien los dirigía era el hijo del yondaime Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki dos figuras que eran como el demonio encarnado para Iwa a causa de lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser cuando alguien los enfrentaba en el campo de batalla tal y como se mostro durante la tercera guerra ninja

-Bien ya hemos decidido como empezar la operación PURGA. Lo primero que haremos será en caso de Kumo enviar a un embajador que tratara de debatir sobre el destino de Yugito, ellos obviamente pelearan y se negaran a dejar marcharse a Yugito. Sin embargo ese mismo dia nuestro embajador tratara de secuestrar a uno de los niños Koga o Iga y plantearemos usarlo como un intercambio de rehenes. Usaremos esto para empozoñar la imagen de Uzu desde todos los angulos políticos y hacerlos ver de la peor manera posible, si por algún caso capturaran a nuestro agente o lo mataran entonces nosotros les daríamos una opción y es que nos den alguien de igual valor al ninja capturado o fallecido para demostrar su buena fe a las negociaciones mientras que dejamos saber de nuestra alianza por lo que de esta forma se plantearan dos veces si quieren una guerra contra nosotros ya que seria tres de las grandes naciones contra ellos

-Mientras que Kumo esta haciendo esta jugada nosotros los de Iwa nos dedicaremos a atacar los países de las maneras de saqueo con intenciones de hacer correr el miedo la desperacion y haciendo que la credibilidad de su fuerza militar se fuera a pique por lo que una vez mas las naciones bajo su protección una vez mas se independizaran de ellos y volverán a contratarnos por un precio modesto para garantizar su seguridad. Tambien durante ese tiempo los que se queden con Uzu sufrirán el poder de mi pueblo con sus ataques de tierra que destruirán sus cultivos y posesiones con lo que Uzu se vera forzado a enviar a sus fuerzas de combate a protegerlos dejándolos indefensos

\- Y finalmente de esta manera Kiri y yo atosigaremos a sus fuerzas navales que por muy avanzadas que sean todavía se las verán con grupos muy superiores en nuemro con lo que las atosigaremos y nos apoderaremos de ellas. Luego con estas fuerzas bajo nuestro control nos introduciremos en Uzu y los destruiremos mediante un ejercito de invasión que estará formado por los batallones especiales de nuestras tres naciones mas el apoyo de los restantes jinchuriki de Kumo e Iwa. Luego se repartirá todo a partes iguales entre nuestras tres naciones para servir de ayuda a la mejora económica o armamentística en algún caso. Tambien se repatriaran a los miembros de uzu de cada país con los miembros del clan Koga e Iga repartirse entre nuestras naciones así como la completa aniquilación del clan Hattori. Y para asegurar que nadie se levanta de esto destruremos sus espiritus con una ejecución publica de Naruto Uzumaki por la hoguera con su chakra sellado. Eso es todo a lo que hemos llegado de acuerdo caballeros y espero que se cumplan con los tratados y nadie intente alguna puñalada por la espalda o de lo contrario habrá repercusiones

Aunque tanto Ei y Onoki dijeron que si a Mei para dejarla mas tranquila acerca de los planes para Uzu la verdad sea dicha ninguno de ellos tenia la intención de respetarlos. Ei quería a las mujeres de Uzumaki para someterlas y que así su victoria fuera mas completa al pensar que había matado al hijo del hombre que lo supero y a su vez le había quitado lo que mas amaba y para obtener eso Onoki solo le había pedido a cambio todo el fuinjutsu de Uzu ya que el pensaba que con la llegada de Naruto esto seria accesible ahora y por tanto tenia la intención de hacerse con el para que ayudara a su pueblo a llegar a un mayor nivel. La otra cosa en la que tanto Kumo como Iwa se habían puesto de acuerdo es que tras la guerra se encargarían de Kiri ya que no había ningún motivo para mantenerlos al ver que carecían de Biju y por tanto ya no tenían una de esas super armas de destrucción masiva asique si los limpiaban ahora seria mejor que mejor y de esa forma Kumo obtendría a la mujer Terumi para ellos

Tambien Onoki sabia que esta guerra iba a ser una guerra que le costaría muchos hombres asique pensó que lo mejor era contratar a los Akatsuki con la intención de no tener que utilizar a muchas de sus tropas y que de esta forma garantizada podría de deshacerse de sus dos marionetas desleales que eran tanto Han como Roshi ya que ninguno de ellos lo soportaba mas como el kage de la villa y lo querían renunciar para que alguien nuevo viniera y cambiara el rumbo de Iwa. Onoki sabia que con el grupo Akatsuki si les pagaba con ambos Bijuu entonces a el le saldría gratis y no gastaría ningún Ryo

Solo si los tres lideres supieran acerca de la sombra que había estado escuchando atentamente la reunión no habrían salido tan tranquilos pero al no percibila no les importo demasiado y por tanto ahora la sombra se adentraba en el mundo de la oscuridad para hacer con esa información un buen uso de ella y garantizar la supervivencia de los suyos. La sombra no sabia cuanto había ayudado sin embargo a una de las fuerzas de esta guerra

* * *

**-Ame: Torre Principal-**

Y mientras en Ame tenia lugar una reunión de gran importancia entre los miembros de la organización Akatsuki. Se había cambiado a Sasori por un miembro con la mascara de color naranja y en forma de espiral. Esta persona tenia una forma un tanto tonta y burlona de hacer las cosas y se havia llamar Tobi. Sin embargo había dos miembros que estaban mirando con ojos vigilantes a Tobi y estos eran Pein y Konan ya que ambos sabían que esa mascara de idiotez escondia un monstruo temible. Tambien había otro miembro que lo miraba de esa forma aunque este otro era Itachi uchiha

-Whoa no nos hemos reunido desde aquella vez en la que tanto Hidan como kakuzu fracasaron en capturar al Nibi y nos pusieran en el objetivo de todas las grandes naciones salvo Iwa. Me pregunto que ha tenido que pasar para que nos reunamos también de esta forma en vez de por hologramas

El hombre que había hablado era Kisame Hoshigake el cual era uno de los miembros mas fuertes de Akatsuki y el apodado biju sin cola a causa de que tenia tanto chakra como un Biju. Tambien se lo llamaba monstruo de la niebla por las incontables masacres que hizo por nada en especial. Su arma de preferencia era la gran espada tiburon Samehada la cual no cortaba sino que hacia trizas a sus victimas y además era una espada con la capacidad de absorber chakra de sus victimas cuando lo están manipulando

-hm yo lo veo este como un grato momento y perfectamente artístico debido a su espontaneidad y por lo efímero que va a ser SI. No hay nada mejor que algo que es un destello en el cosmos asique dinos que sucede para poder marcharnos a continuar con nuestras tareas de recolección de recompensas o sino mister gruñon se pondrá de muy mal humor

El hombre rubio de apariencia afeminada que estaba hablando en ese momento era Deidara y uno de los miembros del cuerpo explosivo de Iwagakure. Su pena para convertirlo en un criminal rango S fue el de convertirse en un terrorista que coloco bombas en ambos bandos en rebelión de la tierra de la piedra y que escapo de Iwa tras tratar de asesinar al Tsuchikage junto con el robo de un kinjutsu del cuerpo explosivo que le concedia res bocas: Una en cada palma y la tercera situada justo en el corazón

-Callate tu blasfemo hijo de puta. Si no hubiera sido por culpa de aquel ninja enmascarado ahora tendríamos a la perra Nibi esclavizada y podríamos quitarle su Biju asique no nos culpes a nosotros solamente y culpa también a Zetsu ya que el era el que se suponía que servia de guardia para avisarnos si el Hachibi volvia a por su perra de una alumna. Y luego no nos culpes por no perseguirlo pero resulta que que te corten los brazos y piernas junto con la cabeza no te da muchas posibilidades. Y por si fuera poco también derroto a Kakuzu asique aquí no culpar paganos endemoniados y dejar que os ofrezca la bendición de Jashin-sama

Todo este griterío lleno de improperios era a causa de Hidan de Yugakure. Este ninja es original del país de las termas y estaba totalmente en contra de su desmilitarización y de convertirse en un centro de ocio. Al dia siguiente de que esto pasara Hidan entro en una especie de estado Berseker y empezó a matar a todo con lo que le tocaba las narices o que únicamente estaban en su camino a el le daba igual y solo le interesaba matar al máximo numero de personas. Se lo considera inmortal porque da igual si lo despedazas ya que no puede morir este es uno de los mas extraños sujetos del mundo ninja. Su fuerza radica principalmente en el uso de una guadaña con tres hojas de color rojo que va unida a una cuerda permitiéndole a Hidan lanzar su arma y luego recogerla. No muestra signos de saber Ninjutsu o genjutsu y solamente sabe sobre el uso de su guadaña. Tambien hay que añadir que es un masoquista que disfruta de torturar a sus presas

-Calmate Hidan. Cuanto mas tiempo estemos aquí discutiendo cosas sin sentido mas tiempo nos llevara acabar esta reunión y cuanto mas tiempo dure la reunión menos tiempo tendremos para la caza de recompensas ya sabes esa en la que tu matas a todo lo que se te pone por en medio mientras que yo cobro las increíbles sumas de dinero. Y te advierto que si tardamos mucho con esta reunión te voy a matar, te voy a arrancar la cabeza y la enterrare en lo mas profundo posible asique será mejor que te calles y que dejes a Pein-sama explicarse

Ahora vino a hablar el compañero de Hidan en los trabajos de Akatsuki y este era kakuzu de los mil corazones y es llamado así por su tendencia a robar los corazones de todas sus victimas. Se trata de un hombre que proviene de Takigakure y que en una ocasión fue enviado para enfrentarse al shodai Hokage contra el que no solo perdió sino que fue muy golpeado. A su regreso a Taki el consejo lo traiciono y lo condenaron a cadena perpetua, pero el se escapo, robo el jutsu mas preciado de Taki con el y además mato a todos los consejeros. Debido a esto el ha cogido una tendencia de vivir su vida bajo el concepto que solo el dinero vale la pena y mas cuando para el todo aquello que te puede traicionar deber ser asesinado y como el dinero no puede pues entonces el solo acepta el dinero y nada mas

Sin embargo una vez que kakuzu termino de hablar Pein pidió a Zetsu que informara de lo que se había enterado recientemente. Zetsu era un hombre con una parte del rostro negro y la otra parte blanco, también tenia mas bien aspecto de venus atrapa moscas. Zetsu era el jefe de espionaje de Akatsuki tras la muerte de Sasori ya que tenia un don para colarse en todo lugar conocido así como su capacidad de crear multiples copias de si mismo. Zetsu en ese momento empezó a mostrar arias cosas: Por un lado mostro un resumen de la situación de las naciones elementales desde el destierro de Naruto de Konoha. Lo siguiente en mostrar es que excepto los jinchurikis de Yonbi, Gobi, Ichibi y Hachibi todos los demás habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La Nibi jinchuriki que fue salvada por un desconocido no volvió a aparecer por el mapa y la nanabi desapareció en medio de los exámenes de Suna que era justo donde esperaban para tenderle una emboscada a la joven, El Rokubi desapareció después del incidente del clan Tsuchigumo junto con la heredera de dicho clan, Yagura fue asesinado y cuando su biju reencarno fue sellado en un niño y poco mas tarde desapareció. Y Kyubi se había esfumado de la existencia y por tanto se lo consideraba escapado de sus garras por el momento y decidieron esperar hasta que dieran señales de vida y las dieron pero de una forma que no creían posible

Tanto nibi, Nanabi y Kyubi estaban juntos y fueron vistos en las últimos exámenes chunin de Suna donde una nación antaño perdida había hecho una reaparición: Uzushiogakure. Luego Zetsu les mostro como los genin de Uzu peleaban y no hace falta decir lo impresionados que pusieron a algunos. Sin embargo Pein se puso furioso al ver al descendiente del clan Hattori con vida en vez de muerto como el los creía. Por supuesto estas revelaciones trajeron consigo multiples cambios en los planes de Akatsuki entre los cuales estaba el hecho de que dos jinchurikis seguían desaparecidos aunque ahora sabían donde había tres de ellos

Luego procedió a mostrarles de las maniobras de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri para tratar de asustar y meter en cintura a uzu. Cuando vieron que las estrategias no solo fracasaban sino que además se quedaban tremendamente cortas con respecto a sus planes los tres países decidieron unirse contra su nuevo enemigo y por supuesto Zetsu les informo de la intención del tsuchikage de contratar sus servicios a cambio de Han y Roshi después de la guerra o pequeña trifulca que se iba a montar ya que unas armas como ellos tenían su peso en el campo de batalla. Además a su vez esto le permitiría a Pein a capturar todos los Bijuu ya que estarían en el mismo lugar y debilitados. Por supuesto la idea de una nueva guerra no fue lo único que Zetsu les mostro sino también como no le era posible introducirse por su medio de transporte tanto a Uzu como a cualquiera de sus países protegidos lo cual implicaba que tendrían que llegar al país y entrar en el a patita lo cual era lo mejor que podían hacer para hacerle frente al Kyubi jinchuriki y que podían usar la guerra en su beneficio ya que tal y como decía Onoki habría sesis jinchurikis en el lugar y eso eran seis capturas rapidas

-mmmm Esta bien lo haremos así los grupos quedais divididos como de costumbre y no os moveréis hasta que sea el momento de iniciar la guerra. No os quiero ver entretenidos por nada en el mundo asique os quiero ver, llegar, vencer a vuestros objetivos y luego retiraros lo mas rápido posible. Tambien si queremos hacer salir a los jinchuriki deberemos de usar la estrategia de lanzar ataques a multiples puntos estratégicos bajo la protección de Uzu. Pero se discutirá para cuando esto empiece por el momento marcharos

Con eso una a una las personas de la sala empezaron a marcharse para empezar a plantearse objetivos personales en Uzu. Solo Itachi parecía enormemente preocupado y era debido a que no sabia que hacer: podía obedecer y capturar a Naruto protegiendo de esta manera a Konoha y ayudando a la paz con Akatsuki o podía permitir a Naruto traer toda la inestabilidad que estaba trayendo al mundo ninja con el resurgimiento de uzu. Lo que Itachi no sabia es que su decisión marcaria su destino final

* * *

**-Lugar Desconocido-**

En un laboratorio en la parte oscura del mundo, un lugar donde no se podían oir los gritos de suplicas de cientos de personas tanto hombres como mujeres estaba una persona determinada. Esta persona era un hombre palido con el pelo negro liso y con marcas lilas en sus ojos junto con dos ojos con pupilas doradas. Esta persona no es otra que orochimaru del Sannin. El era el hombre mas buscado de las naciones elementales y también el hombre mas odiado ya que el era responsable de la mayoría de las atrocidades que el mundo ha conocido por su obsesion con la búsqueda del conocimiento. Sin embargo había dos cosas mas que Orochimaru ambicionaba mas que el conocimiento: El sharingan y la inmortalidad. El sharingan le permitiría copiar y la inmortalidad debido a su inmenso temor a la muerte ya que debido a la prematura muerte de sus padres Orochimaru había obtenido un gran temor a la muerte y de ahí nació su obsesion por la inmortalidad junto con el haber encontrado desde joven una piel de serpiente blanca que era traducido como una reencarnación de lo cual dedujo que para escapar de la muerte el debía reencarnarse cada vez que fuera necesario en el cuerpo de otra persona. Dicha otra persona debería haber sido Sasuke Uchiha pero debido a las acciones de Uzumaki Naruto Sasuke jamás llego hasta el sino que además se quedo en Konoha. Aunque al menos podía decir que si el sufria Tsunade también ya que ella vio marchar a naruto el cual había cogido un inmenso cariño casi como el de una madre por su hijo. Todo gracias a su querido viejo amigo de investigación Danzo, se anciano ra muy astuto pero el niño zorro los sorprendió a ambos y por tanto ni el tuvo el placer de experimentar con el ni Danzo tuvo el placer de tener su arma

-Orochimaru-sama traigo noticias bastante importantes

De las sombras surgió la persona que era considerada la mano derecha del sannin, esta persona era Kabuto Yakushi y el era el segundo al mando de Orochimaru y que por detrás de el y compitiendo siempre por su posición antes estaba Guren o al menos eso fue hasta que ella desapareció con el sanbi Jinchuriki. Kabuto era un joven medico muy hábil que tenia un profundo disgusto por los demás a los cuales consideraba inferiores y únicamente dignos como sujetos de experimentación. Sin embargo las habilidades de Kabuto son bastante impresionantes en especial en el arte de medicina donde solamente es superado por Tsunade

-hm ¿Qué es Kabuto?

A continuación Kabuto empezó a informarle acerca de toda la información que había obtenido: La resurrección de Uzu, el factor de Naruto ser su líder, el que había reunido otros jinchuriki bajo su bandera, el que tenia a los clanes Koga, Iga y Hattori bajo su mando y por supuesto la noticia mas importante que era el hecho de que con el estaba Guren. Por supuesto saber donde estaba su querida traidora le encantaba a Orochimaru porque no podía evitar imaginar las incontables formas de torturar y destruir a la mujer por haberse atrevido a traicionarlo y escapar con su arma recién forjada en forma de jinchuriki. Sin embargo la noticia mas interesante fue la tensión entre las tres grandes naciones y Uzu. Por supuesto el hombre sabia que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para sacar un par de beneficios por lo que decidió que tenían que tomar partido en esta guerra y que mejor espécimen para estudiar que un poderoso macho del clan Uzumaki

-Kabuto solicita una reunión entre los kages de las tres naciones e informales de mi interés en entrar en una relación para ocuparnos de nuestro enemigo común

Kabuto se inclino y acepto las ordenes de su amo sin saber lo que estas acciones iban a acarrear a el y su amo en el futuro ya que las acciones tienen repercusiones de misma fuerza y deberían haber aprendido en ese momento que nunca debían jugar con los miembros del clan Uzumaki sobre todo uno que tiene una gran cantidad de ira contra aquellos que han osado arrebatarle algo valioso a dicho miembro

* * *

**-Habitacion Del Hotel En Nami no Kuni-**

Poco después de la estresante reunión en Konoha Naruto y sus dos guardaespaldas se fueron a Nami no kuni donde cogerían el barco que les permitiría volver a su amado pueblo una vez mas solo tenia que esperar a que el barco estuviera listo. Y como el barco no estaría disponible hasta el dia siguiente los tres ninjas decidieron disfrutar de una noche de descanso sin tener que estar pensando en el próximo dia de trabajo…sin embargo Naruto estaba ocupado con un trabajo muy importante que estaba requiriendo su total atención ya que Anko estaba ahora mismo besándolo con una increíble pasión sin freno

-Te deseo

El tono que Anko utilizo fue el de tanto lujuria y comando así como algo de desesperación por conseguir lo que quería del hombre que amaba. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y le quito la gabardina marron que llevaba que cubria el cuerpo de Anko o al menos lo que no se veía por el traje de cueron reforzado que ella llevaba. Naruto empezó mordisqueando el cuello de Anko mientras que sus manos estaban serpenteando por su cuerpo acariciándola y volviéndola loca. Al final Naruto pudo deshacerse de los nudos que le impedían quitarle ese ajustado corse dejando de cintura para arriba a Anko desnuda

Naruto la coloco amablemente en la cama colocándose el encima de ella y besándola tiernamente mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba su pecho izquierdo y la otra descendia por su cuerpo avivándolo completamente. Poco a poco Naruto dejo de besar a Anko para deslizar sus labios por su cuello y depositar besos y algún que otro mordisco haciéndola soltar pequeño gritos de placer que la volvían loca, sin embargo no fue nada en comparación con lo que sintió cuando la boca de Naruto tomo su pezón derecho, mientras que el masajeaba su otro pecho y su otra mano se adentraba debajo de su falda llegando a su entrada chorreante. Cada vez que Naruto le introducía el dedo y la acariciaba lo hacia de forma sistematica provocando que Anko se corriera y tuviera el primer orgasmo de la noche

Sin embargo Naruto no se quedo ahí como el bajo poco a poco su cabeza recorriendo con sus labios todo el cuerpo de Anko hasta que llego a la entrada de Anko que ahora estaba expuesta tras haber perdido la falda por las manos mágicas de Naruto. Pronto empezó a lamer mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a jugar con sus pechos lo cual causo que Anko se agarrara a su pelo con fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre. Ella no tardo en volver a correrse en la boca de su amante. Sin embargo cuando ella se corrió en vez de relajarse como había hecho ella se volvió hacia el y lo hizo cambiar sus posiciones, ella le arranco literalmente los pantalones mientras que continuaba besándolo sensualmente al mismo tiempo que ella deslizaba arriba y abajo su mano por la herramienta de Naruto. Entonces ella abandono los labios de Naruto para dedicarse a una cabeza que estaba mas abajo, pronto los gemidos de Naruto se escucharon por toda la habitación ya que Anko estaba jugando con el cuerpo de el como si fuera una marioneta y ella el marionetista. Ella le dio un lamida antes de de metérselo entero en la boca causando que finalmente Naruto se corriera en ella. Anko ahora estaba satisfecha de lo que tenia y antes de que Naruto tuviera un solo momento se coloco encima de el colocando su pene en su coño y dejándose caer lentamente con gestos sensuales y meneando las caderas lentamente volviendo loco a Naruto. Una vez que ella se acostumbro a su tamño ella empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que Naruto se volviera loco por querer ir mas deprisa algo que ella le negaba todo el rato hasta que ella misma se impaciento y empezó a cabalgarlo mas deprisa y fuerte. Ella se descuido por un momento y Naruto aprovecho ese momento para apoderarsede sus caderas y empezó a empujar mas fuerte y rápido volviéndola a ella en una locura y en un desenfreno y descontrol. Entonces Naruto alzo su cabeza y cogió uno de sus pechos y empezó a lamer su pezón volviéndola tan loca que ella no se dio cunta de cómo ella aumento el ritmo frenetico de sus caderas. Esto llevo a la larga ha hacerla correrse junto con el

Anko sin embargo no tubo tiempo de decir nada como ella se vio en la posición de perrito y con naruto detrás de ella, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada ella fue penetrada por Naruto de un solo golpe y decisivo que casi la mando en un mundo de placer. Sin embargo las siguientes acciones de Naruto al empezar a moverse en ella la mandaron a ese mundo de fantasia orgásmica ya que cada empujon era mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo naruto la estaba agarrando de sus dos pechos exprimiéndoles como a ella le gusta y sin poder evitarlo ambos terminaron corriéndose

Esa iba a ser una noche para poner aprueba su resistencia

* * *

**Si alguien se esperaba un limón mas largo lo siento pero o lo terminaba hoy o no sabríais nada hasta septiembre**

**en el próximo capitulo vendrá incluida una ficha del clan Uzumaki**

**esto es todo y me despido. Buen verano a todo el mundo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Al fin termine este capitulo y no veais como me ha costado hacerlo había que pensar tanto en todas las variaciones políticas posibles y además aun podría haberme dejado alguna que otra cosa**

**Bien voy a actualizar una vez mas el Fox de la tormenta antes de ponerme al menos con la reescritura de Un demonio de Konoha como ya tengo mas o menos establecida la trama**

**Ahora permitidme recordaron que la guerra van a ser cuatro capítulos pero que van a tener unos cuantos pasos de tiempo entre cada capitulo**

**Bien solo tengo que decir que naruto no me pertenece bajo ningún concepto**

* * *

**LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

**-Uzu No Kuni-**

Mientras que naruto estaba tranquilamente aplastando las ambiciones y deseos de la gente de Konoha Kurama estaba teniendo una enorme cantidad de trabajo o mas bien lo eran sus clones. Lo único a lo que ella asistia con regularidad era a las reuniones de los capitanes de cada un de las divisiones de combate ya que le interesaba saber como iban los panes de combate y lo que ella aprendía le gustaba. La unidad de la octava division había llegado sin ningún problema a su destino y ya se estaban preparando para el asalto de Tsuchi no Kun por lo que obviamente Mikoto y Ameyuri se estaban distribuyendo sus tropas de forma equivalente y proporcionada a lo largo de la frontera ente Na no Kuni y Tsuchi no Kuni. Gracias al trabajo de la segunda división se supo que Iwa ya estaba preparando sus tropas para el ataque preventivo contra Na ya que querían hacer de ejemplo Na y convertirla en una nación completamente destruida y arruinada lo cual técnicamente era una estrategia de terror para meter el miedo en todas las naciones que estaban aliadas a Uzu y hacerlos cortar sus lazos. Luego poco a poco La coalición iria conquistando una a una todas las naciones empezando por Nami no Kuni, continuando con Haru no Kuni y finalmente Cha no Kuni. Luego ellos lanzarían una brutal fuerza invasora contra Uzu con la intención de convertir el país una vez mas en historia dado que lo atacarían desde diferentes lugares y ubicaciones por lo que Uzu no tendría una defensa posible contra la fuerza invasora. Sin embargo para ello antes tenían que conseguir colar al embajador de Kumo para que se pueda iniciar el conflicto ya que a diferencia con el Hyuga en esta ocasión el incidente buscaba acabar de forma que Kumo declarase la guerra por el asesinato del dignatario luego lanzarían sus ataques de forma a sus planes

Esto y mucho mas fue descubierto por la segunda unidad que se dedico a moverse entre las fuerzas enemigas. Equipadas con vestimentas especiales con sellos para bloquear sus señales de chakra eran prácticamente indetectables por lo que la segunda división en una simple semana había podido analizar prácticamente la tiera de Tsuchi no Kuni y también la tierra de Kaminari no Kuni. Ellos habían desarrollado mapas de toda la tierra y los puntos mas estratégicos de las tierras pero eso es lo que te puedes esperar de aquellos clanes que tenían una buena gana de marcha contra ambos países. Costo mucho a los clanes Koga, Iga y Hattori para no empezar a atacar por si mismos a las diferentes fuerzas de dichos pueblos pero cuando se les decía que todo el mundo con eso pondría en peligro a los niños y otras personas por el estilo entonces ellos aceptaron de mala gana pero Kurama les recordó que ellos iban a ser los que iban a golpear los puntos neurálgicos de cada uno de los países y que podrían hacer lo que quieran con dichos blancos. Sin embargo la segunda división les informo de un plan muy detallado y que la propia Kurama había encontrado mas que interesante por su parte

Kumo estaba entrenando a los jinchurikis del Yonbi y del Gobi para que refinaran sus habilidades y que de esta forma contaran con tres jinchurikis de su parte con uno de ellos siendo el mas fuerte detrás de ella mientras que los otros dos estaban en medio de la tabla de poder de los Biju. Era un buen plan ya que resultaba que Kumo pensaba que aunque contaban con Yugito como una jinchuriki perfecta ellos pensaban que ella no seria capaz de refinar su entrenamiento a los otros dos y además resultaba que Naruto como Kage se suponía que no debía ponerse en medio de los combates cuando sus unidades empezaran el combate ya que entonces si el caia dejaría técnicamente Uzu sin líder. Lo dicho seria un buen plan si ellas no estuvieran libres y sus propias jinchuriki podían usar su poder a su libre albedrio algo que desgraciadamente para Kumo eran bien capaces de utilizar algo así como cuatro Biju que ellos por supuesto supieran sin embargo ninguna nación sabia de los grandes números de Uzu en sus fuerzas ya que aunque solo tenían un tiempo muy corto como nación formada eso no les evitaba haberse formado como el país mas temible de las grandes naciones bajo sus narices. Si bien las cinco grandes naciones en números los superarían en la calidad no tendrían ninguna oportunidad y eso era si naruto no entraba personalmente en la guerra desde el principio algo que acordó con Kurama y sus novias no hacer en este caso ya que las chicas querían humillar y destruir a estos tres países. Pero volviendo al factor de los tres futuros jinchuriki perfectos al menos sabían con certeza que ellos no podrían ser usados hasta que su formación hubiera sido considerada terminada y eso no pasaría hasta un buen tiempo ya que Kumo solo podría empezar a entrenarlos cuando empezara la guerra. En definitiva todo por el momento eran mas que buenas noticias de la información que habían obtenido de Kumo y de iwa sin embargo apenas recibieron información de Mizu no Kuni debido a lo difícil que era plantar una red de espionaje allí debido a la absoluta desconfianza, a la paranoia del consejo y por supuesto al hecho de que era una isla

Lo único que se sabia con certeza de Mizu no Kuni es que no tenían a sus jinchuriki ya que sus Biju fueron perdidos. Sin embargo la perdida de Mizu fue la ganancia de uzu como resultaba que el comandante de la división AQUA era Utakata el Jinchuriki del Rokubi o Saiken también conocido y su subordinado segundo al mando era Yukimaru que era algo como el hermanito pequeño de Guren y el Jinchurii del Sanbi o Isobu. Y Para desgracia eterna de las fuerzas navales enemigas resultaba que ambos tenían un perfecto control y armonía con ambos Biju que había declarado que por el momento hasta que no fuera necesario no saldrían de los cuerpos humanos como ellos querían evitar esforzarse en lo mas minimo de ser posible y la guerra desgraciadamente los haría esforzarse enormemente. Por esta razón la división AQUA era tan temible y es que contaban con dos jinchuriki perfectos y de ahí que ni Kurama ni Naruto tuvieran preocupaciones con respecto a las fuerzas navales enemigas. Tampoco ayudaba que ambos tenían sus citaciones y que estas actuaban como una red en busca de obtener la información de todo lo que pasaba en sus costas y en sus mares por lo que tan pronto como empezara la guerra ellos estarían listos

Otro aspecto que Kurama estaba observando eran los astilleros aeronáuticos. Estos astilleros estaban situados exactamente dentro de lo que se podría considerar como una montaña hueca ya que les daba una defensa perfecta contra fuerzas de asalto terrestres y a su vez les daba la oportunidad perfecta para salir del lugar y sorprender a los posibles enemigos que llegaran hasta Uzu. Estas naves eran las naves fortaleza antiguas de la nación del cielo. Resulto que dicha nación trato de resurgir y aprovechar el debilitamiento de Konoha par destruirlo pero viendo la amenaza que eran para Uzu en un posible futuro el propio Naruto llevo a cabo su destrucción y mato a su líder Shinno el Doctor del Chakra Oscuro. El hombre se jacto ante Naruto del poder de usar las Ocho puertas y Naruto le mostro lo enormemente en un error que estaba al mostrarle el verdadero poder del que el hombre tenia la desfachatez de tanto hablar y lo aplasto junto con todas sus fuerzas sin piedad ni remordimientos aunque de este pequeño conflicto sacaron dos o tres cosas buenas: La primera de ellas fue una joven medico que tenia el chakra oscuro y esto había dado lugar al Reibi, ella pensaba que seria un monstruo para toda la vida pero gracias a Naruto pudo convertir dicha maldición en una bendición al darle el completo control y poder de dicho ser y se convirtió en una increíble ninja medico de combate con habilidades como las de Tsunade además de portar el Genki Kenkai Meiton lo cual la convirtió en una de las subordinadas mas preciadas de Haku. Otra cosa que sacaron de esta guerra fue la aeronave fortaleza de la Tierra de Sora no Kuni que si bien no podían hacerlas tan grandes si pudieron de hecho hacer algunas de un tamaño menor pero suficiente como para poder realizar un ataque sorpresa a las naciones enemigas sin que pudieran detectar el avance de sus tropas. En resumidas cuentas Kurama estaba mas alla de satisfecha de este proceso porque contaban con trece de estas poderosas naves de guerra en total y con ello podrían hacer un ataque a cualquier nación enemiga antes de que pudieran hacer nada. El funcionamiento de esta nave fue como el de la mayor parte de la tecnología de uzu y fue con las etiquetas de sello de energía y almacenamiento de energía solar

Ahora sin embargo Kurama estaba preocupada pero no por Naruto ya que ella sabia que su idiota era capaz de muchas cosas pero dejarse matar no era una de ellas. No lo que la preocupaba era Pakura a la cual veía como una hermanita después de que la salvaron y por supuesto enviarla a evitar que las fuerzas de Suna pudieran tratar de hacer un movimiento era algo arriesgado y que quería evitar a toda cosa pero que Pakura en pocas palabras le había dejado bien caro que no iba a echarse atrás. Pakura tenia una enorme lealtad a Uzu superando inclus la que tuvo con Suna por ver que los valores del pueblo era jusios y que Naruto no permitia que surgieran fuerzas o agentes dentro de pueblo para crear varias políticas que afectaran al futuro de Uzu. Ella también estaba contenta porque gracias a Kurama había dominado su Shakuton y por tanto ella era ahora verdaderamente leal y poderosa mas aun de lo que jamás había esperado ser. Sin embargo ella echaba de menos a su alumna Maki y esperaba que con esto pudiera tener unas charla con ella ya que ella sabia que Suna la mandaria por delante con la intención de tratar de hacerla volver

Sin embargo el pensamiento de Kurama se fue despedido cuando una presencia entro en la habitación, si bien dicha presencia no era maligna ni tenia malas intenciones si podía notar que podían usar la oscuridad asique Kurama espero pacientemente hasta que dicha presencia hiciera acto mientras que envio a los miembros de seguridad fuera y al mismo tiempo subia una barrera para evitar que se los molestase. En ese momento una sombra empezó a surgir y poco a poco se elevo tomando la forma de un hombre. Cuando la oscuridad se retiro el hombre pudo verse mejor y se pudo apreciar su vestimenta oscura, su piel blanca como la nueve, pelo orscuro como la noche y finalmente unos ajos azules. Kurama no necesitaba ser una adivina para saber que este hombre estaba aquí para tener una reunión con su hombre pero con el fuera ella tendría que aclarar dicha situación con el y al mismo tiempo saber que es lo que Uzu sacaría de esto. No es que fuera mercenaria pero a ella le gustaba siempre ganar y en cualquier tipo de transacción siempre había una posibilidad de sacar algo de valor por lo que ella simplemente hizo un gesto al hombre para que se sentara algo que llamo la atención de dicho hombre ya que por un lado el se esperaba que el uzukage fuera un hombre y porque la mujer no se via nada impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar lo cual aunque no fuera visible abrió las puertas de la esperanza de dicho hombre debido a su actual situación

-Creia que el Uzukage era un hombre. Por favor no se lo tome como un insulto señora pero es un poco problemático no ser capaz de contar con la información correcta. Aun así permítame presentarme yo soy Yami Byakuya y soy el líder del clan Yami me gustaría solicitar asilo a Uzu no Kuni y permitir que se nos integre a las fuerzas de Uzu no kuni Bajo el mando del Uzukage de ser posible. A cambio estoy dispuesto a dar información muy importante a ustedes acerca del futuro conflicto que se avecina y por tanto demostrar mi lealtad a Uzu

Kurama lo miro con una sonrisa ya que entendía perfectamente al hombre ya que ella podía imaginarse lo que era pensar que la persona con la que vas a tratar es un hombre mientras que eres recibido por una mujer que además es muy hermosa. Solo era un asunto muy divertido a tratar. Pero hubo dos puntos que a ella le llamaron verdaderamente la atención: El primer punto fue que sabia acerca de el conflicto que se acercaba y por tanto el hombre y su clan gozarían de una buena red de información. La otra cosa que le llamo la atención fue el nombre de su clan ya que jamás había oído hablar de un clan llamado así por lo que pronto esto despertó su curiosidad y decidió que necesitaba saber mas información antes de decidir que acción iba a tomar con este hombre

-Lo primero que debo decirte que es comprensible la confusión ya que mi marido es el Uzukage pero como el esta atendiendo unos asuntos en Konoha el me dejo como la líder provisional teniendo en cuenta que yo soy la segunda persona mas fuerte de nuestro pueblo por detrás de el. Ahora antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar varios puntos: ¿Cómo sabes de el futuro conflicto a punto de estallar entre nosotros y Kiri, Kumo e Iwa? Además debe perdonarme pero no sabia de ningún clan llamado Yami asique me perdone sino soy capaz de identificarlo. Una vez que usted responda a mis dos cuestiones le doy mi palabras que podremos tomar como empezada esta reunión y tendrá puntos a su favor sobre el comienzo de nuestra nueva amistad alianza o como usted guste en llamarla aunque conociendo a mi marido el preferirá que sea una amistad ya que aunque por fuera parezca frio o un busca peleas en realidad es alguien muy amable y cariñoso aunque esto ultimo no debe decirle jamás que se lo comente sino dios sabe como se pondría

Byakuya creció mas curioso acerca del hombre que era conocido como Uzumaki Naruto pero pensó detenidamente acerca de las dos cosas que Kurama le estaba pidiendo y si era sincero con el mismo la verdad es que eran cosas bastantes insignificantes. Ella no le pedia secretos o sus habilidades solo su historia y aunque la parte de cómo se entero de todo era con respecto a una de sus habilidades el no tenia porque explicarle el resto de sus habilidades. Y el comprenda porque pedia la historia ya que al no saber de su clan su clan tal vez tenia algo que ocultar sin embargo en el caso de su clan su historia bien podía ser la que permitió que formaran parte de una nación que no trataría de convertirlos en maquinas de cria algo que no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de pueblos ni siquiera Konoha teniendo en cuenta su momento de necesidad de poder y habilidades

-Bien como he dicho soy del clan Yami. Como nuestro apellido indica somos un clan que utiliza el lanzamiento Meiton y por tanto podemos actuar como perfectos espias o como preparadores de trampas excelentes ya que el que caiga en alguna de nuestras técnicas se debilitara enormemente y entonces será muy fácil capturar a los diferentes enemigos. Como has podido ver con nuestra habilidad podemos colarnos en cualquier lugar y llegar hasta cualquiera da igual cuanto se escondan por lo que se puede ver nuestras habilidades podrían ser muy altamente valoradas. Sin embargo hay un pequeño problema y es que en total solo somos veinte los miembros de mi clan y por tanto no somos lo que se puede decir una fuerza a tener en cuenta y por eso vinimos aquí ya que sabíamos que cualquier otra nación ninja trataría de convertirnos en maquinas de cria y simplemente dejar que la próxima generación fueran ninjas mientras que la generación de mi clan entonces simplemente seria utilizada para tener hijos y ya esta hasta que dejaramos de ser utiles por lo que de esta forma ellos ganarían un poderoso clan y nadie se colocaría en su camino

Kurama no era tonta y sabia que no le había dicho las aplicaciones en combate de su línea de sangre algo que si sabían gracias a Amaru pero tampoco iba a pedirle mucho ya que ella sabia y entendía su privacidad ya que en si fue lo mismo que ella sentía consigo misma en la vida para que nadie amenazara su estilo de vida así como el de Naruto. Tambien podía entender porque venían aquí porque seguramente ellos habían estado esperando pacientemente encontrar un lugar donde no iban a ser sometidos y cuando su villa salió a la luz al ser un pueblo nuevo tenían mas esperanza en ellos que en los demás pueblos ocultos algo que no podía negarles teniendo en cuenta lo que habrían hecho los demás pueblos y de las futuras condiciones de vida de ellos en caso de haber sido pillados. Sin embargo ella necesitaba saber de donde procedían y de quien huian porque era obvio que ellos estaban huyendo de alguien que era muy peligroso

-Esta bien. Entiendo perfectamente que no me has dicho todo acerca de tu línea de sangre y antes de que te preocupes quiero que sepas que e entiendo y que como un lide tano mi hombre como yo no te habriamos respetado ya que un líder debe proteger los intereses de sus subordinados a la vez que piensa en su futuro. Sin embargo una vez esto se aclare creo que puedo hablar en nombre del Uzukage cuando digo que nos interesaría un informe bastante decente de vuestras capacidades y tranquilo no vamos a aprovecharnos de ti sino que vamos a tratar de sacarle el mayor uso posible sin significar un agobio para tu clan

Byakuya entonces empezó a respirar tranquilamente al darse cuenta de que el posible mayor problema para el y su clan ser aceptados era ahora menos que probable que tuviera un efecto sobre ellos. El ver las cosas así el hombre pensó en todo lo que había pasado y ahora era cuando notaba la brutal diferencia y porque Uzu era una buena apuesta. En Uzu un líder era eso un jefe en el cual todos ponían sus sueños y esperanzas y su confianza, el líder de Uzu era el jefe de todas las personas y tenia que actuar en beneficio de todas ellas. Kumo aunque se jactaba de hacer eso cuando secuestraba a los niños de otros clanes en realidad lo hacia por su ambicion de poder, Iwa era porque temian al poder de los demás que actuaban de maneras brutales y despiadadas al mismo tiempo que opinaban que solo ellos tenían la razón y que los demás se equivocaban y su mayor problema es que en vez de tratar de dejar el pasado atrás y poder tener un futuro preferían anclarse en el pasado y en el odio con tal de no cambiar. Kiri era lo que era debido a las políticas extremadamente violentas y a como sus lideres en vez de tratar de mejorar las cosas o tranquilizarlas se habían acabado imponiendo a las malas sobre todos en vez de tratar de encontrar un punto adecuado. Como otra cosa importante a notar era la ambicion de crear fuerzas militares tempranas y efectivas contra sus llamados enemigos. Suna era un lugar que si bien con el Godaime Kazekage estaba cambiando la cosa era que la gente no e fiaba de un consejo que abiertamente opinaba que era correcto a traicionar a los suyos si el gobierno sacaba un provecho de la situación. Y Konoha no hay que hablar de ellos ya que aunque sus lideres habían sido mas que adecuados par el trabajo que ocupaban tenían el pequeño problema de que su consejo ambicionaba el poder y actuaba a sus espaldas y por lo tanto daba lugar a situaciones tensas y malas en el mejor de los casos

-Señora la razón de la porque huimos es l siguiente: Somos un clan creado mediante manipulación Genetica. Y la persona que nos persigue es el sannin Orochimaru. Ahora para comenzar mi historia y la de mi clan voy a tener que tomar mucho de su tiempo prestado

Al decir esto Kurama hizo mas clones y los puso a ayudar con el papeleo mientras que otros clones hacían un estudio y balance de sus recursos para el problemón que se les venia encima. La razón es porque Kurama quería darle la máxima atención al jefe del clan porque había dicho que eran el resultado de un experimento mientras que por otra parte menciono al Sannin Orochimaru el cual era prácticamente un enemigo de Uzu de las formas mas terribles posibles ya que Naruto no se olvidaba del pequeño favor de Orochimaru al matar a su Abuelo. Y tampoco hay que añadir el hecho de que Orochimaru parecía disfrutar estudiando los cuerpos de las personas sin respetar sus derechos de intimidad y sus derechos humanos por lo que si Orochimaru estaba en lista negra de Uzu

-Al principio era yo solo. Yo naci de mi madre que tenia una fuerte línea sucesoria con base del chakra Yin tal y como lo hacen los miembros del clan Kurama con sus ilusiones. Sin embargo Orochimaru era curioso por saber hasta donde podía llegar el alcance de esta nueva línea sucesoria si se incrementaban sus efectos de la manera adecuada por lo que el cogió a la mayoría d las mujeres del clan de mi madre y las fertilizo. Luego mientras estábamos en el utero materno el se dedico a incrementar nuestras cantidades de chakra Yin en grandes proporciones. La mayoría de las madres no sobrevivieron y solo cuatro sobrevivieron el resultado soy yo y otros cuatro miembros de mi clan. Durante el parto nuestras madres fallecieron ya que sus cuerpos no pudieron contener mas tensión y dolor por lo que eramos esas cuatro personas que nacieron y yo mismo y yo era el único de los cinco que era un hombre por lo que puedes imaginarte lo que estaba tramando hacer Orochimaru con las otras cuatro chicas. Durante nuestra infancia nos hicieron llegar a los limites de nuestra línea de sangre que como usted ha dado a entender tiene cientos de utilidades y cuando mis cuatro amigas estuvieron en edad de tener hijos Orochimaru las fertilizo también con la intención de crear un ejercito de niños soldado con nuestro linaje. Desgraciadamente para el yo no veía esto como algo correcto y tarde dos años en formarme de la manera adecuada y del método adecuado para poder sacar a las chicas y a los dos bebes que tenían ahora. Durante ese tiempo también Orochimaru se vio obligado a dejar de venir a esa base en concreto porque estaba siendo perseguido por Konoha y siendo cazado por lo que para no atraer a los cazadores hasta nosotros el se alejo pensano que sus guardias y científicos serian mas que suficientes para mantenernos a raya y continuar con el programa. No se cuando se entero de que escapamos pero desde entonces he tenido que matar a muchos de sus espias y subordinados. De ahí que el clan se llame Yami porque hemos surgido de la oscuridad. Como te he dicho antes el clan tiene veinte miembros: Las otras cuatro y yo somos los adultos, hay 8 adolescentes y el resto son niños pequeños y bebes recién nacidos. Busco que nos acepte por la seguridad de nuestro pueblo en el futuro ya que Orochimaru no va a detenerse hasta que nos haya capturado a todos y nos reeduque aunque a mi me matara antes de documentar todas las capacidades de nuestra línea de sangre. Por favor señora se lo suplico estamos desesperados y ya casi no nos quedan recursos para vivir por nuestra cuenta asique si nos ayudara estoy mas que dispuesto a darle antes de que usted nos acepte una información muy importante de sus enemigos una información que creo que podría valer la pena de usted y los suyos en un alto precio y solo le pido por favor que nos ayude a mi y a los mios a escapar de la maldición que nos persigue

Kurama se quedo sin habla por la historia ya que sinceramente ella no se esperaba un clan creado de semejante manera pero luego recordó de quien estaban hablando y tda duda se desvaneció a que era bastante obvio lo que haría Orochmaru por los niños y por las mujeres y también o que les haría si las capturaba. Kurama e lo poco que tenia de conciencia no poda permitir esto y llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ayudarlos aunque antes de nada ella tuvo el pensamiento de que parecía que iban a tener que hacer una caza de la serpiente para asegurarse de que no iban a tener problemas por el estilo ya que Orochimaru haría lo que fuera por recuperar sus sujetos de laboratorio

-Bien estoy mas que dispuesta a aceptar su petición y solicitud y estoy plenamente convencida de que mi marido también lo estaría ya que aborrece a Orochimaru con una gran pasión sin embargo creo que por el momento lo adecuado seria que hicieras ir a su familia a uno de los recintos vacios. Debido a su situación usaremos algo de los fondos de reserva para que pueda tener algo de dinero hasta que puedan realizar misiones de alto standing que proporcionen los ingresos d su clan al menos hasta que ustro clan tenga una ocupación fija que le de beneficios suficientes para mantenerlos. Sin embargo de ser posible me gustaría que me dieras esa información tan vital e importante de la que hablabas y de lo que va a implicar para el futuro d nuestro pueblo. Según su importancia creo que se os podría da un crédito extra

El pobre Byakuya estaba a punto de desmayarse por las buenas noticias que estaba recibiendo ya que obviamente el hombre no había esperado algo tan bueno como lo del recinto y la ayuda económica y pensó que solo podrían contar con ellos mismos para conseguir el dinero que les permitiría tener una vida aceptable. Sin embargo con esto era su perfecta oportunidad para empezar de cero y al mismo tiempo empezar como una familia. Las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos eran una muestra de la esperanza que el tenia que acabara siendo todo esto. Byakuya entonces le conto todo sobre el apoyo y la forma de combate y de actuar que iban a emplear los ninjas de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri y no solo les dio notas sino que les dio números completamente exactos de sus fuerzas, sus barcos y hasta grabaciones de las conversaciones que estaban teniendo los conspiradores. Luego le mostro una grabación a parte de los planes de cada uno de los países así como sus principales intereses y como sus Daimyos estaban en el ajo y tratarían de sacar el máximo apoyo a los Kages para destruir la credibilidad de Uzu. Sin embargo lo que mas le gusto a Kurama fue la información acerca del Akatsuki y también de Orochimaru y Kabuto con esta información ella por fin tenia un claro informe de lo que se iban a esperar de esta alianza y entonces por lo tanto ella se relajo bastante algo que se noto por Byakuya y a lo que ella explico que si bien tenían gran cantidad de datos ellos carecían de una prueba muy importante que pusiera en mal lugara los otros pueblos y además carecían de la inteligencia acerca de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru por lo que ella le dijo que se le daría su recompensa mas tarde y además de que el hombre tenia que asistir a una reunión con todos los lideres de los clanes para que ellos conocieran al nuevo clan que formaba parte de las fuerzas de Uzu. Con esto dicho Byakuya le dio una vez mas las gracias y desapareció en un torbellino de oscuridad mientras que trataba de contener todas las lagrimas que s estaban desbordando por su rostro por la felicidad de saber que su famila iba a tener un futuro mas alla de esperanzador. Con esto dejo a una sola Kurama que entonces se sento en el sillón y creo un tablero de ajedrez

En frente tenia como rivales a Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Orochimru y Akatsuki. Tambien añadió lo que quedara e la fuerza NE de Danzo ya que tratarían de sacar algún que otro provecho y por tanto ella los tenia como enemigos y también había que añadir algunas fuerzas leales a los miembros de una que no les gustaba Naruto y Uzu por lo que ella vio un enorme repertorio d enemigos pero entonces luego ella sonrio porque sabia muy bien como golpear a cada uno de esos enemigos sin que Uzu saliera muy mal perjudicado ya que depues de todo ella era una zorra con miles de años de experiencia la verdad y naruto había aprendido muy bien como deshacerse de sus enemigos. Por lo pronto el primer paso era evitar l conquista de Na no Kun ya e este era al parecer su primer objetivo por lo que ella estaba dando las gracias a lo que sea que le dijo de enviar a Mikotoi, Ameyuri y Pakura ya que entre esas tres podrían hacerlo sin problemas y mas aun cuando Iwa estaba enviando a Han y Roshi par ser formados esto era a pedir de boca

Tambien Kurama le vio el lado bueno de esto y era que con esto los Akatsuki que habían pasado todo este tiempo escondidos y tratando de pasar desapercibidos ahora estarían en su punto de mira y al alcance por lo que seria muy simple acabar con ellos. Bueno simple no pero factible si ya que esos tenían mas vidas que cualquier otro animal y por tanto eran difíciles de matar y perseguir. Pero ahora ella debía de dejar de pensar en esto ya que tenia que prepararse para recibir en un dia al dignatario de Kumo al cual le tendría una pequeña sorpresa y esperaba contar con ella con el clan Yami

Y pensando en el clan Yami pensó en que tenia que hacerle tener una reunión con los demás clanes y con Naruto. Naruto sobre todo ya que era el líder de Uzu y además era el que tenia el mayor interés de ver a Orochimaru muerto después de haberle arrebatado a su figura de abuelo asique las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el pobre hombre serpiente. Ella también quería ver a Naruto y saber como habrían sido las reacciones de las gentes de Konoha y como el iba a tratarlos solo eso valia la pena por lo que ir a Konoha el verlos sufrir mientras que ellos estaban perfectamente después de todo eso es lo que ella pensaba de dicho pueblo. Ella odiaba en especial ese pueblo debido a que no podía olvidar lo que hicieron a ella y el resto de los Biju simplemente porque su Shodaime Hokage creía que con ellos sacrificándolos de esta manera habría por fin paz una idea muy estúpida porque la única forma d que hubiera paz era que no hubiera celos ni ninguna otra cosa por el estilo y para que eso pasase alguien tendría que acabar con un sistema que establecia los ganadores y perdedores. Ella sabia de lo que hablaba porque sabia que mientras hubiera multiples naciones ninja todas estarían a la gresca por ver quien estaría en la cima de quien y la mejor forma de solucionar esto era eliminando esto de una buena vez y ella sabia que Naruto era la persona indicada para dicho trabajo ya que después de todo el era el mas capacitado de los hombres que habían venido hasta la fecha para solucionar estos problemas tan tontos

Era el momento de recordarle al mundo lo que era el significado de la palaba poder ya que los tontos que se creían en el poder se habían acostumbrado demasiado al pensamiento de que porque ellos pensaban que eran lo que mandaban entonces tenían la voluntad y lo necesario para hacer lo que quisieran con los demás. Si había algo es que ella quería ver la cara del Tsuchikage y del raikage cuando vieran todos sus esfuerzos irse a la basura y aplastados por las fuerzas superiores de Naruto

* * *

**-Kaminari no Kuni-**

Las cosas en Kaminari no Kuni habían seguido con bastante calma. Salvo las peleas entre Bee y su hermano porque Bee se negaba a entrar en esta estúpida guerra que iban a empezar solo porque su tonto hermano mayor tenia un problema con los que tenían mas habilidades que el y que por tanto iba a costale seguramente la vida a muchos de los ninjas de Kaminari no Kuni. Ei sin embargo siempre le respondería que como ninjas su trabajo era tomar la carga pesada que era el país y hacer todo lo que tenían en sus manos para ayudarlo a elevarse a una posicion alta y poderosa sin nadie que amenazara dicha posicion. Desgraciadamente en palabras de Ei Kumo ahora se veía amenazada por Uzu teniendo en cuenta como estaban ya expandidos y que no podían permitirse que se extendieran mas y llegarles a conquistar. Eso técnicamente hizo que la mayoría de los ninjas jóvenes sonrieran ante la perspectiva de poner en su lugar a esos isleños y mostrarles lo que era un ninja de gran poder en realidad. Sin embargo no fue lo mismo para algunos que vieron con sus propios ojos el terror y la destrucción que causaron los Uzumaki cuando fueron atacados hace mucho tiempo por lo que algunos llegaron a tratar de convencerlos de que esto en realidad era una locura ya que por muy uno que fuera ese ninja ellos temian que Naruto Uzumaki fuera el apocalipsis que temian que vendría como la venganza de sus hermanos Uzumaki por las acciones de Kumo no hace mucho tiempo. Y otros pocos pensaban que con esto Kumo podría saltar a tener un alto nivel de economía así como una elevación alta de poder ya que ellos se harian con todo lo que fue de valor del clan Uzumaki

Sin embargo el punto que todos los Kumo ninjas tenían en común era que con esto pondrían en su lugar a la perra traidora de Yugito Nii a quien muchos quería ver como la destrozaban poco a poco para mostrarle la fuerza y el poder de la nación a la que debía ser sometida en realidad. El odio que ya muchos tenían sobre Yugito solo hizo acentuarse mucho mas y hacer que muchos gritaran e hicieran lo que fuera posible por hundir la imagen de yugito lo máximo posible. Los pocos que no la vieron como una criatura demoniaca y los pocos amigos que tenia le dieron la espalda y solo Bee estaba en contra de hacerle algo ya que el sabia la verdad de lo que paso con Yugito y si el pueblo la haba traicionado ellos no deberían culparla porque se fuera con alguien que era mas leal de lo que ellos habían sido con ella y eso curiosamente se incluia a el propio Bee ya que se culpaba de no haber podido evita que la situación estallase de esta forma y dejar que la conviertan en una victima de sus maquinaciones y los absurdos intentos de su hermano por obtener el poder

El propio equipo de Bee la veía como una traidora porque el deber de un ninja es morir por su pueblo y cuando ella fue vendida por su pueblo debió haberlo aceptado con dignidad. Ahora todos ellos tenían que ver como un enemigo mortal y feroz aunque el Raikge de hecho hizo la promesa de permitir que los ciudadanos de Kumo tuvieran su camino con ella para hacerle ver su error en ponerse del lado de los enemigos de Kumo. Esto aunque mal visto por las mujeres no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo ya que esto seria un perfecto método para mostrarle al mundo como ellos no toleraban a los traidores

Por supuesto todo esto era en el supuesto de que ellos resultasen los ganadores de esta guerra algo que todo el mundo veía como posible porque contaban con el poder de los números y que les superaban e por lo que Kumo tendría la absoluta victoria. Lo que ninguno o muchos de ellos querían contar es que los ninjas de Uzu contaban también con tres jinchurikis y de ellos uno de era el mas alto nivel de los Biju mientras que otro era el tercero lo que implicaba que en un combate entre ellos Uzu iba a ganar ya que mientras que los dos Biju mantenían a sus tres Biju el Nibi podría crear una gran cantidad de caos y destrucción sobre todo si era ayudada algo que seria mas que probable. Pero nadie hacia caso de esta idea después de todo era una idea de Bee y el era conocido por no tomarse las cosas en serio por lo que hora simplemente lo veian como una alarma innecesaria y que el se preocupaba por nada

Otra cosa que muchos querían ver era la cara destrozada del heredero Uzumaki y escupirle antes de la ejecución porque lo culpaban de cosas estúpidas y de cómo el no debería haberlos humillado en los exámenes chunin y simplemente dejarse matar y que con eso salvaría a sus putas de morir con el. La gente estaba vendiendo la piel del oso antes de matarlo y no se daban cuenta de lo que esto podría significar para Kumo en caso de derrota ya que eso era algo imposible en su mente. Pero aun así todos seguían sonriendo y haciendo la pelota a Bee mostrándole por primera vez a Bee la verdad de Kumo: Nunca fue aceptado. Ellos lo veian como un fin para un medio por lo que lo toleraban con sus payasadas y su mal rap pero una vez que el dejara de ser necesario s olvidarían de el. Ellos habían sido pendientes de el porque resultaba que había alguien interesado en robarles su Biju y por eso le hicieron caso mientras que una vez terminada la guerra ellos tendrían mas Biju y por tanto ya no tendrían que soportar al idiota y solamente tendrán que buscarle un nuevo huésped ya que el ya seria viejo y mayor. Pero una vez mas la gente no sabia lo que se avecinaba y no sabían como Uzu en realidad se las gastaba

Y mientras que en todo el pueblo se podían ver como movían las cosas de forma ´´discreta`` para no alertar a los posibles espias lo que le esperaba a Uzu y entonces ellos poder tomarlos con los pantalones bajados y arrancándoles poco a poco las cosas que tenían y dejarlos sin nada para luego golpearlos en la cara. Es era el pensamiento que circulaba por Kumo. Y se podía ver a un hombre con siete espadas pensando en el tremendo error que estaban cometiendo y como esto solo serviría para golpearlos en el lugar mas bajo posible. Si Bee sabia que iban a perder y el no necesitaba que nadie mas se lo dijera, no necesitaba mirar los números ni nada eso el sabia que iban a perder porque marchaban demasiado confiados a una batalla en la que no conocían a su enemigo y que este seguramente ya los estaba esperando. Pero el solo podía suspirar y rezar porque su hermano en algún momento recuperase la razón porque sino todos ellos iban a sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones y el sabia solo por la mirada de Naruto que el no tendría compasión ya que si Naruto dejaba en pie Kumo eso significaría posibles problemas en el futuro por lo que para acabar con esos posibles problemas el acabaría con ellos antes de que volvieran a empezar destruyendo su pueblo hasta los cimientos. El solo esperaba poder ver el rostro de su hermano para decirle te lo dije antes de morir porque el se negaba a irse sin el placer de ver el rostro de su hermano contorsionarse por la ira de lo que su hermano pequeño le decía y de cómo el tenia razón y el se equivocaba solo por eso el lucharía

* * *

**-Torre Raikage: Oficina Del Raikage-**

Ei estaba muy contento ya que aunque sus planes principales no habían surtido el estaba esperando para pode i a Uzu y vela caída de una vez por todas. Es cierto que sus planes para hundir la reputacion de Uzu no habían tenido efecto el sabia que su poxima gran idea si lo tendría ya que después de todo Kumo consiguió golpear con esto a Konoha una vez antes y que muy probablemente golpearía a Uzu en especial un niño que tendría miedo de un posible conflicto armado y que buscaría conseguir la paz de cualquier manera para evitar mancharse las manos de sangre y seria entonces cuando el recuperaría su arma y la reeducaría el mismo y personalmente. En su mente su plan era imposible de que tuviera un fallo y que por tanto Kumo saliera perjudicada. Incluso contaba con el apoyo del Daimyo lo cual era algo francamente bueno y que con esto era muy improbable que el plan fracasara y los condenara a todos. Sin embargo incluso los mejores planes tienen fallos y estepara la eterna desgrcia d Ei iba a costarle mas caro de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado

Ahora estaba delante de Cee un joven de sus fuerzas que el mismo tenia el placer de decir que era un gran apoyo en sus trabajos y que era una gran fuente de apoyo a tener en cuenta. Cee era un joven de piel palida y pelo rubio que solo estaba pensando en como servir lo mejor posible al Raikage. Era conocido por sus habilidades de sensor así como sus habilidades en genjutsu y técnicas medicas y es por esto que el era la mejr opción de macharse de Uzu sin que lo notaran y en caso de ser detectado el seria capaz de usar el genjutsu para escaparse. Sus conocimientos médicos serian excelentes para matara las mujeres de Naruto de manera discreta y sin llamar demasiado la atención. Tambien el tenia la misión secundaria de que si era posible traer de vuelta a Yugito ya que ella debía pagar por l que se proporcionaría lo necesario para eliminar a los poderes Biju de la jinchuriki y dejarla tan débil como fuera posible y se le concedia permiso para hacer con ella en el camino de vuelta lo que el considerase necesario

-Cee tu misio es muy simple en realidad y se divide en varias partes: La principal de todas es que debes secuestrar a un niño de los clanes de Uzu, su razón es porque lo podremos usar como un chantaje para recibir del uzukage lo que queramos. Tu objetivo secundario será matar a las mujeres del uzukage procura que sea en silencio pero de la manera mas dolorosa posible. Y en caso de tener una oportunidad otra misión que tendras será la captura de Yugito Nii para traerla y mostrarle el error de sus caminos por lo que sufrirá el castigo de haber desertado de Kumo. En caso de caer capturado se que es muy duro pero debo pedirte que termines tu vida para que podamos usar la escusa de que ellos mataron a nuestro embajador bajo salvoconducto y entonces exigirles alguien de importancia en sus filas y desde ahí empezaremos una campaña para desprestigiar a Uzu. Tu familia en este ultimo caso sabra que seras considerado un héroe u que gracias a tu patriotismo nuestro pueblo llegara a un punto que será casi inalcanzable en las naciones elementales

Cee no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ya que como un joven siempre había querdio demostrarle al mundo la valia de sus habilidades y demostrarle al mundo el poder y el alcance de Kumo. Habia crecido con odio hacia los otros países ninja porque si tenían algo que valia la pena debía darse a Kumo sin importar el coste. Todo era de Kumo y lo demás no importaba mucho mas asique si el Raikage les daba la orden de da sus cosas a Kumo ellos debían obedecer y si el Raikage decía que debían destruir a Uzu entonces el tenia la razón y el no era quien para negarle su ambicion al Raikage ya todo era para Kumo

-Si señor cumpliré con las ordenes y conseguiré lo que es necesario por el bien de Kumo

Ei estaba satisfecho con lo que acababa de oir y despidió al joven Cee. Y mientras que lo veía irse el se disculpaba mentalmente por mandarlo seguramente a una muerte mas que posible pero todo era por el bien de Kumo y necesitaban derrotar a los Uzumaki en todos los aspectos posibles. A su lado Darui solo miraba con lastima al joven Cee mientras que se iba y se planteaba como de intensas se iban a poner las cosas. El solo esperaba que Kumo siguiera en pie cuando todo esto acabara porque sino entonces todo esto era una absoluta perdida de tiempo y de recursos que podían utilizar en cosas mas importantes y mejores. Y también sin saberlo una vez mas una sombra había escuchado todo lo que iba a pasar o que los ninjas de Kumo iban a tratar de hacer

* * *

**-Uzu No Kuni-**

Al dia siguiente en Uzu no Kuni la gente ya estaba preparada para la llegada de la persona mas odiada por el momento del continente: Un emisario de Kumo. El pueblo de Uzushiogakure no estaba nada contento con dicha noticia ya que todos sabían de la intención de Kumo de expandirse y tratar de dominarlo todo por lo que las gentes civiles como ninjas no los quería ni ver. Los civiles que eran posiblemente el menor numero eran los dueños de tiendas y el mercado alimenticio y aunque estaban por debajo de los ninjas aun así eran tratados con respeto y por tanto sabían que si Kumo conseguía lo que fuera que quisiera de ellos entonces los civiles podrían salir perjudicados entonces lo mejor es que les dijeran que no a todo lo que quería Kumo de ellos y mandarlos de vuelta a la montaña o de donde sea que vinieran y que les dejaran tener sus vidas tranquilas y en paz. Para los ninjas era mas fácil: Los clanes no querían nada que ver con Kumo viendo como estos en el pasado trataron de usarlos y tomar lo que era de ellos en un intento de aumentar su poder, El Hattori en especial veía mal Kumo porque no querían ser un clan esclavo de nadie y eso es lo que Kumo haría con las mujeres mientras que a todos los hombres los matarían por lo que nadie podía interponerse en su camino y en su ambicion de tener un control total y absoluto del clan. Y el clan Yami era obvio porque no querían tener nada que ver con Kumo ya que habían escapado de Orochimaru para evitar caer en las manos de gente así. Luego los ninjas que no formaban parte de clanes ninja no querían tener nada que ver con los ninjas de Kumo teniendo en cuenta que venían a por algo de la tierra que les había dado una oportunidad asique en lo que a ellos se refería no los querían tener nada cerca

Kurama había pedido expresamente que un barco recogiera al ninja de Kumo en Nami no Kuni y que lo trajera directamente a las costas de Uzu no Kuni pero sin mostrarle ninguna de la ciudades ni nada importante. Tambien debían traerlo inmediatamente y asegurarse de que no trataba de echar vistazos ni nada por el estilo de las diferentes ciudades de Uzu. El solo estaba aquí para el tratado en Uzu no para hacer turismo ni nada por el estilo. Tambien Kurama había recibido un nuevo informe de lo que había pasado en la reunión del raikage con Cee y también tenia una grabación para cuando todo el asunto estallase mas tarde. Ella había estado mas que orgullosa y le pidió a Byakuya que sea quien sea el que estaba espiando al Raikage que ya podía volver con el resto del clan porque ella no necesitaba mas información como desde este momento se servirían de su red de inteligencia. Y ella aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Byakuya estaba pensando en poner a cargo al clan ami de la red de inteligencia de Uzu viendo como las habilidades del clan Yami eran excepcionales para este trabajo siempre y cuando ellos las aceptaran. Tambien se había reunido con las cabezas de clan de los clanes Koga, Iga y Hattori y les había informado acerca de la existencia del clan Yami. Decir que los clanes estaban furiosos con Orochimaru era quedarse corto y se habían mostrado mas que satisfechos y esperaban que fueran lo mas comodos posibles. Incluso cuando les conto acerca de sus habilidades ellos solo se mostraron mas que satisfechos por el alcance del nuevo clan de Uzu y como este lan solo aportaba cosas buenas y como de contento iba a estar el uzukage a su regreso de Konoha

Fue en ese momento que llegaron a las puertas de Uzushiogakure y se podía observar al joven Cee mas que sorprendido por lo que veía ya que jamás conto con que Uzu fuera tan elegante algo que le dio una ligera envidia porque su pueblo no se veía tan bien. Cuando vio como uzu dividia las zonas para así tenerlo todo mas ordenado y sencillo el joven solo pudo quejarse mas de ver como de aventajados sobre ellos parecían ser. El se preguntaba donde estaban los campos de entrenamiento e incluso la biblioteca ya que necesitaba marcar los lugares donde no debían de causar una gran cantidad de destrucción. Cuando llego a la plaza donde estaba el centro de la villa se quedo una vez mas sorprendido y marco el lugar en su mente como de gran importancia ya que estaba seguro que en el edificio en cuestión estarían algunos de los archivos mas importantes de Uzu y por supuesto el sabia que el Raikage estaría mas que interesado en hacerse con el control de dichos archivos. Vio que el centro tenia sus cuatro entradas a las cuatro zonas en las que se dividia la aldea y el pudo adivinar por si mismo que el vino por la parte mas carente de influencia ninja y que era la zona civil ya que solo había visto restaurantes y lugares de ocio así como tiendas de ropa y cosas por el estilo. Estaba furioso de no poder tener una mejor imagen de los recintos de los clanes, estaba furioso de no poder ver las oficinas de trabajo de los ninjas y por supuesto donde vivian los ninjas regulares ya que era los lugares que estaba seguro de bombardear con un Bijudama de Killer Bee. Sin embargo pronto su atención se centro en una persona que lo parecía estar esperando en la entrada del edificio del Uzukage. Era una hermosa pelirroja a la que reconoció de ser una de las putas del Uzukage. El solo se puso a pensar en como el Raikage iba a reclamarla y romperla por no haber elegido a un mejor amante algo que le hizo un poco de gracia la verdad. No se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba haciendo su trabajo de embajador

Kurama lo estaba observando con lupa y podía decir a simple vista que este era uno de esos fanáticos que estaban obsesionados con la grandeza de su pueblo y que solo su pueblo se merecía las cosas buenas. Ella solo estaba esperando para la sorpresa que tenían preparada para el esta noche cuando tratara de entrar en el recinto de los clanes ya que sabia de muy buena tinta que lo iba a hacer lo antes posible. Tambien podía sentir la envidia en el por ver lo avanzado que estaban en Uzu mientras que el en Kumo tenia que vivir con un clima un tanto frio y con una tecnología muy inferior a la suya. Y la ira que sentía de el ella podía adivinar que era debido a que no había visto ninguna de las cosas que le interesaban de uzu: El recinto de los clanes, los campos de entrenamiento y la biblioteca. Ella solo se reia por la magnifica construcción de Uzu y como tenia que haberlo vuelto loco el no poder ver lo que quería. Pero pronto todo pensamiento de diversión a costa del enviado se evaporo y Kurama entro en su modo hacer su trabajo algo que ella iba a disfrutar con un siniestro placer

-Bienvenido ninja de Kumogakure. Te diría que espero que hayas tenido una agradable bienvenida pero sabiendo como tu pueblo trato de destruir al nuestro en el pasado debo decir que no lo creo ya que nuestros ciudadanos no son precisamente de los de olvidar cosas tan importantes y que han tenido un gran efecto en nosotros

Ce apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada sabiendo que lo que la mujer le decía era muy cierto ya que Kumo hizo una cosa mala y ahora estaba pagando por sus acciones. El quería decir un comentario que defendiera la integridad de Kumo pero sabia que si decía algo así el entonces seria expulsado de la isla y entonces no podría cumplir con su misión. No el se trago el orgullo que tenia por su país y decidió que hablaría con esta mujer de una manera mas o menos civilizada además de recordarle su lugara la tonta mujer que tenia delante suya. En su opinión no sabia que hacia esa tonta mujer haciendo cualquier cosa como ella debería simplemente haberle llevado hasta el Uzukage y esto era para el una demostración de que este era un pueblo débil ya que ninguna mujer de Kumo hablaría con tanta facilidad sin temer a una respuesta física y ser silenciada

-Estoy complacido de poder iniciar negociaciones con ustedes y mi pueblo quiere borrar los recuerdos sangrientos que se formaron por la destrucción de su pueblo la primera vez. Sin embargo como el dignatario de Kumo yo no debería darle estas respuestas a una mujer que no es la Uzukage asique por favor pongase en marcha y lléveme hasta el Uzukage

A su alrededor todo el mundo se tenso y parecía mas que dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza. Cee veía esto algo bueno creyendo que en realidad no se la cortaban porque le tenían miedo y entonces tendrían que enfrentarse al poder detrás de Kumo una idea bastante aterradora en su mente delirante y fanatica. Sin embargo pronto todo pensamiento coherente desapareció al verse aplastado por una intención de matar inhumana que hacia que la del raikage fuera mas bien parecida a la de un niño pequeño con una rabieta. Fue entonces cuando cometió el error de mirar a Kurama y solo vio unos ojos rojos y llenos de intención asesina que solo querían romperlo en pedazos y tirarlo a un lado como un trapo roto. Y mientras Kurama se estaba riendo mentalmente porque el niño que tenia delante suya apenas parecía ser capaz de resistir una buena cantidad de instinto asesino algo que Naruto y cualquiera de las otras damas eran bastante bien capaces de resistirlo por lo que ella pronto dejo de emitir dicho instinto y se dio la vuelta hacia el edificio. Mientras que Cee se coloco de rodillas mientras sudaba a grandes cantidades y solo esperaba no volver a ver lo que había tenido que presenciar. Sin embargo se vio obligado a levantarse bruscamente cuando uno de los ninjas que lo acompañaban le dio un empujo que lo despertó de su pesadilla

El entro en la torro Uzukage y fueron directamente al despacho sin pararse ni nada por el estilo sino que además cuando el intentaba hacer preguntas era totalmente ignorado algo que el pensó que era una total muestra de desprecio y pensó en cuanto deseaba en que su Raikage les hiciera pagar por esto. Cuando entraron en el despacho Kurama se sento en el sillón del Uzukage mientras que el tenia antes que quedarse de pie y simplemente observar. El esperaba que fuera una broma lo que estaba viendo ya que solo un tonto dejaría a una mujer en el poder. Solo había que mirar como Konoha había acabado ya que ellos eran técnicamente la mayor potencia shinobi antaño y desde que llego al poder Tsunade las cosas fueron cuesta abajo y sin frenos por lo que Cee lo veía mas como una demostración de porque una mujer no debía ponerse en una posicion de hombres. Sin embargo el jamás le diría esto a Mei Terumi o Tsunade Senju porque ambas mujeres eran bien capaces de matarlo con un solo puñetazo algo muy desagradable y que quería evitar lo máximo posible teniendo en cuenta que el quería seguir con vida y no acabar muerto

-El Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki tuvo que asistir a una reunión importante con Konoha ya que estos querían abrir una negociación y tratar de restaurar los puentes rotos entre ambos. Por esta razón yo SU esposa va a atenderle mientras que usted esta en el pueblo. Voy a ser franca con usted Kumo ninja y es que su reputación le precede. Sabemos que su pueblo ha hecho intentos de dejar en ridículo a nuestra fuerza militar previamente a esta reunión y también sabemos que Kumo ha tenido un interés muy mal sano en los clanes Koga e Iga asique por favor explíqueme adecuadamente ¿Cómo esperaba empezar esta reunión?

Cee se quedo sin palabras ya que el espero que los mercenarios no delataran su unión con Kumo por lo que entonces ellos podrían haber tratado de proponer un pacto de ayuda mutua en el cual con los apoyos de ambos países se asegurarían de que sus fronteras no tuvieran los problemas con bandidos y ninjas picaros. Todo esto fue por supuesto una idea de Ei para tratar de conseguir introducirse en territorio enemigo antes de empezar los planes de conquista pero ahora Cee lo veía como un imposible. Tenia que encontrar una forma de atraer la atención de la esposa del uzukage de alguna forma y tratar de disculparse sin dejar en un muy mal lugar a Kumo. Sin embargo esto planteaba serias dudas como era el hecho de que desconocían quien era el que estaba filtrando dicha información a Uzu y cuando el volviera sabia que habría que ocuparse de esa fuente de información que los había traicionado y vendido a estos isleños. Pero ahora debía reparar este problema de manera lo mas eficaz posible

-Como usted sabe la vida ninja es una vida dura señora y por tanto el Raikage tiene que hacer lo que considera necesario para conseguir la información o los recursos sin importar el coste. Para poder garantizar el poder de Kumo el Raikage debía dejarlos a usted y a su pueblo mal después de la vergonzosa victoria que tuvo frente a los exámenes chunin. Tiene que entender que así de dura es la vida ninja que hemos aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo y es algo que creo que usted estará totalmente de acuerdo Kurama-sama junto con su marido

Y aquí Kurama tuvo que contenerse una buena risa porque ella sabia que todo era una absoluta mentira que el ninja de la Nube le estaba diciendo para tratar de calmar las cosas. Luego empezaron a discutir de ciertos temas y la primera cosa que trato de poner el ninja de kumo fue una alianza basada en el matrimonio en la que dos jóvenes del clan Iga y del clan Koga se casarian con dos jóvenes niños del clan Yotsuki sin embargo Kurama le informo que esos asuntos no podía discutirlos con ella sino con los cabezas de dichos clanes los cuales era bastante obvio que se negarían. Sin embargo el pensó que ella como representante del Uzukage podría obligarlos a casarse con dichos niños ya que era un esfuerzo por mantener una fuerte alianza y la respuesta de Kurama fue una vez mas no y esta vez incluso le explico detalladamente que en caso de matrimonio ellos se tendrían que quedar aquí y jurar su lealtad a Uzu olvidándose para siempre de Kumo. Esto por supuesto tuvo el efecto deseado y causo que Cee dejara de tratar de convencerla de arreglar dicho matrimonio y sin embargo ahora lo intento con una esposa para Naruto para afianzar mejor las relaciones. Aquí Cee descubrió que con Kurama y ese tema no debía de jugar como supondría la muerte de forma muy lenta y dolorosa por lo que el tema del matrimonio se fue a pique. Sin embargo seria el siguiente tema el que causaría que de verdad las cosas se fueran muy cerca del nivel del infierno

-Haber si lo he entendido. Quereis que os devuelva a Yugito Nii, la cual es una de las esposas de mi marido, teniendo en cuenta de que ella es la portadora del Nibi, ya que el Nibi es propiedad de Kumo. Una vez entregada ella recibirá un castigo brutal y ejemplar que mostrara a todos y cada uno como Kumo trata a aquellos que se vuelven traidores y renuncian a su ciudadanía en Kumo y ella se nos devolverá como un cadáver sin el Nibi. ¿Y tu te piensas que yo voy a autorizar esto? Dejame que te aclare una pequeña cosa: Kumo vendió a Yugito Nii al Akatsuki para obtener a cambio algunas líneas de sangre. Cuando hicisteis eso renunciasteis a Yugito y el Nibi por lo que de ahora en adelante Kumo no tiene ninguna decisión sobre el futuro de Yugito. Pero no solo me estabas diciendo que debo devolverte a la que veo como una hermana y a la que tengo el placer de compartir mi hombre ¿Y tu me dices que tengo entregárosla y dejar que sufra un destino peor que la muerte y que luego tu y tu pueblo me devolverán simplemente su cadáver?

Ahora se podía sentir prácticamente todo el odio y la ira de Kurama y eso por supuesto hizo que Cee se acojonara completamente ya que jamás se había enfrentado a algo tan fuerte y poderoso y también algo tan hostil y cruel por lo que Cee solo podía hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse despierto

-Usted va a dormir esta noche en uno de los hoteles de mi pueblo. Luego mañana por la mañana va a irse y no volver jamás. Y de ser posible mandale a Ei un recuerdo de mi parte de que si vuelve a tratar de hacer esto yo no solo lo matare sino que aplastare todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Voy a ir a Kumo y darles una razón para temernos asique sal de aquí ahora mismo y no vuelvas. Tambien dejame aclararte algo: Esto es Uzu. Asique si te pillan en los recintos de los clanes por cualquier cosa entonces espero que estes dispuesto a despedirte de tu vida porque los clanes te mataran y estoy bastante segura de que mi marido lo va a apoyar sin importar si eso nos cuesta una guerra

Con esas palabras dichas el pobre Cee abandono la sala y se fue corriendo al hotel. A el no le importaba la parte de las amenazas ya que el estaba seguro de ver a Uzu caer y undirse en la miseria y estaba seguro de que el veria como ella se retuerce de dolor viendo su pueblo destruido. El incluso le pediría permiso a su Raikage para poder hacerla sufrir de una manera muy efectiva solo para hacerla tragarse todo lo que ella le había dicho y el como lo había hecho sentirse. El no se dio cuenta de los dos ninjas que lo estaban siguiendo mientras que se dirigía al hotel en el que iba a pasar la noche y por supuesto no sabia de la trampa que le tenían lista nada mas caer la noche

Y mientras tanto en la oficina Kurama estaba haciendo lo imposible para aguantarse mientras que sus hermanas Matatabi y Chomei ahora aparecían y le trataban de tranquilizar. No fue difícil para ellas sentir la ira de su hermana y sabían que debían calmarla. Cuando Matatabi escucho acerca de las intenciones de Kumo ella quería ir personalmente y matar al imbécil pero ella sabia que tendrían que esperar pacientemente hasta que fuera el momento adecuado y eso se acercaba poco a poco. Sabian que con su ego golpeado el ninja trataría de llevarse con el un niño fijo y garantizado. Y muy posiblemente trataría de entrar en el compuesto Uzumaki para poder matar a alguna de ellas asique las chicas solo esperaron pacientemente como sabían que con paciencia todo el mundo conseguía lo que quería y ellas no iban a ser una excepción. Sin embargo Matatabi se dolia por saber lo mucho que Yugito amo ese condenado pueblo en las nubes y como ahora solo la veian como una marioneta inservible porque ella se negaba a renunciar a su vida simplemente porque Ei quera unas líneas de sangre. No ahora ella tendría su oportunidad de vengarse junto con Karasuba que se moria de ganas por dialogar con Kumo de nuevo

* * *

**-Salto De Tiempo: Esa Misma Noche, Compuestos de Clan-**

Cee estaba moviéndose como una sombra para tratar de infiltrarse de una de las diferentes residencias de los clanes. Esta zona tenia mas recintos pero en uso curiosamente solo había cinco clanes que parecían estar utilizando recintos de clanes. El encontró del recinto de los Koga que tenia el Kanji de Valle de la Esvástica en un letrero. El estaba dudando entre un niño de los Koga o una de los ninjas de Iga de la Empuñadura Secreta como se denominaba a si mismo el hogar de los Iga. Al final Cee decidió que lo mejor de todo era coger un niño de Koga teniendo en cuenta de que sus tecnicas parecían menos ofensivas y agresivas

El todavía estaba pensando en la reunión de la mañana con la representante del uzukage y su sangre hervía por el recuerdo de esa mujer hablándole sin saber su lugar y decidió que su primera misión seria matarla. Ella se había atrevido a humillarlo y golpearlo de mala manera y el ahora quería un poco de retribución asique el hombre se dirigió hacia el compuesto Uzumaki que era fácil de adivinar porque tenia el símbolo del clan decorando la puerta principal. El consiguió pasar de un solo salto hasta el recinto y claramente el joven sonrio con suficiencia pensando que las habilidades del clan Uzumaki en sellado se habían perdido si eran incapaces de evitar que alguien entrara a un simple recinto asique el se movio como una sombra y se acerco a la que parecía la habitación mas espaciosa y lo que encontró allí le hizo sonreir un tanto maquiavélicamente ya que delante suya estaban todas las esposas del líder del clan Uzumaki durmiendo plácidamente. Solo faltaban algunas de lo que el pudo ver como la mujer Mikoto Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi y Tayuya. Sin embargo algo era algo y tenia a bastantes mujeres ahí para matar, el se acerco y estaba muy cerca de la cama. Y entonces todo se detuvo inmediatamente

El empezó a sentirse cada vez mas débil y cada vez el estaba teniendo mas y mas dificultades de pensar con claridad sin sentirse mas y mas cansado fue entonces cuando vio algo que le helo la sangre: Las chicas estaban despiertas. Cada una de las mujeres del clan Uzumaki estaban despiertas y lo miraban con una sonrisa muy malvada, no les importaba estar casi desnudas solo les interesaba que habían pillado a un ladron que trataba de entrar en la casa y mira tu por donde que es un emisario de la nube que se suponía que debía estar en su hotel ahora. Lo que el emisario por supuesto no sabia era que Kurama le pidió a los miembros del clan Yami si podían vigilar las residencias de los otros clanes y a cambio ellos obtendrían de Matatabi una formación avanzada para sus niños en la manipulación de Meiton. Esto se gano el apoyo una vez mas de los miembros del clan Yami y ahora estaban viendo y sonriendo a un preocupado miembro de Kumo que había sido atrapado en la trampa sombra de Matatabi una técnica que ella le había enseñado esa misma tarde a los miembros del clan para poder atraparlo y que el no pudiera moverse ni hacer nada para quitarse la vida y para poder capturarlo con vida y así mostrarlo a su querido Raikage cuando el hombre exigiera a este de vuelta. Sin embargo había una cosa que si le paso a este hombre y fue que recibió un puñetazo de una furiosa Yugito que se le había dicho todo lo que el pobre imbécil había dicho

-Capullo de mierda, siempre te odie. Era imposible no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta tu fanatismo y tu absoluto amor incondicional por Ei. Solo espero poder ver como te pudres y te queman en las llamas. Quiero que sepas que sabíamos exactamente lo que ibas a hacer desde el momento en que saliste de Kumo. Te hemos esperado y te hemos atrapado en nuestra trampa y estoy bastante segura de que la totalidad de las naciones elementales recordara tu nombre cuando se sepa que fue por tu culpa que empezó una guerra que acabo con Kiri, Kumo e Iwa. Voy a disfrutar viendo como sufres y voy a asegurarme de que sepas como el pueblo del que tan orgulloso estas va a caer

Con eso Yugito le dio otro puñetazo que podría haberle hecho mucho daño pero no el suficiente como para romperle la nariz ni hacerle ninguna otra rotura. Kurama ahora estaba disfrutando ya que incluso en su estado el tonto de Cee podía entender lo que esto significaba y como era mas que probable que acabara la cosa por lo que ella simplemente se le quedo mirando por unos instantes saboreando el placer de su sufrimiento hasta que Chomei se acerco con las esposas de supresión para evitar que se le pueda ocurrir de cualquier manera posible escaparse de ellos ahora ya que a la mañana siguiente seria mas que placentero verlo sufiri. Con Cee esposado lo llevaron al calabozo de la residencia Uzumaki y simplemente se fueron una vez mas a dormir ya que al dia siguiente iban a disfrutar del placer de tener una vez mas a su amante y el podría rematar el asunto como le gustase asique ellas empezaron la travesia de nuevo al mundo de los sueños sin preocuparse de los gritos que se escucharían en el calabozo insonorizado

* * *

**-Por La Mañana-**

A la mañana siguiente en la puerta de entrada de Uzushiogakure se podía ver a tres figuras que estaban andando tranquilamente al hogar de nuevo: Eran Naruto y las chicas. Las chicas andaban con ciertas molestias pero tenían las sonrisas mas espectaculares del mundo jamás conocido asique ahora además estaban en el hogar. Pero nada mas llegar un ninja se puso delante de Naruto y le informo acerca de la situación con respecto al invitado de Kumo y de que Lady Kurama quería reunirse con el sin ningún problema ya que tenían asuntos muy importantes que discutir y que seria preferible si los discutían ahora mismo antes de que pasara el resto del dia por lo que Naruto creo dos clones que se llevaron a Anko y Tayuya al estilo novia mientras que el pronto se lanzo una enorme velocidad hacia la torre Uzukage para saber que era lo que Kurama quería con tanta importancia que no podía esperar para mas tarde mientras saludaba una a una a las chicas

Cuando Naruto llego a su despacho fue recibido por Kurama que se lanzo velozmente a por el y le dio un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión que si no fuera porque ella tenia un asunto del que hablar ella estaría ahora mismo desnuda y montando a Naruto mientras e la azotaba. Sin embargo todo o bueno siempre tiene un final y ella necesitaba hablar en serio con Naruto para los acontecimientos de lo ocurrido recientemente y no solo refiriéndose a los acontecimientos con Kumo sino también refiriéndose al asunto del clan Yami y a los problemas nuevos que se podrían unir a la guerra en forma de Orochimaru y de Akatsuki

-¿Qué pasa Benihime? Se que no me llamarías para hablar sin hablar con el resto a menos que sea debido a algo de gran importancia. Por favor dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto

Y entonces ella le conto todo. Primero le conto acerca del clan Yami y de cómo ellos se habían dado origen y como habían llegado hasta aquí y pronto se podría haber notado toda la ira que se desprendía de Naruto y lo poco que le faltaba para estallar para buscar a Orochimaru y hacerle pagar de una vez por sus acciones, por supuesto un beso de Kurama y volvia a estar en sus cabales y pensar con claridad. El estuvo mas que contento y satisfecho con el clan y le dijo a Kurama que con gusto los conocería para evaluarlos personalmente aunque parecía estar de acuerdo con que ellos manejaran la red de espionaje viendo la facilidad para espiar que ellos tenían. Lo siguiente que se le menciono fue de la entrada en la guerra de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru y eso le hizo sonreir maquiavélicamente al pensar en aplastar a dos pajaros de un tiro lo cual le hizo sentir muy feliz a Kurama porque ella estaba de acuerdo con el y solo podía sonreir a los futuros baños de sangre que tendrían el gusto de tener. Luego le menciono acerca de el asunto de Cee y como el había venido con ciertas intenciones. Cuando ella le conto sus planes contra Yugito se podría haber oído una explosión no muy lejos de allí en el mar que era una representación de la ira de Naruto por ver a una de sus amadas amenazadas por un semejante imbécil fanatico y sin sentido de un tonto. Ahora solo faltaba hablar con Ei y dejar claro sus puntos

-Bien hecho Kura ahora solo tenemos que dejar que esto empiece y arrastraremos el respaldo político de Kumo por el barro así como golpear las posiciones de tanto Iwa como Kiri. Ahora solo debemos mandar la carta con el mensaje para Ei y nos pondremos en marcha para ir a Tetsu no Kuni

-¿Y quien te acompañara?

-Me ire con Guren y Fu viendo como ellas dos son las únicas que no han tenido una experiencia adecuada con kumo pero ha sido mejor que el del resto de las chicas así como también podría servir teniendo en cuenta que ninguna de ellas le tienen algún odia a Tetsu o al menos eso es lo que ellas me han dado a entender

Con eso dicho Naruto se puso a hacer dos cosas: la primera de todas ellas fue el tener una conversación con el líder del clan Yami que no hacia mas que agradecer a Kurama por su bondad y por su ayuda. Con esto Naruto le propuso convertir a su clan en el control de la red del submundo de Uzu. Cuando se le propuso fue porque el era el indicado para tener el mejor control de este mundo y por supuesto su clan podría hacerlo muy bien. Además controlando esta posicion incluiría convertirse en el maestro de espionaje de Uzu algo que hacia al hombre muy contento por la confianza puesta en el por parte de Naruto y Kurama ya que se entero de que ella era la que lo recomendó encarecidamente y por supuesto el hombre acepto de buena gana el puesto sabiendo todo el caos que iba a implicar en un futuro no muy lejano y de la enorme responsabilidad que se le había dado a el y a los miembros de su clan. La otra cosa que Naruto hizo fue hacer dos cartas una para Tetsu no Kuni que decía: ´´_Estimado general Mifune debo informarle que debido a unas acciones recientes por parte de Kumo debo solicitar el permiso de usar territorio neutral de Tetsu no Kuni así como un juez imparcial para que podamos tener una verdadero juicio y no un simple tira y afloja como fue el de Konoha y Kumo durante el incidente de Kumo. Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki``. _Una vez que Naruto había terminado de hacer esto se fue a uno de sus halcones y lo mando volando a Tetsu no Kuni mientras que ahora estaba escribiendo la carta para Kumo. Y no le importaba esperar las respuestas que estaba mas que seguro que iba a recibir de ambos países y esperaba que la cosa acabara bien ya que debía empezar bien antes de que empeorase de manera irremediable

* * *

**-Kumo: Oficina Del Raikage-**

En Kumo estaba el Raikage en su oficina y estaba leyendo una carta que solo le transmitia muy malas noticias y era que resultaba que el intento de secuestrar a un niño de los clanes Koga e Iga no solo había acabado en fracaso sino que además se había capturado al embajador. Pero no fue en los recintos de esos clanes sino que fue encontrado tratando de asesinar a Yugito Nii mientras que dormía lo cual lo colocaba a el en una mala situación y fue obviamente ejecutado. Si hubieran matado a Cee simplemente no pasaba nada malo pero lo habían pillado entrar en un recinto de clan cuando le dejaron las cosas bien claras dadas sus tendencias y ahora resultaba que Kumo tenia que explicar porque motivos había hecho lo que había hecho y trato de tomar la vida de la esposa de un kage algo que podía perfectamente una nueva guerra y Ei no era tan estúpido como para no saber cual iba a ser el resultado de esta. Desgraciadamente para Uzu el tenia una serie de aliados con las que el soñaría jamás tener y estaba mas que dispuesto a arriesgarse de esto

-Mabui manda una carta al Daimyo y comunicale que la operación PURGA esta ya en proceso. También mandale una carta al Tsuchikage explicándole que pronto podrá empezar la invasión de Na no Kuni y empezar a sembrar el caos y la destrucción en todo el pueblo. Y finalmente envíale una carta aceptando tomar una reunión con el Uzukage en Tetsu no Kuni para aclarar el posiblemente incidente internacional con Uzu no Kuni

El Raikage estaba de un humor excelente ya que para el todos sus planes iban a pedir de boca y pronto solo tendrían que recoger lo que han sembrado aunque ajeno a el sus planes estaban bien observados y desmontados y el estaba entrando derecho n una trampa contra el señor ninja mas impredecible que el jamás se iba a encontrar

* * *

**-Tetsu no Kuni-**

Ya habían pasado unas semanas y por fin ambas delegaciones estaban reunidos en Tetsu no Kuni donde estaban mas que dispuestos a iniciar las negociaciones para evitar la guerra de ambos pueblos ocultos aunque técnicamente Kumo estaba aliado a Kiri e Iwa y por tanto tendría un mayor apoyo en esta guerra por lo que el Raikage estaba ahora mismo sentado en una mesa rectangular en la que en cada esquina estaba uno de los Kage mientras que en el centro estaba el general Mifune

Mifune sabia que su relación con Uzu no era tan buena como antaño debido a que por sus acciones ciegas trato de exterminar dos clanes ninjas que vivian en Tetsu por su Daimyo y que poco después fueron expulsados por ese mismo Daimyo simplemente porque al hombre ya no le eran útiles. En un principio su Daimyo le había pedido que ayude a Kumo viendo como Uzu estaba protegiendo a uno de los enemigos del estado y de el. Por supuesto eso se acabo cuando Mifune le recordó al señor feudal que ellos vivian de los alimentos conseguidos por comercio con Na no Kuni y eso los pondría en muy mal lugar y el Daimyo sabia que no podía decirle al general acerca del ataque a Na no Kuni porque eso podría acabar muy mal ya que si había algo que Mifune jamás iba a tolerar es a realizar trampas en una reunión como esta

Ahora Mifune estaba mirando atentamente a naruto y se daba cuenta de que el no era un joven débil precisamente sino un joven bien preparado que había venido a dejar bien clara la posicion de Uzu en lo que se refería a tratr de hacer esto una sola vez mas y el desgraciadamente tenia que darle la aprobación ya que esto es lo que debe hacerse contra los enemigos de un pueblo y es el de dejarlos fuera de juego desde el principio algo que el podía ver claramente que era lo que tenia preparado Uzumaki Naruto y que tenia intención de sacudir a todo el mundo y validar su punto de que no había que molestar nunca mas a Uzu

Por otro lado veía al Rikage que era un hombre excesivamente dominado por la emociones y que solo pensaba con una mentalidad extremista llegando a de todos los medios posibles a conseguir lo que quería. Mifune no necesitaba ninguna prueba ser observada para saber que el Raikage era culpable ya que el sabia que Ei había hecho esto mucho y muy a menudo con todos los lugares que el veía una villa o algún clan con potencial y habilidad. Y lo único que había impedido que Kumo saliera mal parado era que ellos nunca habían podido capturar a los culpables o que los ninjas de Kumo se suicidaban y luego Kumo exigia una reparación por parte de el pueblo o el clan al respecto. Sin embargo la molestia en Ei era comprensible ya que mientras que el había posiblemente hecho esto el también había sido pillado y ahora tendría que enfrentar a todas las consecuencias de tratar de secuestrar a cualquier ninja de un pueblo y mas cuando se esconde bajo la bandera diplomática como lo hacia ahora y lo ha hecho siempre

Y como tstigos en la sala estaban los daimios de Kumo y Tetsu así como muchos otros de algunas tierras de alrededor

-En primer lugar me voy a presentar: Soy Mifune, general samurái de Tetsu y hoy sere el juez de esta reunión. Ante mi están Ei del clan Yotsuki y Raikage de Kumo y también esta Naruto Uzumaki el heredero del Clan Uzumaki, Hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Namikaze Minato, el uzukage y Daimyo de uzu no Kuni. Ambos Kages estais en tierra neutral para que este juicio tenga lugar de forma limpia y ordenada y no esta permitido que vuestros ninjas actúen violentamente para ayudar a vuestros puntos lo cual acabaría con el final de las negociaciones y por supuesto el absoluto contra de esa persona que trata de imponerse por la violencia

Con esto dicho los dos ninjas se miraron a los ojos durante un momento que pareció un instante y no hacia falta mas palabra para saber que ambos estaban muy pero que muy dispuestos de lanzarse contra el otro. Ei porque quería matar al niño que era en si el hijo de la única persona que lo ha superado en cada cosa que ha tratado de hacer mientras que Naruto simplemente quería librarse de la amenaza que tenia ante el ya que el pensaba que como hombre el era peligroso y ambicioso y que no se detendría hasta que obtuviera todo lo que el quería algo que no estaba dentro de los planes de Naruto viendo como el deseaba lo que era suyo después de haber trabajado tan arduamente por volver a elevar a uzu y se negaba a permitir que porque resultaba que el hombre era un envidioso el iba a hacerse a un lado y permitirle hacer lo que le diera la real gana

-Bien ahora vamos a dialogar acerca del suceso acontecido. Resulta que Kumo envio un delegado a parlamentar acerca de una posible alianza entre ambas naciones o al menos un alto el fuego. Hasta ahí todo es magnifico y bueno sin embargo aun falta por añadir el hecho de que parece que el dignatario de Kumo trato de matar a una esposa de un Kage algo que es inadmisible y que obviamente esta muy mal visto entre ambas naciones ya que ninguno debería atacar a la esposa del otro. Asique ahora tenemos que aclarar este asunto antes de que escale a costas que serán demasiados profundas e imposibles de ser exploradas. Por favor Ei-dono empiece usted como resulta que se trata del acusado y el causante técnico de esta agravamiento contra el pueblo de uzu

Con eso dicho Ei empezó un fuerte y enfatizado argumento acerca de que era imposible de que uno de sus hombres hubiera hecho semejante cosa ya que su pueblo quería solamente la paz con uzu. El quería resolver las rencillas con uzu que se formaron desde la segunda guerra por lo que envio a uno de sus hombres de mas digna confiaza a tratar de dialogar con el uzukage para evitar un conflicto armado estallar entre ambas naciones. Desgraciadamente pronto el turno de Ei para defender apasionadamente a su pueblo y a su nación se vio esfumado como era el turno de Naruto el de demostrar que no se equivocaban al culpar a Kumo de un intento de secuestro y por supuesto el sonrio muy mal al pensar en ello

El empezó con una clara demostración que de todos los lugares a donde iban los emisarios de Kumo había secuestros o intentos de secuestros en los que se trataba de obtener a una joven de un clan así como lo mas cercana posible a la rama principal de dicho clan. Si el secuestro no tenia éxito se procedía ala amenaza con una guerra con tal de obligarlos a ceder a un miembro valioso de dicho clan. Obviamente el dijo también como no había pruebas para demostrarlo cuando no había testigos el solo presento las estadísticas de lo que acontecía. Sin embargo Naruto decidió que era el momento de golpear verdaderamente duro y le recordó a todo el mundo el intento de secuestro de su madre y ahí empezó a demostrar que Kumo trata de conseguir lo que quiere como quiere y de cualquier forma posible sin importarle nada mas. El colofón final fue que Naruto presento a un Cee que estaba sellado y que ahora iba a ser interrogado personalmente por el propio Mifune que le coloco unos sellos para que el respondira afirmativamente o negativamente a cualquier pregunta con la verdad. Esto ultimo por supuesto nunca fue contado por Kumo ya que ellos pensaron que mataron a Ceey por tanto el sabia que ahora estaba jodido. Cee respondió a las preguntas de Mifune con la verdad absoluta acerca de los planes de Kumo contra Uzu que al menos Mifune podía sospechar que tenían y por supuesto a los testigos esto no gusto ni un pelo. El Daimyo de Kaminari fue mal visto por los otros Daimyos presentes y se quejaban de cómo podía permitir tal conducta impropia. Pero por supuesto los Daimyos de países afectados ahora veian la cosa como algo bueno ya que podrían reclamarle a Kumo. El plan de hundir a Uzu políticamente se estaba llendo a pique muy deprisa para desgracia de Ei y el necesitaba una pronta salida de la situación pensando que no había nada peor

Sin Embargo Ei se equivoco como Naruto trajo una nueva prueba o pruebas de que Kumo conspiraba contra Uzu y empezó a mostrar las grabaciones de las conversaciones entre el Raikage, el Mizukage y el Tsuchikage. Como los diferentes Daimyos apoyaban la guerra y aniquilación de Uzu para hacer un ejemplo de ellos y asegurarse que nunca mas trataban de quitarles lo que era suyo por derecho y por supuesto también mostro las conversaciones del tsuchikage con kakuzu del Akatsuki acerca de una posible alianza para poder deshacerse de Naruto y también con orochimaru que quería ver al uzumaki fuera de la vida de este mundo viendo como ellos estaban tratando de impedirle todo a su paso al Sannin que se veía con el derecho de experimentar todo lo que quisiera y que Naruto no debería de tratar de interponerse tantas veces en su camino como lo estaba haciendo. Esto trajo al silencio la sala hasta que los Daimyos se dieron cuenta de los planes de estas personas y como trabajaban con criminales buscados por actos horribles que habían manchado los libros de historia de estas naciones de todas las maneras posibles y por haber. Tambien por supuesto el Daimyo de Tetsu se dio cuenta de que ahora ya no podía tener una relación amistosa con el de Kaminari viendo como se acababa de asesinar políticamente a todos estos hombres. Solo el asociarlos con orochimaru era mas que suficiente para que la gente los mirase con asco y odio

-Bien Raikage-dono usted dijo que quería conducir mi pueblo y mis esposas la esclavitud y romperlas personalmente mientras que a mi me mataban públicamente. Mi enhorabuena querías una guerra pues la vas a tener y creeme vas a desear no haber ido a por mi con ninguno de tus subordinados. Pienso golpearte tan duramente que cuando acabe contigo me pediras clemencia y que te mate por compasión

Con esas palabras dichas una guerra había comenzado y el Raikage ya no se veía tan entusiasmado con la idea de una guerra

* * *

**-Paso Fronterizo de Na no Kuni-**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Na no Kuni y una de ellas fue que a lo largo de toda la frontera de la noche a la mañana se había levantado una muralla de valor de 20 metros de altura. Eso no era lo único sino que además en toda la muralla había sellos colocados para garantizar que nadie podía pasar por debajo de la muralla, de que no podían adherirse a ella como realizando una de las técnicas de control de chakra básica de ninjas o por supuesto los que impiden que la muralla se rompiera. Por encima de la muralla se extendia una barrera que impedía que alguien la atravesara y así era en todo el territorio de Na no Kuni. No solo había pasado aquí sino también en Cha, Haru y Nami no Kuni por lo que las personas ahora solo podían entrar en dichos países por sus puntos de entrada fronterizos algo que obviamente estaba jodiendo a lo grande a la fuerza invasora

Kurotsuchi de hecho no estaba nada contenta como resultaba que ahora tendrían que ir por un punto de acceso único para realizar la invasión en vez de poder atravesar el país desde diferentes puntos y sin ningún problema de extensión. Lo único positivo es que ahora ella tenia a su ejercito al completo que eran cinco mil ninjas de Iwa junto con mil de Oto y mil de Kumo. Con esta fuerza de siete mil ninjas ella sabia que aun así podrían tener problemas ya que forzar la entrada alertaría a ese ejercito defensivo que tenia Na y eso no estaba por supuesto en sus planes ya que se suponía que iba a ser una invasión relámpago por todos los frentes. Esto solo sirvió para dar un punto negativo mas a Kurotsuchi acerca de esta guerra en la que estaba en contra. Muy pocos la apoyaban de verdad pero ella había dejado bien claro a su abuelo y padre el increíble error de esta guerra y como podía costarles muchos de sus subordinados que perderían sus vidas contra los ejércitos de Uzu. Sin embargo ellos pensaron que era aceptable solo para matar al heredero de de Uzu y del Namikaze. Ella sabia en su interior que esta guerra no la iban a ganar y la pruebla la tenia delante de ella en forma de muro

Ella sabia que estaban cargando contra un enemigo que desconocían por completo y que estaba mas que motivado para luchar contra ellos teniendo en cuenta sus formas de gobierno abusiva. Su abuelo había aprovechado su posicion y poder para tratar de forzar al pueblo de Iwa a convertirse en una gran potencia militar y para eso necesitaba hombres que lucharan por el asique se llevo a los niños de las madres de los civiles de los campos y los introdujo al mundo ninja. Luego los entrenaba duramente y no tenia el mas minimo remordimiento de lo que pasaba con ellos ya que ellos eran solo carne de cañon a menos que alguno demostrara habilidades competentes. Ella sabia muy a su pesar que debía dar la orden de avance y con un grito recibido por las tropas ante la posibilidad de este combate y conquista los ninjas se lanzaron hacia la puerta pero tan pronto como estaban llegado algo sucedió que a algunos los hizo replantearse lo que iba a pasar ya que la puerta se abrió y al otro lado se podía ver a dos mujeres delante de un ejercito de unos dos mil hombres y mujeres. Estas dos Mujeres eran Ameyuri Ringo y Mikoto Uchiha y vestían con ropas muy interesantes

Mikoto llevaba unos pantalones negros junto con sus botas de combate y unas espinilleras negras. Llevaba un chaleco negro y azul con bolsillos en los laterales y en las partes inferiores del chaleco. Se podía ver que ella llevaba unos guantes sin dedos negros con placas de metal y unos antebrazos de armadura azul oscuro. Si bien cubierto por el chaleco se podía decir que ella llevaba una malla de armadura y por encima una camiseta negra. La cresta Uzumaki se podía ver en su espalda junto con el Kanji de Rayo

Ameyuri vestia un Kimono de color verde con negro que se ceñia a su cuerpo y a su vez le protegía y le permitia moverse según sus mandamientos físicos teniendo en cuenta que ella aprovechaba al máximo su capacidad de moverse a altas velocidades y deslizándose. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que carecia de protección ya que ceñida a su cuerpo había partes de su armadura que se ponían a proteger su cuerpo mientras que le dejaban total libertad a sus articulaciones y movimientos físicos

Ambas mujeres llevabn dos armas en sus cinturas pero mientras que Ameyuri llevaba sus espadas Kiba Mikoto portaba dos Wakizashi con el mango negro. Las cosas no se hicieron de esperar como pronto se inicio el asalto por parte de los del ejercito de Iwa sin escuchar las palabras de su comandante de esperar a ellos atacar y entraron por las puertas lo cual los hizo concentrados y estar agrupados. Mikoto vio esto como una oportunidad demasiado buena y ella empezó a realizar sellos de mano mientras que Ameyuri la imitaba. Al finalizar los sellos Mikoto hizo que una gran cantidad de agua se arremolinara delante de ella y se lanzara como un potente proyectil super concentrado mientral que Ameyuri lo infundio de una gran cantidad de energía electroestática que hizo que el agua se volviera negra y liberara chispas. Los ninjas que entraron por delante no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y fueron atravesados y además a los que venían por detrás los afecto además de golpearlos y crear una onda expansiva que les hizo mucho daño

Ese jutsu era el **Kaminari piasu hassha (proyectil perforador relámpago) **era un jutsu de colaboración entre dos personas cuyo objetivo era el de perforar entre las líneas enemigas y luego expandirse violentamente generando el caos en el bando enemigo o en el ejercito enemigo. Y esta era la ticualcion ya que gracias a su actuación estúpida mil hombres se habían perdido de un solo jutsu. Fue en ese momento que se lanzaron contra los seis mil ninjas restantes las fuerzas de Uzu y no hay que decir como de poderosa fue la combinación de los ninjas de Uzu contra los ninjas de las otras naciones ya que por supuesto fue algo y totalmente innovador

Mientras que los escuadrones normales de cualquier nación están formados por cuatro personas de las cuales una es la líder y los otros tres son subordinados este no era el caso. Uzu los emparejaba con personas que se podían complementar y formabanas las formaciones duales por lo que los ninjas de Uzu luchaban en parejas cubriéndose los unos a los otros. Esto de por si era bastante como para confundir y hacer sentirse extraños a los ninjas de las otras naciones sin embargo el verdadero problema no acabo ahí para ellos. Cada pareja se cuidaba a la que estaba en su derecha por lo que siempre se protegían las espaldas y tenían un perfecto cuadrado de protección impidiendo así de esta manera que tuvieran huecos libres o posiciones sin cubrir. Pero lo mas aterrorizante de estas unidades es que eran las unidades de vetaranos. Los veteranos son aquellos que no solo han dominado su elemento de base sino que además han dominado otro elemento. Los veteranos podían ser del hogar que quería decir que se formaron primero aquí, luego pasaron a otra división y luego volvieron o podían ser de transito ya que pertenecían a una división diferente y estaban aquí para dominar esa nueva alineación elemental. El caso era que ahora mismo seis mil ninjas de Iwa, Oto y Kumo estaban siendo golpeados y hostigados por dos mil ninjas de Uzu que estaban diezmando el ejercito enemigo como si fueran simplemente una panda de enclenques y obviamente esto no se iba a olvidar

Viendo todo esto era Kurotsuchi que no podía creer el nivel de habilidad que estaba mostrando Uzu. Ella sabia que los ninjas de Uzu serian buenos pero esperaba que sufrieran algunas bajas antes de que los obligaran a retirarse. Sin embargo no era así y ella estaba siendo testigo de cómo dichas fuerzas estaban atropellando las suyas y las estaban obligando a dar marcha atrás. Ella solo podía imaginar el inmenso dolor de cabeza que supondría para ella por parte de su abuelo y los otros Kages cuando se dieran cuenta de toda esta situación algo que era obvio los iba a aplastar sin piedad y golpearlos hasta quedarse completamente sin sentido. Ella entonces se fijo en algo que la hizo estremecerse: Mikoto y Ameyuri. Ambas mujeres estaban en la parte delantera de esta batalla y estaban aplastando sin ningún problema a sus enemigos, la pareja estaba usando su combiancion de kenjutsu para arrasar a sus enemigos pero mientras que Ameyuri usaba el rayo Mikoto utilizaba el viento. Tambien incluso desde lejos pudo ver el Sharingan de Mikoto Uchiha y solo pudo rezar por sus subordinados que estaban recibiendo un ataque detrás de otro y siendo sacrificados como el ganado. Ella dio la orden de dar retirada de manera inmediata y se dirigió al campo de batalla para terminar esto mientras que sus subordinados empezaban a lanzar las señales para que sus fuerzas se retirasen. Mientras que bajaba para enfrentar a Mikoto una parte de ella no podía evitar pensar en los monstruos que eran los ninjas de Uzu y como ella no se equivoco al respecto de ellos. Ella sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no iba a gustarle a su abuelo pero era culpa suya por lo que ha dado a lugar y por haber provocado esta situación. Por supuesto no ayudaba que ella se negaba a dejar que mas de sus hombres murieran y fueran sacrificados por esta batalla tan insensata empezada por su abuelo. Algunos de sus hombres la miraban y le suplicaban a retirarse on ello y no preocuparse por los que estaban por detrás ya que ellos no valían tanto como su vida. Ese fue el ultimo comentario que escucho Kurotsuchi antes de lanzarse a la carrera hacia donde estaba teniendo lugar el combate entre las dos peleadoras mas duras de Uzu en ese momento y ella misma. Esta era su ultima batalla

* * *

_-Mikoto VS Kurotsuchi-_

A decir verdad Mikoto se lo estaba pasando bien. Se lamentaba de matar gente pero estas personas eran una amenaza para su gente y su pueblo precioso. Eran una amenza para las personas inocentes que nada tenían que ver con esta guerra y ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a personas inocentes por la mentalidad tan oscura de estos pueblos egoístas asique que la disculpen si a ella le estaba gustando poner en su lugar a estos tontos que quieren tratar de obtener un beneficio de esta situación para ellos mismos. Ella atravesó en ese momento a un ninja y con un movimiento rápido hacia arriba lo corto en dos partes. Ella daba brincos, saltaba y corria junto a Ameyuri y estaban destripando y destrozando a los ninjas enemigos cuando entonces sintió una presencia bastante fuerte y fue justamente en ese momento que ella distinguió a Kurotsuchi. Ella sabia que para que la lucha fuera verdaderamente divertida debida enfrentarse a ella sola por lo que le pidió a Ameyuri que recuperase a todas sus fuerzas y las reagrupara para valorar las perdidas así como atender a los heridos mientras que ella se ocupaba de su misión aquí. Ameyuri hizo un gesto de no pasárselo bien de manera comica pero la obedeció mientras se quejaba de amigas quedándose con los rivales mas fuertes

-Ahora vamos a ser tu y yo Kurotsuchi y te puedo garantizar que de esta no vas a salir. Tu abuelo cometió un pecado enorme cuando nos ha atacado de esta forma y voy a asegurarme de que el hombre tonto y viejo entiende eso aunque signifique enviar tu cadáver a el

Con esas palabras dichas Mikoto se lanzo contra Kurotsuchi y le pego un puñetazo. Fue gracias a un adelanto de esta ultima a recubrir su cuerpo con chakra que ella no salió volando pero eso no significaba que no dolia porque si que le dolia y ahora estaban empezando el combate. Kurotuschi lanzaba patadas y puñetazos todos bastante fuertes y reforzados con chakra pero no lo suficientes como para hacer un daño significativo a Mikoto ya que ella los esquivaba todo el rato mientras que le daba pequeños golpes rapidos y certeros que si bien no mucho daño si la hacían ponerse mas furiosa porque casi parecía que no la tomaba en serio asique pronto Kurotsuchi estaba haciendo sellos de mano y un dragon de piedra se lanzo contra Mikoto que respondió lanzándole una potente bola de fuego

Mikoto se distancio y realizo los signos de mano para su **Futon: Shuchu Basuto (ráfaga concentrada) **y empezó a bombardear la posicion de Kurotsuchi con un constante bombardeo de proyectiles de aire concentrado que gracias a los dioses Kurotsuchi esquivo o de lo contrario ella estaría muerta ya que los proyectiles estaban atravesando las piedras y el campo que tocaban como sino fueran nada mas que un simple papel. Cuanto mas Kurotsuchi veía mas convencida estaba de que toda esta guerra fue una soberana estupidez y que esto es lo que pasaba cuando dejabas a un viejo estúpido y decrepito hacer lo que le daba la gana y continuar haciendo su regla en vez de tratar de avanzar hacia delante y conseguir un futuro mejor para el pueblo. Despues de que Kurotsuchi salió de su discursion mental con ella misma mientras se debatía en matar lentamente a su abuelo o rápido Mikoto apareció detrás suya y le dio una patada cargada de chakra y la hizo dar un grito de dolor mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo y trataba de una vez levantarse a pesar del dolor

Cuando Mikoto estuvo muy cerca sin embargo ella enterro las manos en el suelo y agarrando la tierra hizo que la sección en la que estaba Mikoto se desprendiera y entonces ella estampo el trozo junto con Mikoto contra el suelo. Su alivio pensando que la había golpeado se evaporo cuando vio como Mikoto se levanto casi como si no hubiera sido herida y se lanzo contra ella una vez mas. Primero le golpeo en el estomago, luego le dio un rodillazo en la cara y luego salto sobre ella y la cogió de los hombros para lanzarla por los aires contra el suelo. Sin embargo Kurotsuchi se convirtió en barro lo cual indicaba que se trataba de un clon y entonces la vio surgir de la tierra mientras terminaba uno sellos de mano. Ella realizo su **Doton: Ishi no Keimusho (cárcel de piedra) **Diez columnas de piedra salieron en ese momento de la tierra y atraparon a Mikoto impidiéndole moverse o al menos eso parecía. Antes de que Kurotsuchi pudiera tomar un respiro se vio como las piedras se rompían de manera limpia y sencilla gracias al Shinku katta (corte de vacio) que se podía ver en la mano derecha y en la izquierda de Mikoto y solo hizo a Kurotsuchi desesperarse aun mas viendo como de difícil que era eliminar a esta mujer y como cada vez se le estaban limitando mas las opciones a la hora de enfrentarse a ella. Mikoto aprovecho su distracción y apuñalo hacia delante con su técnica aun activa y se podía ver un proyectil cortar todo en dirección hacia Kurotsuchi la cual fue gracias a un milagro que lo pudo esquivar aunque aun así se llevo un buen corte que le podría haber costado un brazo entero. Esto pro supuesto causo a Kurotsuchi gritar de dolor como ella no se esperaba un golpe así

Sin embargo tan pronto como ella acabo en el suelo ella hizo los sellos de mano para una nueva técnica y en esta ocasión ella expulso de su boca un gran chorro de lava. Esta técnica era el **Yoton: Yogan no Kawa (rio de lava) **y este por supuesto pillo por sorpresa a Mikoto la cual tuvo que moverse muy deprisa para esquivar el liquido candente que la perseguía. Sin embargo accidentalmente ella fue dirigida a una encerrona en la que casi fue consumida por la lava. Pero solo era casi como ella pronto mostro una cosa que estaba segura que causaría a Konoha y el mundo entero temblar de miedo: Susanoo. Esta técnica formo un exoesquelo hecho de chakra a su alrededor que la protegió de la lava mientras que poco a poco ella avanzaba de nuevo hacia Kurotsuchi que antes de que permitiera que Mikoto diera muchos pasos descargo una gran cantidad de agua sobre la lava enfriándola y causando que se volviera solidad y muy dura. Mikoto estab sonriendo al ver lo hábil que era la niña pero eso no significo nada para ella como con una poderosa onda de chakra envio a volar por los aires las rocas y piedras endurecidas y causo que toda la morfología a su alrededor se viera afectada. Ella entonces una vez que se libro de la lava ella simplemente desactivo Susanoo y se lanzo contra la pobre chica de la villa oculta de la roca que había visto hasta ahora como una tras otra todas sus tácticas eran anuladas y golpeadas a distancia mientras que la mujer mayor estaba avanzando hacia ella como si nada y solo hubiera tenido ligeras molestias en el camino

Kurotsuchi hizo lo que ella pensó lo correcto y empezó a enviar su chakra como una armadura usando el Doton: Dome (lanza de tierra). Ella se lanzo inmediatamente contra su enemiga que también se lanzo con una mortaja de viento rodeándola y una vez mas el combate empezó y se podía ver a ambas mujeres correr la una sobre la otra lanzarse patadas que se perdían pero que en el proceso liberaban ondas de chakra que rompían todo lo que había a su alrededor mientras que ambas mujeres trataban de golpearse la una a la otra. Mikoto en ese momento en un pequeño descuido fue golpeada en el estomago por Kurotsuchi y lanzada hacia el extremo al otro lado mientras que Kurotsuchi se acerco corriendo hacia ella pensando en rematarla y así al menos que este dia acabara con Uzu tener al menos una baja mas o menos importante en sus fuerzas. Por supuesto ella no se sorprendió cuando llego y miro el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar Mikoto tras el golpe y se fijo que estaba sin cuerpo ni nada

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de hacer nada ella fue golpeada por la espalda por MIkoto que continuo con un completo bombardeo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero que curiosamente le hacia mas daño a la pobre Mikoto que a Kurotsuchi ya que ella estaba resistiendo la dureza de los puñetazos de Mikoto y por supuesto el dolor de Mikoto era debido a la capacidad defensiva de Kurotsuchi. Sin embargo Mikoto no se rindió y continuo trantando de golpearla solo para que un puñetazo de Mikoto chocara con otro de Kurotsuchi. La onda de choque que se libero fue monstruosa y lanzo por los aires a ambas mujeres. Sin darse cuenta Kurotsucho se había ganado el respeto de Mikoto por sus acciones hasta el momento

Mikoto veía en una buena luz a Kurotsuchi ya que podía ver cuanto se preocupaba por sus subordinados mientras que al mismo tiempo demostraba ser una verdadera guerrara y digna de ser una líder seguida. Sin embargo Mikoto podía ver también que ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar esta guerra ya que resultaba que podía verla que no quería luchar y esto por supuesto hizo que la misión de eliminar a Kurotsuchi cambiara a una misión de captura al menos para ella y estaba segura de que si le explicaba las cosas a Naruto el entendería. Ella sabia que podía ser difícil pero sabia que lo podía conseguir y que lo único que tenia que lograr era derrotar a la niña y llevarla con ella. Además se negaba a dejar que semejante muestra de poder y habilidad se perdiera por culpa de esta estúpida situación estúpida asique estaba ahora decidida a terminar este combate para así poder conseguir lo que ella buscaba

Kurotsuchi se fijo en que Mikoto estaba sonriendo y no entendía porque asique se lanzo contra ella una vez mas. No sabia de donde salian las fuerzas para levantarse pero lo estaba consiguiendo una vez tras otra y ella se negaba a dejarse caer y le iba a demostrar al mundo que en realidad las mujeres bien podían ser unas kunoichis muy chulas y frescas y que ella verdaderamente se merecía el puesto de Yondaime Tsuchikage. Ella le lanzo un puñetazo a Mikoto que simplemente esquivo y respondió con una patada mientras que ella trataba de volver a golpearla solo que esta vez con un puñetazo cayendo del cielo. La energía liberada del impacto agrieto completamente el suelo y lo destrozo causando que toda la zona se viniera abajo un poco. Kurotsuchi se lanzo a por Mikoto que esta vez solo la estaba esperando y empezó a repelerla con el estilo de combate Uchiha lo cual causaba a la chica caer una y otra vez y al mismo tiempo tratar de levantarse mientras que se lanzaba nuevamente a por su contrincante. En el rostro de Kurotsuchi había una sonrisa en vez de un rostro serio ahora y ella parecía estar pasándoselo bien combatiendo contra Mikoto lo cual hizo a la pobre Mikoto recordar a Kushina y como ella estaba recordando a Kushina recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que la mando a volar contra una pequeña montaña que cayo destruida por la fuerza del impacto aplastando a Mikoto. O al menos fue así hasta que Mikoto salió debido a una explosión de chakra y se acerco corriendo una vez mas contra Kurotsuchi. Los puñetazos y las patadas de Mikoto esta vez encontraron la piel blan de Kurotsuchi como ella ya no podía mantener su jutsu por mas tiempo y por tanto ella golpeo a la kunochi de Iwa brutalmente casi dejándola mas cerca en el otro mundo que en el mundo de los vivos. Y sin embargo una vez mas se empezó a levantar. Mikoto miro impresionada como una joven con tal voluntad no se rendía pese a la situación en su contra

-Impresionante, sencillamente impresionante Kurotsuchi. No creo que nunca antes haya presenciado un despliegue semejante de habilidad y de valor por parte de cualquier ninja y sin embargo tu ya me lo has demostrado con creces. Te levantas incluso después de todos los golpes que te he dado y solo es para garantizar que tus subordinados escapan antes de que yo misma o mis propios subordinados vayamos tras ellos. Sinceramente tengo que rendirme ante ti y admitir lo increíble de una mujer que eres y lo mucho que las jovencitas aprenderían de ti

Sin embargo Kurotsuchi parecía tener una jugada mas aun como ella empezó a hacer sellos de mano y se encontró pronto concentrando toda su energía en un ultimo movimiento para llevarse por delante a Mikoto o al menos ese era el plan de la chica que no sabia que mas hacer en caso de que ella fuera a terinar ahora y esperaba que esto hiciera que Mikoto no quisiera perseguir a sus fuerzas. Una vez terminados los sellos de mano ella simplemente extendió los brazos hacia delante y grito su jutsu

-**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (desprendimiento del mundo primitivo)**

Mikoto estaba sorprendida por la técnica en cuestión y podía decir que el ataque era bastante destructivo pero antes de que dicha técnica pudiera llegar hasta ella ella utilizo su Furasshu y desapareció en un desello de color negro solo para reaparecer detrás suya y noquearla. Con esto la ballata por Na no Kuni se había terminado y era hora de que ellos volvieran a sus cuarteles y permitir que los espias que habían venido a ver los combates así como los ninjas supervivientes les contasen los acontecimientos de este gran dia a sus lideres y que sirviera como un incentivo para garantizar que aprendían algo de todo esto

* * *

**-Base De La Octava Division-**

Mikoto estaba ahora mismo pasando por un análisis rápido de las perdidas, heridos y cualquier cosa que fuera de gran importancia y le gustaba decir que no recibieron ninguna baja con esta batalla sin embargo si tuvieron algunos heridos. Si no fuera por Amaru que estaba junto con su parte de los médicos atendiendo a los heridos entonces quizás si se hubiera preocupado ya que algunos de sus hombres estaban críticos. Sin embargo su pensamiento se detuvo ahí y fue dirigido hacia lo que pensaba de la joven Kurotsuchi y tenia que decir que ella estaba muy impresionada por las habilidades de la joven y había hablado con Naruto para tratar de mantenerla con vida al menos hasta el final de la guerra

Naruto le dijo como fue la reunión entre el y el Raikage y como fue la demostración del poder político de Uzu y la destrucción de la cara al menos políticamente de los que se habían aliado contra Uzu y ella misma tenia que aceptar que había sido un trabajo maravilloso. Sin embargo cuando se hablo de Cee y de lo que pensaba y como quería torturar a Yugito se pudo sentir toda la intención asesina de Mikoto y como ella quería matar y estrangular al imbécil por amenazar la vida de su hermanita pequeña. Ahora Ella quería solo volver a Uzu y abrazarla mientras que un clon lo mantenía torturado con su Tsukiyomi duante un año entero de ser posible y solo fue por la petición de Naruto que ella se quedo donde estaba y no fue a perseguir y aniquilar al hombre que había actuado como un idiota fanatico

Al mismo tiempo se le notifico de el clan yami y como parecía que Orochimaru en serio se iba a meter en esto ya que envio a unos cuantos subordinados suyos a esta batalla. Normalmente Mikoto habría dicho que eran cosa fácil para ella y su unidad pero toda esa tranquilidad se evaporo cuando Naruto le recordó que a Orochimaru le gustaba jugar con los experimentos y que muy probablemente no habían visto ni una sola parte de lo que el podía tener escondido y preparado para lanzarles a la mas minima oportunidad lo cual dejo a Mikoto callada y seria pensando por un momento en esa gran verdad y en como de ahora en adelante tendrían que adarse con ojo

Sin embargo ahora llego el turno de Naruto de hacer preguntas y le pregunto por la joven Kurotsuchi y ella le respondió que no podía permitir que una joven tal se desperdiciara en esta guerra solo porque su abuelo era un tonto paranoico. Ella bien podía significar el futuro de Iwa y de Tsuchi no Kuni asique el decidió confiar en el juicio de Mikoto que rara vez se equivocaba y decidió simplemente dejarla atender el asunto como ella quisiera

* * *

**-Tsuchi no Kuni-**

El Tsuchikage estaba haciendo las maletas como resultaba que durante la guerra el iba a estar en Kumo coordinándolo todo con Ei allí arriba junto con Mei. Sin embargo el no se esperaba que llegaran tan pronto los informes de lo acontecido en Na no Kuni. Sin embargo muy pronto cuando empezó a leer los informes empezó a enfurecerse al ver como habían resistido y expulsado a las fuerzas que habían enviado. El pensó por un momento en enviar a Han o Roshi hasta que recordó que estaban en la Isla tortuga formándose por el momento. Sin embargo pronto cuando leyó una cierta parte del informe su vista y su cuerpo se congelo

Esta era la parte en la que le informaban que su nieta había sido derrotada y capturada por el enemigo. Durante instantes su cuerpo no respondió como el se sintió de repente muy silencioso y sintió que el alma de su cuerpo era totalmente extraida. Su nieta que bien podía decir que era su alegría y su esperaza había sido derrotada y capturada en esta misión. Una misión en la que habían sufrido miles de bajas y que el enemigo solo podía decir que tenia heridos. Cuanto mas leia el informe que decía como su nieta había sido capturada se empezó a sentir peor ya que su propia nieta estaba en peligro y seguramente encerrada en una prisión o algo para ser tortura e interrogada junto con ser puesta en un programa de cria. Pero lo peor fue cuando empezó a leer como su nieta fue derrotada pese a todos sus esfuerzos y como ella fue llevada a luchar al limite algo que el no podía ni creerse hasta que leyó la parte de ella usar el Jinton y tratar de volatilizar a su rival

Pero todo pareció ser un fracaso y ella fue derrotada por una rival mas fuerte y letal que ella misma. Sintio como toda su alma se arranco y ni siquiera el hecho de que ella había conseguido usar el elemento polvo sirvió para hacerlo sentir mejor ya que podía sentir como toda la edad en ese mismo momento se estaba haciendo dueño de su cuerpo por lo que decidió que lo mejor era hablar esto con Kitsuchi y ver si podían tratar de empezar un plan para rescatar a su nieta. Solo sabia una cosa con certeza

La Guerra Habia Empezado Muy Mal

* * *

**Buenas espero que os haya gustado mi nuevo capitulo y que podamos tener una buena critica de todo el mundo**

**Me despido que tengo clase**


	10. Chapter 10

**Señoras y señores le presento a todo lector la segunda entrega de la gran esperada de la guerra de esta historia**

**Desafortunadamente todo esto llega con el fallecimiento de mi tia asique no se cuando volveré a escribir ya que en estos momentos no estoy de humor para ello**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo porque me lo he tenido que currar a base de bien**

**Gracias y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**LA INVASION DE UZU**

La Guerra había comenzado hace seis meses y desde entonces las cosas en las naciones elementales habían cambiado radicalmente de una forma que nadie jamás habría podido imaginar. Durante seis meses Na no Kuni había sido atacado una y otra vez por las fuerzas que se quedaron en Tsuchi no Kuni después de que el Tsuchikage marcho a Kumo para idear una estrategia mejor con el raikage y de esa forma tener una comunicación mucho mejor. Todos los intentos de invasión habían sido brutalmente neutralizados y las fuerzas de Iwa eran constantemente masacradas. Llego a un punto en el que la alianza ordeno a las fuerzas restantes en centrarse en mantener el país completamente defendido y no permitir que nada ni nadie se hiciera con su control. Sin embargo por mucho que puedes planear una cosa no siempre puedes controlar como va a salir y resulto que una vez que los ataques por parte de los ninjas de Iwa cesaron las fuerzas de la segunda y la tercera división empezaron con la operación CAOS. Esta operación consistía en enviar uno o dos pequeños equipos de cada una de las divisiones con la intención de obligar a los de Iwa a estar en una situación constantemente tensa y alerta y además de golpear pequeños puntos que por si mismos no eran nada pero que cuando se juntaban todos los pequeños puntos se convertían en un daño muy masivo y muy difícil de mantener. Por supuesto las divisiones se encargaron de maneras de golpear donde verdaderamente duele al pueblo de Tsuchi no Kuni que eran a su economía y a sus reservas de materias primas junto con obligar a las propias fuerzas del Daimyo a crecer delgada por tener que dividirse tanto. Con estas acciones Uzu se había quitado de en medio las fuerzas de Iwa que quedaban en el país y permitiendo así tener paz en Na no Kuni. Sin embargo antes de que esto se cumpliera hubo un hecho que marcaria la guerra de forma definitiva y que haría que Uzu tomara mas en serio a las fuerzas de la alianza así como el Akatsuki y a Orochimaru

Resulto que una pequeña fuerza había conseguido entrar gracias a la ayuda de Zetsu y Kabuto en el país y el Tsuchikage les había ordenado a estas fuerzas a sembrar el terror en Na no Kuni y darles una razón por la que nunca mas tratar de volver a oponerse a ellos. Esta fuerza solo tuvo una vez la oportunidad de expresar dichas ordenes pero lo hicieron de manera muy cruel y sadica. Ellos llegaron a un pueblo sin combatientes y sin ninguna fuerza militar y lo destrozaron completamente, a las mujeres las violaron de maneras tan horribles que quedaron marcadas mientras que a los hombres y a los niños los despellejaron y crucificaron con unos cartes que decían que este era el precio apagar por aquellos que se oponían a Iwa y a sus ambiciones. Si esta nación hubiera sido una nación normal y corriente su idea podría haber tenido algún que otro buen desarrollo pero por desgracia para los ninjas de Iwa solo significo destapar la caja de pandora. Cuando las mujeres llegaron a la capital de Na y contaron lo que paso así como la fuerza que se envio para comprobar el poblado pronto se libro el infierno en la tierra como las fuerzas de la segunda división allí buscaron y localizaron a este grupo que simplemente pensaban que como el pueblo estaría cagado de miedo no tendrían nada de que preocuparse. Al dia siguiente todos los daimios de las naciones elementales recibieron una confesión grabada del oficial de dicha fuerza de cómo el y sus hombres habían sido ordenados para sembrar el caos y el terror en Na no Kuni. Por si esto no fuera poco también al dia siguiente la fortaleza en Iwa desde la que había salido la fuerza para la incursión en Na fue brutalmente destruida con todos y cada uno de los soldados que había en dicha fortaleza siendo crucificados y despellejados así como tener un mensaje escrito en sangre: ´´Cada acción tiene una reacción pero el atacar civiles indefensos no es algo que vea adecuadamente por esta razón os devolvemos vuestra acción con dos muertos por cada persona que murió por las acciones de dicha tropa``. Ahí no se acabo el asunto como la credibilidad de Iwa en el mundo ninja así como su Daimyo fue visto como un hombre bruto y sin corazón que no le importaba destruir multiples vidas por sus objetivos. En estos seis meses la reputación de todo Tsuchi no Kuni había sido golpeado de una manera muy salvaje y sus ya bajos ingresos disminuyeron aun mas algo que solo hizo pasarlo peor al pueblo de tsuchi como debido a que estaban en guerra la mayoría de los recursos se destinaron de ahí en adelante al ejercito haciendo a los campesinos sufrir por hambre y enfermedades

Kumo tampoco lo había pasado muy bien después de dicho ataque. No solo su credibilidad como una nación había sido golpeada sino también habían mostrado al mundo entero las ambiciones incorrectas del pueblo de las nubes y como su líder era un hombre ambicioso y sediento de poder que solo quería tener un control absoluto de todo aquello en lo que posaba su mirada. No ayudo tampoco que se hicieron públicos sus tratos con Akatsuki acerca de la venta de Yugito Ni a cambio de los portadores de línea de sangre. Si bien la gente de Kaminari lo vio como algo justo ya que ellos merecían líneas de sangre en su opinión la gente de las demás naciones elementales lo vio como una obvia falta de respeto y que debía pagar por lo que habían hecho. Algunos de los aliados que tenían con tratos comerciales y otras alianzas dieron un paso atrás y decidieron cortar todas sus alianzas con un pueblo que solo ambicionaba el control total aunque esta acción llevo a otra por parte de Kumo. Kumo desplego sus fuerzas para invadir dichas naciones que en opinión del Raikage habían traicionado a su pueblo y obligo a dichos pueblos a prácticamente darle todo lo que ellos querían y convertirlos en estados vasallos con pocas libertades y en el que los hombres y las mujeres eran esclavos en todo menos en su nombre. Si bien el Daimyo al principio vio esto como algo bueno ya que de esta forma extendió su influencia por el mundo mas tarde se dio cuenta del tremendo error que se cometió como las pocas naciones que no se habían conquistado todavía pidieron ayuda a la nación de Uzu a cambio de estar en el mismo tratado que sus otras naciones como Na no Kuni. Esto llevo a un golpe en las fuerzas de Kumo como ellos no se esperaron una petición de esta manera. Kaminari también se vio amenazada porque una vez mas las murallas se levantaron alrededor de dichas naciones y consiguieron repeler todos los ataques que ellos trataban de aplicar para tomar el control de esas naciones

Aunque para Ei no había mal que por bien no venga como el pensaba que cuanta mas gente defendieran las fuerzas de Uzu menos defensa tendría que los defendiera de su planeada invasión. Ei estaba reuniendo sus ejércitos preparándose para lanzar una invasión contra Uzu una vez que la formación de los tres jinchuriki estuviera totalmente terminada y el sinceramente esperaba que fuera mas que suficiente para derrotar a la fuerza del Kyubi jinchuriki. Muchas de las fuerzas de Kumo estaban contentas ante el plan de Ei como ellos querían golpear al que consideraban un monstruo de la naturaleza sin darse cuenta en el lio que se estaban metiendo. Ellos pensaban que con la fuerza de los números tendrían mas que suficiente para derrotar a las fuerzas de los Uzumaki sin embargo de todas las persons que estaban hablando de esto había una persona que no estaba todavía de acuerdo con este plan y ese era Bee. El pobre jinchuriki había hecho lo imposible por tratar de detener esta locura pero como su hermano lo había confinado en la isla Genbu el no podía hacer mucho mas que ayudar a sus hermanos de carga a soportar la laboriosa tarea de entender mejor a su Biju. Estos a su vez no estaban nada contentos como en su opinión una guerra contra Kurama era igual a una sentencia de muerte y mucho mas si su jinchuriki había sido formado por ella desde hacia muchos años sin embargo los tres jinchuriki le informaron a sus Biju que por mucho que quisieran negarse a esto ellos solos no podían oponerse a los kages como aun en su opinión tenían el deber de defender a sus pueblos. Los Biju entonces decidieron dejarlos ir por su camino pero les avisaron de ante mano que el poder de Kurama nunca debía ser subestimado algo que ellos estaban haciendo y que les podría costar esta guerra que tanto querían ganar. Tambien habían mas cosas que Kumo por mucho que quisiera negar no podían como resultaba que Uzu por el momento no había hecho un despliegue de sus fuerzas y por tanto no podían ni calibrar ni ver el alcance de toda su potencia aunque si sabían de la existencia de una kunoichi que los había hecho enfurecer: Pakura. Ellos cuando se enteraron de la existencia de esta mujer entre sus filas fue como un martillazo en sus santas partes como resulta que Pakura era una Kunoichi con un linaje mas que potente aunque ellos también lo vieron como algo bueno como ellos pensaban que una vez acabara la guerra podrían usarla para crear un ejercito de usuarios Shakuton

Y finalmente estaba Kiri que era de las tres naciones grandes la que posiblemente estaba encontrándose estos seis meses con la mayor cantidad de problemas. Mei Terumi había recibido la petición de parte del Raikage y el Tsuchikage de golpear el comercio y los puertos que estaban aliados con Uzu y de esa forma paralizar el comercio de dicha nación lo que al final les costaría muy caro y crecerían mas débiles así como les meteria una gran cantidad de presión y por supuesto que causaría que dichos puertos dejaran su alianza con Uzu y por tanto convertirse en blancos mas fáciles. Ella no le gustaba esa idea y sabia que les podría morder mas tarde en el culo en caso de funcionar como atacar a países neutrales en una guerra como lo que hicieron o trataron de hacer con Na no Kuni fue una estupidez que ahora les estaba costando apoyo y negocios ya que su demostración de fuerza acabo en una estupidez y además ellos fueron vistos ahora como personas arrogantes, vanidosas y en el mal. Sin embargo su consejo estuvo plenamente de acuerdo y contaba con el respaldo del Daimyo como el quería hacerse con el control de los puertos de Nami no Kuni y Cha no Kuni por lo que se desplego una de las tres flotas de Kiri junto con la mitad de los samurái del Daimyo de Mizu. Esta empresa acabo en una catástrofe sin precedentes como ellos tuvieron un encontronazo con una fuerza que no sabían que existía al menos y toda la tercera flota de Mizu no Kuni fue arrasada sin ningún problema. Ellos se encontraron con la fuerza Leviatán la cual era la fuerza marina de Uzu que estaba dirigida por tanto Utakata y Yukimaru. Hubo muy pocos supervivientes como fue casi un milagro que la flota de Kiri sobreviviera a la fuerza de las naves Fortress y Destroyer de Uzu algo que quedo demostrado cuando estas naves pasaron por encima de las naves de Kiri como si se trataran de hojas secas y muertas y como si es no fuera suficiente los dos jinchuriki habían empleado el poder cmbinad de sus Biju para asegurarse de que nadie en la flota enemiga salía con vida aunque parece que se quedaron cortos

Cuando la noticia llego a Kiri de que el Rokubi jinchuriki y un Sanbi jinchuriki estaban luchando del lado de Uzu el caos se desato sobre la política de Kiri. El consejo había enviado una carta exigiendo la devolución de sus armas de nuevo a ellos para que de esta forma Mizu se retirara de la guerra una mentira que la gente de Uzu no se creyo, además poco ayudo a Kiri cuando el propio Utakata les escribio un mensaje diciéndoles que el era un ninja de Uzu con honor y se negaba a rebajarse a ser el subordinado de la gente que solo lo veía como un perro de presa en el mejor y que solo pensaban de el como un objeto. Esto por supuesto llevo a una nueva confrontación política contra Uzu en la que Kiri trato de utilizar no solo para ganar tiempo sino para tratar de asesinar al Uzumaki en la reunión. Fue un fracaso absoluto como Naruto se negó a reunirse con ellos y además les envio una advertencia indicando que el no rechazaría jamás a un jinchuriki llegar a su villa pidiendo ayuda por lo que si ellos querían recuperarlos que lo mejor que podían hacer era venir por ellos algo que el no creía que fueran a hacer por un tiempo. Kiri trato de hacer ver a Uzu como unos ladrones y secuestradores claramente con la intención de hacer que perdieran credibilidad política en las naciones elementales. Pero lo que se encontraron fue que Umi no Kuni decidió establecer un contrato de comercio con ellos ya que mejor seguridad para el negocio a través del mar que contar con dos jinchuriki controlando dicho elemento y poco ayudo al caso de Kiri cuando se supo que uno de los jinchuriki era el hermano pequeño de una de las esposas de Uzumaki Naruto

En pocas palabras la guerra no iba para los miembros de la alianza de naciones tan bien como ellos querían y para colmo de males en sus opiniones ellos todavía no veian a sus aliados interesados todavía hacer gran cosa algo que les molestaba enormemente como en opinión de dos de los tres Kages los Akatsuki deberían estar atacando de una buena vez a las fuerzas de Uzu mientras que Orochimaru debería producir mas soldados de grandes habilidades aunque claro poco sabían ellos de lo que pasaba

* * *

**-En Ame-**

Las cosas no pintaban bien desde el punto de vista de Obito que estaba observando atentamente la situación de la guerra. El normalmente habría ido a Uzu personalmente gracias a su Kamui pero parecía que eso no era tan posible y el joven Uchiha tuvo que pensar en otras formas de volver la balanza a su favor. Además las tres naciones estaban pidiendo su ayuda y las acciones del Akatsuki de manera inmediata como ellos no se veian por si mismos con posibilidades de golpear fácilmente a los Uzumaki algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Obito. El estaba pensando en enviar los diferentes equipos de Akatsuki a los países que estaban bajo la protección de Uzu pero sabia muy en el fondo que era una muy mala idea dado que resultaba que por muy fuertes que eran ellos eran superados en numero y desconocían el nivel de habilidad de sus enemigos. No el prefería esperar a que Uzu lanzara su ataque contra cada una de las naciones ninja pero si se planteaba la oportunidad el enviaría a Nagato a Uzu como después de todo con el Rinnegan el seria mas que capaz de golpear a Naruto y por tanto Uzu perdería a su gran protector lo cual era en su opinión el plan perfecto

Tambien Obito a decir verdad no tenia ningún interés en que Kumo, Iwa y Kiri ganasen la guerra y el solo pensaba en arrebatarles los jinchuriki durante las batallas y después el golpearia con el ejercito de Zetsus blancos que tenia bajo su mando eso si que era un gran plan. Sin embargo el tendría aun así que ayudar en la caída de Naruto y de ahí que estuviera mas que dispuesto a sacrificar a Nagato como el resto de los miembros le podían ser mas que utiles y no le darían tantos problemas como el Uzumaki, bueno a excepción de Itachi

Resulta que desde el dia en que Sasuke trato de desertar Itachi se había vuelto mas en su contra y mas a favor de sacar a Sasuke del cuadro como el podía ver el monstruo en el que el joven Uchiha se había convertido. Claramente el monstruo era para el como el pensaba que el seria la herramienta perfecta, tan fácil de manejar y manipular y al mismo tiempo tan fácil de tirar a la basura cuando dejara de ser útil. El solo tenia que esperar el momento adecuado y todo resultaría de acuerdo a sus planes. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Obito también recordo a cierto enemigo del que se había olvidado hasta ahora: orochimaru. Obito no lo quería admitir pero había ignorado demasiado a Orochimaru como el hombre serpiente se estaba cada dia convirtiendo mas y mas en un problema y por tanto esta guerra en su opinión era el mejor momento para librarse de una vez por todas del hombre palido. Un claro ejemplo de su molestia eran sus constantes intenos de conseguir material Uchiha para sus investigaciones algo que el se negaba a darle y mas aun cuando el sabia que una vez que Orochimaru tuviera sus problemas solucionados con uzu se volveria contra el

No el tenia que planear adecuadamente una manera de sacarlos a todos por el bien de su plan para volver a ver a Rin. En su mente eso era todo lo que importaba y estaba seguro de que tendría un perfecto final como el sabia que con tantos ninjas poderosos de su lado era mas que improbable que el Kyubi jinchuriki y todos los que lo apoyaban significaran algo para el y sus planes. Sin embargo en todo esto había un pequeño punto del que el desconfiaba completamente y era el hecho de que según sus informes Naruto poseía la capacidad de afectar al clima algo que el nunca antes había visto y que podría suponer un serio problema en el futuro viendo como este elemento o capacidad podría darle una clara ventaja superior sobre incluso el elemento Mokuton algo que Obito tenia que admitir era muy preocupante y por supuesto que también podía implicar un problema en el futuro asique lo mejor era empezar por encontrar respuestas a este problema

En otro lado de la base Nagato y Konan estaban discutiendo acaloradamente porque la mujer peli azul se negaba a establecer esta guerra contra Uzu viendo que ellos no habían hecho nada malo y que ellos simplemente estaban actuando por los motivos egoístas de tres de las grandes naciones ninja. Incluso trato de apelar a la sangre de la familia que Nagato y Naruto parecían compartir para convencer a su amigo de que esta idea era una gran estupidez y que solo iba a costarles muy caro. Nagato le restaba importancia y decía que su deber cmo un Dios venia antes que los lazos de sangre por lo que el no podía ponerse del lado de Naruto viendo como el era necesario para su plan futuro de obtener la paz algo que no le hizo ni gracia a Konan como veía que su viejo amigo estaba perdido en la misma oscuridad que habían tratado de derrotar al principio del Akatsuki cuando se revelaron contra Hanzo pero ahora ellos estaban perdidos y ella desgraciadamente se daba cuenta de que solo había una manera de quitar ese enemigo de en medio y traer la verdadera paz. Por mucho que le doliera tenia que hacer lo que era correcto y ella se negaba a que hubiera mas muertos de los que tenia que haber sin razón alguna solo porque Nagato estaba empeñado en sus propias metas egoístas que le hacían incapaz de darse cuenta del dolor que estaba haciéndose en esta tierra y por supuesto de las consecuencias nefastas de sus acciones asique ella estaba decidida mas que nunca a terminar con esto y solo había una forma de hacerlo en realidad por mucho que disgustara a ella misma hacerlo pero era lo que de verdad había que hacer: Ella iba a traicionar a Akatsuki

* * *

**-Oto No Kuni-**

En una de las diversas bases subterráneas del país de Oto había un hombre de piel palida y un joven de anteojos y pelo lateado. Estas dos personas eran Kabuto y Orochimaru dos de las peores personas que podría decirse que pueblan la tierra como ellos tenían las ambiciones de descubrirlo todo acerca del mundo y también tenían la ambicion de obtener la inmortalidad. Orochimaru era uno de los tres Sanin que formaba parte de konoha pero tras no ser elegido para convertirse en Yondaime y con el apoyo de Danzo Shimura este cayo en lo mas bajo de la conducta humana y se dedico a la investigación rohibida en la búsqueda de conseguir todo aquello que el ambicionara. Tambien Orochimaru pese a ser considerado un genio tenia un pequeño complejo de no sentirse bien consigo mismo y por ello el quería hacerse con un genki kenkai que le proporcionara el poder para respaldar su posicion como genio. Este linaje que el tanto buscaba era doble como el quería tanto el linaje del Senju clan y del uchiha clan en sus manos. Desgraciadamente el no pudo conseguir nada importante con el linaje del Senju mientras que el del Uchiha estaba fuera de su alcance ya que ni Itachi ni Tobi le dejaban acercarse a el y Sasuke estaba bajo la protección de Danzo en Konnoha lo cual era algo que no le hacia mucha gracia al científico loco

Ahora tanto Orochimaru como su ayudante estaban investigando formas de mejorar a sus soldados junto con alcanzar un nuevo nivel de la marca maldita para así de esta manera sorprender al mocoso y conquistar Uzu no Kuni. Orochimaru en verdad estaba envidioso como Naruto al igual que su padre parecía obtener aquellos que el tanto quería: Un linaje poderoso y una posicion de poder. Además por mucho que el quisiera negarlo el sentía envidia de Naruto como el se mantenía joven sin importar nada mientras que el tenia que cambiar constantemente de cuerpo asique en estos momentos Orochimaru cada vez que pensaba en el joven Uzumaki era para el como una patada en las costillas sin el tener ninguna forma de protegerse o defenderse y lo hacia peor porque Naruto parecía haber podido reclutar a todos los poseedores de un genki kenkai que a el le habría encantado tener asique como un hombre envidioso que era el estaba tratando ahora aun mas duramente el derrotar a Naruto para poder así obtener su premio

Por otro lado estaba kabuto que se sentía considerablemente insultado. No solo el había perdido una vez contra Naruto sino que esa vez fue mas que suficiente y además para colmo de males parecía que el perdió contra el joven Uzumaki este luchando limitado. Era un insulto para su cacareada inteligencia superior que Naruto le pudiera derrotar con tanta facilidad o golpearle y le hizo ansiar la sangre del joven del clan Uzumaki. Tambien poco ayudaba que Guren se había unido a Naruto privándolos del Sanbi y su linaje algo que en opinión de Kabuto debía ser solucionado de manera efectiva e inmediata sin importar nada o nadie por lo que el estaba planeando ir directamente contra Guren en Uzu no Kuni durante la invasión y de esa forma obtendrían el material genético de esta sin ningún problema o preocupación por mucho que alguien quisiera interponerse en su camino como el sabia que el Raikage querria a la traidora por su linaje y Kabuto no iba a permitir que le quitaran su premio y su material de investigación solo por un hombre que estaba ansioso y quería lo que no le correspondía

* * *

**-Konoha-**

Las cosas en konoha estos últimos seis meses habían cambiado de manera radical. El pueblo se había dividido entre los que apoyaban los ideales de Danzo y los que opinaban a favor de Tsunade. Curiosamente mas de la mitad de los ninjas estaban del lado de Danzo y casi todos los civiles también. En opinión de estas personas Uzumaki Naruto debía ser detenido y devuelto al lugar que le correspondía ya que después de haber perdido todo lo que ellos habían perdido pensaban que tenían derecho a hacer con el lo que quisieran mientras que los ninjas que eran curiosamente de origen civil lo que apoyaban a Danzo estaban en esto a favor de Danzo como ellos despreciaban ser colocados como inferiores al Kyubi Jinchuriki. Danzo estaba tratando por todos los medios convencer a los clanes pero desgraciadamente se había encontrado con solo el apoyo de Sasuke mientras que los demás clanes se habían negado a apoyarle, incluido el clan Hyuga aunque la razón detrás de esto era mas bien simple: Hinata Hyuga. La joven había vuelto al complejo y retado a su padre por el liderato del clan algo a lo que el hombre no se pudo negar y que le costo muy caro como el fue golpeado completamente por su hija que le aplasto no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente, a continuación Hinata había declarado que los ancianos junto con la mayoría de los cabezas de la rama principal eran traidores a Konoha por imponer un sello de esclavitud y se había asegurado de la ejecución. Con esto hecho el clan Hyuga paso a ser mas unido que nunca pero con una líder que ella mismo dijo que no daba una mierda por ellos y que a la mas minima que dieran de rebeldía iba a hacer que toda el clan pagara y no solo un individuo lo cual llevo a todo el clan a tener un mayor control y a que los miembros dejaran de pensar de forma elitista. Con esto hecho Danzo perdió a su mayor aliado en el consejo dentro de los clanes como Hiashi había sido el que mas lo había apoyado a la hora de tener controlado a Naruto viendo como el líder veía a Naruto como una amenaza y ahora estaba sin dicho apoyo. El también trato de reclutar al Inuzuka pero por desgracia para el Hana Inuzuka se negó a dejar que su tonto hermano menor se hiciera con el control del clan como el chico era demasiado estúpido y caliente y trataba constantemente de meterse entre las piernas del máximo numero de mujeres, Hana vio esto como una mala imagen que daba al clan y decidió tomar las riendas de liderazgo y asegurarse de que su hermano no empeoraba el nombre del clan mas de lo que había hecho

Con todo esto la razón de esta discursion era que Danzo quería realizar un asalto contra Uzu no Kuni aprovechando que tenían que concentrarse en todos los frentes y que por tanto ellos no les prestarían atención hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, muchos lo vieron como algo correcto y muchos querían que dicho asalto se realizara pero por desgracia para Danzo los que lo apoyaban apenas tenían peso en la jerarquía ninja del pueblo y al ver a la gente como los jonin en su mayoría estar en contra de la idea el hombre se había visto casi sin apoyo. Una parte de el lamentaba profundamente lo que Naruto hizo con su ojo como el podría tener a Tsunade convencida para atacar a Uzu y nadie sospecharía de el pero ese posible plan estaba en este mismo momento anulado y de ahora en adelante el ya no podía contar con dicho plan. Danzo se había puesto en contacto con orochimaru en un intento de convencerlo en apoyarlo para deshacerse de Tsunade y el entonces apoyaría su idea de atacar Uzu con toda la potencia de Konoha pero entonces fue la derrota de Na no Kuni y los resultados de la información de las reuniones de los Daimyos y los diferentes Kages y ahora se daban cuenta de que Orochimaru no podía permitirse perder recursos en aplastar a Konoha como Uzu tenia una mayor prioridad, eso y que el tenia un increíble interés en replicar la longevidad Uzumaki en su cuerpo algo que el sannin pensaba que seria perfecto para el y su objetivo de la inmortalidad lo que implico que todos los planes de Danzo en conjunto con Orochimaru se fueron al traste

Otra cosa que mosqueo enormemente a Danzo fue el factor de que Naruto tenia bajo su mando dos jinchuriki mas y además alguien tan poderoso como Pakura lo cual llevo al hombre tener algo mas que un ataque de celos como esas eran cosas que el quería tener: poder. El quería tener ese poder y quitárselo a Naruto pero el no tenia las formas para hacerlo y es por eso que el tenia intención de aprovechar la invasión que se acercaba a Uzu no Kuni para colar una parte de su restante fuerza de elite y capturar algunas de las personas importantes para Naruto. A través de esto el iba a chantajear a Uzumaki y obtener todo lo suyo algo que en su opinión era el plan perfecto como dudaba que Naruto supiera siquiera acerca de la invasión que se aproximaba a su isla y de cómo iban a ser atacados a mansalva

Por otro lado en la aldea de las hojas muchas personas estaban teniendo muchos problemas con el control de multitudes como muchas personas estaban apoyando los ideales de Danzo y Tsunade no lo pasaba bien por esto. No ayudaba que Uzu demostraba ser cada vez mas y mas poderoso por lo que Konoha se veía mas pequeña y peor. La imagen que ahora daban era la de desperdiciar el talento algo que no gustaba a los jefes de los clanes como ellos sabían que todo esto era culpa de los ancianos y que si la cosa no se solucionaba entonces era mas que probable que su imagen se viera aun mas afectada. Tampoco ayudaba que desde que empezó la guerra y se vio la efectividad de las fuerzas de Uzu muchos clientes habían sido mas que tentados a centrarse en Uzu mas que en las naciones ninja y lo único que les impedía irse a Uzu era que con cada una de las naciones con las que tenían un contrato también tenían una antigüedad que les garantizaba una gran fiabilidad, sin embargo la tentación estaba ahí y cada vez que Uzu ganaba la tentación se hacia mas fuerte. Durante un debate del consejo la Hokage había hecho saber que la popularidad de Uzu era muy superior a las de las cinco grandes naciones ninja y desde luego no ayudo que su sistema era mejor y mas innovador por lo que obviamente todas las demás naciones eran vistas como una panda de retrasados en los viejos tiempos y en las antiguas formas algo que el propio Shikaku mismo admitia y desde luego tampoco ayudo que cuando se veía como los nobles no recibían un trato preferencia y el gobernante de las tierras no tenia conflictos debido a los intereses de las diferentes fuerzas en dicho país solo llevo a muchos pensar que los métodos de trabajo de Uzu eran mejores que los de las otras naciones ninja y que por tanto había que estar mas pendiente de ellas

Esto llego a las cortes de cada Daimyo y el propio Daimyo de fuego vio como si el se quitaba de en medio a los nobles y a todo aquel que quería imponer sus normas en su forma de gobernar el debía admitir que el resultado de esto era algo impresionante e increíble así como un cambio refrescante y sin trabajo. De hecho Konoha se veía amenazada por Uzu en ese sentido como ellos veian que la idea había atraído demasiado al Daimyo y este era otro motivo del alzamiento de poder de Danzo como muchos de los civiles ricos asociados a nobles no querían perder sus grandes ganancias solo porque al líder de la nación del fuego le atraía de gran manera un ideal que por supuesto en sus sensatas opiniones no le convenia al pueblo. Con estos pensamientos y mucho mas la situación en Konoha iba cambiando y no sabían cuanto mas iba a cambiar después de la invasión que se aproximaba

* * *

**-Suna-**

En Suna las cosas se habían vuelto tremendamente violentas como el descubrimiento de Pakura todavía viva no había gustado a los miembros ancianos del consejo y mucho menos cuando la veian aliada con otra nación que no era la suya. Era peor en el sentido de que Pakura era la ultima de su linaje y por tanto Suna había perdido el linaje para que cayera en Uzu. Gaara no le importaba mucho como el tenia en cuenta que Suna no había confiado nunca demasiado en dicho clan debido a los impresionantes daños y las areas que podían afectar o al menos eso fue hasta que Pakura nació y creció como un ninja ya que ella era como una versión de Itachi Uchiha. Ella fue capaz de controlar perfectamente su línea de sangre y si ella hubiera querido podría haber sido la Kazekage en lugar de su padre algo que Gaara tenia que admitir habría sido interesante. El caso es que ahora el consejo estaba tratando de hacer lo imposible por liderar un asalto y ataque contra Uzu en vistas de que Pakura estaba con ellos y eso era un secuestro de un miembro importante de sus fuerzas. Gaara por el momento había conseguido pararles los pies como el les recordó el tratado que hicieron con kiri de que a cambio de la vida de Pakura ellos tendrían una alianza algo que el consejo admitió sin ningún problema y que además indicaron que el deber de un ninja es morir por las necesidades de su pueblo algo que Pakura se había negado. Otra cosa que los hacia dudar entre atacar o no era el hecho de la capacidad de defenderse del asalto a Na no Kuni y de todos los combates librados a lo largo de estos seis meses asique obviamente los ancianos estaban muy perturbados y asustados

Sin embargo eso no les impidió extender rumores y malos pensamientos entre la población y los ninjas algo que no ayudo en nada a Gaara y que poco podía hacer para evitar. No ayudo por supuesto que Chiyo era una veterana del pueblo y la antigua jefa del cuerpo de títeres asique ella y su hermano estaban siendo escuchados por el pueblo y estaban marcando a Uzu como un enemigo de su posicion y sus habilidades. Gaara sabia que tarde o temprano iban a exigir un asalto y el se estaba quedando sin el material para defenderse y evitarlo. Tampoco ayudaba que el Daimyo del viento y los nobles querían ver sucumbir a Uzu sin ningún problema como los veian una amenaza para su método y forma de vida algo que ellos se negaban a permitir mas en sus tierras, además si conseguían derrotar al pueblo de Uzu ellos se podrían apropiar de sus recursos y sus secretos lo cual solo sirvió como una forma de atraer aun mas a la avaricia que ya todos ellos sentían en la situación actual. Poco sirvió también que Danzo se había puesto en contacto con ellos con su plan acerca de la forma de deshacerse de Uzu y como el sabia que su plan no iba a sacrificar. Todo esto dejaba en una posicion muy incomoda a Gaara como el ahora estaba entre dos bandos: El amigo que le permitió volver a ser humano y feliz o el pueblo que lo veía como mas o menos una herramienta y poco mas. Gaara sabia que pronto se acercaría el momento de elegir y por el momento el sabia muy bien que decisión podía ganar

* * *

**-Uzu No Kuni-**

En Uzu las cosas no habían sido muy tranquilas desde hace seis meses. Desde que el primer intento de invasión de una de sus naciones aliadas había sido realizada la gente se puso muy activa y en algunos casos incluso nerviosa. Sin embargo ellos pronto se tranquilizaron y empezaron a hacer sus tareas sin ningún problema aparente

La ciudad portuaria fue posiblemente la mas ajetreada como en ella estaban todas las naves y busques de las fuerzas marítimas pasando por inspecciones y arreglos de manera constante. La fuerza Leviatan venia cada pocos meses para suministros y para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar lo cual llevaba a mucha gente estar constantemente trabajando sin darse un momento de descanso ni nada por el estilo aunque venia bien porque esto les quitaba de la cabeza los problemas que podían tener. La cosa en las otras ciudades de gran importancia iba bien sin embargo o al menos tan bien como podrían ir en tiempos de guerra dado la oferta y demanda que tenían

Metalurgia era la ciudad con mayor demanda teniendo en cuenta que están produciendo constantemente grandes cantidades de objetos de metal que iban desde las armas a estructuras de metal para ayuda de las divisiones. Metalurgia también se había dedicado a la construcción de posibles elementos para realizar asaltos y además unos materiales que en el caso de la división Relampago servían para absorber la energía eléctrica producida y luego explotar arrasándolo todo lo que les rodeaba. Metalurgia por supuesto también era la ciudad mas demandada no solo por la fuerza militar sino por las demás ciudades que habían decidido asegurar aun mas sus territorios en caso de un intento de invasión o cualquier cosa por el estilo algo que obviamente venia bien en la mirada de Naruto

Joyeria apenas había tenido un aumento de la demanda pero el escaso aumento fue sore todo para la sustitución y reparación de cristales, también fue para la creación de proyectiles de metralla. A diferencia de lo que mucha gente podría creer Joyeria estaba llena de artesanos y especialistas en la manipulación de cualquier elemento. La razón de que la ciudad fuera la ciudad de la joyería era que quedaba mejor que la ciudad artesa o de las armas. Además de esta manera podían estar con la fabricación de sus armas y materiales destructivos sin ningún problema y sin ser molestados. Una de sus armas mas nuevas eran unas bolas de acero totalmente pulido que ivan incorporadas con un sello explosivo que al detonar mandaria en multiples direcciones una buena cantidad de metralla en forma de piedras y minerales duros. Sin embargo las familias adineradas y comerciantes seguían comprando sus diferentes joyas con la intención de venderles ahora mas barato algo que en realidad poco importaba para la ciudad y Naruto como las joyas gracias a su forma de tratarlas les salía demasiado barato para su elaboración. Joyeria sin embargo trabajaba muy estrechamente con Metalurgia y le aliviaba de algo de su trabajo mas pesado

La siguiente ciudad era Campus y se podía decir que lo estaban pasando muy extremo. Gracias a sus cultivos subterráneos así como las granjas dentro la ciudad permitia que ellos no tuvieran que temer en caso de una invasión un intento de secuestro por parte de las fuerzas ninja enemigas y además dentro de la ciudad que era posiblemente una de las mas protegidas podían rechazar cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de las fuerzas enemigas. Con esto esta ciudad también había tenido que cavar un nuevo nivel subterráneo para incrementar la producción de alimentos teniendo en cuenta como la guerra tiende a dejar muchas bocas hambrientas

Ocio fue sin duda la ciudad que ahora estaba mas activa teniendo en cuenta la situación actual como ellos en caso de recibir cualquier tipo de ataque se convertirían en la ciudad que tendría a todos los niños pequeños incapaces de defenderse. Desde hace seis meses la mayoría de los niños con algún cuidador especial estaban viviendo aquí para asegurar y garantizar su supervivencia en el futuro y que no estuvieran en medio de la guerra. Los padres de todas las profesiones vieron esto como algo bueno ya que en Ocio los niños se mantenían alejados de todos y cada uno de los peligros de la guerra y al mismo tiempo garantizaba a los padres que los niños no serian marcados de por vida con escenas de muerte y sangre como las que se podían encontrar en algunos de los campos de batalla ya que era algo difícil deshacerse de todos esos escenarios. En resumidas cuentas Ocio se había convertido en el bote salvavidas y en el único lugar donde se esperaba que los niños puderan tener una infancia todavía incluso con estos tiempos turbulentos y agitados

Otra cosa a la que Naruto estaba haciendo mucho caso era a las bases aéreas como el sabia que dentro de ellas estaban las mayores fuerzas de invasión de Uzu: Las Fortalezas Aereas. Naruto había ordenado poner a punto todas estas fortalezas como el tenia intención de usar las fortalezas para la futura invasión de las tres grandes naciones ninja aunque no antes de que ellos recibieran el impacto de la invasión de las naciones algo que Naruto sabia que se acercaba. El sabia que se acercaba porque se notaba que los ataques a la frontera de Na no Kuni y los intentos de alcanzar a Umi, Nami y Cha no kuni así como Haru no Kuni eran muy pobres tentativas asique Naruto dedujo con esto que los Kages estaban planeando una invasión de Uzu y lo que el mas temia eran los tres jinchuriki restantes. El sabia que podía derrotarlos sin ningún problema pero el no era tan idiota como para no saber que también Akatsuki iba a estar en medio de esta invasión así como alguna fuerza experimental de Oto. El tenia demasiadas cosas en mente y sinceramente no sabia que hacer para quitarse este amenazante dolor de cabeza

Además de todo esto el tenia que tratar con un asunto de gran importancia: El Clan Yami. Cuando Naruto volvió y se dio cuenta de la existencia de este clan se quedo perplejo. El Clan Yami no estaba en este momento para el combate aunque en un par de generaciones si que lo estaría sin embargo que ahora no lo este podía ser bueno como podría irles muy bien una fuerza fija ninja que ahora mismo se encargue de otras muchas cosas en vez de estar preocupados por la guerra por lo que en el fondo Naruto estaba mas que orgulloso de los miembros de este clan pero disgustado al saber como llegaron a existir. El sabia que Orochimaru iba a ser un grave problema y el tendría que ocuparse de el de forma fija y permanente una vez que la guerra haya terminado como todas las acciones de este hombre eran todo menos buenas así como el dolor que el causaba a su paso parecía ser inmenso. Mientras tanto el sabia que podría encontrar un propósito final para el clan Yami como los ninjas no tenían que ser únicamente guerreros sino además otra cosa algo que fuera como su símbolo o lo que los representa y fue con esto que a el se le ocurrió una gran idea: El clan Yami serian los guardianes de las Sombras de Uzu no Kuni y así de esta manera tendrían el comienzo de su propia fuerza policial iria poco a poco pero al menos con esto parte del trabajo de cuidar de Uzu estará hecho y el no tendrá que estar completamente preocupado por este hecho

Luego estaban las divisiones a las que les faltaba un capitán. Un ejemplo era la división de Kenjutsu que por el momento estaba bajo el mando de Kishiro Mibu y el hombre pese a estar haciendo un gran trabajo había dejado bien claro que el no era el líder de esta fuerza de combate y que debían buscar pronto una persona que ocupase dicho cargo para que el pudiera refresacarse de todo el papeleo. Otra división que estaba sin un capitán era la división de aprendizaje en la que aunque el por el momento ocupaba el puesto el sabia que hacia falta otro tipo de persona y el ya tenia los ojos puestos en la persona adecuada. Y finalmente venia la división de fuerza defensiva que era la decimotercera dvision y que necesitaba de alguien fuerte y poderoso para su liderazgo. Estas tres divisiones no tenían capitán porque hasta el dia de hoy Naruto no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ocupar positivamente dicho puesto pero si la invasión acababa según como el lo estaba planeando y pensando entonces ellos contarían con tres nuevos capitanes con los que reforzar sus fuerzas y además ganarían un increíble aumento de la fuerza militar en Uzu. Fue sin embargo en este momento que Uzumaki Naruto recibió una visita muy inesperada de alguien que el no tenia ni idea

En el centro de la sala empezó a reunirse un gran torbellino hecho de hojas de papel. Cuanto mas giraba mas se podía distinguir lo que parecía ser una figura humana. Cuando el torbellino se desvaneció se podía ver una mujer hermosa de pelo color azul, ojos naranja, que tenia un pirsin debajo del lavio y que tenia una figura impresionante. Pero lo que llamo la atención era la capa de Akatsuki aunque Naruto podía decir por las emociones que la chica emitia que no estaba aquí para realizar ningún mal por lo que se podía ver a Naruto muy relajado en su presencia y sin siquiera preocuparse en lo mas minimo por ella algo que hizo que la mujer elevara una de sus delicadaz cejas al ver que Naruto apenas se sentía amenazado por ella algo un poco como un insulto para su poder y su posicion como ella esperaba que debido a estar en el Akatsuki el estaría completamente en alerta y no miraría como si ella no fuera un enemigo aunque en el lado positivo esto trabajaba muy bien con ella ya que le permitiría tener una discursion civilizada acerca de lo que se acercaba a Uzu y una forma para ella poder proteger al lugar y lavar su conciencia de los pecados que había cometido

-Es un placer conocerte Uzumaki Naruto. Puedo decir que usted es un líder sabio y necesito que me escuches con mucha atención porque lo que se acerca es posiblemente la situación mas dura y difícil a la que vas a tener que enfrentarte. Una invasión marcha hacia Uzu y estará lista dentro de una semana, su objetivo es únicamente la aniquilación y la captura de muchos de los habitantes de Uzu y usarlos para la cria y generación de clanes leales a las villas destinadas. Por otro lado el Akatsuki va a enviar a dos de sus parejas para tomar parte de esta invasión: Itachi y Kisame por un lado mientras que por el otro iremos El líder de Aktsuki Pain y yo misma. Estoy aquí para avisarte de la amenaza que se aproxima a tus costas, estoy aquí para pedirte ayuda y detenernos de una buena vez viendo como el objetivo de Akatsuki ha sido emponzoñado por los ideales de hombres corruptos y sedientos de poder. Necesito que libres no solo a esta organización que antaño tuvo un noble objetivo sino también a Nagato de sus malas decisiones porque puedo ver que eres el único que podría coseguir dicho objetivo y salir con vida. Es por eso que traigo también multiples palnos y planes acerca de la invasión y de los métodos de ataque de las naciones enemigas. Tambien tengo que advertirte de que Orochimaru esta enviado a Kabuto así como una de sus unidades de usuarios del sello maldito con acceso al nivel tres. Todo lo que te pido es que nos detengas como esta es la única cosa que se me ocurre y que te puedo pedir que hagas viendo como eres el único que tiene la oportunidad de lograr esto

Con esas palabras dichas ella le lanzo dos rollos de sellado y pronto se desvaneció como ella vino dejando a un Naruto mas que sorprendido por los acontecimientos actuales. El sabia que vendría una invasión pero no espero que una miembro de Akatsuki le avisara de dicho factor ocurrir, por si no fuera suficiente le había proporcionado los medios para acabar con la amenaza que se cernia sobre ellos y el tenia la intención de aprovecharse de ellos por supuesto aunque una parte de el era muy curioso como el pudo ver las lagrimas que salian de ella y podía decir que eran verdaderas lagrimas y no falsas asiquea ella debía estar doliéndole muy profundamente el tener que traicionar al tal Nagato algo que hizo que Naruto se compadeciera de ella por tener que tomar una decisión tan difícil e la vida al verse obligada a elegir entre su amigo de toda la vida y miles de inocentes y por esto Naruto estaba mas que decidido a asegurarse de que el plan de invasión no tuviera éxito porque sino las acciones de dicha mujer habrían sido en balde algo que el no quería por alguna razón que fuera de dicha manera

* * *

**-Sala De Reuniones-**

En la sal de reuniones se podía ver a todos los capitanes que no habían partido a Na no Kuni y a Haru no Kuni que estaban teniendo en este momento una discursion muy seria acerca de los acontecimientos y de lo que sucedia en este momento. Una vez que Naruto entro en la sala todas las discursiones se calmaron y sus esposas lo miraron con curiosidad viendo que el rra vez venia tan serio. En los siguientes momentos el explico detalladamente lo que se avecinaba a Uzu, como de grande era la fuerza invasora y como de potente era la fuerza que venia. Cuando el comento acerca de la existencia de los tres jinchuriki restantes en dicha fuerza todo el mundo en la sala se preparo para lo que venia y se preguntaban que debían hacer viendo como una amenaza de semejante calibre no podía dejarse avanzar así como así por lo que Naruto llego a explicar un plan que tenia para hacer frente a la fuerza invasora, a los jinchuriki, a los dos equipos de Akatsuki y por supuesto a Kabuto algo que hizo a todos los presentes ponerse serios

Guren se encargaría de librarse de las fuerzas de Kabuto así como del propio Kabuto viendo como ellos tenían asuntos pendientes entre los dos con Guren querer eliminarlo como el era una amenaza ahora para la gente que le importaba y como ella además sabia que el vendría a por ella ya que el había manifestado sus intenciones de experimentar con su cuerpo en mas de una ocasión y el no se perdería la oportunidad de usarla como conejillo de indias para todos sus planes monstruosos algo que se valio una opinión muy negativa de todos en la sala. Mientras que ella se iba a encargar de Kabuto Jura Naekis se encargaría de mantener seguro y salvo la ciudad de Ocio viendo como su estilo de ninjutsu de tipo Doton era superior al del propio Tsuchikage y como su estilo de Taijutsu era brutal viendo como causaba tremendos daños corporales debido a la fuerza sobrehumana de Jura algo que hacia temblar a todos en la sala como era que Jura era capaz de hacer lo mismo que Tsunade pero con un control y fuerza un poco mas inferiores a la media

La siguiente era Chomei como ella se ocuparía de la pareja de Akatsuki que formaban tanto Itachi como Kisame con Fu apoyándola en el ataque a estos dos. Ellas debían trabajar como un equipo y resolver los problemas con ambos ninjas. La razón de esta pareja contra ambos ninjas era que Chomei podría enfrentarse a Itachi viendo como gracias a sus habilidades con la manipulación del sonido podría hacer daño a Itachi sin que el tuviera oportunidad de hacer nada así como ella contaba con la posibilidad de acabar con mas facilidad con dicho miembro que Fu que al ser una especialista del elemento Futon y Suiton así como contar con grandes reservas de chakra ella iba a ser una rival para Kisame que estaba mayormente especializado en el uso de ninjutsu a base de agua

Killer Bee, Roshi y Han serian atendidos por Kurama viendo como ella era la mas poderosa a parte de el y esos tres eran los rivales mas difíciles de batir en ese momento por lo que ella seria la que tiene la mayor oportunidad de librarse de ellos de manera definitiva y conseguir capturarlos teniendo en cuenta que los quería vivos y capturados no muertos ya que ellos no tenían que pagar por las acciones de los lideres de sus naciones ninja y además de todo Naruto sabia que si las cosas salian bien con ellos entonces tendrían un nuevo grupo de aliados mas que poderoso. Pero esto dejaba a un ultimo miembro o pareja del que ocuparse y ese era Pein

Pein al ser un usuario Rinnegan exigia a alguien de un calibre superior para ser tratado y que mejor para eso que el propio naruto viendo como el era el ninja mas poderoso de toda la isla y el que contaba con uno de los linajes mas poderosos y que le abriría muchas posibilidades contra el hombre que tenia el ego de un dios. Con estas decisiones tomadas esto dejaba solo una cosa de la que preocuparse y eso seria el propio ejercito y quien lo comandaría que dicha acción recaería sobre Anko viendo como ella era la única que quedaba entonces libre y sin obligaciones. Tambien era la que estaba haciendo pucheros porque no le había tocado uno de los rivales mas poderosos pero gracias a sus métodos de negociación Naruto consiguió convencerla de inmediato para que aceptara que su próxima victima seria una de su gusto

* * *

**-Una Semana Despues-**

Ya estaban llegando. Las fuerzas de la alianza enemiga se estaban acercando a Uzu, ellos habían tratado de crear señuelos para hacer que toda la fuerza de Uzu creciera dividida pero gracias a la flota Leviatan esos intentos por dividirlos se fueron al garete y pronto se supo por donde iban a llegar las fuerzas navales de la invasión. Se trataba de una playa por la que nadie iba y que apenas contaba con la protección de los remolinos, Naruto desconocía como ellos sabían de este lugar pero dedujo que era debido a la capacidad de espionaje de Zetsu. Naruto estaba ahora a unos pocos km de la playa esperando con un ejercito de dos mil ninjas sin contar con sus niñas. El sabia que el ejercito enemigo era muy superior en nuemro pero con la sorpresa que les tenia preparados el sabia que era mas que probable que esos números sufrieran un adelgazamiento antes de llegar hasta donde estaban. Una vez que los números llegaran a sus posiciones ellos sabían que tenían que hacer con Anko encargándose y dirigiendo a las tropas mientras que Naruto y el resto se iban a encargar de los equipos mas poderosos

* * *

**-Flota Enemiga-**

En los diferentes grupos de barcos se podía ver a tres barcos especialmente que los estaban liderando, en estos tres barcos estaban Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kabuto, Roshi, Han Y Bee. Estos tres barcos estaban cada uno liderando el numero de tropas que los iban a seguir y se podía ver como los tres barcos se quedaron a una distancia prudente de la playa mientras observaban la escena con ojo critico. Para todos ellos era obvio que se trataba de una trampa pero no podían avanzar así como así sino que debían avanzar con cuidado por lo que decidieron lanzar un ataque primero con los dos barcos con las tropas mas sacrficables algo que en el caso de los jinchuriki no les gustaba pero que sabían que no tenían otra opción viendo como los que estaban aquí al mando estaban dando la orden de avance de esa manera y ellos solo eran unos peones que estaban aquí para garantizar que la guerra se acabo como si seguían por el mismo camino que por el que iban hasta la fecha era mas que probable que perdieran la guerra y eso era algo que sus Kages les habían explicado que no era admisible por lo que mas pronto o mas tarde ellos debían empezar a tomar esta situación en serio por muy poco que les gustara y por muchos sacrificios que les fuera a costar

* * *

**-En La Playa-**

Los seis barcos que fueron mandados llegaron a la costa y empezaron a descargar las tropas y estaban mas que sorprendidos de que no estaban siendo atacados pero cuando uno de sus sensores les aviso de que al otro lado de la playa estaban el Uzukage, algunas de sus esposas y dos mil ninjas bajo su mando se lanzaron inmediatamente a por ellos pensando que si conseguían mantenerlos ajetreados las demás tropas podrían bajor de las naves y por tanto comenzar la invasión. Ellos habían salido ya y estaban a mitad del camino con casi todas las tropas fuera de la playa. Fue ahora en ese momento que vieron a Naruto y sus tropas esperándolos como si nada y era porque habían caído en una trampa que el propio Naruto había preparado para ellos sabiendo como ellos pensaban y lo que estaban tramando algo obvio viendo quienes eran sus lideres y como los consideraban de bajas aceptables

Naruto realizo los sellos de mano para una invocación pero en vez de convocar ningún animal lo que surgió fueron unas barreras que impedían el escape de todas estas fuerzas gracias a unas bolas con los Kanjis de Barrera y contención en ellas. Los soldados no sabían lo que pasaba y cuando alguno lo pudo saber ya era demasiado tarde como un nuevo sello apareció en el suelo donde estaban y no les dio tiempo para hacer nada. El sello decía **Arashi no Kuriningu (limpieza de la tormenta) **esta técnica combinaba el chakra que producía el Ranton (tormenta de lanzamiento) y las barreras junto con sellos de almacenajes de chakra. Cuando las barreras eran colocadas minutos después aparecen los sellos que tenían el chakra de la liberación tormenta y que se propagaría por todo el lugar que estaba dentro de los limites de la barrera y volatilizaría todo aquello que estuviera allí. Fue algo rápido y sencillo pero para los espectadores que vieron como sus tropas estaban cayendo sin ningún problema fue algo aterrador, fue también en ese momento que tomaron un vistazo en Naruto y su vestimenta: Llevaba botas de combate negras con unos pantalones Hakama de color negó, un obi que estaba en su cintura de color azul oscuro, un camiseta de color negro como el juban y por encima de todo llevaba un Haori de color negro con olas turbulentas y relámpagos por la rpa y los hombros con armadura de samurái. Además el llevaba cuantes sin dedos de color negro con placas de metal y antebrazos de armadura azul oscuro. Naruto les daba una vista que solo demandaba poder y exigia ser escuchado además con el pelo de la forma que lo llevaba casi parecía una copia idéntica a su padre sin contar con su cara ser un poco redonda como su madre

Fue con esto y al pensar que la trampa ya había sido activada que Nagato y los demás junto con las tropas que les quedaban desembarcaron. Fue media hora para que el desembarco se realizara pero se podía ver como toda la playa estaba cubierta por soldados con las diferentes cintas que los identificaban como ninjas de sus respectivos pueblos y delante de cada formación estaban los lideres: Kabuto estaba liderando a una turba de hombres y mujeres transformados en formas monstruosas que podían ser los usuarios del nivel tres del sello maldito, Itachi, Kisame, Pein con sus seis cuerpos y Konan estaban liderando a una pequeña formación de ninjas de las tres villas ocultas y finalmente estaban los jinchuriki que estaban liderando lo que parecía ser el grueso del ejercito. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y los defensores de Uzu se mantuvieron juntos esperando al avance de las tropas enemigas como ellos no querían avanzar. Fue justo en ese momento que Kabuto dio una señal y sus trpas se lanzaron en un rugido hacia delante junto con el resto de las fuerzas de los diversos grupos aunque antes de que los lideres pudieran avanzar se vieron paralizados por unas marcas de sellado en el suelo. No sabían lo que pasaba pero fue en ese momento que vieron como una luz los tragaba uno a uno y al mismo tiempo algunos ninja de las fuerzas de Uzu que fueron los comandantes del ejercito y Naruto desaparecieron también en un destello dejando a Anko sola y dos mil de sus hombres para librarse de una plaga de ocho mil unidades de combate de las cuales por lo menos mil eran locos y sedientos de sangre debido al sello maldito de tercer nivel

* * *

_-La Batalla De Anko-_

Anko se adelanto a sus fuerzas que la seguían uno tres segundos por detrás a una velocidad menor y estaba riéndose como una maniaca al ver con que facilidad y brutalidad ella estaba pasando por los ninjas de las villas ocultas enemigas algo que aunque no lo pareciera estaba dejando a mucha gente traumatizada ya que muchos de esos ninjas se consideraban unos grandes jonin. Uno estuvo a punto de sorprenderla pero ella uso **Katon: Kanzanbai Kumo (nube de ceniza) **para obligarlo a retroceder y una vez toda la ceniza se hubos esparcido ella creo un clon de sombra que utilizo **Donton: Ishi no Keimusho to io (prisión de piedra y azufre) **Esta técnica encerro a unas cien personas dentro de una prisión de piedra que tenia una considerable cantidad de azufre y que se combino con las cenizas ardientes dando lugar a un único resultado: Una explosión. La explosión mato a todas las personas dentro y además convirtió la cárcel de piedra en una bomba de metralla que mato a todos los ninjas enemigos que pillo alrededor. Viendo aun así como venían mas y mas ninjas Anko saco su Tanto y empezó a cortar a través de sus enemigos junto con el chakra futon influido en la cuchilla. Sin embargo esto demostraba ser ineficaz como pronto ella fue atacada por todos los lados ya que habían conseguido acorralarla o al menos eso pensaban como ella agarro su Tanto y apunto al primer grupo que se acercaba, con rapidos movimientos que casi parecían imposibles de ver la cuchilla del Tanto se alargo a velocidades sónicas y apuñalo en el corazón a cada uno de los que había tratado de atacarla y si por algún caso alguno había conseguido sobrevivir a la puñalada morían del veneno con el que iba la cuchilla como la espada estaba recubierta de un veneno muy potente. Una vez mas Anko volvió a la batalla

Solo que en esta ocasión ella creo dos Kage Bunshin y los ordeno ponerse dtras de ella en una formación piramidal invertida. A continuación uno de los clones empezó a hacer sellos de mano y uso el **Suiton: Okina Bakufu (gran ola explosiva), **el otro clon decidió utilizar el **Raiton: Kaminari Hoden (descarga relámpago) **y cuando los dos jutsus la pasaron por los lados sin hacerle ningún rasguño y se combinaron ella utilizo **Futon: Atsuagi (daños de presión) **la combinación de estos tres jutsus dio origen a lo que parecía ser un taladro gigante ue atravesó y dividió el ejercito por la mitad permitiendo así que las dos mil fuerzas del lado de Anko pudieran atacar a uno de los lados sorprendidos con una poderosa ráfaga de jutsus y una gran cantidad de bombas explosivas acabando así de un solo tiron y ataque con la mitad de las tropas del enemigo. Sin embargo ahora Anko estaba un poco cansada asique tuvo que tomarse un alimento conocido como la píldora azul que iba a servir para rellenar su chakra y su fuerza física aunque esta solo podría ser tomada una vez al dia ya que de lo contrario seria sufrir un considerable daño en su cuerpo

Prono los supervivientes del otro lado del ataque vieron con ojos como platos como sus fuerzas habían sido reducidas a la mitad y ahora estaban temblando de miedo como era obvio lo que iba a pasar a continuación como ellos iban a ser los que iban a recibir un brutal asalto por parte de las fuerzas de Uzu que los estaban mirando como depredadores despiadados. Los ninjas de la alianza estaban temblando de miedo al ver el alcance y la capacidad destructiva de los ninjas de Uzu y algunos estaban considerando rendirse, por desgracia para estos pocos lo tenían muy difícil para rendirse teniendo en cuenta que los comandantes estaban ahora en un estado de pánico total y solo querían aplastar a las fuerzas que tenían delante y garantizar su supervivencia asique los comandantes tontamente ordenaron a las fuerzas restantes para hacer una ultima carga como ellos pensaban que pronto sus guerreros mas fuertes iban a reaparecer sin saber ni entender que en realidad dichas tropas estaban demasiado ocupadas en este momento con una batalla por su propia supervivencia

Una vez mas Anko se vio emergida en el brutal combate contra los enemigos de su hogar que trataban de encontrar una forma de aplastar a sus fuerzas de combate solo que esta vez estaban siendo atacados por diferentes posiciones viendo como el ejercito bajo el mando de Anko había conseguido rodearlos y estaba causándoles diversas bajas con golpes rapidos y precisos que estaban acabando con las cabezas de mando primero y luego golpear a los soldados sin que tuvieran una solo opción de salir de esta con vida o al menos esa era la intención. Anko estaba corriendo como una mujer salvajes y sin frenos (como ella es en la realidad) y estaba cortando sin compasión a todos los ninjas que se le metían en su camino. Los diferentes ninjas de Iwa al darse cuenta de que para poder atraparla debían colaborar juntos hicieron esto y cinco ninjas de forma conjunta crearon un sismo para golpearla de forma que ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escape aunque por desgracia para ellos Anko vio venir el ataque y se lanzo hacia el aire donde creo un clon y salto aun mas alto permitiéndose de esta manera alejarse de el ataque y caer al mismo tiempo detrás de los pobres ninjas que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad frente a ella como ella los mato con golpes que se encargaron de crear hemorragias internas con lo que ella paso inmediatamente a luchar contra otro grupo de las fuerzas de asalto

Y mientras todo esto ocurria los mas jóvenes de las fuerzas invasoras iban perdiendo cada vez mas las ganas de luchar ya que veian la cosa cada vez mas fuera de control y por tanto poco a poco sus espiritus de combate se iban perdiendo y eran sustituidos por el interés en la supervivencia asique poco a poco algunos de los ninjas tiraron al suelo sus armas y se alejaron de los combates o se entregaron a sus atacantes con la esperanza de que no sufrieran ningún abuso por parte de ellos como ellos en realidad tenían planeado hacer con los diferentes paisanos que vivian en las ciudades de Uzu para destruir sus almas y sus esperanzas. Entre este grupo estaban los alumnos de Killer Bee: Karui, Samui y Omoi. Los tres estaban viendo y siendo testigos de la carnicería que se estaba llevando por delante a los soldados de lo que ellos pensaban eran las fuerzas mas temibles de las naciones elementales y mas teniendo en cuenta como la gente de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri entrenaba con brutalidad a sus ninjas. Ellos tenían plena confianza antes de que podrían ganar esta guerra ya que contaban con su distanciado maestro Bee aunque entonces vieron para su consternación como su maestro fue llevado por una junta extraña a otro lugar y por tanto sus esperanzas puestas en este grupo de personas fue golpeada, ellos pese a todo lo que había pasado seguían apreciando mucho a su sensei pero ellos no comprendían eso de oponerse a las necesidades del pueblo como el estaba haciendo ya que Bee se opuso desde el principio a dicha guerra y ahora estaban viendo como les iba a morder al final el culo por no hacerle caso. Tambien había otro asunto y es que querían demostrarle al mundo que los ninjas de Kumo eran los superiores y de ahí que esta guerra fuera muy importante para ellos pero ahora ese deseo parecía imposible viendo como Anko por si misma estaba aplastando a sus mejores y restantes fuerzas aunque un grupo trato un vez mas de llevarla por delante solo para que una vez mas ella hiciera dos clones de sombra con la misma formación que antes solo que esta vez los ataques fueron: **Doton: Kawa no Doro (rio de lodo), Katon: Zukoku (incendio mortal) y Futon: Atsuagi (daños de presión)**. La corriente de lodo se combino con el fuego creando una bomba explosiva gigante que cuando se combino con el jutsu de viento arraso todo en su camino como un Biju Dama el resultado fue la aniquilación de las fuerzas que no se querían rendir y también el fin de la invasión

* * *

_-Guren VS Kabuto-_

Un destello carmesí inundo la zona en la oscuridad y de el surgieron dos personas: Guren y Kabuto. El ayudante del científico loco estuvo un momento desorientado debido a que el no parecía esperar ser transportado de dicha manera pero su mala situación fue superado una vez que el se dio cuenta de quien estaba delante suya y su mirada fue sustituida por una mirada oscura y llena de sadismo como el parecía estar en la situación que el quería estar al poder enfrentarse a la mujer que había jodido uno de sus mas grandes planes por lo que Kabuto simplemente se la quedo mirando por un momento analizándola y dándose cuenta de que la mujer no había cambiado nada desde ese dia en que los traiciono y que seguía usando la misma ropa que en aquel entonces solo que ahora su ropa mezclaba el tono de verde con negro y las flores de su kimono eran de un color verde oscuro. En resumidas cuentas Kabuto tenia que admitir que aunque exteriormente no parecía haber cambiado mucho ella sin embargo parecía aun mas poderosa de lo que fue en los momentos que estuvo sirviendo a Orochimaru algo que le llamo un poco la atención al joven con gafas

Kabuto estaba a punto de iniciar un momento de burlas hacia la mujer de la línea del Shton sino fuera porque ella se lanzo contra el demasiado rápido para poder defenderse y le dio un potente golpe en el estomago que le hizo vomitar lo que tenia en el estomago, luego ella le dio un rodillazo en la cara y para rematar le dio una patada en el pecho enviándolo a volar al otro lado del claro donde estaban. Kabuto se miro como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño sin embargo esto era debido a su capacidad regenerativa algo que aunque podría parecer muy difícil para el de ser superado Kabuto no sabia que podía ser superado por Guren en cualquier momento y que ella solo lo había golpeado para evitar que abriera su boca ya que la ponía enferma con tanta palabreja sin sentido como a el le gustaba hablar. Kabuto la miro momentáneamente dándose cuenta de que no podría iniciar su guerra psicológica con ella como cualquier momento que el le diera a ella ella lo aprovecharía para golpearle la vida y todo su ser fuera de su cuerpo sin dudarlo

Momentos después y sin Kabuto notarlo Guren se había recubierto con su Kessho no Yoroi (armadura de cristal) y prosiguió con el Suisho To (hoja de cristal de jade). Con estas dos técnicas ayudarse mutuamente su fuerza ofensiva y defensiva había aumentado considerablemente algo que Kabuto sabia muy bien como el conocía estas dos técnicas como ella las había usado mucho en el pasado. Segundos después ambos se estaban enfrentando en una rápida danza en la que las cuchillas de cristal se encontraban con los escalpelos de chakra y se podían ver las chispas saltando con cada impacto de ambas armas algo muy interesante de ver. Guren se movia como una mezcla de baile y movimientos de combate lo cual la hacia impredecible e imposible de ser alcanzada por los escalpelos de chakra, sin embargo Kabuto no tenia la misma suerte y fue cortado en mas de una ocasión por las cuchilas y que si no hubiera sido por su regeneración de chakra el estaría muerto por desangre. Guren en un momento sin embargo se dio cuenta que con las cuchilas el daño que le hacia no era lo suficiente para que Kabuto fuera acorralado por lo que ella decidió retirase las cuchillas y confrontar a Kabuto cuerpo a cuerpo muy para la desgracia del medico como el fue sorprendido en todos los sentidos por Guren que lo golpeo constantemente con ella salir además ilesa a los ataques de los escalpelos de chakra. Ella en un brutal combo se dedico a golpearle a Kabuto la rodilla con fuerza, luego una vez así ella lo cogió del cuello y lo elevo en el aire para que un momento después ella lo estampara contra el suelo rompiéndolo por completo aunque ella podía decir que Kabuto apenas sufrió daños y en momentos posteriores el hombre salió detrás de ella con la intención de cortarle la cabeza solo para ella deshacerse en un clon que momentos después estallo convirtiendo el cristal de su cuerpo en metralla que atravesó por todos los lados a Kabuto algo que al joven le hizo gritar de dolor

Guren mientras tanto estaba observando pacientemente al hombre quitarse uno por uno los trozos de metralla y no hizo nada por atacarlo por la espalda como ella considero eso una acción estúpida viendo como ella sabia los próximos movimientos de Kabuto ya que como una serpiente ella sabia que el iba a tratar de escapar por todos los medios en vez de enfrentarse a ella hasta el final ya que después de todo el hombre era un cobarde que solo se atrevía a enfrentarse a aquellos que eran mas débiles que el y si había alguien mas fuerte le pedia a Orochimaru que se ocupara el por el viendo como Orochimaru jamás permitiría a su favorito morir y que dejara de serle útil. Ahora fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Kabuto había dejado de sacarse los cristales ya que no le quedaban en el cuerpo muchos mas y el joven parecía mirar los limites del lugar donde se encontraban como estudiándolos para una posible huida aunque para su desgracia eso iba a resultar un tanto imposible viendo como el lugar era una dimensión de bolsillo que solo podía ser cerrada y de la que podían salir si uno de los dos moria

-Lo siento Baka pero si estas tratando de encontrar una forma de salir debo decirte que te has equivocado y que mas bien debes prepararte para lo peor como tus técnicas de escape aquí van a resultar inútiles. Eso por supuesto solo te deja una opción baka ¿prefieres morir de rodillas o luchando? A mi me da igual mientras que te mueras ya que no puedo permitirte vivir mas tiempo o de lo contrario podrías convertirte en un monstruo mucho peor que Orochimaru

Kabuto aunque no lo pareciese estaba muy nervioso como el no se esperaba esto para nada. Se suponía que la invasión iba a ser pan comido y que no tendrían ningún problema para acabar con las molestias en forma del clan Uzumaki y sin embargo todo el plan se había ido al desagüe como los jinchuriki habían sido enviados también a una dimensión diferente sin posibilidad de ser apoyados entre si para causar el caos y la destrucción del ejercito de Uzu, Pein y los otros miembros de Akatsuki no estaban destrozándolo todo por los alrededores como se suponía que debían hacer ya que eran ninjas de nivel kage y por supuesto se suponía que el podría acercarse a Guren debilitada de luchar y matarla de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa pero parece que sus planes se habían ido al garete y ahora ellos tenían que encontrar la forma de escapar o por lo menos el viendo como su vida era demasiado importante para que se extinga. El estaba pensando en que hacer cuando decidió que lo único que podía hacer es matarla y para eso el hombre tendría que dar su máximo y acabar con ella

En un borron de velocidad el reapareció detrás de ella y trato una vez mas de cortarle la cabeza solo para ser sorprendido cuando ella le agarro la mano sin ningún problema y le golpeo en la cara. Ella entonces empezó a golpearle con golpes rapidos y precisos que buscaban crear hemorragias internas e impedir que el pobre Kabuto pudiera usar su chakra mas que para sanarse a si mismo algo que el joven se dio cuenta de que era de este modo. Ella entonces decidió copiar a uno de los ninjas de la hoja y desapareció en un borron de velodidad y golpear a Kabuto en la barbilla enviándolo por los aires, una vez de esta manera ella reapareció detrás de el y lo cogió de ambas piernas. Entonces empezó a dar vueltas en el aire como una rueda y en pocos segundos ella impacto contra el suelo haciendo a Kabuto escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre. Este al ver el daño que había recibido salto hacia atrás y puso distancia entre ellos, luego a continuación tomo dos pastillas una de sangre para recuperar toda la sangre perdida y la otra una píldora de soldado para recuperar el chakra perdido debido a todos los daños sufridos en su cuerpo. El no tuvo sin embargo demasiado tiempo para respirar tranquilo como Guren volvió a estar delante suya solo que el en esta ocasión se esperaba esto y extendió el brazo atravesándola por donde estaba su corazón o al menos ese era el plan como ella una vez mas había hecho un clon y reapareció detrás de Kabuto muy al disgusto del cabello plateado. Ella golpeo con brutalidad en la base de la columna vertebral y lo envio a volar una vez mas sin que el joven tuviera muchas oportunidades de defenderse, una vez mas Kabuto salió mirando perfecto pero en esta ocasión el había sufrido mas daño de lo que quería admitir como ese golpe era muy brutal. Ahora Guren se lanzo corriendo contra el y el hizo los mismo, Guren le golpeo ligeramente en el pecho, luego le cogió de la mano para tirar hacia ella y clavarle el codo en el pecho,luego ella lo levanto sobre ella para rematar estrellándolo contra el suelo y como no se fiaba dio un para de pasos hacia atrás

Despues Kabuto salió corriendo hacia ella solo para ser recibido con un golpe de barrena que le hizo perder el equilibrio y entonces recibir un golpe en el estomago del que salió una lanza de cristal azul. Como si eso no fuera bastante Kabuto recibió un cristal en cada una de sus articulaciones haciéndole sangrar considerablemente muy para su desgracia. El realizo un jusu de expulsión medico y todos los cristales abandonaron su cuerpo pero por desgracia Guren no había terminado como ella cayo con todo su peso sobre Kabuto haciéndole vomitar sangre una vez mas debido a los inmensos daños que estaba recibiendo de la pelea contra Guren. Ella lo levanto en peso y decidió terminar con su miseria como le atravesó el pecho con su mano pero pronto noto algo fuera como Kabuto no había emitido sonido alguno al ser ejecutado y era porque se trataba de un falso cuerpo y fue gracias a sus grandes reflejos que evito una cuchillada en las piernas por parte de Kabuto que iba a uno de los pocos lugares que carecían de defensa en su cuerpo. Ella viendo como Kabuto estaba ya en sus momentos finales y no tenia sentido alargarlo se lanzo contra Kabuto afilando las cuchilas en que se convirtieron sus brazos recubiertos y en un momento todo se había terminado para Kabuto como su cuerpo estaba cortado como una cruz en la que su cabeza fue cortado por la mitad y su cintura había sido cortada de lado a lado sin dar una posibilidad de poder regenerarse con su técnica regenerativa y para culminar y asegurarse de que el hombre no saldría de esta por ninguna circunstancia entonces lo envolvió en un capullo de cristal y lo hizo destruirse en partes microscópicas. Ese fue el final de Kabuto un hombre de muchas caras y multiples personalidades pero que carecia de una verdadera identidad y que perdió el amor de su madre

* * *

_-Fu y Chomei VS Itachi y Kisame-_

Fu, Chomei, Itachi y Kisame aparecieron en un destello de color carmesí en un lugar que era completamente negro y parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de vida. Esto se debía a que esta era a misma dimensión que Naruto había empleado para que tdos ells pudieran enfrentarse a sus rivales sin ningún problema incomodidad como seria debido a la existencia de las tropas de ambas naciones. Ahora Kisame y Itachi estaban mirando cuidadosamente a Fu y Chomei porque ambas lucian muy poderosas y peligrosas. Fu vestia unas prendas sencillas de unos pantalones blancos junto con una camiseta de color blanco que dejaba a espalda para ser vista por los demás y dejaba notar su cuerpo femenino, mientras que Chomei vestia con un kimono de batalla de color verde mezclado con blanco y unas botas de tacon ninja. El Kimono a diferencia de ser uno de belleza era mas bien uno que se adhería a todo su cuerpo dejando notar de esta manera su cuerpo perfecto

Antes de que cualquiera de los miembros de Akatsuki pudieran hablar Fu se lanzo contra Kisame alejándolos de Chomei e Itachi. Cuando Kisame se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba separado de su compañero de guerra ya fue demasiado tarde y ahora Fu estaba sacando de un sello su Naginata y empezaron un combate feroz entre el usuario de espada gigante t la usuaria del arma. Los golpes de la naginata eran tremendamente fuertes y poderosos y no precisaban de chakra para ser mejorados algo que no le gusto mucho a Kisame como al no producir chakra a espada de Kisame o podía comerse dicho chakra y alimentar a su portador algo que al mismo tiempo no seria bueno para el espadachín como el chakra de Fu era venenoso podría costarle la vida por ello. Antes sin embargo de que ella pudera golpear a Kisame una vez mas e espadachín tiburón hiz una finta y casi glpeo a Fu que de no ser por sus reflejos así como su uso experto de su arma entonces habría sido golpeada y magullada por la pie del tiburón de Samehada. Eso sin embargo también fue bueno para ella como Kisame tuvo una apertura debido a fallar el golpe y ella le clavo la hoja de su naginata en el estomago haciendo a Kisame gritar de sorpresa debido a que no se espero un contraataque tan rápido y preciso por parte de la morena. Sin embargo una vez mas Fu fue sorprendida porque fue tetigo de cómo Samehada curo las heridas de Kisame y por tanto fue como si sus ataques no fueran o sirvieran para algo. Kisame sin embargo estaba riendo como un loco porque pensaba que iba a poder luchar y divertirse sin ninguna limitación contra ella

Fu tomo entonces se momento para canalizar chakra viento y empezó girar muy deprisa su arma antes de que ella se detuvo el movimiento y lanzo su golpe contra Kisame que vio como un potente tajo de viento muy concentrado se dirigía hacia el. Esta técnica era **Futon: Uiondokatta (cortador de viento) **y consistía en una técnica en la que se concentraba una considerable cantidad de chakra viento que estaba mas afilado que casi cualquier arma y era capaz de cortar el cristal. Segundos después del primer corte vaios mas se hicieron el camino hacia Kisame que tuvo que utilizar un brutal jutsu Suiton para poder desviarlos de su trayectoria y que aun así casi lo cortan un par de veces algo que aunque no se viera estaba gustando enormemente al hombre tiburón como el buscaba una pelea así y acabar con un enemigo de semejante calibre. Al ver que toda la zona estaba inundada el coloco su mano sobre el agua y de ahí se formaron diez tiburones de agua. Esta técnica era **Suiton: Same no Gochiso (banquete de tiburones) **y de manera inmediata los cinco tiburones se lanzaron contra Fu que estaba en ese momento volando por el cielo gracias a las alas ue salieron de su espalda y tenia que esquivar durante un buen rato todos los intentos de los tiburones por alcanzarla ya que estos saltaban en el aire para golpearla. Viendo como si ella no tomaba acciones mas contundentes asique ella coloco su Naginata delante de ella y con un suvae toque y su chkra de viento ella hizo girar su arma que cada vez iba mas rápido hasta que solo se podía ver un borron, entonces ella puso su mano hacia delante sin alcanzar su arma y mando chakra al arma produciendo su ataque **Futon: Shinku Ton´neru o Setsudan (túnel de vacio cortante) **Los resultados fueron vistos inmediatamente como se genero un túnel de vacio justamente en el momento en que toos los tiburones saltaron para tratar de alcanzar a Fu y como resultado fueron cortados y golpeados por la potente fuerza de vacio. Una vez que los tiburones fueron terminados ella descendió sobre l agua y se quedo mirando fijamenete a un Kisame que estaba sonriendo como un loco ya que le estaba gustando mucho este resultado. Por desgracia para el el sabia que sus posibilidades de golpear a Fu eran muy bajas como con su elemento viento ella tenia mas posibilidades de golpearlo y evitarle a el alcanzarla por sus técnicas

A decir verdad a Kisame le estaba gustando todo esto como iba perfecto para el. Un rival fuerte y poderoso con una gran cantidad de confianza que en caso de perder iba a ser un potente golpe para la moral de su pueblo y en este caso para su marido. Era todo una ganar o ganar asique el hombre decidió tomar el asunto un poco mas en serio y por tanto empezó a fusionarse con su espada algo que Fu vio y permitió como gracias a esto entonces el iba a perder su arma y ella lo tendría mas fácil. La forma de completa unión entre Kisame y su espada era una forma de hombre tiburón pero con mas características de tiburón que a parte las ya vistas anteriormente en el propio Kisame. De hecho ahora si se podía decir que el aspecto de Kisame era el de un verdadero hombre tiburón, con lo que ahora Fu dedujo que el podría tener una fuerza mayor, mas regeneración y una piel muy dura que le protegería de cualquier daño. Asique al notar todo esto Fu simplemente volvió a sellar su arma y en cuestión de segundos una onda de energía rojiza empezó a rodearla. Kisame no tuvo tiempo para impedir lo que vino a continuación como una brutal onda de energía exploto y de ella salió lo que parecía ser la segunda forma de la transformación de Fu en su bestia de cola. Kisame tuvo el tiempo justo para producir un jutsu que los encerro a ambos en una gran barrera llena de agua sin embargo eso no pareció importarle a Fu como ella simplemente agitaba las alas velozmente y producía pequeños remolinos cerca de ella. Ambos contrincantes se estuvieron mirando durante unos instantes hasta que decidieron que ya habían esperado bastante

Se podía ver la velocidad de propulsión a la que ambos se desplazaban y pronto las ondas de choque llenaron todo el lugar como cada vez que impactaban ambos se producían tremendas ondas expansivas que si hubiera habido alguien mas con ellos en la jaula de agua podría haber acabado aplastado. Momentos después de empezar el combate ambos estaban moviéndose alrededor esperando al contrario para reiniciar el asalto solo que para esta ocasio Kisame fue pillado por sorpresa y Fu llego hasta el sin ningún problema y empezó a golpearle muy fuerte tanto que le estaba haciendo escupir sangre aunque gracias a la regeneración de samehada era como si nada le pasara o al menos así fue hasta que Fu encontró una forma de vencerlo en un instante. Fu concentro aire en sus pulmones y luego lo expulso combinado con su chakra corrosivo lo cual llevo a liberarse una violenta explosión de aire que mando a volar en dirección contraria a Kisame que estaba muy sorprendido pero esto demostraría que fue un error como momentos después el vio como Fu concentraba su chakra para formar un Bijudama y supo de inmediato que estaba completamente jodido ya que debido a este ataque previo el lo tenia imposible para esquivar el siguiente ataque por lo que Kisame tomo una decisión de la que sabia que no podría arrepentirse jamás: El se separo simbióticamente de su espada y momentos antes de recibir la explosiva bomba que se acercaba el simplemente la tiro a un lado y se despidió de ella sabiendo que ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo portador. La explosión fue notada en todas las dimensiones de bolsillo y comunico a muchos la muerte de uno de los combatientes. Este fue el ultimo dia de vida de Kisame el Monstruo de la niebla

Pero ahora había que irse al combate de Itachi. Este hombre estaba tratando de hipnotizar a Chomei solo para encontrarse que ella no lo miraba en ningún momento y que únicamente se dedicaba a esquivar todos sus ataques. Ella estaba luchando con los ojos cerrados lo cual impedía obviamente que el pudiera hipnotizarla y que por sino fuera poco ella al contar con su increíble sentido del oído podía escuchar a Itachi moverse para tratar de atacarla, ella además era mas fuerte que el que estaba muy debilitado a costa de la enfermedad que estaba consumiéndole por dentro lo cual lo hacia estar en un limite aunque mirándolo en su lado positivo el joven prodigio del clan pensó que esto era lo mejor como resultaba que así de esta manera Sasuke no obtendría el Mangekyo Sharingan y de esta forma el joven Uchiha jamás podría convertirse en una amenaza mayor. Itachi podía ver con claridad el monstruo que era en realidad Sasuke y sabia que sino se andaba con ojo en lo que al niño se refería el solo destrozaría cualquier oportunidad del mundo para estar en paz y en el peor de los casos el niño podría tratar de hacer sucumbir a todo el mundo algo que el no podía permitir en su conciencia asique era por estos motivos que estaba contento de morir en esta lucha aunque eso no quería decir que iba a ir fácil con Chomei como el al menos quería un combate final digno de recordarse cuando deje este mundo algo que esperaba que nadie le negara

Chomei con sus ojos cerrados estaba atacando a Itachi que sino fuera por su sharingan no podría bloquear todos los golpes que la bella mujer le estaba lanzando como eran rapidos y precisos, además de alguna manera para Itachi ella era capaz de prever sus ataques y defenderse efectivamente lo cual llevo a Itachi y ella estar en una lucha de iguales condiciones. Sin embargo en este momento Itachi consiguió sorprenderla con un barrido y a continuación le dio una patada en el estomago mandándola a salir por los aires pero ella en vez de entrar en contacto con el suelo de manera brusca ella consiguió evitar este tipo de impacto y se levanto sin problemas. Ella entonces le hizo el signo de que viniera a por ella mientras se colocaba en posicion una vez mas de combate a lo cual Itachi solo hizo uso del patentado Hn del clan Uchiha y se movio con rapidez a la posicion donde ella estaba solo para ser sorprendido con ella bloquear su brazo y ser capaz de golpearle con su codo en el pecho al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en las rodillas haciéndole perder el equilibrio para luego golpearlo y mandarlo contra el suelo. Ella sin embargo no se quedo ahí como Itachi hizo rápidamente los sellos de mano y trato de golpearla con una técnica de fuego y ella para tratar de contratacar utilizo el **Futon: Uindoshia (viento cortante) **con el cual emitió una ráfaga de aire que corto todo lo que se puso en el camino de dicha ráfaga y que por desgracia eso incluia el antiguo manto de Itachi el cual resulto ser cortado en pedazos muy pequeños de ropa y que solo causaron al mayor de los Uchiha mirar sorprendido por el tipo de ataque con el que el había sido atacado. Sin embargo pronto tuvo que volver a la realidad como fue testigo del **Suiton: Koka Doriku Mizu (taladro de agua endurecida). **Con esta técnica Itachi vio lo que parecía ser un taladro de agua formarse en la palma de la mano en Chomei y tratar de impactarlo con lo que le atravesaría de lado a lado conduciendo a su muerte y fue solo gracias al Kawarimi que Itachi se salvo de dicho ataque y le permitió volver a levantarse una vez mas

Ahora Itachi cambio el patrón de su Sharingan una vez mas al Mangekyo. Estos fueron los ojos que gano cuando vio la muerte de su mejor amigo por los planes de unos y de otros lo cual llevo a el tener esta carga maldita que lo hacia uno de los ninjas mas poderosos y temibles del mundo ya que este ojo mas avanzado le permitiría ver de mejor manera los movimientos de Chomei y si tenia una sola oportunidad la pondría en un genjutsu muy poderoso conocido como el Tsukiyomi. Fue en este momento cuando Chomei apareció detrás suya y consiguió golpearlo…solo para transformarse en plumas de cuervo que unos instantes después se transformaron en Shurikens a punto de cortar por todos los lados a Chomei de no ser porque ella empezó a girar sobre si misma al mismo tiempo que emitia chakra de viento dando lugar a la técnica **Taifu (tifón) **por lo que todos los ataques fueron repelidos sin ningún problema y causo a Itachi tener que pensar en una nueva estrategia como el sabia que ahora estaba en una desventaja o al menos eso fue hasta que vio a Chomei abrir los ojos, fue en ese momento que el aprovecho ara hacer su jugada y decir unas palabras muy desagradables: **´´Tsukiyomi``**

Una vez oído esto el mundo de Chomei se volvió rojo y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo de Tsukiyomi algo que ella sabia que no presagiaba nada bueno. Y resulto ser así cuando sintió como su cuerpo era encadenado a un poste y pronto se encontró cara a cara con el asesino del clan Uchiha que la estaba mirando de manera analítica y sin compasión como el había esperado mas de ella y esperaba que ella pudiera matarlo y de esa forma que el pudiera descansar en paz pero no fue así como el la había derrotado de una manera que aunque cruel iba a ser efectiva. No hubo mas palabras y de manera inmediata Itachi hizo ver a Chomei ver aquello que mas la aterraba en este momento: La derrota. La Derrota de sus hermanas y su muerte que conduciría a volver a ser esclavas de una panda de simios sin ser muy conscientes de lo bella que era la vida y lo mucho que les negaban a los Biju de disfrutarla. Esto por supuesto con una persona normal habría trabajado sin ningún problema pero por desgracia para este hombre el pronto fue testigo de la ira de una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo solo porque el había lanzado una ilusión sobre ella. Momentos después de que el hubiera pensado que la había vencido hubo una explosión de chakra que lo mando a volar por los aires que implicaba una potente cantidad de energía, momentos después el vio como Chomei se acercaba lentamente a el y vio la imagen de una mujer muy furiosa dirigiéndose hacia el lo que implicaba que el estaba completamente jodido como Chomei avanzaba sin prisa pero sin pausa y con cada paso dado mas chakra se producía

Fue justo en este instante que Itachi decidió hacer esto una lucha del todo por el todo por lo que activo la técnicas mas poderosa del Mangekyo Sharingan: Susano. Con esta técnica activada el fue rodeado por lo que parecía ser un guerrero samurái que tenia un espejo en un brazo y una calabaza en otro algo que Chomei entendió perfectamente y supo que dos armas eran esas: La espada de Kusanagi verdadera y el espejo de Yata. Con esto averiguado ella solo espero pacientemente a que el diera el primer ataque que fue enseguida y ella lo bloqueo con un muro de tierra y rocas que impidió su avance totalmente, luego ella convirtió este mismo muro en proyectiles que lanzo al Susano que si bien no podrían hacerle mucho daño si lo podrían desestabilizar y por tanto que Itachi perdiera mas chakra recuperándolo y sin embargo Itachi uso el espejo para repeler los proyectiles que se le estaban lanzando por parte de Chomei. Viendo esto como una oportunidad para ella ella lanzo su puño contra el suelo haciendo que se rompiera y que por tanto el Susano quedara atascado ahí impidiéndole moverse. Y ahora ella se coloco delante de Itachi que la miraba con una mirada intrigada que momentos mas tarde seria una de terror ella mando chakra a sus cuerdas vocales y empezó a producir un sonido estridente que era el resultado de una técnica conocida como **Bazu (zumbido) **Al principio Itachi no sintió nada pero poco a poco el fue sintiéndose peor como esta técnica se transmitia por el sonido y no había armadura ni nada que protegiera de ella. Cuando esta técnica se emplea alcanza a los nervios auditivos y lentamente va consumiendo la conciencia de la victima hasta que no puede hacer nada. Con esto hecho Itachi Uchia había sido derrotado pero no muerto mas su futuro era incierto

* * *

_-Kurama VS Los Jinchuriki-_

En un destello rojo aparecieron cuatro siluetas que eran Roshi, Han, Bee y Kurama. Los cuatro se estaban mirando atentamente. Los tres jinchuriki podrían haber pensado por un momento que iban a poder vencerla sin ningún problema pero después de pensarlo detalladamente sabían que eso era una mentira muy bonita que decirse a uno mismo ya que era obvio por como ella lucia que ella seria lo suficiente fuerte como para lantarles cara, además Naruto nunca habría puesto en peligro a una de sus esposas contra ellos sino pensaba que ella tenia una oportunidad contra ellos por lo que sabiamente se tensaron y prepararon para la pelea que se avecinaba hacia ellos como ellos podían ver sin ningún problema que esta mujer les iba a dar mas que problemas y mas aun cuando resultaba que Ella no parecía ni una pizca asustada. Y mientras dentro de ellos sus Biju se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos porque no eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para creer que podrían tener una oportunidad para enfrentarse contra ella y solo rezaban para que la paliza acabara pronto y no demasiado tarde ya que no les gustaba la idea de colocar todos sus huesos en su lugar después de que se los saquen de lugar. Pero ya no era el momento de pensar sino que ahora debían prepararse

Kurama sonrio y desapareció en un destello rojo para aparecer detrás de Bee al cual le dio por sorpresa en las rodillas haciéndole doblegarse un momento antes de que ella le pego una patada en la cabeza que lo mando a volar hacia el otro lado del area en la que estaban. Han trato de golpearla gracias a su liberación Futton solo para ser sorprendido por ella estar emulando sus habilidades y responder con un golpe de doble palma en su barriga lo cual lo mando a caer encima de Bee. Sin embargo mientras que ella estaba distraída tratando con esos dos Roshi se había colado detrás suya y había utilizado el **Yoton: maguma no Boru (bola de magma) **a bocajarro pensando en que podría alcanzarlo sin ninguna dificulta solo para descubrir que ella se había sustituido inmediatamente y utilizo el **Enton: Jigoku no Koinu (cachorro del infierno) **lo cual fue un lobo hecho de fuego negro y rojo que se dirigió hacia la posicion de Roshi que si no hubiera saltado en el ultimo minuto habría sido alcanzado por la criatura de fuego infernal y el podría haber acabado chamuscado. Ella sin embargo no se detuvo ahí como ella reapareció delante de Roshi y empezó a golpearlo con una combinación de golpes con codazos, patadas y golpes de palma que poco a poco enviaban al pobre hombre mas hacia atrás hasta que finalmente lo remato con un vicioso golpe de puño cerrado en el estomago que lo envio volando lejos de ella junto con los otros jinchuriki. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho del combate aunque los pobres que eran su saco de boxeo no podían decir los mismo como ella los había golpeado hasta el momento bastante bien, sin embargo estaban lejos de rendirse. Han empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de vapor a través de su armadura, Roshi se recubrió de lava y finalmente Bee saco todas sus espadas y empezó a hacer circular chakra a través de ellas lo cual les gano un tono azulado chisposo. Ahora el verdadero combate empezaba y Kurama sabia que era el momento de divertirse de verdad con un buen combate

Han se lanzo contra ella saliendo propulsado y a una velocidad increíble, fue tan rápido que apareció detrás de ella en un instante sin embargo cuando trato de golpearla con su puño derecho ella lo detuvo con su mano izquierda sin volverse siquiera lo cual consiguió una considerable impresión de Han, pero en el lado positivo de los tres jinchuriki Roshi apareció entonces delante de ella y trato de golpearla en la cara con uno de sus puños recubiertos de lava solo para ver como ella reunia chakra de rayo en su pierna y la usaba para rechazar dicho ataque sin ningún problema aunque en ese momento apareció Bee y consiguió cortarla aunque por los pelos con sus cuchillas lo cual la obligo a saltar para alejarse de los tres jinchuriki. Esto dio un pequeño momento de paz a los tres hombres que por un momento pensaron que podrían contra ella pero nada mas caer en el suelo de su salto Kurama volvió a correr hacia delante y apareció entres los tres jinchuriki, a Roshi le dio una patada en el estomago y a Han un golpe de revés en la cara mientras que a Bee lo golpeo una vez mas con una patada en la cara que lo envio a volar. Por supuesto incluso con los golpes que habían recibido de la mujer que tenían delante estos tres no se rendían y se lanzaron rápidamente contra ella que solo se dedico a esquivar y desviar los diferentes ataques con los que trataron de golpearles y que al mismo tiempo ella contraatacaba haiendoles daños aunque minimos. El tiempo pasaba y no había un claro vencedor pero todos los golpes que se llevaban los hombres se acumulaban mientras que Kurama se regeneraba casi al instante algo que le valio una mirada de envidia de dichos ninjas. Roshi decidió que era el momento perfecto para atacar y por tanto el levanto sus dos brazos hacia el aire y uso su **Yoton: Ame no Senjo (lluvia de lava) **que lanzaba un proyectil al aire que lanzaba hacia tierra considerables cantidades de piedra y lava que se aproximaban hacia Kurama, Han no queriendo darle a la mujer una oportunidad de escapar decidió utilizar una técnica de futton que era **Futton: Onsho Firudo (campo hervidero) **con esta técnica creo un campo de niebla que impediría que Kurama pasase como si trataba de cruzarlo entonces el vapor desharía su cuerpo. Y finalmente Bee para asegurarse de que había un remate después de todo esto lanzo sus siete espadas cubriendo la zona por la que estaba Kurama y paso por sellos de mano para su **Raiton: Raitoningu Sakuyaku (carga relámpago explosivo) **es disparo un rayo hacia arriba que se dirigió a cada una de las siete espadas y que una vez que las alcanzo cargo el suelo a través de las espadas con electricidad que cuando llego a un punto exploto, luego cayo sobre el lugar la lluvia de lava y luego Han utilizo **Futton: Joki Satsujin (asesinato por vapor) **que hizo que todo el vapor de antes avanzar hacia la zona afectada y se concentrara sobre ella derritiendo todo lo que había en ella. Los tres ninjas pensaron que todo se había terminado y que la mujer frente a ellos había caído y no sabían cuanto por desgracia se equivocaban hasta que escucharon una risa divertida a sus espaldas. Detrás de ellos estaba Kurama mirando un poco desordenada pero perfectamente sana y salva algo que les valio a los tres ninjas veteranos una expresión de duda como no entendían como era posible que ella siguiera con vida después de caerle todo lo que le habían lanzado encima y que en realidad solo sirvió para asustarlos mas al no saber cual era el limite para esta mujer

Sin embargo para los Biju la cosa no podía ponerse mucho peor en sus opiniones personales. Gyuki estaba mirando atentamente a través de la comunicación que tenia con su jinchuriki para ver como Kurama salía de todo lo que le habían lanzado sin ningún rasguño mas que todo el desorden que tena y obviamente no estaba impresionado como el sabia el alcance de Kurama y sabia que ella era mas que capaz de plantarle cara a todos los Biju sin ningún problema y que en su peor dia ella había sido mas que capaz de asumir por lo menos a tres Biju, fue solo debido a sus linajes y a su chakra de reencarnación de Hashirama Senju y de Madara Uchiha que estos pudieron controlarla y someterla porque de lo contrario ella seria la que los hubiera aplastado como hormigas insignificantes algo que a los Biju no les cabia la mas minima duda viendo como de poderosa ella era y también como de brutal y despiadada podía ser con los que la insultaban. Luego estaba Kokuo que lo veía pero no lo creía como el tenia la esperanza que haber estado encerrada en un jinchuriki la habría debilitado algo por lo menos pero aquí estaba ella sobreviviendo a todo lo que le estaban lanzando y el podía decir que ella estaba todavía fresca asique obviamente Kokuo no estaba del mejor humor como para el era difícil de asumir incluo después de todo este tiempo lo poderosa que ella era y como de poderoso debía haber sido su carcelero para que ella lo tomara tan en cuenta y al mismo tiempo le hizo dudar de si esta batalla no era mejor rendirse viendo como por el momento iban perdiendo y ella todavía no se lo había tomado en serio el combate algo que aunque Kokuo no admitiera ante nadie le daba un miedo increíble como Kurama era de esas criaturas que uno jamás quería ver en serio y que el por desgracia había visto el mismo dia que Indra y Asura trataron de usar los Biju para imponer sus normas, para salvar a su familia Kurama los había pateado a base de bien a los dos ninjas hijos de su padre y además de todo ella se había asegurado de que recordaran perfectamente el dia en que fueron apaleados. Por otro lado estaba Son Goku que era el que estaba mas pensativo de los tres y estaba calibrando entre decirle a Roshi quien era la mujer que estaba delante suya o dejar que ella golpee un poco mas a estos idiotas por atreverse a dejarse ser mandados por esos imbéciles que tenían como lideres de los pueblos ocultos ya que Son Goku todavía no perdonaba que habían causado una nueva guerra solo porque a dos idiotas con complejo de inferioridad les había dado miedo esta nación y por supuesto si ahora eran golpeados a un centímetro de sus vidas no iba a ser culpa de el ni de sus hermanos y por el mismo podían recibir todo el poder detrás de la ira de Kurama, no ayudo en este caso que durante seis meses Son Goku se había sentido como un esclavo por parte de todos los que estaban observándolos enrenar ya que no le permitían tener un momento de paz y obligaron a su jinchuriki a hacerle trabajar de manera excesiva algo muy inaceptable. En la mente de los tres Biju una cosa era bien clara y era que si sus parejas humanas pensaban por un solo momento que lo habían visto todo no ian a ser nada contentos como esto no era todo el poder detrás de Kurama y ella misma se estaba conteniendo bastante para no matarlos o al menos ellos podían deducir esto como para ellos que habían soportado en algún momento la ira de Kurama ellos sabían que ella estaba llendo fácil y sencilla con ellos y que cuando ella decidiera ir completamente seria contra ellos estos se iban a asustar completamente. Pero su debate mental se vio interrumpido cuando la vieron hacer sellos de mano para una técnica

Kurama tenia que admitir que el combate estaba siendo algo mas que divertido pero ella quería verlos emplearse a fondo por lo que decidió usar una técnica que los dejara tan debilitados que los obligara a emplearse completamente a fondo. Esta técnica resulto ser **Shakuton: Netsu Bakuhatsu (explosión de calor) **que consistió en concentrar una considerable cantidad de calor en una esfera y comprimirlo su máximo posible y a continuación liberarla contra sus oponentes. Cuando ella hizo esto los tres jinchuriki previeron lo que iba a pasar Y Roshi los protegió creando lo que era una cúpula de roca pura y alrededor pareció aparecer una gran cantidad de agua que los cubrió por completo, pero dio igual porque cuando se produjo la explosión arraso completamente la zona lo cual dejo a los tres jinchurikis en el suelo mirando muy cansados pero todavía sin parecer derrotados. Con una mirada entre los tres decidieron que era el momento de pasar este combate a un nivel de mayor alcance y momentos después ellos fueron cubiertos por inmensas cantidades de chakra de color rojo oscuro que una vez que se desvanecieron dejo ver a un toro con ocho colas de pulpo, un caballo delfin que era el Gobi conocido como Kokuo con cinco colas y Son Goku que era un mono rojo con cuatro colas. Los tres ninjas estaban algo impresionados de tener que usar semejante poder contra Kurama sin embargo por primera vez en el combate sus bestias con cola les avisaron de que ahora era cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad y que se prepararan para el infierno mismo que se estaba a punto de desatar en su contra y fue terminar de decir esto y una nueva onda de poder surgió que sometió toda la zona muy para la desgracia de los Biju y sus jinchuriki. Delante de ellos había una zorra de nueve colas de color carmesí que los miraba con una gracia y un porte que les dejo bien claro a todos los presentes allí que estaban muy pero que muy jodidos. Entonces el infierno se desato como Kurama se lanzo contra los otros tres Biju y estos no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse salvo tratar de protegerse lo mejor posible de los golpes, Kokuo trato de atacarla por la espalda pero ella gracias a su velocidad superior salto en el aire y allí le lanzo una bola de fuego mezclado con viento que arraso donde estaban, Gyuki consiguió acercarse a ella pero ella lo rechazo con sus colas antes de darle un golpe con su pata derecha y enviarlo un poco a volar antes de rematarlo con el mismo ataque que el que utilizo previamente contra Kokuo y finalmente Son Goku trato de plantarle cara y consiguió agarrarle algunas de sus colas pero esto no sirvió de nada como ella se lanzo contra el suelo estrellando al mismo tiempo a Son y por tanto quitándoselo de encima. Sin embargo el combate no parecía terminar o al menos lo era para ellos como resultaba que se estaban levantando una vez mas asique Kurama para decidir terminarlo reunió su chakra en una Bijudama aunque no en su máximo potencial y se lo envio, el resultado fue una gran explosión que acabo con los tres ninjas quedar inconscientes mientras que Kurama volvia a su forma humana pero ahora completamente desnuda como ella cuando se transformaba todo su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño y por tanto su ropa se rompia. Sin embargo ella le miraba el lado positivo como ella había conseguido atrapar a estos tres y no los había matado

* * *

_-Naruto VS Nagato-_

Al igual que todos Naruto apareció en un destello carmesí en lo que parecía ser otra parte de la dimensión de bolsillo donde lucharían. Naruto estaba mirando atentamente los siete cuerpos de Nagato. Si Siete como el también había podido llevarse el cuerpo lisiado de Nagato. El pobre Uzumaki no estaba tomandose bien las cosas como el no esperaba ser encontrado con tanta facilidad y por supuesto no se esperaba que Naruto pudiera mandarlo de esta manera asique tuvo que reinar sobre sus emociones que amenazaban con irse de control debido a ser sorprendido. Sin embargo el hombre se dio cuenta de que Konan no miraba nada sorprendida y mas bien parecía muy seria en esta situación algo que le parecía extraño hasta que lo pensó detalladamente

-Asique fuiste tu. Tu fuiste la que le conto cuando íbamos a invadir y cual iba a ser nuestro modo de ataque, yo nunca habría sospechado de ti hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y entonces los otros y yo estaríamos separados como lo hacemos ahora. Deberia darte vergüenza Konan tienes en tus manos la sangre de todos los hombres y las mujeres que han muerto hoy y para añadir sal a la herida puedo decir que has condenado nuestro sueño de la paz solo por un pueblo insignificante

-¿Insignificante? Son personas Nagato merecían vivir en paz como el resto, no se merecían ataques por parte de los ninjas de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri solo porque se sentían débiles en comparación con ellos y tampoco merecen convertirse en maquinas de cria así como en ser exterminados por las acciones de uno de sus miembros y sin embargo tu ibas a permitir todo esto o erradicarlos a todos solo porque tienes el Rinnegan y te crees con derecho a elegir obre la vida de los demás asique no me digas que yo he traicionado a alguien y mucho menos me digas que soy responsable de algo porque ese eres tu. Te piensas que eres un dios pero solo eres un hombre lleno de miedo al que han manipulado y utilizado a su libre antojo unas personas que solo buscan algo que esta de acuerdo con sus objetivos y no los nuestros

Nagato estaba a punto de contestar a Konan de la forma que se merece una hormiga a punto de ordenar al camino deva de atacarla con un Shinra Tensei cuando sintió la presión de Naruto. Ese momento le dio a Konan la oportunidad de alejarse del hombre que considero su amigo para ver desde lejos como iba a ser golpeado y posiblemente asesinado. Naruto activo su mangekyo sharingan eterno como el no quería correr riesgos con un rival que usaba el Rinnegan y se coloco en posicion de combate a punto de lanzarse a por su enemigo que en vez de atacarlo directamente con su cuerpo mas fuerte mando por delante al cuerpo Ashura que era el cuerpo de las armas y mecanizado. Naruto se dedico simplemente a esquivar mientras que los seis brazos de Ashura trataban de golpearlo sin la menor de las suertes, cuando el cuerpo vio que no podía alcanzarlo así como así el trato de poner distancia entro los dos de ellos y se retiro dos de las manos del lugar para mostrar unos extraños proyectiles lilas. Segundos después todos estos proyectiles se lanzaron contra Naruto y aquí Naruto si tuvo que moverse mas deprisa como los misiles si le parecían perseguir y se movían muy rápidamente hacia su posicion. Una gran cantidad de explosivos se dirigían hacia Naruto y cuando el vio que no los poda esquivar decidió que lo mejor era simplemente quitárselos de en medio asique hizo los sellos de mano y utilizo el **Ranton: Basutoreza (ráfaga de lasers) **con esta técnica combinado con la capacidad visual de su mangekyo sharingan el disparo una ráfaga de lasers hacia cada uno de los proyectiles explosivos con el camino le había enviado y todavía había suficientes para casi alcanzar al camino que sino hubiera sido por el camino petra habría sido alcanzado de lleno por algunos de estos proyectiles. Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora ambos caminos iban a luchar como un equipo lo cual se lo ponía mas difícil viendo como el camino petra anulara su ninjutsu y el camino Ashura lo enfrentara en el taijutsu. Por otro lado estaba contento como esto le daba una oportunidad bastante única de hacer algo entretenido con esta situación en vez de ser un combate aburrirdo

Naruto levanto su mano derecha y entonces el espacio empezó a deformarse para que apareciera una espada muy hermosa. Esta espada tenia el mango de color negro con su tela de color azul oscuro, su tsuba era circular asemejándose a un remolino y la hoja de la katana era de un color azul oscuro y con el metal emitiendo lo que parecían ser ondas por toda su superficie. Esta espada era **Kogo Suwaru (emperatriz del remolino) **esta espada tenia la capacidad de aprovechar al máximo los elementos agua y viento y como sino fuera poco además tenia la capacidad de afectar al estado del agua y controlar cualquier superficie acuatica. Cuando Naruto la tenia una vez en la mano se lanzo contra los dos caminos que lo estaban esperando pero en vez de ser confrontado por ellos el camino Humano salió a combatirlo algo que en su opinión era mas que aburrido como cuando el camino estuvo cerca el simplemente hizo un movimiento con su espada que recopilo todo el agua que pudo y luego lo lanzo como un poderoso orbellino que hizo desparecer prácticamente el cuerpo de dicho camino. Una vez visto esto Nagato se puso aun mas en guardia como el sabia lo que esto significaría probablemente y decidió esperar al siguiente movimiento de Naruto que no tardo en llegar como el enseguida se lanzo contra el camino Ashura al cual ataco con un potente ataque de agua creado por su espada que se transformo en un gigantesco dragon y al igual que con el anterior ataque Petra se puso en medio para detener dicho ataque sin saber que esto era todo una trampa orquestado por Naruto que quería deshacerse de Petra por lo que paso su afinidad por el Hyoton al dragon que congelo a Petra exactamente donde estaba ganándose la atención de todos los presentes porque no se esperaban este movimiento por parte de Naruto. Con esto hecho Naruto devolvió la espada a su dimensión como esta tendía a consumir grandes cantidades de chakra de el usuario y ni siquiera el era inmune a su efecto por lo que con esto volvió a sellarla en el espacio dimensional aparte de ella. Con esto resuelto Naruto se volvió para ver como el camino animal convoco un perro de tres cabezas y un rinoceronte. Naruto queriendo dejar bien claro como de inferior era Nagato en comparaion con el y mostrarle la pobre escusa de dios que era realizo el Kuchiose no jutsu también convocando a un gigantesco lobo negro y plateado

-Perdona que te llame por nada Fenrir pero este tonto piensa que puede poner un pien en nuestro hogar y salirse con la suya solo por tener el Rinnegan te pido por favor que me prestes tu fuerza para eliminar estas alimañas

El gigantesco lobo miro al que era su compañero de manada Naruto y vio al usuario Rinnegan. Para el clan **Urufusutomu (lobo de la tormenta) **los territorios eran algo sagrado que no se debía tocar y cualquier invasor debía ser exterminado sin la mas minima muestra de piedad como estaba claro que una invasión del territorio no solo era un ataque contra los que poseían el territorio sino además se trataba de una falta de respeto ya que no reconocían al dueño de dicho territorio

**-Esta bien Naruto. Despues de todo no podemos permitir que estos estúpidos piensen que pueden hacer lo que quieran en el territorio de mi pareja. Además ese cachorro insolente debería estar en silencio en vez de estar ladrando tanto hacia nuestra posicion, será mejor que lo ponga en su sitio antes de que se crea que puede dirigirme esa mirada suya así como tratar de imponerse en el territorio de otro**

Con esto dicho el gigantesco lobo se lanzo sobre el cerberus que apenas pudo hacer nada contra el como el pelaje del lobo era tan duro como el diamante y sus garras podían cortar el hacero sin ningún problema. Mientras que Naruto simplemente espero a que el rinoceronte llegara a donde el estaba aunque si alguien miraba de cerca podría ver que su rostro ahora tenia marcas negras y azules como las de un lobo. Antes de que el rinoceronte pudiera hacer gran cosa Naruto lo detuvo con la palma de su mano como el estaba canalizando chakra viento a ella y agarro el cuerno, una vez hecho esto lo lanzo en el aire donde el porprimera vez en mucho timpo decidió utilizar una técnica de si estilo de taijutsu, el Rinoceronte empezó a bajar hacia el cuando Naruto se coloco en posicion de lucha y concentro chakra en todo su cuerpo, segundos después el salió lanzado hacia el rinoceronte golpeándole en el abdomen y volviéndole a mandar al aire, luego el creo una cadena de chakra con la que obligo al rinoceronte a volver a el antes de que le entrego un puñetazon con cada un de sus manos liberando en cada golpe una considerable cantidad de chakra. Para rematar el asunto Naruto lo lanzo contra el suelo donde se quedo fijo y en esta casion cayo sobre el pero rodeado de chakra que había tomado la forma de un lobo, el ataque fue brutal y destruyo por completo al rinoceronte. Y mientras el gran Fenrir estaba golpeando a mas y mas cachoros de cerbero hasta que se canso asiue comprimió chkra en su boca y lo combino con la afinidad tormenta que poseía lo cual dio lugar a la técnica **Urufu no Arashi (lobo tormenta) **ya que el chakra una vez lanzado tomo la forma de un lobo que cuando impacto libero tanta energía que volatilizo todo lo que había en su camino y por tanto todos los perros fueron destruidos. Viendo su trabajo terminado el líder del clan lobo se marcho como el no quería perder su tiempo innecesariamente

Antes de que el camino animal sabia nada de lo que pasaba se encontro siendo golpeado en el aire, una vez en el aire Naruto apareció en un destello plateado y lo golpeo con un gran Rasengan, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de caer contra el suelo Naruto reapareció en el suelo y golpeo otro rasengan justamente en el punto opuesto donde había golpeado el primer rasengan convirtiendo de esta manera todo el cuerpo del camino animal en nada ya que fue completamente triturado. Con esto la batalla estaba mas cerca de ser decidida y Naruto creo dos clones, uno se dedico a empezar la formación de un Ransegan mientras que otro le aportaba el ckra de viento con lo que la técnica tomo la forma de un shuriken hecho de viento que lanzo contra los restantes cuerpos de Nagato que desgraciadamente solo fue interceptado por el camino petra. Naruto creció curioso como el pensaba que dicho camino estaba terminado de forma ya segura pero entonces se fijo que donde estaba el hielo ya no había nada y vio al otro camino que le quedaba a Nagato que tenia que ser el camino del Rey del infierno y por otro lado el camino Ashura. Naruto entonces decidió que si quería librarse de los caminos debía primero librarse de petra. Una vez mas entro en el modo sabio de los lobos y despareció en una impresionante muestra de velocidad, cuando reapareció el atravesó con su puño a petra y cuando supo que no podía hacer nada lo termino de aplastar con una **Raiton: Kaminari no Bakuhatsu (explosión de truenos) **viendo esto como su oportunidad sin embargo de atacar Deva se lanzo contra el mientras que Ashura le lanzo multiples misiles nuevamente. Naruto vio la estrategia y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Deva como cuando estuvo cerca trato de alcanzarlo con el Shinra Tensei solo para encontrarse con ser atado por las cadenas de chakra y enviado por los aires y estrellarse contra el suelo, a continuación Naruto una vez mas despareció en un destello y apareció detrás del camino del Rey del infierno que antes de tener tiempo de decir o hacer nada se encontró siendo aplastado por un Rasengan y por tanto fuera de juego. Ashura aprovecho ese momento y se acerco con la intención de golpearlo con su ultima arma que era un extraño cañon que estaba concentrando energía, Naruto sabiendo que eso era malo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y paso chakra a sus dedos con los que momentos después el desato una potente cantidad de energía que corto en pedazos dicho camino convirtiéndolo en un monton de chatarra sin embargo este no fue el final del problema como pronto sintió su cuerpo siendo atraído por la fuerza de la gravedad y se dio cuenta de que Nagato había utilizado el Chibaku Tensei en un intento de derrotarlo. Naruto sabia que no podía permitirse acercarse asique empezó a concentrar energía en su amno mientras formaba un rasengan al cual le añadió su linaje Ranton esta técnica era el **Ranton: Rasenshuriken **que al igual que el anterior jutsu de Naruto tenia al Rasengan añadido una afinidad elemental esta técnica sin embargo fue mil veces mas devastadora como era la concentración de la energía en un punto y liberarla en forma giratoria a velocidades demenciales. El resultado fue que la luna artificial fue destruida de inmediato y Naruto reapareció delante de Pein Deva y le atravesó el corazón con una mano conduciendo a su final

Ahora Naruto se dirigía a Nagato que aunque trataba de mirar imperturbable estaba temblando de miedo como el jamás se espero este resultado. Fue ahora cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enfrentado al **Arashi no Kami (dios de la tormenta) **y supo que este era su final. Aceptandolo como lo mejor que pudo espero hasta que Naruto llego hasta el y simplemente le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento como ahora se daba cuenta de sus herrores y lo caro que podría costarle ya que comprendió que el no era un dios sino un hombre que se creía un dios

-Hazlo por favor y liberame de mis errores

Ese fue el final y las ultimas palabras de Nagato Uzumaki. Que su alma atormentada encuentre la paz incluso después de todos los tormentos que sufrió de la guerra y todo el sufrimiento que el sin saberlo iba a causar con sus acciones. Este fue el final para el miembro de un clan que había conseguido en el ultimo minuto redimirse de sus pecados

* * *

**Espero que os guste este capitulo gente y lo siento por si desaparezco mucho tiempo pero ahora mismo mi familia es mi prioridad numero 1**

**Adios y hasta pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

**Se trata de un capitulo que tiene como objetivo ser un pre capitulo de el final de la guerra asi como algunos episodios posteriores. Espero que os guste lo que viene de trama a continuación**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**UN TIEMPO PARA OBSERVAR LA SITUACION**

La fallida invasión de Uzu había traido un severo impacto a la guerra. Las fuerzas de la alianza de Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Oto y Ame habían perdido casi dos terceras partes de todas sus fuerzas y estaban siendo acosados en los frentes de Iwa y Kiri estaba siendo constantemente amenazado. Ame y Oto se habían retirado de la guerra con Oto debido a que habían perdido demasiado mientras que en el caso de Ame se debía sobre todo a que sus lideres habían sido derrotados en la batalla o se habían entregado a Uzu. Por supuesto las tres grandes naciones ninja no se habían rendido ni estaban cerca de hacer esto como para estas naciones la rendición no era una opción. Cada una de las naciones tenia un motivo y una razón muy superior para no rendirse a Uzu y tratar de someter a Uzu en ultima instancia pese a las protestas de algunos de sus miembros

Kumo había visto esta como la única opción de mantenerse en pie como las bajas que tenían en caso de irse en una tregua o tratar de pedir la paz podrían equivaler a su nación perder una gran cantidad de poder y fuerza. No ayudaba por supuesto que Kumo había apostado demasiado en la guerra y hasta ahora solo habían perdido ocasionando muy pequeñas perdidas a Uzu. Tampoco ayudo que Bee había sido capturado y derrotado por lo que ahora Kumo estaba mas indefensa que nunca y por tanto el Raikage solo había visto como una opción el aguantar y resistir hasta que Uzu los atacara en su propio terreno mientras que ellos aquí les golpearían con todo lo que tenían y como además contaban con el elemento de jugar en casa ellos creían que tenían una oportunidad muy considerable de salir indemnes. Estaban locos y desesperados y por tanto no sabían lo que se avecinaba

La totalidad del ejercito de Iwa junto con el Tsuchikage se negaban a rendirse. Esta era su mayor oportunidad de matar y destruir al heredero de Minato Namikaze y no iban a permitir que se les escapara por nada en el mundo. No ayudaba por supuesto que Iwa estaba en un punto de no retorno como su nivel económico había sio golpeado severamente y posiblemente ellos se verían lo mas cercano a la quiebra de no ganar esta guerra. Sin embargo el pueblo civil de Tsuchi no Kuni estaba clamando por la paz como los golpes que hasta ahora habían recibido para que el ejercito continuara elevándose lo habían pagado los civiles y la gente que no quería saber nada de la guerra. Por supuesto aun también dentro de Iwa estaban los que pensaban que esta guerr era una locura y se habían retirado a la protección de la aldea mientras que el resto se quedaron con el Tsuchikage sabiendo que la batalla final tendría lugar en Kumo viendo como era el punto mejor defendido de todas las naciones ninja y que combinando para la defensa el poder de la tierra y para el ataque a larga distancia la fuerza del agua y el rayo ellos esperaban tener una oportunidad de golpear al hijo de Minato Namikaze sin darle la oportunidad a poder acercarse a ellos

Finalmente Kiri el ultimo pueblo de la alianza estaba en el peor de los tres estados. La población de Mizu no kuni estaba sublevada por el mal método de dirigir el pueblo por parte de la Mizukage y por los consejos así como un odio considerable por el Daimyo. A los dos primeros los odiaban por ser incapaces de cumplir lo que prometían y meterlos en una nueva guerra mientras que por otra parte también había que contar con que su flota había sido incapaz de evitar los avances de uzu y golpear todos los métodos de comercio de Mizu no Kuni por lo que eran ellos los civiles los que sentían el golpe en la economía de su pueblo así como veian como el pueblo se moria de hambre ya que casi todos los recursos se dedicaban al ejercito y por tanto ellos debían de vivir con lo poco que conseguían. El Daimyo estaba a punto de perder su puesto junto con la Mizukage y los consejeros en caso de no ganar la guerra a la que la propia Mizukage se opuso desde el principio como ella le gustaba recordar a todos los hombres de la mesa de reunión del consejo del Daimyo. Ella había decidido llevar el ejercito principal y ella misma a Kumo para la gran batalla final que ella sabia que tendría lugar y que debían enfrentarse posiblemente a lo mejor que tenia Uzu no Kuni viendo como ella estaba segura de que uzu lanzaría un ataque con todo lo que tenia para clavar absolutamente el pueblo de Kumo y a todos los que lo apoyaban aunque si por ella fuera ella los habría dejado de lado y se habría concentrado en su propio pueblo como sabia que ellos vendrían mas tarde o temprano a Mizu no Kuni con la intención de arrasar el pueblo y asegurarse de que nunca mas se levante en su contra. Despues de todo eso es lo que la primera alianza hizo con Uzu y ellos no iban a dudar el devolverles la jugada tan bonita que su pueblo les hizo en su dia junto con Kumo e Iwa

Otro asunto importante a tener en cuenta eran los Daimyo. La razón de esta era que los propios Daimyo sabían que sus posiciones eran ahora vulnerables. No solo se estaban enfrentando a un Daimyo como koyuki Kazehana en primavera que estaba reclamándoles por los ataques hechos por Kumo, Iwa o kiri a su nación sino también a sus transportes y a sus recursos. Los Daimyos de los tres país grandes habían perdido sucara también al principio de la guerra como solo eran vito como unas personas despreciables que tenían una ambicion de poder insaciable y que solo deseaban mas y mas poder. Por supuesto eto no era todo sino qe además cuanto mas avanzaba la guerra estos Daimos perdieron mas su buena imagen ante el resto dl mundo ya que resulto que empezaron a salir cosas de sus pueblos habían permitido qe pasaran o que habían hecho caso omiso de ellas como ellos se llevaban un beneficio de las acciones de sus pueblos. Otra cosa era su ambicion de control total de cómo estos hombres ambicionaban tener un control absoluto sobre todo en las naciones elementales y por tanto habían recurrido a métodos precisamente no muy limpios para conseguir todo loque ellos buscaban y ansiaban. Para conseguir lo qe querían habían recurrido a hombres como el fallecido Gato de nami no kuni que vendían a ellos o traficaban con ellos en el mercado de humanos y transportaba de todo lo que ellos le pedían. Gato era su mercader estrictamente hablando que hacia la mayoría de ss negocios turbios para que los Daimyos de estos pueblos salieran considerablemente bien parados y un ejemplo muy sencillo de ver fueron las acciones de Gato en otros muchos pueblos en los que hizo lo mismo que Nami no Kuni en el que el llegaba y esclavizaba a toda la población de dicho país o pueblo y realizaba las diferentes tareas según lo que mas necesitaban los países. Tsuchi no Kuni al ser un país tan condenadamente terrestre tenia pocos lugares donde cultivar y por tanto tenían que encontrar lugares donde podían cultivar fácilmente y deahi que los países esclavizados por Gato de esa manera tan legal suya como el adquiria la tierra pues eran forzados a producir alimentos para Tsuchi no Kuni. Para Kaminari noKuni era simple y sencillo querían bases de operaciones, lugares donde podrían posicionar a sus fuerzas para lanza ataques rapidos y relámpago sin que ninguna otra nación podría saber de donde haia venido el ataque o en algunos casos ellos podrían orquestar secuestros de jóvenes con linajes o de gran importancia, los llevarían a estos países donde se mantendrían por un tiempo antes de ser llevado a Kaminari donde las personas de linaje serian forzados a producir los suficientes descendientes para dar lugar aun nuevo clan en kumo o en los casos de presos políticos se los llevarían para que tuvieran una vida dura e incluso cruel que haría que los amenazados colaboraran mas dócilmente amenazándolos ya sea con una vida mas dura para estos presos políticos o en el peor de los casos dejar de informarles de todos los acontecimientos que impliquen a los presos. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta Mizu no kuni con su Daimyo ser culpable de esclavizar para tener obreros que trabajaran en sus minas subacuáticas sabiendo lo peligroso que era no solo por lo que podía ocurrir en el fondo del mar sino por los diferentes animales peligrosos y cualquier otra cosa peligrosa, el Damyo de Mizu no Kuni también se sirvió de los servicios de Gato para deshacerse de aquellos que podían suponer una amenaza para su gobierno como fue el caso de Zabuza Momochi que era en palabras propias del Daimyo una amenaza ya que quería quitarlo del poder que por orden divino el ostentaba

En resumidas cuentas las tres grandes naciones ninja se habían visto muy golpeadas en todos los sentidos y con sus reputaciones mas bajas que nunca por lo que se vieron obligados a buscar métodos diferentes de pago y obtención de dinero con lo que los Daimyos de las tres naciones aprobaron la esclavitu una vez mas en sus tierras y por tanto con una pequeña cantidad de sus fuerzas persiguieron a todos los civiles para esclavizarlos y convertirlo en menos que sirvientes que deberían obeder todas y cada una de las ordenes de los Daimyos así como los Kages. Esta acción tuvo como reacción que cientos de miles de personas huyeran temiendo a las tres naciones y causando que muchas personas de comercio finalmente dejaran de tener tratos con ellos debido a que sus cargamentos eran saqueados y utilizados en beneficio de las tres naciones debido a que tenían en sus propias palabras derechos a usar las cosas y productos de su tierra como ellos planeaban que era el método correcto de hacerlo

Estas acciones también tuvieron un efecto en uzu que al no poder permitir que esto se permitiera ordenaron a sus hombres en cada uno de los países primero a asegurarse de la forma de vida de cada uno de los refugiados que entraban en los países o que pedían asilo. Despues de eso como ellos no podían permitir que estas personas se fueran por todo el país los agruparon en campamentos donde recibían ayuda humanitaria adecuada, no tenían una vida de lujo pero si tenían las cosas básicas cubiertas mas de lo que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos en sus países a causa de la guerra. Por supuesto algunos se quejaron y querían vagar por el país al que habían emigrado pero rápidamente los Daimyos dejaron bien claro que su presencia en su país era transitoria y solo duraría hasta que la guerra hubiera terminado de manera completa y efectiva por lo que entonces el pueblo podría volver de nuevo a su patria de origen. Por supuesto eso gusto a muchos aunque esperaban que al volver tuvieran todos los bonos y privilegios que cualquier persona normal se merecía como la comida, un techo donde vivir, agua y para los hijos una educación adecuada. Por supuesto aun así hubo algunos que no lo vieron justo como ellos en kaminari, Tsuchi o Miz eran personas de importancia y de la gran esfera y por tanto querían mantener su estatus también en esta nación en la que eran minoría fue tratada inmediatamente como los Daimyos nunca iban a tolerar lo que funcionaba antes de que Uzu trajera el orden y la paz a sus naciones. Al final cuando todo esto se supo y se pudo apreciar Uzu gano y afianzo aun mas su posicion en el continente viendo como la guerra estaba cada vez mas a su favor. De hecho la guerra fue tan bien que Naruto se preparo para orquestar lo que serian dos golpes fatales a la alianza de las otras tres naciones elementales al mismo tiempo que pasaba su tiempo en otro asunto

* * *

**-Sunagakure no Sato-**

Las cosas no pintaban bien en Suna. Al amanecer de un nuevo dia después del dia en que se celebro el asalto contra Uzu Suna se despertó con la visión de cien de sus ninjas golpeados y destrozados de manera casi imposible de recuperación optima. Lo que había puesto en peligro al Kazekage y a Suna fue lo que ellos traian consigo que era una confesión por parte de los diferentes ninjas de una orden de los concejales de Suna para atacar Uzu por la espalda y garantizar su caída ya que ellos estaban viéndose muy amenazados por la supremacía de Uzu desde hace un tiempo y por tanto ellos querían ver al pueblo totalmente destrozado. No ayudo tampoco que Uzu parecía mejor que ellos y eso no lo veian con buenos ojos por lo que ordenaron a sus hombres de mayor confianza a realizar un ataque contra Uzu y saquearla en lo máximo posible. La respuesta a dicha acción la tenia ante el el Kazekage que ahora miraba con ira a su consejo por sus acciones en contra de Uzu sin su permiso. Ellos miraban solemenes como si no hubieran hecho nada malo pero en el fondo estaban muy nerviosos ya que ahora Gaara los estaba mirando como si fueran simple y únicamente una mancha que debía ser lipiada para garantizar que el general del pueblo salía indemne de su estúpida acción ya que el sabia que Naruto se los había enviado no por piedad sino para mostrarle el error mas tonto que ellos habían cometido algo que les iba a costar dios y ayuda por sacar del problemón en el que estaban ahora

-Sabeis se supone que sois mis consejeros y que me debeis aconsejar adecuadamente para evitar cometer errores que nos podrían colocar en malas posiciones que mas tarde nos podrían costar muy caro. Ahora me veo que estamos metidos hasta el cuello en un problema del que no veo una salida y todo es por vuestra jodida culpa por no ser capaces de esperar ser pacientes y por ser tan jodidamente ambiciosos. Habeis tomado decisiones sin mi permiso y habeis cuestionado mi juicio así como mi dirección durante todo el tiempo que he sido Kazekage. Ahora mismo por culpa vuestra Suna podría ser golpeada por una furiosa Uzu que ahora querra sangre por las acciones hechas por vosotros asique decidme o grandes consejeros ¿Qué creeis que voy a hacer con vosotros?

Los concejales de Gaara estaban ahora mas nerviosos. No pensaban que el joven kazekage se enfureciera tanto por sus acciones y a decir verdad ellos no se esperaban estas acciones por por parte de Uzu. Ellos pensaban que sus hombres morirían antes que hablar pero parece que se habían equivocado considerablemente ya que parecía ser que Uzu prefirió capturarlos con vida y así averiguar lo máximo posible de su enemigo o en este caso ellos. A decir verdad Los concejales de Suna creían que Uzu en vez de enviarlos simplemente harian demandas con lo que ellos contraatacarían exigiendo a Pakura pero ahora eso era imposible, Uzu los había visto venir al parecer y los había dejado parecer como nada mas y nada menos que unos escaladores de estado ambiciosos que no sabían sus limites. Por supuesto ellos podían encontrar alguna forma de convencer a Gaara de que la ejecución por traición no era una buena idea ya que ellos eran sus consejeros y podría necesitarlos en caso de necesidad y además ellos estaban cerca del Daimyo de kaze no kuni. Sin embargo todo eso se fue al garete cuando vieron algo que los asusto tremendamente algo por lo que ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para que no asomara su fea cabeza por Suna: Una carta firmada por Uzu con el apoyo y el establecimiento y deposición en este caso del Daimyo de kaze no kuni por las razones de permitir que sus concejales atacaran a Uzu cegados y con la intención de saquear sus terrenos

Ahora los concejales de Suna estaban tremendamente asustados porque sabían que no contaban con nada para mantenerse con vida y que Gaara les perdonara la vida. Por supuesto que ellos podrían simplemente correr pero también sabían que era imposible escapar de Gaara en el desierto. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer nada varios ninjas únicamente leales a Gaara aparecieron y arrestaron a los concejales civiles con lo que ahora solo quedaba hacer un movimiento contra el Daymio y su corte después de ser responsables de esto. A decir verdad Gaara sabia que esto iba a terminar así como el sabia que Si Suna se estancaba en el pasado entonces su pueblo no iba a salir adelante y el creía que iba siendo hora de que alguien golpeara un poco de sentido en un Daimyo que era incapaz de gobernar adecuadamente y que no sabia mucho acerca de lo que era liderar un país sin mandarlo a la quiebra como el estaba haciendo casi siempre. Además el sabia que a quien pusiera Naruto seguramente haría un mejor trabajo que entonces un hombre que ni siquiera se preocupaba por la nación y que solo y únicamente buscaba su propio y único beneficio. Con este hecho el solo tenia que enviar palabra a Uzu de que todo se había cumplido con tal de que no haya una guerra entre ambos pueblos y además el esperaba que con dicho tratado se podría acercar mas una vez al amigo al que le debía su vida. Ahora solo necesitaba una forma de deshacerse del malvado papeleo y Gaara seria entonces el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Se imagino un mundo en el que no había papeleo, Daimyos inútiles y consejeros estúpidos y sonrio mientras se quedaba dormido

* * *

**-Konoha Sin Sato-**

Caos no seria la palabra adecuada para describir la situación actual del consejo de Konoha. La palabra adecuada ser un acojone del carajo. Eso era mas bien una expresión pero era realmente muy cierta. Y eso era debido a que delante de todos los miembros del consejo se encontraba una Tsunade tremendamente furiosa. La razón de esto era por el intento del imbécil de Danzo por tratar de hacer su jugarreta estúpida contra Uzu. En respuesta Uzu de alguna manera se las había arreglado para no solo entrar en el pueblo de Konoha haciendo ver como de laxa era su seguridad sino que además de todo esto ellos crucificaron a todos los agentes Ne que trataron de introducirse en Uzu por una orden de Danzo. Curiosamente la confesión fue hecha por los ninjas Ne que no tenían el sello maldito de Danzo en la lengua al mismo tiempo que mostraban como el consejo de Suna colaboro con Danzo en este estúpido plan de los suyos por conseguir golpear a zu. Por supuesto el consejo se dividió de manera inmediata entre los que apoyaban a Danzo y los que lo querían ver muerto y colgado. Por supuesto la reacción de Tsunade en estos momentos no era la de una persona amable que te esta a punto de perdonar todas y cada una de las estupideces que has cometdo. No Tsunade estaba mas cabreada de lo que nadie podría jamás imaginar como para dicha mujer resultaba que este hombre que tenia delante de ella casi cuasa una guerra entre las dos naciones solo por su estúpida ambicion de poder y por su estricta conducta de querer tener un control absoluto de todos y todo el mundo

-¿ERES IMBECIL? No solo diste un orden sin mi aprobación sino que además decidiste que lo mejor era moverse sin importar ni considerar nada mas. Ahora Uzu nos tiene en su mira y te puedo asegurar de que no vamos a salir de esta sin ningún rasguño,es mas que probable de que nos golpeen con todo lo que tienen. Y todo por culpa de un imbécil senil como tu que no sabe cuando tirar la puta toalla. ¿No entiendes que no puedes salirte siempre con la tuya? Ahora tenemos al pueblo de Uzu pidiendo por nuestra sangre y con lo que han hecho hasta ahora durante toda esta jodia guerra Uzu solo ha aplastado por si misma tres grandes naciones así como dos naciones menores. Si lo que los espias nos han comunicado también es que ahora Uzu se encuentra en posesión de todos y cada uno de los jinchuriki. Y si además contamos con todos los jodidos ninjas de alto nivel que tienen entonces nosotros solo somos una mera gota que va a ser golpeada por la fuerza de un océano. Y a ti se te ocurre mandar una fuerza invasora pensando que podrías pillarlos desprevenidos ¿Te has vuelto senil? Estos son Uzumakis puede que solo este Naruto pero el era lo bastante listo como para hacer sufrir a Konoha con cada una de sus bromas ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías colar algunos de tus hombres en el lugar sin que se diera cuenta?

Todo el mundo miraba ahora a Danzo como esperaban una respuesta del anciano que se autoproclamaba como el mas grande patriota de Konoha. En el fondo los lideres de los clanes sabían que Danzo iba a salir como una persona culpable por esta acción y ni siquiera toda la influencia de la corte del Daimyo podría servir de nada en este caso. Para muchos esto era algo muy bueno como esto implicaría el final de el gobierno de las sombras de Danzo algo que a nadie le gustaba como Danzo trataba de salirse siempre que podía con la suya y tratar de secuestrar por no decir de hacer que los demás hagan lo que mas le convenia al hombre mientras que los clanes sufrían. Esta acción tan estúpida por parte de Danzo solo había servido para colocarlo en una posicion muy dudosa así como problemática. De hecho había venido una exigencia con los cadeveres de los ninjas de Ne. Aunque mas que una exigencia era una oferta para Tsunade y la parte de Konoha que estaba dispuesta a recomenzar una vez mas. Resultaba que Naruto había encontrado que el mayor poder corruptor de Hi no Kuni era el consejo de nobles del Daimyo del fuego y por supuesto algo así no podía ser dejado libre como podían hacer lo que se les antojara y entonces eso al final pondría en muy mala luz a Konoha y a todo el país del fuego como estaba sucediendo ahora. Para dar al país una opción de Salida Naruto había ofrecido a tsunade y al Daimyo del fuego una solución: Quemar las raíces. Si ellos se deshacían de las raíces entonces era mas que probable que el país en su conjunto podría salvarse después de todo lo que mataba al país eran las miles de sanguijuelas que estaban chupándolo seco. Y Naruto les había dado la oportunidad de deshacerse de dichas sanguijuelas proporcionando un truque: Una alianza con Uzu a cambio de todos aquellos que hayan tenido una mano en su sufrimiento así como en todos aquellos que estaban empeorando la calidad y las capacidades de Konoha

Tsunade fue ver esto esa misma mañana y después deponerse en contacto con el Daimyo de fuego gracias a citación babosa y el hombre mayor estuvo de acuerdo de la misma manera teniendo bien claro que la presencia de todos estos elementos perturbadores en su nación debían de dejar de existir y por tanto firmo y aprobó para Tsunade para golpear al consejo como ella viera mas comprensible mientras que sus samurái se encargarían del consejo noble al mismo tiempo. Decir que el plan iba a ser un éxito era algo de lo que no le cabia la mas minima duda a ambos. Tsunade en especial estaba de cuerdo con este plan debido a todas las acciones de Danzo así como el resto del clan Shimura que siempre estaban causando mas problemas de los que en realidad ellos mismos aportaban algo en realidad. De hecho ella había estado esperando durante añospara devolverle el favor de la expulsión y el destierro de Naruto. A hiashi ella ya le pago con saber que el hombre se pudria en el hospital sabiendo que su preciado clan staba siendo corrido por su hija que no amaba en nada sus creencias si eso era para ella suficiente venganza en contra del hombre de ojos palidos que era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo muy jodido que el había hecho a lo largo de los años por su interpretación de lo crrecto de Konoha y lo correcto del clan hyuga. Por supuesto ella sabia que aun así había alguien que iba a disfrutar aun mas con esto ya que precisamente las acciones de Danzo ya no iban a quedar impunes y eso o dejaría a tiro de cualquier enemigo que tuviera lo cual se podía indicar que eran mas que suficientes para llenar toda una aldea ninja

-Mis acciones siempre han servido para proteger la aldea de Konoha ¿Qué sabes tu de eso? Solo eres una vieja borracha que estaba demasiado pegada emocionalmente al Kyubi jinchuriki y que por tanto no entendía como debían ser las cosas. Eres igual de estúpida que el imbécil de Sarutobi, si las cosas se hubieran hecho como Dios manda el niño debería haber sido convertido en un arma y usado para destruir a nuestros enemigos. Konoha no debería haber estado preocupada por el jinchuriki el solo debía crecer bajo el mando de los verdaderos lideres del pueblo y guiarlo por el camino de la conquista y la destrucción. Pero no tu y Sarutobi teniais que encariñaros con el, verlo como una persona, verlo como alguienque se podía amar. No no bajo mi reloj vieja loca el Uzumaki no deberían haberse alzado como un clan deberían haberse quedado donde estaban en su puta isla y no lucir sus feas caras pero tuvieron que aparecer y destruir la reputación de mi clan como maestros sellos, nos hicieron ver como meros idiotas en el arte de sellado mientras que ellos eran venerados como sabios y grandes hombres con el control de el sellado absoluto y siendo capaces de controlar perfectamente a los Biju. Cuando tuve mi primera oportunidad de golpear y hacerme con Kushina ese imbécil de Minato me lo impidió y con el niño fue Hiruzen pues digo que basta los jinchurikis son armas de destrucción masiva y deben emplearse así de esta manera

Danzo no podía creer el descaro de la mujer Senju para decirle como debía hacer las cosas. El era el líder verdadero de Konoha, el era el que protegía a Konoha desde las sombras y el era del que Konoha dependía para seguir creciendo sin importar los obstáculos que por delante vinieran. Pero siempre se le negaba el poder y la gloria que debía ser suya. Primero fue el Nidaime con el apoyo de Sarutobi sobre el para ser Hokage solo porque Hiruzen no había temido sacrificarse por el motivo de que todos los demás escapasen con vida. El sin embargo había sido un líder sabio y se había quedado atrás ya que un líder no debe jamás de sacrificarse mientras que el resto son perfectamente sacrificables con tal de que cumplan antes de nada su objetivo y misión. Pero entonces Hiruzen fue nombrado Hokage y las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor para el, Hiruzen se hizo con el mayor renombre de los dos ganando el apodo de Kami de Shinobi, luego mas tarde selecciono a tres alumnos con un potencial sin lugar a dudas entre los que destacaban Orochimaru y por otro lado estaba Senju Tsunade la ultima de su clan junto con su familia directa, una vez mas golpeado por el bastardo mono. Cuando llego el momento de la nueva jinchuriki el no pudo convertirse en el señor de esta como Mito se había asegurado de dejar todas y cada uno de los medios necesarios para garantizar el crecimiento de la niña sin nadie para interponerse en su camino ni tampoco que nadie pudiera estropearlo, esto solo sirvió para cabrearlo infinitamente mas ya que vio su oportunidad de ganar un poder ilimitado golpeado. Cuando el consiguió filtar a varios kumo ninjas que mas tarde el habría matado para hacerse con la jinchuriki se encontró con un contratiempo en la forma de Minato Namikaze que vino corriendo a salvar a la niña como un supuesto caballero de brillante armadura y con esto perdió su oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con el Biju y su poder. Por eso cuando el enmascarado le pidió ayuda el acepto de buena gana

Cuando Tobi le pidió ayuda acerca de la posicion de el lugar donde tendría lugar el nacimiento de naruto el se la dio mas que a gusto sabiendo la increíble cantidad de gente que iba a morir y cuantas personas molestas para sus planes iban a desaparecer. Entonces el vendría y se haría con el jinchuriki pero una vez mas el jodido mono le golpeo la mano y le impidió hacerse con lo que debería ser suyo por derecho absoluto y coloco al niño para vivir una vida normal y corriente. Pues bien el quería hacer eso pues el le devolvería la jugada con una de las suyas de su propia calidad y habilidad. Lo que el hizo fue filtrar al pueblo como naruto era en realidad era un demonio, no le costo convencer a la aldea, la gente era estúpida y mas cuando es en lo que se refiere a las cosas que son demasiado para ellos entender por eso cuando el corrió la voz de Naruto ser un jinchuriki no le costo mucho en absoluto retratarlo como el diablo en persona después de todo el pueblo querían alguien a quien golpear y el niño era el mejor blanco donde descargar la ira. Pero entonces sucedió aquel incidente y toda la bondad de Sarutobi hacia los ciudadanos de Konoha desapareció, pronto mas acciones agresivas empezaron a ocurrir contra los miembros civiles de la villa así como los ninjas de origen civil. Y de ahí que el tramara el asesinato de Hiruzen Sarutobi con ayuda de Orochimaru, una vez muerto el viejo y con el tiempo que tardaron jiraiya y el mocoso Kyubi en traer a Tsunade el tuvo tiempo de esparcir aun mas la semilla del odio contra el niño. Su objetivo era aislarlo aun mas, hacerle perder cualquier puno de apoyo en Konoha y por supuesto pronto llego el punto final: La misión de rescate a Sasuke. Esto fue el mejor momento de su vida ya que no solo consiguió a Sasuke Uchiha bajo su mando sino que además le dio la oportunidad de hacerse con el jinchuriki. Cuando el lo consiguió exiliado el pensó que por fin tenia una oportunidad, su sueño de absoluto poder estaba a su alcance y entonces se disolvió como si nada, su magnifica oportunidad de hacerse con el mayor poder de las naciones elementales se desvaneció como un fantasma y ahora impedía el acceso a el bajo todas las posibles acciones. Por no decir que lo que vino a continuación fue un golpe tras golpe a su poder construido tan arduamente, vio como todo lo que había creado era destrozado por una mujer que no era una digna Hokage y un tonto de Daimyo y ahora que tenia su oportunidad trataban de volver a impedírselo pues el decía que no que iba a ser un dia muy frio en el infierno en el que el se doblegaría ante semejante panda de palurdos y aun mas el no tenia la intención de doblegarse ante alguien que era mas inferior que el y que por tanto no merece ni siquiera una mirada

-Esta era la perfecta oportunidad para Nosotros de recuperar a Nuestra arma. De obtener todo lo que nos debería pertenecer por derecho. El chico ese no tiene derechos, no tiene libertades y desde luego no tiene ningún motivo para desobedecer las ordenes de sus superiores. El niño simplemente debería aceptar que su destino es servir y obedecer a los señores de Konoha. Pero tu eres una estúpida Tsunade, has permitido que el niño se vaya de nuestro alcance solo porque sientes una unión sentimental de algún tipo con ese estúpido mocoso y por esto ya no tenemos la oportunidad de hacernos con su poder un poder que pertenece a Konoha y solo a Konoha por lo que si he lanzado un ataque contra Uzu. Si tuve la intención de golpear al niño donde mas le duele y si tenia la intención de tenerlo bajo mis ordenes porque ese es su lugar. El lugar de un arma para obedecer a todo lo que yo le ordene y ese niño ahora por culpa de tu sentimentalismo ahora es el líder de una fuerza de combate capaz de golpear con precisión quirúrgica así como hacer un gran daño a cualquier fuerza que se oponga a el, podríamos tener esa fuerza de no ser porque tu una inútil de Hokage esta ahora al mando mientras que permite a nuestra arma vagar y hacer lo que le plazca asique discúlpame tonta y estúpida mocosa Senju pero yo un miembro del Clan Shimura me niego a ver el poder de mi clan y que yo he trabajado tan arduamente se vaya a la mierda solo porque tu te niegas a hacer lo que hay que hacer que en este caso es golpear al chico con todo lo que tenemos y esperar que debido a esta guerra y tener tantos frentes no le permitirán ver nuestro golpe

Los otros concejales shinobi y el consejo civil asentían con sonrisas en sus rostros o al menos fue así hasta que vieron la mirada de puro odio de Tsunade. Se habían olvidado de que ella era la nita de Mito Uzumaki y los Uzumaki jamás veian con buenos ojos una posible amenaza contra los que eran miembros de su familia y de ahí que ahora ella estaba a punto de dar un paso del que no iba a arrepentirse jamás en la vida. Por oro lado para Tsunade esta era obviamente el momento que ella debería haber esperado cuando vio como Danzo guiaba a las personas del consejo. Ella a decir verdad se lamentaba de haber permtido lo mismo que su sensei y se daba cuenta de una verdad que su tio abuelo Tobirama había explicado muchas veces: _´´Hay que saber cuando tener mano dura y cuando ser amable. Hay que tener un equilibrio de ambas y saber exactamente como y donde golpear. No se puede ser un tirano ya que entonces todos al final todos se volverán contra ti ya sea por el miedo que has causado y podrías causar en un futuro o por la falta precisa de miedo ya que no tendras nada mas que perder. Por otro lado ser excesivamente suave tampoco es algo bueno como dara pie a que otros socaven tu autoridad y por tanto que haya mas oportunidades de que un gran dolor se realice contra todos aquellos que estén bajo tu mando porque entonces crecerán aquellos que piensen que tienen derecho a opinar en contra tuya y que se creeran que no habrá ninguna respuesta por tu parte``. _Tsunade ahora entendía porque su tio abuelo siempre había sido duro y frio pero justo y adecuado, el daba un perfecto equilibrio entre lo que era hacer lo correcto y lo que había que hacer como un gobernante algo que tanto ella como Hiruzen no habían sabido hacer y que por esta razón ahora tenían un individuo tan peligroso como Danzo ocasionando problemas y de ahí porque ella tomo su decisión

Momentos después de la charla ella emitió un fogonazo de chakra y diversos ANBU aparecieron con la orden de capturar a Danzo pero el hombre era astuto y antes de lo que podían imaginarse el desaparecion entre las sombras aunque ella podía entender que el hombre estaba huyendo del pueblo. Fue justamente en ese momento que Sasuke Uchiha también se desvaneció. Para Tsunade esto no fue una sorpresa como ella sabia que Sasuke prefería servir bajo las ordenes del halcón de guerra antes que bajo su mando. Despues de todo ella había hecho lo imposible por golpear la posicion de Sasuke, había conseguido que las personas serias acerca de la carrera ninja vieran a Sasuke como menos que una broma que en algún momento se iba a volver contra ellos y por tanto Sasuke carecia del apoyo de muchos ninjas que aunque civiles eran bien vistos por su posicion y por supuesto la mayoría de los clanes lo veian como menos que un chiste digno de escuchar o prestar atención debido a que lo veian como una perdida de tiempo. Danzo había sido el único en darle el apoyo que el se merecía por ser un Uchiha, el era el único en entrenarlo y por supuesto Danzo fue el único que se molesto de verdad en hacer su vida mas que aceptable después de la misión que implico su rescate. El no se engañaba y sabia que Danzo lo veía como sacrificable pero también sabia que el era de un gran apoyo y que ambos se necesitaban entre si para sobrevivir a esta era bajo el mando de Tsunade como ella busco y golpeo todos los puntos que habían sido tan en contra de Naruto. Y era por esto que el también se marchaba como el sabia que ahora tendría la oportunidad de cazar y golpear al bastarde su compañero de equipo como el quería

Tsunade rugio de ira cuando vio a los dos traidores huir y no tardo en ordenar que los equipos ANBU salieran en marcha de los traidores aunque antes ella ordeno que apresaran a todos los miembros del consejo civil así como los ancianos. El motivo detrás de esto es porque ellos eran colaboradores y ella no tenia la mas minima intención de permitir que quedaran en pie después de sus actos deshonrosos y sus intentos de ocupar el puesto que ella manejaba por medio de estrategias políticas que buscaban quitarle a ella poco a poco el poder. Pese a las protestas de todos y cada uno de ellos uno por uno fueron sacados de la habitación mientras que ella simplemente respiraba con tranquilidad pensando en lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante y llego fácilmente con una respuesta para eso: golpear. Ella iba a golpear todos los puntos de la infraestructura que habían sido infectados por Danzo y el consejo, ella iba a remover piedra sobre piedra hasta garantizar que el pueblo en su conjunto iba a ser libre de la pestilente influencia del hombre amargado y de todos aquellos que habían apoyado los ideales de Danzo Shimura. Por si eso no fuera suficiente ella iba a hacer que la historia del clan Shimura en Konoha se convirtiera en nada mas y nada menos que algo que sea olvidado de forma definitva y que además sean vistos como traidores porque en opinión de Tsunade eso era precisamente lo que eran

* * *

**-Uzushiogakure No Sato-**

Naruto se despertó tranquilamente después de haberse pasado toda la noche trabajando como un loco. El mismo dia en que tuvo lugar un intento de invasión en su preciado hogar los bastardos del consejo de Suna y Danzo trataron de sacar provecho e infiltrarse para golpearlo severamente, de no ser porque fueron tan imbéciles de atacar por el lado norte de la isla es muy posible que los hubieran pillado con los pantalones bajados. A decir verdad Naruto no tuvo que hacer nada para capturarlos ya que una vez que pusieron un pien en el suelo de Uzu no Kuni los sellos de barrera y paralisis hicieron efecto y de inmediato Naruto o al menos mas bien después de su batalla contra Nagato el acudió velozmente y los apreso a todos, luego después de esto el solo tuvo que encerrarlos en un calabozo hasta que se hizo un conteo de los presos capturados así como de todos los ninjas que de su lado habían ya sea salido heridos o en los pocos casos hubo muertos. Por suerte para Naruto solo cinco de sus ninjas fallecieron pero aun así se sintió como un golpe considerable ya que la gente crecia unida a los ninjas debido a que los veian como guardianes y protectores que se encargaban de guiar a todo el pueblo por el buen camino. Asique una vez que Naruto pudo asegurarse de hablar con las familias de los cinco fallecidos así como hacer los tramites para garantizar una adecuada remuneración para las familias por las perdidas sufridas el fue hacia los ninjas apresados y decidió que iba a hacerlos hablar aunque fuera por las malas y aunque tuviera que hacer uso de tácticas un tanto brutales

Lo primero que Naruto hizo fue quitar los sellos de maldición de los miembros de la fuerza NE que Danzo había enviado como con estos sellos no iban a decir ni pio y el quería que cantarn como en una sinfonía y luego por otro lado el les quito toda su ropa a todos los presentes para colocar en su cuerpo unos determinados sellos. Una vez que el termino simplemente activo los sellos y poco después se marcho. Por supuesto el había colocado cámaras para que gravaran todo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación mientras que solicito a los miembros del departamento de I+T que observaran atentamente como sus métodos podrían mejorar considerablemente con las nuevas formas de aplicación de sellado. Lo que paso a cada uno de los presentes fue la definición de infierno como el sello no solo atacaba mentalmente por medio de un genjutsu que los hacia poco a poco mas vulnerables y les destrozaba la mente con cada minuto que pasaba el sello en contacto con el cuerpo. No el sello tenia un ultimo As en la manga que servia con el propósito de hacer creer la ilsuion mucho mas y este método consistía simple y llanamente en un método de daño físico, las células del cuerpo humano eran sometidas a una gran cantidad de presión y de dolor en todos los sentidos, tal era el dolor físico que combinado con el mental de la ilsuion destrozaba toda resistencia del preso ya que había otra cosa que hacia este sello posiblemente el ideal para quitar información vital a el preso: El sello físico hacia un pequeño análisis de la condición física del anfitrión ya que el cuerpo siempre recuerda todas las cosas que le pasan y viendo el entrenamiento físico de Danzo el sello tuvo que realizar una cantidad indescriptible de dolor a los presos para que estos hablaran lo cual finalmente fue el resultado

Naruto había al instante recibido una solicitud de el despartamente de interrogatorio de este sello tan terrible para así poder interrogar a todos los presos y conseguir confesiones inmediatas que aclararan el ataque y dejaran bien claro que el causante de todo esto habían sido las otras naciones y no por una acción ofensiva de uzu. Naruto sabia muy bien porque se quería esto y era debido a que Uzu en esta guerra hasta el momento todo el papel de importancia que se le ha dado es debido a una estrategia defensiva, sin embargo en la cruda realidad Uzu había realizado varias acciones ofensivas que es lo que había obligado a Kumo a poner todas sus cartas en esta estrategia como era en su opinión la única forma que ellos tenían para golpear a Uzu o al menos lo que tenían ellos en mente como lo único capaz de golpearlos lo suficiente para darle la victoria a Kumo y su alianza. Y sin embargo en vez de eso Kumo había sido golpeado de una manera que le iba a costar moverse en un futuro no muy lejano, sabia sin embargo que esto iba a aumentar aun mas los ideales de Kumo y las otras naciones que hasta el momento habían aplicado con sus respectivos pueblos algo que a el no le hacia mucha gracia ya que Naruto podía saber y entender que esa gente no eran su pueblo pero el odiaba los muertos y heridos debido a que las naciones los convertían en daños colaterales. Además Naruto sabia también que cuanto mas golpearan a Kumo y sus aliados en un estado mental peor se pondría el Raikage como el había sido hasta el momento el máximo instigador de este plan para golpear a Uzu ya que después de todo el era el mas paranoico de todos los Kages en lo que se refería a Uzu. Concedido que Onoki quería ver a Uzu borrada del mapa pero el no iba a atreverse a hacer nada sino sabia que el contaba con la ventaja en todos los campos posibles y la razón mas probable de porque no se habían marchado todavía era muy posiblemente debido a que Onokiveia que no había vuelta atrás y por tanto que su única opción era seguir avanzando por este camino de piedras con el objetivo de sobrevivir a un golpe final. Y Kiri por otro lado para Naruto no era un secreto que había sido el consejo de Kiri que movido por los celos y la codicia habían hecho que la Mizukage no tuviera otra opción que moverse contra Uzu como ellos se habían asegurado de impedirle ver todas las demás posibles salidas al conflicto político y de ahí también porque en estos mmentos Kiri estaba tan débil como ellos no contaban con una guerra tan prolongada

Naruto sabia que la guerra estaba ya terminada pero el sabia que para ganar seria necesario un ultimo movimiento. Una jugada final que hiciera que todos sus enemigos se doblegaran entendiendo que su única posibilidad de victoria estaba perdida para ellos y eso seria una misión diferente y aparte que se conocería como la jugada de dos pasos: el primer paso consistiría en la conquista de Iwa y de Kiri y el ultimo paso iba a ser un golpe final a Kumo con todo lo que tenían iban a mostrarle al mundo entero porque era ahora Uzu la que estaba en la cima y no las demás naciones

Pero mientras que Naruto pensaba en estos dos movimientos una parte de el no podía evitar temblar. Esto era debido a que una parte de el no quería lanzar este ataque. El no lo hacia por simpatía ni por amabilidad sino porque no quería que sus hombres murieran simplemente porque había una guerra provocada por los imbéciles y sedientos de poder. Para Naruto los soldados que tenia bajo su mando eran tan valiosos como el oro en paño y esto era debido a que cada soldado que perdia implicaba un padre, un hermano, un hijo que dejaba este mundo golpeando en los corazones de diversas personas y dejando un hueco en dichos corazones muy difícil de rellenar. Por sino fuera suficiente el motivo de Naruto para ver la importancia de los subordinados bajo su mando es que junto con el eran los responsables de guiar este pueblo a un futuro mejor y mas lleno de vida algo que sin ellos no seria ni posible ni capaz ya que un general no es nada sin los soldados que lo apoyen algo que naruto había entendido a la perfeccion desde el primer dia que se puso al mano de sus subordinados y que juro y prometió que iba a protegerlos sin importar viento y marea algo que no muchos otros generales y lideres podían decir que eran capaces de poder hacer como no todo el mundo era capaz de ver esto ya que estaban excesivamente centrados en un punto de vista de solo ganar y lo demás carece de importancia

Pero mientras se estiraba Naruto pudo ver a los angeles de su vida y su corazón se partió por las personas que faltaban en esa misma cama. Mikoto todavía estaba en Na no Kuni asegurándose que todo marchaba adecuadamente y sin ningún inconveniente como seria lo esperado ya que ahora todas las fuerzas de iwa estaban en la villa preparándose para defenderla del posible ataque que las fuerzas de Uzu podrían lanzar mas tarde que temprano. Koyuki al ser una Daimyo no podía estar todo el rato aquí y ella se quedaba en su país donde Naruto iba a visitar muchas veces para que la joven no se sintiera sola y poder satisfacer sus necesidades de afecto debidos a el cariño que se tenían entre los dos. Hinata estaba ahora mismo imposible, el la amaba y le dolia pasar cada dia sin ella. Sin embargo pronto su atención acabo centrada en todas las mujeres que esa noche habían exigido estar en su cama, Naruto ya no tenia una cama sino que había hecho que todo el suelo de la habitación fuera cubierto por un colchon muy comodo con cogines y sin necesidad de mantas debido a los sellos caloroificos que había en la habitación que la mantenían en la temperatura perfecta y equilibrada junto con el resto del hogar. Mientras que se levantaba el se acordó de lo que tenia que hacer hoy y a decir verdad le hizo gruñir un poco porque no le gustaba la idea de tener que meterse inmediatamente con el papeleo y tener que ver como iban las cosas pero después de un dia tan pesado como el que había venido Naruto también sabia que tenia que darle la máxima importancia a todos los asuntos que iban a implicar al dia de hoy ya que tenia que averiguar como habían acabado las cosas en konoha y Suna ya que el sabia que ambos Kages de dichos pueblos habrían hecho un movimiento seguramente contra los miembros que se oponían a aceptar las cosas como les parecían a ellos de manera adecuada. Dicho esto el se levanto y se fue a trabajar una vez mas estar agradecido de haber separado a los civiles de las ramas del gobierno que tenían que ver con las partes militares de la aldea. Despues de todo si bien los civile debían ser informados de cómo iba el asunto no debían tener acceso a la información de manera directa como la cosa podría muy fácilmente salirse de las manos para ellos

* * *

**-Salto Temporal: Dos Meses-**

Han pasado dos meses desde el intento de invasión por parte de la coalición de los países que estaban en contra de Uzu y las cosas en uzu se estaban poniendo cada vez mejor mientras que para los tres países invasores las cosas no tenían muy buena pinta y todo esto era debido a que Naruto si bien no ordenar ataques el si había ordenado un avance de las tropas estableciendo mayores perímetros defensivos en los territorios de Tsuchi y Kaminari no Kuni mientras que en Mizu no Kuni habían cortado el acceso de la isla principal al resto de las islas manteniendo aislados a los ninjas y al Daimyo. Con eso hecho la población no militar se había sentido mas segura y poco a poco se habían ido volviendo a su país de origen aunque aun lo hacían con cierto recelo debido a la situación de que las fuerzas de las aldeas ninja así como los samurái leales a los Daimyo trataban de forzar en el trabajo o asaltaban los lugares de los civiles co el intento del saqueo lo poco que tenían y ganaban de las acciones de Uzu. Tambien después de dos meses de soberano esfuerzo Naruto había conseguido un avance en Kaze no kuni con la ejecución de los nobles de dicho país, así como el control de las diferentes empresas familiares que tenían ciertos monopolios y por supuesto la conquista de la capital y el control total y absoluto de los recursos del Daimyo. Esta ultima cosa que había ocurrido habia sido en forma discreta y solo porque Gaara había solicitado ayuda ya que cuando Gaara ejecuto a su consejo por sus acciones al tratar de hacer su movimiento contra Uzu los nobles del país junto con los dueños de los negocios y el propio Daimyo se habían vuelto contra Suna y aunque afortunadamente nada serio paso ellos pusieron todos los baches necesarios para tratar de forzar la salida de Gaara viendo como el no era un pelele que se sometia a su voluntad y hacia lo que ellos querían. Por supuesto esto se soluciono poco a poco con Uzu empezar primero ataques a su fuerza económica y por supuesto a su integridad en el ámbito del comercio y de las inversiones que realizaban, después de dicho golpe Uzu empezó poco a poco a cortarles todas sus salidas hasta que finalmente los nobles, el Daimyo y los señores fueron totalmente a los pies de Gaara pidiendo clemencia antes de que Gaara indicara que por cargos de traición contra el país debían ser ejecutados

Esta acción por supuesto normalmente habría sido mal vista de no ser porque el joven que se puso en el puesto que previamente ocupaba el ya fallecido anterior Daimyo entendió de manera fácil y sencilla que el ejercito de Suna no podía ser usado como un juguete, que no podían ser golpeados como simples perros y cuando este joven lo tuvo todo perfectamente claro el acepto de buena gana que debía cuidar de sus súbditos en vez de darles poder a unos pocos. Las posiciones ocupadas por los nobles desaparecieron dejando una considerable cantidad de recursos que los nobles tenían para ellos mismos y se negaban a compartir con nadie por sus motivos egoístas lo cual fue lo que llevo a su ejecución. Con dichos recursos fue mas fácil tener el país en un orden adecuado de manera eficiente y luego estaban las diferentes empresas y comercios como los encargados del control del polvo de oro y minerales que después de ver a su antiguo patrón decidieron que lo mas sensato era dejar que Suna absorviera las empresas y eligiera a alguien eficiente y con la justa cantidad de conocimientos para dirigir los diferentes frentes dando por tanto lugar a que Suna ganara una fuente de ingresos adecuada y saludable así como que dichas empresas tuvieran una mayor transparencia así como una menor cantidad de gastos y problemas. Suna había cambiado en dos meses y lo había hecho para mejor y cuando además se añadió que al estar en una alianza con Uzu pronto mas fáciles recursos llegaron así como algunas innovaciones que facilitarían la vida en Suna y en todo el país. En otro punto positivo Suna también vio como de justos era el gobernante de Uzu que no les pidió que colaboraran en la guerra contra las otras tres naciones y que siguieran mas bien centrados en seguir creciendo ya que debido a las acciones de los miembros ya fallecidos en todos los aspectos del país Suna aun estaba un poco tocada y Naruto explico a Gaara que antes de entrar en una guerra lo principal era ver como estaba el espíritu de su gente. Naruto solo se había ganado la lealtad eterna de Suna y el lo saia

Por otro lado las cosas en Hi no Kuni no pintaban igual de bien. En dos meses muchas cosas habían cambiado eso era muy cierto pero no todos los cambios fueron positivos como aun había cosas malas sucediendo por todo el país. Por un lado el Daimyo se había encargado de sacar la basura en forma del consejo de nobles y ministros que habían estado mas bien bajo la orden de Danzo de siempre tratar de sacar el poder del señor feudal y eso fue todo bien ya que no hubo ningún inconveniente con sacarlos y además el señor feudal lo hizo como algo rápido y limpio. Sin embargo las cosas en la villa no fueron igual de bien. Si bien Tsunade golpeo a los consejos y los quito de en medio eso no importo a muchos de los ciudadanos que se beneficiaban de ellos estar en poder. Muchos se revelaron y sublevaron pensando que estaba bien hacerlo porque serian escuchados ya que su importancia era muy alta, solo que Tsunade no lo vio de esta manera. Ella ordeno que todo civil sublevado por hacer lo que se dictaba según la ley fuera encarcelado así como todos los bienes a su nombres fueran incautados. Muchos de los civiles que se habían enriquecido gracias a los trapos sucios y a las jugadas por la espalda de los miembros del consejo ahora veian todo lo que les pertenecía ser arrebatado y ellos quedarse sin nada. Lo siguiente que paso fue una absoluta caza y destrucción de cualquier cosa que apoyara los cimientos de Danzo y todos los que lo apoyaban, llevando a mas de una tercera parte de la población tanto civil como ninja a ver su modo de vida afectado y golpeado como resulto que Danzo tenia mucha influencia en estas personas y en estos grupos. Y luego finalmente Tsunade golpeo en el punto de las creencias mostrando todas las jugadas sucias y abusos del clan Shimura, coloco las cosas que habían hecho a escondidas los miembros del consejo tanto civiles como ancianos y mostro a toda la población de Konoha como habían sido utilizados, manipulados y usados como simples animales. Tsunade también golpeo en la academia donde los civiles así como la mayoría de los instructores habían estado sacando beneficios a costa de reducir la calidad de sus alumnos así como los profesores creaban grupos selectos de alumnos y creban lo que eran las pirámides estructurales de las clases, esto Tsunade no lo vio con muy buenos ojos y desde que se le dio la opción los golpeo sin vacilación obligando a los maestros a tomar unas vaciones de trabajo forzado con chakra sellado para toda la vida en la carce. Sin embargo como contra todas estas acciones que afectaron a Konoha implicaban que Konoha necesitaría mas tiempo y ayuda para que pudiera recuperarse de todos los males que les habían puesto en dicha situación, no tenían que preocuparse por los recursos financieros como tenían mas que los necesarios pero Tsunade vio como tendrían que aplicar una considerable cantidad de ninjas en puestos que no tendrían que hacer y dejar de realizar misiones importantes para la aldea pero afortunadamente para tsunade ella tuvo una ayuda: uzu

Uzu no solo envio ayuda en material económico solo para asegurar el buen uso y que no faltase sino que además debido a la situación actual de guerra las clases en la academia se habían visto suspendidas y salvo los ninjas que iban a ser de origen civil que entonces se agrupaban y enseñaban por ninjas de la primera división que era la división totalmente centrada al estudio pues los ninjas de dicha división que sobraban fueron enviados para ayudar a Konoha a establecer un adecuado sistema educativo para ninjas. Lo primero sin embargo que hicieron fue totalmente destruir las jerarquías de mando en las clases y luego por otro lado lo que hicieron fue lo de separar a los ninjas de origen civil de los de clanes o familias ninjas como estos llevarían una clara ventaja. Tambien ayudaron a establecer los aprobados y pases no por los años en la academia sino por el nivel de calidad con el que los alumnos tendrían que salir de la academia. Se tardaría un tiempo pero gracias a la ayuda de Uzu lo que habría llevado posiblemente una década a Konoha para recuperarse ahora llevaría muchos menos años. Esto por supuesto algunos lo vieron como una buena acción por parte e Naruto pero los ninjas de Uzu aclararon que el único motivo por el que ayudaban a todos estos pobladores era porque el Uzukage y señor de Uzu no quería que los inocentes pagaran por los pecados de los demás lo cual solo sirvió para golpear la poca fe que tenían los ninjas de Konoha esperando que el hijo del Yondaime los perdonara por sus pecados pasados

Pero ahora Naruto tenia un asunto muy importante y es por esta razón que se estaba dirigiendo a la zona medica ya que resultaba que había aquí un ninja que debía ser atendido antes que nada: itachi Uchiha. Cuando el joven fue capturado por Chomei al princiio el pensó en ejecutarlo solo para golpear un nervio en Sasuke y decirle que ahora el no tendría su venganza. Pero esa idea murió debido a que Mikoto le pidió por favor que no lo ejecutara y que antes averiguara sus motivos para eliminar al clan Uchiha. Al mismo tiempo descubrieron que Itachi padecía una enfermedad de corazón muy potente que lo estaba matando poco a poco y que cuanto mayor ejercicio así como extenuación la enfermedad avanzaba mas deprisa por lo que Naruto tuvo que pedir a Haku que tratara la enfermedad. No fue algo fácil como lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue aislar las células corruptas y cancerígenas que había en el corazón y en las arterias que se conectaban a el, después tuvieron que extraerlas junto con el tejido ya dañado y finalmente tuvieron que cerrar a Itachi. Normalmente un procedimiento como este es imposible de hacer pero gracias a los sellos de chakra Yang no solo lo curaron sino que lo devolvieron a su máxima capacidad física. Los sellos Yanga se colocaron en el punto exacto donde estaba colocado el corazón así como en cada grupo muscular de Itachi y con esto durante dos meses Itachi a recibido una continua cantidad de chakra curativo que fue regenerando poco a poco todas las heridas de su cuerpo algo que obviamente no se podía hacer previamente ya que no había forma de administrar el tratamiento. Se necesitaron estos dos meses para curar todo el tejido cardiaco dañado así como restaurar las arterias dañadas y eliminar cualquier posible enfermedad cancerígena y sus células que podrían haber perdurado mientras que las etiquetas en los musculos fue por una razón bastante simple y sencilla y fue que esto impediría que los musculos se atrofiaran debido a dos meses de inactividad. Con todo esto hecho se había curado a Itachi Uchiha y Naruto procedía en ese mismo momento a ir a verlo para obtener sus respuestas

-Me imagine que pronto vendrías Naruto, también se que tienes preguntas pero has de entender que no todo se puede responder. Despues de todo soy un ninja de Konoha renegado tal vez ya que mi acción no podía quedar sin castigo pero sigo siendo un ninja de dicho pueblo y por tanto es mi deber jurado mantener los secretos de dicho pueblo lo mas seguros posibles auque te agradezco enormemente que me hayas curado esta enfermedad cardiaca a decir verdad y espero que en algún momento yo pueda devolverte el favor con cualquier cosa

Naruto estaba mirando al prodigio del clan Uchiha y podía entender muy bien de donde venia ya que después de todo Itachi solo le estaba diciendo que el no podía decirle la verdad de lo que paso aquella noche porque era algo que estaba relacionado con el clan Uchiha. El sabia acerca del golpe de estado y a decir verdad el no podía reprochar a Itachi por tratar de evitarlo como el era una persona pacifista después de todo y sabia que no podía permitirlo como esto supondría la anarquía y que las otras naciones atacaran Konoha cuando mas vulnerable estaba. Sin embargo Naruto necesitaba respuestas como el sabia que el Sandaime no habría permitido que esto siguiera en adelante a menos que no tuviera una opción o que algo que se le escapa hubiera sucedido y que fuera lo causante de hacer que Itachi matara a su familia hasta el ultimo niño. Esa era la cosa que quería saber tanto el como Mikoto ya que después de todo el Itachi que Naruto y Mikoto sabían jamás habría permitido que los niños pagaran los pecados de las acciones de los mas mayores y por esta razón quería saber en que diablos estaba pensando Itachi para ejecutar a los niños pequeños del clan que nada malo habían hecho al mundo

-¿En serio? ¿Me estas diciendo que estas a punto de permitir que tu un hombre que ha sacrificado todo en su vida se vaya al infierno solo porque resulta que por una dichosa orden y un golpe de estado? Si se del golpe de estado ya que tu madre me hablo del plan loco de Fugaku y se que el Sandaime aunque de mala gana tolero la ejecución y la eliminación de los miembros del clan ¿pero en su totalidad? Los niños no debían pagar por los pecados de sus padres Itachi, se suponía que debían ser dejados solos y ya esta. Con esto una nueva generación de tu clan habría llegado y habría sido mas limpia que la anterior sin embargo la eliminación de todo tu clan fue algo que Konoha pensó que no podían permitir. Para asegurarse la eterna lealtad de tu clan en un futuro mimaron y estropearon a tu hermano pequeño a un nivel que lo hizo algo parecido a un mocoso mimado y malcriado que piensa que todo lo que debe tener es porque el se lo merece única y especialmente el. Tus acciones al eliminar la totalidad del clan costaron a Hiruzen todo ese sufrimiento a parte y toda la presión que le llevo a ser acorralado casi diariamente por el consejo como era su rioridad mantener al clan Uchiha lo mas feliz posible asique respondeme o tan gran genio y sabia persona ¿en que coño estabas pensando?

Itachi se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. El sabia el costo de sus acciones, el sabia que lo que había hecho no solo estaba mal pero que carecia de perdón y por eso el esperaba que Sasuke lo matara para así redimir sus pecados así como redimir al clan Uchiha. Pero el nunca quiso matar a los niños pequeños del clan eso fue todo obra de Tobi como el jamás podría haber hecho daño a los niños y el se iria antes al infierno que hacer semejante cosa

-…La razón verdadera por la que escuche y acepte la orden del Sandaime Hokage fue muy simple. Ellos no solo iban a hacer una guerra civil: Estaban planeando usarte como el movimiento y arma personal del clan Uchiha

* * *

**BOOM la verdad de la aniquilación del clan Uchiha será pronto revelada. La destrucción de Kumo, Kiri e Iwa esta a punto de llegar con lo que será el final de la guerra y el final de Danzo y Sasuke Uchiha esta en la mira**

**Feliz 2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final de la guerra y llegamos a la etapa final de esta historia. Ha sido para mi un gran placer escribir esta historia pero si quiero poder avanzar en mis otras historias tengo que terminar esta por lo que este mes será totalmente dedicado a esta historia. Ademas hacia su tiempo que no me dedicaba a ella**

**El final de la guerra puede ser un poco anticlimático con batallas no tan espectaculares como fueron los otros capítulos pero es que cuando escribia estaba un poco en la situación de que quería terminar para poder ponerme con los castigos de los restantes torturadores de la ida de Naruto: Danzo, Obito, Sasuke y Madara. Pronto se llegara a un desenlace con todos esos cabrones y creedme os gustara**

**También quería informar de los cambios en mi perfil por favor a todas las personas que sigan mis historias por favor echarle un vistazo y además mirad la futuras historias que vendrán. Gracias por el apoyo y vaos a terminar esto**

**Naruto no me pertenece de lo contrario el gobernaría el mundo muajajajaja**

* * *

**EL FINAL DE LA GUERRA**

* * *

**-Iwagakure No Sato-**

Kitsuchi era uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de Iwa tras el fracaso de la misión de invasión que tuvo lugar en Uzu no Kuni. Fue un total atropello en lo que a el se refería dicha misión. No solo Uzu sabia de su ataque porque al parecer alguien les vendió. Pero también aniquilaron a las fuerzas de asalto al completo así como se deshicieron de los jinchuriki. Jinchuriki. Esa palabra le sabia muy mal en la boca a Kitsuchi, se les llamaba sacrificios humanos pero el pensaba en ellos como nada mas y nada menos que perros de presa que debían ser utilizados con sumo cuidado por las aldeas para la destrucción de sus enemigos. Sin embargo el solo podía decir que eran un fracaso absoluto si lo que estaba siendo testigo era cierto. No solo había fracasado en el intento de ataque contra Uzu sino que los tres jinchuriki restantes de la fuerza de Kumo e Iwa fueron derrotados por una sola mujer. Esto en la mente de Kitsuchi solo era una demostración de la inutilidad de dichos jinchuriki. Para el le era igual si uno de ellos era su tio y el otro su hermano mas joven. Para Kitsuchi solo eran objetos de usar y tirar y demostraron que debería haberse usado mas sabiamente los jinchuriki que lanzar un ataque directo contra Uzu. El era mas de pensar en lanzar un bombardeo de Bijudamas a la nueva Uzu y luego barrer los restos. En lo que refería a Uzu debían ser aniquilados y destruidos mas que nada porque estaba seguro de que estaban usando a su hija como maquina de cria y el prefería que su hija fuera recordada como un sacrificio necesario que recuperarla estando embarazada de algún bastardo de Uzu. Con todo esto dicho y pensado se podía ver en la mente de Kitsuchi que el en su opinión la guerra estaba difícil de ser ganada en este momento y solo era debido a que no habían tenido la información necesaria asic omo que habían jugado con ellos

Para Kitsuchi una de las principales lecciones de historia dentro de Iwa fue el factor de que resultaba que la mayor lección histórica de la aldea oculta fue en referencia a la derrota de Iwa a manos de los Uzumakii. Si los Uzumakis fueron casi totalmente exterminados pero Iwa fue por primera vez en la historia fue obligado a entrar en un estado de recuperación como su ejercito había entrado en una situación muy inferior a la aceptable así como habien perdido una gran cantidad de fuerzas. Cuando se entero de la resurrección de Uzu el hombre grande pensó que era una vez mas la obligación de Iwa el de dejarlos destrozados y además ahora ellos contaban con el factor de que solo había un uzumaki. En pocas palabras ellos contaban con la clara superioridad en todos los sentidos, pero no resulta que estaban equivocados. Resullta que el puñetero clan Hattori también estaba aliado con los Uzumaki, un clan que en opinión de Kitsuchi debía ser exterminado de la misma manera que los Uzumaki como uno de los ninjas mas temidos de todos los tiempos venia de este clan. La primera operación y que fue la que dirigía su hija fue frustrada por la que ahora se llama la emperatriz de la llama y el relámpago así como Ameyuri Ringo. Fue un golpe duro en la oportunidad de Iwa, de Kumo y de Kiri de ganar esta guerra sin tener que esforzarse mucho y al final pagaron el precio con la posible vida de su hija. Luego ellos trataron de emplear las estratagemas del terror pero en vez de funcionar no solo ellos les devolvieron su fuego con mas fuego sino que además de todo esto resulto que los Uzumaki colocaron a muchos de sus antiguos aliados en contra de ellos perdiendo por tanto una considerable cantidad de apoyo en esta guerra. Por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo Uzu los había superado en cada terreno, en cada angulo y en cada punto que ellos habían pensado en ser superiores. Pero la gota que colmo el baso fue la fallida invasión de Uzu. Ellos habían fracasado en algo tan simple y sencillo ya que contaban con la superioridad en todos los aspectos, pero en vez de tener la oportunidad perfecta para evitar el final por su parte en esta guerra ellos solo lo habían adelantado

La invasión se suponía que seria algo simple y sencillo por varias razones: La primera de todas es que contaban con el factor sorpresa, la segunda es con el numero muy superior de tropas, la tercera eran los cuatro ninjas de rango S que fueron enviados por parte de Akatsuki y finalmente ellos contaban con dos grandes armas secretas en forma de las fuerzas de sello maldito de Orochimaru y en forma de el trio de jinchuriki que se suponía que eran en todo caso perfectos y listos para el combate. Fue un fracaso total y absoluto. El ejercito que ataco fue reducido previamente por un ataque en combinación de fuinjutsu y ninjutsu, los cuatro ninjas que se suponía que fueron Rango S fueron superados por los propios ninjas rango S de Uzu, el factor sorpresa de la alianza sobre Uzu fue un engaño utilizado para tomarlos por sorpresa y finalmente los jinchuriki fueron vencidos por la principal esposa de Uzumaki Naruto y los usuarios sello maldito por las manos de Anko Mitarashi. Solo de pensar en todo esto hacia hervir de ira al hombre de Iwa. Ahora el estaba atascado en Iwa sin poder poner sus manos sobre la gente que había matado o estaba violando a su hija. Era despues de todo completamente consciente de que cualquier ninja con una línea de sangre era mas tarde atrapado y capturado con el interés de mas tarde de recrear un clan, diablos Iwa trato de hacer lo mismo con algunas kunoichis de Uzu solo para ver como ellas prefirieron convertirse en bombas humanas. Fue un solo recordatorio de que Iwa en realidad no tenia la misma suerte que el resto de las naciones, fue para Kitsuchi un insulto en gran nivel el saber que por muy poderoso y fuerte que era en realidad la edad de oro de Iwa jamás volveria y que era muy posible de que en esta guerra Iwa cayera a manos de el clan uzumaki. Despreciaba esta situación con gran cantidad de fervor pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar todo esto y sabia muy bien que cada vez se estaba acercando mas y mas la hora de enfrentarse contra el ejercito de Uzu no Kuni, despues de todo la situación en la que estaba ahora Iwa era la situación perfecta para darle a ellos la esperanza de ganar. Si Kitsuchi lo sabia muy bien despues de todo

La razón por la que el supuso que Iwa iba a ser atacada en no mucho tiempo era que el Tsuchikage se había llevado a la mayoría de los combatientes aptos de Iwa para Kumo ya que esperaban que fuera el primer punto de ataque de Uzu ya que con esto en su control ellos serian capaces de lanzar ataques en la frontera de Iwa debilitándolos poco a poco. No era estúpido y sabia que había otra oportunidad que no iria de acuerdo con los planes de Onoki, ya que despues de todo Uzu podía lanzar un ataque desde su país fronteriozo con ellos y debido a la situación actual no tardaría mucho en caer a las manos de Uzu ya que despues de todo aunque fuera difícil de aceptarlo pero Uzu tenia en estos momentos mas oportunidades de ataque contra ellos que ellos mismos. Mientras Kitsuchi miraba desde lo alto de el edificio del Tsuchikage el podía ver con facilidad como los ninjas estaban almacenando alimentos en los refugios para que las mujeres y los niños tuvieran al menos la oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta hecatombe. El había dado esta orden no hace mucho porque sentía que era lo que tenia que hacer ya que la principal preocupación era la futura generación de la gente de Iwa Los civiles de Iwa habían huido muy rápido y deprisa de Iwa a la capital de Tsuchi no Kuni esperando sinceramente que el Daimyo del país los defendería a cambio de su increíblemente grande cartera, esto solo hacia que Kitsuchi se burlara completamente de todo esto como el sabia que nada mas caer ellos el Daimyo y la gente de la capital se convertirían en el objetivo de Uzu ya que para tener el control completo y absoluto de la nación no había mejor opción que la de tener bajo control al Daimyo aunque viendo los precedentes de Uzu con el Daimyo de cualquier país es que a menos que el Daimyo fuera justo y adecuado este podía despedirse de su puesto y su labor como gobernante de la tierra y el sabia muy bien que este Daimyo no era precisamente un buen gobernante por lo que el sabia que cuando a Uzumaki Naruto se le presentara la oportunidad ellos borrarían de la faz de la tierra a dicho Daimyo y gobernar en Tsuchi no Kuni a su manera y lo peor de todo en su opinión es que lo harian mil veces mejor que ellos, no le gustaba admitirlo pero la forma en que se manejaban las cosas aquí en el país de la Tierra no eran precisamente de las mejores maneras posibles, sus escasas plantaciones daban lugar a un numero limitado de alimentos y por tanto estos alimentos eran repartidos entre el Daimyo y las fuerzas de Iwa. El pueblo llano apenas tenia con que llenar su estomago y por tanto el podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el gobierno de Uzu llevaría los deseos de venganza de la gente de Tsuchi fuera de lugar ya que despues de todo eso es todo lo que se necesitaba para quitar la venganza de sus corazones: Un gobernante justo y justicia para todo el mundo. Con solo dos cosas ellos ya tendrían en su mano a las diferentes personas de Tsuchi no Kuni pero si a eso le añades que Uzu podría encontrar de alguna forma la capacidad de mejorar la alimentación de la gente de esta tierra pues entonces solo podias ver como Tsuchi no Kuni dejaría el odio hacia los Uzumaki y los sentiría como los verdaderos y honorables gobernantes que deberían estar en el lugar. Francamente le daba ira y asco pero el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y una gran parte de la culpa de todo esto era porque sinceramente no habían hecho adecuadamente su trabajo, no habían hecho nada para garantizar que las personas de su pueblo tuvieran una vida feliz y de tranquilidad por lo que sinceramente lo único que podía esperar es que al menos en los libros de historia no fueran recordados como monstruos y al menos ellos fueran viistos mas o menos como seres humanos que cometen errores

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Iwa un ejercito de mas o menos tres mil ninjas se estaba acercando. El ejercito en cuestión estaba liderado por Pakura, Ameyuri y Mikoto. Las tres mujeres habían cogido cada una a mil de los hombres que habían llevado al país de los vegetales y se habían lanzado a cumplir con el único objetivo que tenian en este mismo momento en lo que se refería a sus enemigos. Gracias a su servicio de espionaje así como al nuevo clan de Uzu habían averiguado que Iwa estaba en números solo para realizar una defensa del pueblo por lo que si tomaban Iwa entonces seria mas fácil derrotar a la gente de la nación así como significaría el fin de la guerra para la gente de Tsuchi no Kuni. Las tres mujeres esuvieron de acuerdo en venir como las tres eran por si mismas ninjas de Rango S lo cual les daba una clara ventaja en el campo de batalla y aunque en el caso de Mikoto ella estaba a punto de revalidar el porque era la emperatriz de las llamas podían decir que contaban con Pakura que era del Shakuton dándole una considerable ventaja en combate y luego por otro lado estaba Amyuri que contaba con sus espadas Kiba. Por si mismo y con todo esto los ninjas de Uzu también pensaron en esto como la jugada definitiva que llevaría a la gente de Uzu respirar de una buena vez libre de Iwa ya que muchos de los habitantes civiles de Uzu no Kuni veian a la gente de Iwa como esclavistas así de simplemente y los querían ver lo mas lejos posible de ellos. Mientras avanzaban hacia Iwa el pequeño ejercito de Uzu e había encontrado con todas las fortalezas que Iwa había tenido que abandonar para poder defender el pueblo de Iwa así como engrosar el ejercito que se estaba reuniendo en Kumo. Las bases que estaban en perfectos lugares de entorno natural fueron dejados intactos y Mikoto simplemente con algunos de los miembros d sellado que habían traido había dispuesto que se dejaran las fortalezas selladas para que nadie pudiera utilizarlas hasta que llegara el momento correcto de su recuperación, por otro lado los castillos y posiciones defensivas construidas por el hombre en posiciones simples y sin ninguna defensa fueron destruidos de manera completa para que no pudieran ser aprovechadas en el futuro por grupos de bandidos y por gente con malas ideas de estos lugares. El ejercito estaba justamente ahora delante de lo que era la fuerza de Iwa pero sin entrar cerca de su gama de descubrimiento ya que tenian pensado en lanzar el ataque en un momento determinado pero no por el momento ya que querían dejarles preparar las cosas para que sus civiles tuvieran al menos todo lo adecuado para poder estar en los centros de guardia sin tener que preocuparse por muertes innecesarias. Con esto dicho Mikoto decidió estar y comenzar una reunión de información con Pakura ya que su convocatoria cuervo había sido capaz de llegar a espiar sin ningun problema lo que pasaba en el pueblo

-Las buenas noticias es que son un ejercito de apenas mil personas. Los clanes de Iwa parecen haberse ido todos a Kumo pensando que allí seria el primer combate antes de que fuera el final de la guerra aunque en mi opinión es mas como que están postergando lo inevitable que es la caída de Iwa y todo lo que representan. Otro punto positivo es que parece ser que los refugios para los civiles están casi llenos con los alimentos necesarios y los están preparando adecuadamente, en unas horas podremos lanzar el ataque y poner fin de una vez por todas a la gente de y las ambiciones de Tsuchi no Kuni. Por desgracia no todo es bueno y puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que tenemos un problema mas bien grande y jugoso. La defensa de Iwa es básicamente basada en el uso de la manipulación de la tierra, la piedra y los jutsus que estas personas saben por lo que obviamente no lo tendremos nada fácil para superarlos y llegar a nuestro destino. Na aniquilación total de las fuerzas de Iwa va a pasar ser complicado sino realizamos la estrategia de manera adecuada por lo que recomiendo que los usuarios de agua y de viento que tenemos lancen un ataque de manera global sobre el pueblo y que luego nuestros usuarios Raiton sean los que rematen todo ya que con la pidera y la tierra mojada ser mas fácil vencerlos en su propio terreno. Una vez hecho esto los que qedamos sin intervenir simplemente entramos en el pueblo y rematamos lo que queda con vida. Principalmente a Kitsu el hijo del Tsuchikage ya que de lo que he podido aprender de mi citación ellos son seguros cien por cien de que el que dirige la defensa de la villa es este hombre por lo que recomiendo tomar las decisiones de manera adecuada y lo mas deprisa posible ya que el tiempo es esencial y no podemos permitir que esto se nos estropee solo por fallar en algunos de nuestros objetivos

Con esto dicho al dia siguiente cuando todo el mundo en Iwa se levanto se encontró con la escena de una gran cantidad de agua cayendo sobre la villa. Obviamente nada mas ver la sustancia liquida Kitsuchi ordeno de inmediato la introducción de los civiles, los niños, mujeres y aquellos que no pudieran combatir en los refugios subterráneos. No tardo en llegar aquello que solo sirvió para hacer sentir peor a Kitsuchi ya que mas pronto de lo que uno podía ver una gran cantidad de rayos cayeron sobre ellos y todas las defensas naturales de la aldea oculta de Iwa cayeron de manera inmediata. Kitsuchi vio con impotencia como muchos hombres que se habían mantenido en los puestos que el les asigno fueron achicharrados vivos. No hubo piedad con nadie de el pueblo. Y fue para ese momento que por desgracia que las cosas se pusieron verdaderamente mal como las puertas que eran la principal defensa y forma de evitar la entrada de la gente se encontraron con ser explotadas por un potente jutsu de fuego. Kitsuchi tuvo tiempo de levantar una pared de roca pura para bloquear la potente llama pero desgraciadamente cuando el fuego termino la roca se podía decir que estaba al rojo vivo y en solo unos instante multitud de cortes aparecieron por ella y esta cayo al suelo. Kitsuchi pensó que sintió la perdida de la esperanza una vez cuando le dijeron que el Rayo Amarillo se dirigía directamente a Iwa, otra vez fue cuando se comunico el regreso de los Uzumaki y como evitaron la consquista del país de las verduras al mismo tiempo que capturaban a su preciosa hija. Pero en este momento podía decir sin ninguna duda que la desesperanza era algo muy serio en su vida. El porque de esto se debía a que delante suya estaba el ejercito de tres mil ninjas contra solo unos novecientos que le quedaban, eso no era lo peor sino que las tres personas que estaban al frente de este eran lo que le daba en verdad miedo: pakura, Mikoto y Ameyuri. Tres Kunoichis rango S. El solo seria suficiente para contener a una pero las otras dos podrían ir a su bola y dedicarse completamente a hacer lo que quisieran con el pueblo. En el lado positivo la gente que no podía luchar estaba en los bunkers subterráneos y a salvo del combate que ahora venia a ellos sin ninguna duda total y absoluta

Antes de que tuviera tiempo el vio como Pakura y Ameyuri desparecieron en borrones de velocidad para dedicarse junto con los tres mil ninjas que habían traido para el exterminio de sus fuerzas. Pronto los combates se hicieron presentes en toda la aldea y el sabia que el fin de Iwa por fin había llegado. El se quedo justamente delante cara a cara con mikoto Uchiha y cuando la vio activar su sharingan supo de inmediato que ella lo iba a tomar en serio. La diosa del fuego y el rayo estaba justamente delante suya y el sabia que estaba ante un combate de gran magnitud por lo que solo podía esperar que el combate no fuera demasiado largo o los daños a la aldea serian muy serios y graves. Además eso no era lo que lo tenia mas preocupado sino la mueca de rabia pura que la mujer tenia mientras lo miraba, el sabia que Mikoto no era una gran fan de Iwa y no ayudo cuando estos realizaron sus jugarretas en muchas ocasiones pero le llevo a preguntarse que es lo que ellos habían hecho en su momento para cabrear a esta mujer de una manera tan brutal que ella estaba mirando como si no fuera mas que una presa a la que estaba a punto de arrancarle la piel a tiras

-Uchiha Mikoto. Puede ver porque muchos cuando te ven tiemblan de miedo, despues de todo se puede ver sin ninguna dificultad el poder que emana de ti. Puedo decir sin ninguna duda que eres una combatiente de un nivel muy superior a lo que cualquiera podría esperar en realidad y esto me lleva a varias preguntas en lo que se refiere a tu entrada en este lugar. Se que podríais haber lanzado un ataque directamente a Kumo que es donde el Tsuchikage y las fuerzas principales de Kumo se encuentran pero en vez de eso vosotros pareceis interesados en atacarnos a nosotros lo cual me lleva a cuestionarme vuestros motivos y se que no es por ninguna estupidez, puede que algunos piensen de manera estúpida que esto es simplemente un ajuste de cuentas o posiblemente una acción para acorralar mejor a Kumo pero no soy estúpido y al menos pido saber porque se nos ataca de repente así como si nada. Podriais dejar al pueblo de Iwa tranquilo ya que es obvio no solo que vuestra victoria es inminente sino que este ataque es por tanto innecesarios asique dime zorra de mierda ¿Por qué nos atacais? No habeis hecho ya mas que suficiente para hacernos daño durante años y aun así no parais

Mikoto miro por un momento a Kitsuchi antes de que apareció delante suya y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás. Ella estaba furiosa en este mismo momento porque las palabras de Kitsuchi no eran algo que ella iba a aguantar así como así. Primero y mas importante resulta que el hombre tiene el valor de decirle que ellos no necesitan ser tratados, que ellos ya han ganado si consiguen derrotar a Kumo. Pero lo que Kitsuchi no le ha dicho es que durante ese tiempo conenado el iba a guiar de nuevo a iwa por un camino que les permitiría recuperar la fuerza militar. Ella no era tonta. Naruto no era tonto y antes que permitir que esa panda de cabrones se salgan con la suya y vuelvan a formar un nuevo ejercito que solo valga la pena para ellos en lo que se refiere a causar daño y terror en un momento posterior pues ella no tenia intención de permitirlo bajo ningun concepto, no ella tenia la intención de hacer que sintiera de una manera ejemplar porque Iwa si se volvia a levantar seria bajo una nueva guía, una guía de gente que de verdad entendiera a su pueblo, la guía de un gobernante que antes que satisfacer a un pomposo Daimyo pensara en la gente que vivía dia a dia sin apenas comida y agua. Por supuesto ella tenia otros motivos para ser así como ella no podía aguantar a los ninjas que atacaban a población civil ya que era una clara manifestación del abuso de su autoridad y de su fuerza para salirse con la suya por lo que ella simplemente miro al hombre enorme que tenia ante ella y simple y únicamente dijo lo que ella pensaba tal y como ella lo pensaba, lo que era la verdad y como en realidad ni el ni nadie en Iwa de este momento tenia derecho a hablar de esta forma. Iwa volveria a levantarse pero bajo una nueva guía y con un nuevo mando pero el momento de los anteriores Tuschikages y sus familias estaba terminado de ahora en adelante

-Me dices todas esas cosas pero tu eres muy consciente del motivo de este ataque. Atacando de esta manera estamos dejando sin oportunidad de huida ni de escape a la gente que vive en Iwa que se ha marchado a Kumo por lo que cuando lancemos nuestro ataque final será entonces eso: Un asalto final. Y en cuanto a otro posible motivo de este ataque es mas que obvio Kitsuchi que sabes muy bien por el motivo. ¿o me vas a negar que junto con el Nidaime Tsuchikage, el Nidaime Kazekage, El Nidaime Raikage y el Nidaime Mizukukage no fue vuestro pueblo el que comento en la creación de los jinchuriki como armas de destrucción masiva? Esa mentalidad debe morir. Los que piensan de esta forma deben ser purgados de la historia para que nunca mas traten bajo ningun concepto el trato de volver a hacer esto con los Biju ya que es solo una crueldad mas. Soy muy consciente de que para ti un jinchuriki es un arma, que para el pueblo de iwa un jinchuriki es un arma y es por esta ideología que el pueblo de Iwa debe ser demolido y luego ser reconstruido de la nada para que de esta manera un nuevo comienzo este disponible para toda la gente que se lo ha ganado o se lo merece. No trates de eludir tu destino porque esta es la vida que te ha tocado por las acciones abusivas que has tomado. Y por sino fuera suficiente creo que el ultimo pecado a añadir a tu pueblo y a tu gente es que os dedicais a realizar tácticas de terror cuando no veis clara la victoria por lo que perdóname cuando digo que es hora de demoler y empezar de nuevo. La era de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja es terminada y para cuando esta guerra termine solo tres grandes aldeas continuaran en pie. Solo tres grandes aldeas se mantendrán de pie y podrán proseguir con sus enseñanzas como las grandes aldeas del mundo elemental porque de hecho ni Iwa, Ni Kuno y por supuesto kiri van a poder continuar viendo como este mundo sigue evolucionando desde una posicion en la cima. Es hora de dia de pago

Con estas ultimas palabras dichas Mikoto se lanzo contra Kitsuchi que trato de detener el asalto por medio de la creación de cientos de picas de piedra, algo que por desgracia no termino muy bien para el. Ya que Mikoto desapareció en un destello negro y reapareció detrás suya. El jonin de Iwa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para repeler el ataque en cuestión como el recibió un barrido por parte de Mikoto que lo dejo en desequilibrio solo para ella golpearlo con un rodillazo en la cara a continuación. Kitsuchi se levanto, tal vez con problemas perso se levanto. Desgraciadamente tan pronto como se levanto dos lanzas de fuego atravesaron sus hombros haciéndole gritar de dolor a causa de sentir como su carne se estaba quemando por dentro. Esto no fue lo único que sintió como Mikoto le cogió de la cabeza y lo lanzo contra el suelo. Kitsuchi se puso de pie y consiguió golpear a Mikoto con uno de sus golpes puño de piedra solo para que Mikoto se convirtiera en una explosión de fuego potente. Kitsuchi sabia que estaba perdiendo y mas aun cuando sentía como ella lo estaba golpeando sin piedad y eso no fue lo único que sintió ya que resulto que la explosión en cuestión le había dejado la cara quemada parcialmente y sentía como la piel le estaba ardiendo. Mikoto solo lo miraba de una manera fría y de puro asco ya que ella no podía soportar la mirada de un hombre que había causado tanto mal y tanto dlor a la gente que el pensaba que se lo merecía. En un grito de Ira Kitsuchi coloco ambas palmas de las manos en el suelo y dos placas de piedra trataron de aplastar a Mikoto, el resultado fue una onda de fuego azul y negro por la zona que derritió la roca. Este era el resultadode la combinación de Katon con Raiton: Enton. Ella vio a Kitsuchi y una vez mas reapareció delante suya para meterle el brazo por el hombro derecho atravesándoselo y causando un grito de dolor por parte de Kitsuchi que sintió como todo ese lado de su brazo se incineraba. El bajo la mirada para ver todo su brazo derecho quemado completamente mientras que Mikoto estab ahí mientras llamas azules se podían ver a su alrededor dejando bien claro su poder y su habilidad. Ella quería matarlo ya pero ates de eso quería ver si la desesperación se había ganado ya la mente del hombre y tuvo que admitir que ver el miedo en su rostro estaba bastante bien ya que le gusto verlo con esa sensación. El trato de correr y salir huyendo, uno de los Bunkers estaba muy cerca y estaba completamente seguro de que si llegaba a tiempo se salvaría ya que despues de todo Mikoto no querria que la gente viera como lo mataba en ese estado. El hombre salió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que al hacer esto el había dejado su espalda expuesta a la furioso Kunoichi que estaba tratando dejar atrás. Cuando Mikoto lo vio huir ella solo hizo lo mas sensato y levanto su mano, una gran cantidad de fuego azul oscuro se empezó a acumular en la punta de su dedo extendido y simplemente dijo **Enton: Shokyaki (incineración). **La ráfaga de fuego salió disparada desde su punta del dedo y alcanzo a Kitsuchi, junto con el propio Kitsuchi todo lo que había en la zona y espacio que había recorrido había sido consumido por las llamas, todos los edificios alrededor de el se consumieron por la potencia del fuego y cuando ella lo ordeno el fuego se retiro solo mostrando todo el entorno que había sido consumido por las llamas

Mikoto miro seria durante un momento hasta que se puso un momento triste. No estaba triste por la muerte que había causado sino por matar de esa manera o mas bien simplemente por matar. La muerte por mucho que algunos llegaran a pensarlo de una manera no son la solución adecuada para los problemas. Desgraciadamente la mayor parte del sistema ninja de Iwa debía ser corregido de manera agresiva viendo como se habían estancado en un ideal o forma de ser por lo que ella entendía plenamente el porque de tomar este camino y destruir la aldea para empezar de nuevo. Solo esperaba que Kurotsuchi estuviera a la altura de lo que le esperaba

* * *

**-Kirigakure No Sato-**

La villa oculta de la niebla o también conocida como Kirigakure se encontraba en el país del agua o Mizu no Kuni. De siempre había tenido una reputación de temer siendo vistos como la aldea mas despiadada y brutal de todas. No ayudaba a que siempre habían tenido que generar ninjas que estuvieran por encima de la calidad que se mostraba a los que estaban al exterior y de ahí su crueldad y la potencia detrás de ellos y sus formaciones brutales. El caso es que al igual que Iwa mei Terumi había dejado a la villa oculta de Kiri con solo las fuerzas ninjas suficientes como para mantener el pueblo defendido mientras que al resto de los ninjas se los había llevado con ella a Kumo. No a diferencia de Onoki ella no estaba de acuerdo con esto y había preferido la idea de colocarse ella junto con las restantes fuerzas que le quedaban aquí para dirigir la defensa del pueblo pero una vez mas los malditos asesores habían decidido que ella debía ir a Kumo como eran posiblemente los que estarían primero en la línea de ataque de Uzu ya que despues de todo ellos estaban mas cerca de Uzu y al ser la potencia mas peligrosa de todas . Los asesores de Mei Terumi vieron esto como la oportunidad perfecta de ponerse al mando de Kiri y colocar lo que elos pensaron como fue las normas ultimas que mantendrían a salvo a Kiri de ser extinguida junto con sus tradiciones. Se coloco como miembro al mando a Ao uno de los partidarios mas firmes de los consejeros ya que en su opinión ellos eran la mejor esperanza de Kiri, el podía haber dado su apoyo a mei pero esto era debido a que ella era la mas fuerte de todos los partidarios de los que se opusieron a Yagura pero el hombre de pelo azul pensaba que los consejeros eran los mas adecuados para gobernar. Por suerte o por desgracia ahora el estaba al mando de la defensa de Kiri pero había una brutal diferencia entre la defensa de Kiri y como dirigió la defensa el hijo de Onoki que era Kitsuchi ya que los pensamientos de Ao eran considerablemente muy diferentes a lo que cualquiera podía pensar

Resulta que Ao pensaba que los civiles no tenian cabida en las aldeas ninja, que solo un ninja debía estar aquí por lo que todos los viveres y toda comodidad disponible había sido requisada por este hombre para ser entregada a los miembros del ejercito de Kiri y que así de esta manera al menos los hombres y mujeres que iban a luchar tuvieran una mayor oportunidad y posibilidad contra los ninjas en caso de recibir un ataque por parte de los ninjas de Uzu. Otra cosa que Ao era muy claro es que no se preocupaba por la seguridad de los civiles y por tanto no preparo los Bunkers ni ninguno de los lugares donde se podría poner a estas personas en caso de ellos necesitar lo mas minimo para sobrevivir y por tanto se podía ver como los civiles estaban teniendo que huir de Kiri solo porque el hombre tonto estaba empeñado en hacer las cosas a su manera y con su estilo personal que implicaría aunque no lo pareciera la muerte y fallecimiento de todo el futuro de Kiri. Mientras tanto, mientras que todo civil huia de Kiri el propio Ao estaba pensando en la defensa perfecta de Kiri y el hombre estaba seguro que con la gran cantidad de agua que ellos tenian para su manejo pues entonces era mas que probable que podrían defender sin ninguna duda el pueblo del ataque de cualquier persona que tuviera un mal interés en el pueblo y por supuesto el hombre además pensaba que gracias a la defensa natural de Kiri de estar siempre rodeados de niebla pues que entonces ellos serian imposibles de ser tomados por la espalda, en la modesta opinión de Ao Kiri era imposible de ser conquistado y por tanto el no estaba dándole tanto tiempo a pensar acerca de la defensa de Kiri. No lo que el estaba pensando es en los diversos temas que significaban la vida diaria de Kiri en estos últimos tiempos así como lo que el había sido testigo en Uzu y como habían mejorado no solo sus sistemas ninja y las diferentes disciplinas y clanes

Para Ao lo principal y mas importante a decir verdad y que era lo que mas lo cabreaba era el factor de que resultaba que uzu no Kuni contaba con clanes ninja que no le pertenecía. Para Ao un clan era una propiedad, no estaba de acuerdo con Ei y su política de capturar al máximo numero de habitantes con líneas de sangre porque el pensaba que la propiedad de un pueblo no debe ser quitada por otro pueblo, sin embargo el pensaba que un clan debía quedarse en el país al que pertenecía incluso aunque les significara la muerte. Por esta misma razón el estaba muy en contra de los ideales de Uzu de haber dado el cobijo como lo había hecho a los clanes Koga, Iga y Hattori. Sobre todo al Hattori. Al igual que muchos otros el pensaba que el clan Uzumaki así como el Hattori deberían haber permanecido en la extinción y de haber sido destruidos. Los clanes de monstruos como ellos que solian generar ninjas antiejercito no tenian ningun derecho a permanecer con vida. El era además de laopinion de que los clanes que no tenian líneas de sangre sino que poseían técnicas ocultas eran por tanto clanes que eran sacrificables y por tanto el pueblo debía quedarse con las técnicas en cuestión. Con todo esto dicho y hecho el estaba también muy furioso por la traición de Haku Yuki. Su deber era volver a Kiri y convertirse en una maquina de cria pero en vez de hacer esto se había quedado con sus enemigos y estaba enamorada de uno de los miembros de estas fuerzas armadas en las que tendría que estar en contra, con esto dicho el era de los que pensaba que Haku debía ser capturada con vida y torturada y violada hasta que un nuevo clan Yuki fuera dado a luz y por tanto que este sea fiel únicamente a Kiri y al Mizukage. Con todo esto dicho y hecho el tenia muy pensado lo que iba a hacer una vez esta guerra acabara a favor de la alianza y a quien iba a reclamar y si Mei se oponía solo tenian que quitársela de en medio y colocar a alguien como el mismo en la posicion de Mizukage

Sin embargo había algo que mas le molestaba aun que la deserción de Haku Yuki o de la de todo el poder que tenian los miembros de Uzu no Kuni o de todos los clanes que por derecho no eran de Uzu y que debían ser devueltos a sus lugares aunque en el proceso fueran exterminados. Lo que mas le molestaba a Ao eran los jinchurikis perdidos. El era del pensamiento de que el jinchuriki era un arma y el mayor error que jamás se podía cometer era el de darle un tanto de libertad como se hizo con Yagura ya que despues de todo mira lo que hizo la vida de ygura. El destrozo el pueblo y diezmo a la mayoría de los clanes ninjas de Kiri solo porque el pensaba que los clanes eran seres antinaturales, esto de por si había llevado a un estado muy debilitado a Kiri. Pero el golpe fatal a Kiri había sido que los dos jinchurikis de Kiri se habían vuelto contra ellos y desde ahora estaban aliados con Uzu. So era imperdonable en la mente de Ao y por tanto debían ser castigados de la manera mas brutal y cruel posible ya que despues de todo un arma y una herramienta debe obedecer absolutamente al Kage y al pueblo en el que servían pero en el caso de estos dos jinchuriki no era así. Utakata se había enamorado de la joven ninja del clan Tsuchikumo y estaba felizmente comprometido con ella mientras que por otro lado estaba el nuevo jinchriki del Sanbi que era completamente leal al Uzumaki porque su madre adoptiva estaba enamorada de Uzumaki naruto, solo de pensar en todas estas cosas se hacia su mente estar en la ira mas absoluta de todas y solo podía pensar en maneras de recuperar el poder de Kiri tal y como solo su pueblo se merecía en realidad. El tenia bien claro que cuando tuvieran una oportunidad atraparían a Utakata y a Yukimaru y los harian presenciar la perdida de las dos personas que mas querían en este mundo, luego ellos se harian cargo del control de ellos por medios de unos sellos de control y finalmente los harian tener descendencia que obviamente se convertiría en los nuevos jinchurikis

Por desgracia Ao también estaba pensando en diversos temas que no le gustaban cuando todo esto cayo en su lado de vivir. Los Uzumaki eran un clan de monstruos por decirlo de una manera amble y tranquila pero en su mente ellos eran mas de lo que podía parecer. El recordaba con facilidad como el clan uzumaki diezmo el ejercito de Kiri cuando ellos junto con Kumo e Iwa los atacaron y adecir verdad solo podía decir que daba gracias a los dioses que solo había un miembro de dicho clan cn vida ya que solo podía pensar en lo que seria capaz de hacer un clan al completo de esos monstruos lo cual era otro motivo de porque el hombre no quería permitir que el clan en ningun momento se reprodujera o dios lo quiera tuviera descendientes de mas de una de las mujeres con las que el hombre se había relacionado. El mayor dolor en el culo había sido enterarse que durante la invasión fallida de Uzu este hombre creo sellos que mantuvieron alejados y en distancia a cada uno de los principales ninjas que estaban liderando el ataque contra Uzu. Le gustara admitirlo o no le gustase el podía decir sin ninguna duda que el joven miembro del clan Uzumaki en cuestión tenia mas habilidades y capacidades de las que le gustaba admitirlo y si por el fuera el estaría mas que dispuesto a hacer las tácticas mas sucias y feas disponibles para conseguir que dicho miembro no se atreva a tratar de tomar represalias contra ellos. En el lado positivo el pensaba que Uzumaki naruto era solo un joven estúpido que no sabia de la verdadera cara de los ninjas o al menos así lo parecía porque el chico estaba formando una familia y había dejado que todo el mundo supiera exactamente que el estaba planeando esto por lo que lo había convertido con facilidad en una diana para todos y cada uno de los enemigos de dicho clan. Solo podía imaginarse lo que iba a pasar una vez que el tuviera la oportunidad de golpear al Uzumaki ya que lo principal y mas importante era mostrarle a dicho joven que no debía hacer todas las cosas que había hecho ya que despues de todo haber humillado de la manera que lo había hecho a Kiri hasta el momento durante la guerra así como la forma en que se había apoderado de las rutas marinas el solo podía imaginarse que si quería tener alguna que otra oportunidad de volver a convertir a Kiri en una gran potencia no solo de manera militar sino también de manera comercial entonces el debía deshacerse del poderío de los Uzumaki. Por suerte una vez acabada la guerra el hombre sabia que podía contar con el Daimyo de Mizu no Kuni para reclamar y hacerse con todo lo que era en opinión de Ao y del hombre avaricioso que era suyo. En ningun momento Ao se esperaba un ataque a Mizu no Kuni ni a Kirigakure

Mientras rodeando las dos islas principales de Mizu no Kuni estaba la flota de la escuadra seis de Uzu. Ambos tanto Yukimaru como Utakata estaban orquestando dicha misión y se habían dividido las naves que tenian para lanzar dos ataques de manera simultanea. El muy imbécil del Daimyo de Mizu no Kuni así como los consejeros de Kiri y el que estaba actualmente al mando habían dejado todas las zonas civiles no solo desprotegidas sino que a los civiles sin ningun alimento posible por lo que cuando la armada de Uzu apareció los civiles no dieron ninguna señal de alarma y fue mucho mas difícil que dieran una señal de alarma cuando algunos de los barcos mas de transporte de Uzu empezaron a proporcionar alimentos para no solo los civiles y sus familias sino que además proporcionaron toda la comodidad posibles y disponible para las gentes que por las políticas del Daimyo y de el imbécil de Ao estaban ahora sin nada mas y nada menos que harapos y casi sin alimentos para mantenerse con vida y alimentados. Con esto dicho fue fácil y sencillo para Utakata colocar sus tres naves de ataque destroyer así como su nave de transporte de guerra Fortress por lo que cuando empezara la invasión el bombardeo de las destroyer destrozaría cualquier medida de defensa y luego el junto con los subordinados de las Fortess estarían lanzando el ataque terrestre y dominado por no decir conquistando todo el dominio de Kirigakure. Del mismo modo Yukimaru tenia ordenes de pasar por el fuego a la capital de Mizu no Kuni. La capial de Mzu no Kuni estaba en lo que se podía decir una isla muy cercana a la isla principal donde estaba Kirigakure y toda la ciudad capital era en si una fortaleza que estaba para los miembros de la realeza y los comerciantes mas ricos y aunque fuera curioso los niños de estos se encontraban con ellos y disfrutando de la buena vida mientras que cualquier persona de fuera de la capital estaría suriendo por la falta de alimentos así como carecer de las comodidades necesarias. Además la principal defensa de Mizu que era su niebla se convirtió en la principal defensa y de transporte de los ninjas de Uzu como no fueron detectados todavía por el enemigo mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos sin prisa pero sin pausa. Con todo esto había dos diferentes mentalidades en los dos comandantes que lanzaban este ataque

Por un lado esta Yukimaru, era un niño joven pero Isobu se había encargado de enseñarle y de educarle para convertirse en un gran ninja. El niño había crecido idolatrando a Naruto viéndolo como lo mas importante en su familia junto con Guren y fue aun mas cuando naruto le comunico que el estaría ayudándole con su pesada carga de ser un jinchuriki. En vez de ser usado como un sujeto para sus experimentos por parte de Orochimaru Yukimaru había disfrutado de una mas que agradable vida y podía contar cada dia con naruto. Su relación con Isobu lo había llevado a convertirse en el segundo comandante de la unidad de ataque Aqua y por tanto el chico podía sentir la pesada carga de todo esto sobre sus hombros pero en vez de rechazarla el niño había estado mas que encantado de aceptarla como era en sus propias palabras la carga de alguien que debe estar dispuesto a tener para ser un líder. En las enseñanzas de Yukimaru resulta que Naruto le había enseñado una gran verdad: El líder de cualquier cosa es un pilar. Debe mantenerse fuerte donde otros se caerían de la pesada carga, debe andar donde no se debería poder moverse, debe ser capaz de hacer todo lo que un subordinado ve como imposible ya que resulta que su deber es el de llevar a los suyos lo mas elevado posible de la forma mas efectiva posible y sin dejar a ninguno de los suyos detrás. Con estas enseñanzas Yukimaru estaba en el camino de convertirse en uno de los jóvenes lideres mas destacados dentro de Uzu ynaruto mismo había tenido la intención de ayudar a levantarse al chiquillo junto con la ayuda de Utakata. Con todo este apoyo, con toda esta ayuda el chico que en algunos momentos uno puede pensar en ser mas bajo de lo que parecía tenia uno de los sueños mas elevados posibles: Queria convertirse en la luz que el propio Naruto reflejaba a los que lo rodeaban. Yukimaru cuando veía a Naruto solo podía decir que era por Naruto que este sueño tan increíble que se estaba logrando y el sabia que fue por los esfuerzos de Naruto que se ha llegado a un nivel tan elevado en todos los sentidos por lo que si su sueño era ser como el hombre al que mas admiraba y por esta misma razón cuando Yukimaru estab rodeando toda la isla del Daimyo y donde estaba toda esa gente pomposa el chico tuvo una gran cantidad de ganas de demostrar que a las personas si se las deja crecer con esmero y ayuda pueden llegar muy lejos y para conseguirlo uno debe estar mas que dispuesto a borrar las ramas o piedras podridas por el camino para construir algo verdaderamente hermoso

Por otro lado estaba Utakata que en este mismo momento estab teniendo un recuerdo del pasado. Cuando el recordaba a Kiri había dos partes de el que pensaban en todo esto. Por un lado estab el joven que creció con Kiri en su corazón y con la idea de ser un guardian y protector de esta nación y por otro lado estaba el joven que fue traicionado por ellos ya que no consideraron que sus avances en el control de su biju lo suficientemente adecuados. Con todo esto el solo podía mirar a Kiri y concretamente a Mizu no Kuni con un gran dolor debido a lo que le hicieron. Utakata podía decir sin ninguna duda que su vida en uzu era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás en la vida antes y solo estaba pensando en lo bien realajado que era el dia a dia allí mientras que al mismo tiempo pensaba en toas las ventajas que tenia al estar allí. En Uzu podía ir por donde quería sin tener que dar explicaciones cada pocos minutos o decir que es lo que planeaba hacer, por otro lado en Uzu el tampoco tenia que estar vigilando su espalda cada pocos minutos esperando cualquier tipo de ataque o asalto por la espalda debido a ser un jinchuriki lo cual era algo que tenia de una gran manera agradecido. Otra cosa que estaba la mar de contento en lo que se refería a Uzu es que podía ser el mismo sin tener que estar constantemente preocupándose por lo que el era y por lo que las personas pensaban que era así como el constante momento en la búsqueda de las personas en todos sus intereses personales. Su querida alumna Hotaru era un claro ejemplo de la paz que tanto estaba buscando y que tanto le había costado encontrar y que al mismo tiempo muchos sacrificios le habían llevado, mucha gente podría pensar que es una exageración pero Utakata solo quería estar en un lugar que lo aceptara por quien era. Cuando Naruto acudió a el el estaba siendo perseguido por los equipos de elite de los Hunternin de Kiri pero fue gracias a Naruto que no solo el pudo escapar sino que perteneció a este inmenso ejercito que era mas bien como una gran familia. Lo mas espectacular de todo esto no era solo esto sino que mientras estuvo con Naruto el tuvo a mucha gente que lo miraba con admiración y como si tuviera en inmensa cuenta su valor lo cual lo llevo a darse cuenta de que lo que siempre había buscado que era la paz y la aceptación no solo eran posibles de encontrar sino que estaban al alcance de la mano en lo que se refería buscar las cosas. Ahora Utakata estaba viendo un esquema táctico hecho gracias a las citaciones águila y a los dispositivos que les permitían gravar todo aquello que caia bajo la mirada atenta de las águilas y lo que Utakata estaba viendo le demostraba que Ao no había cambiado en lo mas minimo en absoluto despues de tanto tiempo

De lo que los equipos de observación podían ver se podía decir que Kiri se había reforzado con el cerrado de todas y cada una de las puertas. Los ninjas patrullaban alrededor de todas las murallas y estaban observando detalladamente todo el perímetro creando como una especie de burbuja de observación mediante la humedad, afortunadamente ellos al estar en el mar estaban lo suficientemente alejados de todo en lo que se refería a la capacidad de detección de Kiri. Otra cosa que el pudo ver fue la plantación de las antiguas trampas de Kiri en los bosques circundantes lo cual les permitiría eliminar y menguar cualquier fuerza de asedio que se lanzara contra Kiri algo que en cuestión de capacidad era perfecto, además al hacer esto dejaban también vulnerables a aquellos que se lanzaran al ataque como la mayoría de las trampas tenian el objetivo de herir y no de matar por lo que de esta forma una trampa secundaria se activaría una vez que vienen a socorrer al herido y por tanto el herido y el rescatador caen junto con cualquier grupo a la redonda. Esto sin embargo no fue lo único como pudo ver también algunos lanzadores de kunais y shuriken muy parecidos a los que ellos tenian pero de menor calidad por lo que quería decir que estos eran o bien prototipos o bien se trataba de armas de baja calidad hechas en un intento de copiar las suyas. Finalmente estaba la mayor trampa que las águilas habían visto a lo largo de todo el pueblo: Los edificios. Habian convertidos los edificios en bombas trampas en las que por medio de marcadores de cercanía se posia detectar cuando alguien se acercaba a cualquier edificio y por tanto el edificio se convertiría en una bomba que aprovechando la metralla de este heriría a todo el mundo cercano a la posicion de el edificio explotado. Con todo esto investigado Utakata era fácilmente consciente de que Ao había convertido toda la aldea y sus cercanías en una bomba mortal en la que ningun atacante podría salir técnicamente indemne y saldrían golpeados y muy doblegados por lo que no habría técnicamente victorias para ninguno de los dos lados y ambos grupos solo podrían pensar en esto como un empate aunque en el caso de Kiri seria mas como una victoria. Utakata solo podía menera la cabeza de forma negativa al ver como Ao todavía jugaba con el estilo de mientras que el rival no gane el estaría contento

Por otro lado Yukimaru estaba estudiando también el informe entregado a su persona por los invocadores de las águilas en lo que se refería al ataque posiblemente a la ciudad del Daimyo así como todos los ricos y los codiciosos. La ciudad había sido construida con grandes muros y con una considerable cantidad de agua a su alrededor con el objetivo de usar el agua para técnicas y tácticas que implicasen a usuarios de agua por lo que de esta forma podrían repeler sin ningun problema los ataques de las fuerzas enemigas. Por suerte o por desgracia según se mire Yukimaru también podía decir que la ciudad era vulnerable a un atque que dejara una simple y sencilla apertura en sus defensas, no era como si esa simple apertura fuera un problema es que una vez hecha la apertura toda la defensa del muro se volveria inútil ya que en vez de ser un muro que aguante todo lo que se le lance dicho muro será como tener que soportar impactos cada vez mas y mas potentes que llevaran al final al colapso de toda la estructura. Otra cosa positiva según como se mire era que los nobles estaban tan interesados en tener fuerzas leales que todo lo que tenian eran samuráis y si bien Yukimaru podía decir que los Samurais son dignos de respeto son aquellos que estaban justamente en país del hierro que eran mas respetados ya que despues de todo ellos tenian a su favor entrenamientos en climas tremendamente adversos así como situaciones casi constante de vida a muerte por lo que no eran unos simples mercenarios que se habían acostumbrado en exceso a su tiempo y estancia en el palacio del Daimyo o en las casas de los nobles. Con todo estudiado a las mil maravillas se procedió a decir las ordenes y a desplazar las tropas ya que Kiri iba a caer y también lo haría la capital del agua ya que no tenia intención de permitir a estos patanes seguir dirigiendo a un pueblo y matándolo de hambre

A la mañana siguiente Ao se despertó cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de las explosiones. No era un sonido que le estuviera gustando precisamente. La primera ola de explosiones por lo que el podía ver estaba realizándose justamente en el bosque y las explosiones tenian que estar activando todas y cada una de las trampas que se habían colocado algo que el sabia que era una muy mala cosa para ellos ya que sin las trampas no podrían ralentizar y atrasar el ataque de sus fuerzas una vez trataran de llegar a Kirigakure. Sin embargo el hombre se atrevió a sonreir mientras pensaba que resultaba que aunque con un ataque de semejante calibre el todavía tenia las trampas de los edificios así como a sus subordinados para lanzar emboscadas. Se equivoco. Lo siguiente que vio en el cielo eran sobre cinco bolas hechas de metal negro que estallaron en nubes de humo permitiendo ver cientos de kunais explosivos. Estos kunais chocaron contra los edificios y el resultado fueron violentas explosiones que destruyeron todas las bombas trampa que el había creado en espera para los futuros invasiores lo cual los levo a quedarse sin defensas. Antes que podía pedir un informe de daños se vio como un enorme dragonde agua o que al menos parecía agua destruyo las puertas de la villa oculta y pronto miles de ninjas estaban entrando a una considerable velocidad. Fue una masacre

Los ninjas de Kirigakure estuvieron bajo ataque en cuestión de minutos y debido a que muchos de ellos habían estado tratando de realizar un análisis de la situación muchos fueron pillados por sorpresa y atacados sin la mas minima muestra de piedad por los miembros de la división AQUA. En menos de media hora casi todo el lugar había caído ante las manos de los ninjas de Uzu y se podía ver fácilmente a muchos de ellos huyendo por el bosque. El mas notable de todos ellos era Ao como tenia la gran idea de que si llegaba a la isla de los Daimyo podría pensar en un contraataque desde allí. Fue por desgracia demasiado tarde para el escapar

Tan pronto como llego a una determinada posicion dentro de el bosque se vio rodeado por una considerable cantidad de lo que parecían burbujas de baño lo cual inmediatamente activo sus sentidos de alarma como el conocía muy bien este tipo de técnica y quien era en realidad capaz de hacerla. Fue justo un momento despues que todas las pompas de jabon explotaron produciendo no solo una violenta explosión sino una gran onda de choque. Cuando todo esto sucedió Ao consiguió salir a lo que parecía ser un claro y allí vio a su enemigo que había tratado de matarlo brutalmente. Ao estaba sorprendido por los cambios físicos de Utakata: Su cabello negro ahora era mas largo y atado con una cola de caballo. No vestía con un kimono como lo hacia antes sino que ahora llevaba pantalones Hakama de color azul oscuro, un Kimono de color azul oscuros, en la cintura sujetándolo todo llevaba un Obi de color negro y por encima de todo llevaba un Haori de color azul claro. En su mano llevaba su equipo para hacer burbujas pero en su cintura se podían ver dos Sais. Con todo esto observado Ao trato de usar su Byakugan oculto para ver el máximo posible de Utakata y calibrar su nivel de amenaza. Lo que vio fue algo que lo asusto considerablemente ya que de lo que podía decir Utakata era mas fuerte que Mei y Yagura juntos y su chakra aunque inmenso estaba en paz, mientras que ambos ninjas se miraban Ao podía decir que Utakata quería matarlo de la forma mas dolorosa y cruel posible ya que era obvio que el joven no le estaba perdonando por sus acciones en determinadas misiones así como las muchas acciones de sacrificio que el hombre en su determinado momento había hecho solo porque el pensaba que era lo correcto y viendo como además no había nadie para discutirle si era correcto o no el sabia que no había manera de discutirle. Utakata miraba a Ao con ira pero Saiken tuvo a bien recordarle que la ira no llevaba a ninguna parte y que si se dejaba guiar por ella entonces el no haría sufrir todo lo que se merecía el bastardo que tenia delante suya. Una vez que se tranquilizo Utakata le dio las gracias a su Biju que una vez mas había demostrado ser algo mas que una criatura de la destrucción o arma como muchos la habían calificado a lo largo de los tiempos

-Utakata. Recuerda cual es tu deber para Kiri. Este pueblo te concedió el don del mayor poder posible y tu le debes por esto una fidelidad de manera eterna. Olvidate de Uzu ¿Qué saben esos tontos acerca de ser ninja? Ellos siempre hablan acerca de la paz, pero en la paz los ninjas nos volveríamos obsoletos. Uzu habla de paz y sin embargo no estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse para ahorrarse esta guerra ¿Qué importaba para Uzu la vida de Haku Yuki, de Yugito Ni, de los miembros del clan Hattori o de los clanes Koga e Iga? Deberian haberlo aceptado tal y como era y dejar que cada nación obtuviera lo que se merecían. Tu sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es cien por cien cierto ya que despues de todo Uzu no tenia derecho a hacer lo que ha hecho y lo hizo. Si alguien es responsble de esta guerra son ellos. Los miles de vidas que se han perdido son cosa suya no de Kiri, ni de Iwa ni de Kumo sino de Uzu por no ceder. Somos una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja Utakata y nos lo ganamos con nuestro esfuerzo de sudor y sangre. Sabes que con tu ayuda Kiri se podría imponer a Uzu, podríamos arrebatarle el jinchuriki del Sanbi al mismo tiempo y convertirlo en su contra. Con los dos de nuevo bajo la guía de Kiri se podría iniciar una revolución contra Uzu y devolver a esos imbéciles amantes de la paz a donde ellos pertenecían. No pierdas tu tiempo con ellos Utakata y vuelve a donde perteneces. Recuerda que eres la herramienta de Kiri y solo de Kiri sino aceptases esto solo estarías escupiendo al legado de los anteriores jinchuriki y a la historia que ellos han dejado atrás por lo que te digo: Ven conomigo y ayudame a dejar bien claro a Uzu su lugar en lo bajo de la cadena alimenticia de el mundo ninja

Si Ao fuera tan bueno con la vista como el se creía el habría estado viendo como la rabia de Utakata crecia cada vez mas y se hacia mas grande. Cualquiera podría decir que el miembro de los jinchuriki estaba a punto de saltar sin un plan pero no estaría mas equivocado. Utakata guardo su equipo para hacer burbujas y se lanzo velozmente contra el hombre que se pensaba que las cosas debían mantenerse a la antigua usanza. Al ver a Utakata lanzarse a una gran velocidad Ao solo pudo poner una mala cara al pensar que Utakata se había vuelto un arma inútil ahora y por tanto se dispuso a combatirlo en taijutsu ya que el mas o menos tenia un conocimiento de el estilo juken. Cuando estuvo muy cerca y consiguió golpear a Utakata le solto una buena cantidad de golpes, Ao pensó que había golpeado con la suficiente fuerza como para matarlo pero el vio como Utakata se puso de pie sin ningun problema. Estaba a punto de volver a iniciar su ataque cuando sintió algo muy doloroso en sus manos. Cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con que sus manos estaban quemadas por el acido que Utakata generaba debido a ser el jinchuriki de Saiken. El trato de hacer cualquier cosa pero se encontró con ser golpeado en las rodillas y sintió como sus huesos se derretían debido a la potencia del golpe de barrido que le dio Utakata, sin embargo el asunto no termino ahí. Utakata decidió terminar con sus manos y por tanto le coloco las manos encima de las suyas y dejo que el acido le corroyera las dos manos, era algo muy doloroso y eso se sabia cuando se vio como la carne, los musculos, la piel y los huesos se derretían. Para hacerle aun mas daño Utakata coloco su mano en su ojo derecho que era su ojo Byakugan. Ao solo pudo ver como su piel emanaba el acido y antes de que sabia nada su ojo estaba siendo consumido por este poder para derretirlo todo. Como golpe final Utakata le coloco las dos manos en la cara y se pudo oir durante un buen rato los gritos de Ao antes de morir debido a su cabeza derretirse. Fue su final

Y cuando termino Utakata miro lo que quedaba de Ao. A decir verdad el se lamentaba de matar a alguien de una forma tan lenta y dolorosa pero a decir tmbien un poco de verdad no se lamentaba de matar a Ao. Ao siempre había sido un hombre que pensaba que la nieva oculta no debía cambiar bajo ningun concepto y que por tanto ellos debían seguir practicando las cosas de manera brutal y despiadada. Fue uno de lso cazadores ninja que lo habían tratado de cazar con mas vicio y aunque fracaso en el proceso eso no quería decir que el hombre en cuestión no había hecho algunas salvajadas por llegar hasta el sin importarle mujeres, hombres o niños. Estaba contento de haber terminado con el porque sabia que ahora las victimas de sus cacerias podían descansar en az aunque bueno esto era solo una suposición. Utakata solo podía esperar que la paz fuera algo para alcanzar en su opinión ya que estaba esperando para volver a Uzu y seguir con la educación de su alumna así como el simplemente pasar tiempo a su manera sin tener que estar preguntándose de manera constante que es lo que pasaba por el mundo y si alguien lo estaba cansado en ese mismo momento. Por esta razón solo cerro los ojos y espero a que llegara el final de la contienda del dia de hoy. Despues de este dia la villa oulta de Kiri se había terminado, se acabaron los días donde el terror y el dolor eran las tácticas mas comunes utilizadas por determinados escuadrones ninja o se acabo la villa oculta que solo producía asesinos y psicópatas. Y mientras que el celebraba esto a la distancia Yukimaru había seguramente inundado todo el lugar donde estaba la nobleza, el Daimyo y los hombres ricos, despues de todo si querían tener un nuevo comienzo debían empezar por la purga de las malas hiervas y de los parasitos de la sociedad. El caso es que ahora se había completado una de las dos misiones de operación CLEAN y solo podía esperar para ver los informes finales

* * *

**-Kumogakure No Sato-**

La aldea de Kumogakure no sato se había jactado desde hace mucho tiempo por ser conocida como la mas fuerte y poderosa de todas las aldeas ninjas sin embargo durante el ultimo conflicto muchos habían dudado de esto. Kumo había sido superada en todos los aspectos por Uzu: Militarmente, Estrategicamente, Politicamente y recientemente de manera Economica. Los ninjas de Kumo habían sido testigos de la manera mas desagradable posible de cómo Uzu se había ido haciendo con el control de manera lenta pero progresiva a lo largo de todo este conflicto. Lo primero fue el desacreditar al consejo militar y al propio Raikage, a continuación habían demostrado la trama de traición y el intento de usurpación de los Daimyos y finalmente estaban los planes del Raikage de la venta de Yugito Nii al Akatsuki así como los planes de el propio Ei de hacerse con los clanes Iga y Koga y convertir a sus miembros en maquinas de cria. Con todo esto demostrado Uzu había dado un soberano golpe en las partes nobles de Kumo así como poner un punto y final a sus estrategias de cómo dominar todas las naciones elementales o lo que al menos parecía según sus planes. Con todo esto dicho eso no era ni remotamente lejos lo mas malo que uno podía esperar que Kumo sufriría a manos de Uzu. Su mayor orgullo era Killer Bee quien pese a a dejar de ser interesado en Kumo debido a sus políticas de gobierno y la forma de usar a los ninjas como simples objetos de usar y tirar, pronto todo el mundo puso su fe en Bee y los otros jinchurikis durante la invasión que fracaso. Esperaron que el poder que el jinchuriki obtenía del control de la bestia seria mas que suficiente para dominar a Uzu pero por desgracia calucularon muy mal. Uzu no solo repelió la invasión sin bajas dentro de sus fuerzas sino que además capturo con vida a los tres jinchurikis de la fuerza de la alianza. Fue un golpe muy doloroso para ellos saber que su fuerza absoluta, su mayor arma de destrucción había sido derrotado y ahora estaba en manos de Uzu. Para el Raikage fue peor en el sentido de que el hombre ahora solo podía ver lo que era el sueño de muchas personas: Todos los jinchurikis en un mismo lugar bajo el mando de alguien. No era extraño que esta fuera una ambicion de un líder tan militariasta como lo era el propio Raikage pero a excepción del Ichibi el hombre sabia perfectamente bien que Uzu tenioa a todos los jinchurikis bajo su bandera. Ni de lejos esto era lo peor que podía pasar ya que era bien sabido que Uzu estaba planeando lanzar una contraofensiva por la treta que el señor de Kumo había tratado de realizar por lo que el Raikage convencido de que lo primero que harian era atacar a Kumo consiguió convencer tanto al Tsuchikage como a la Mizukage de enviar sus fuerzas mas capaces a defender a Kumo ya que el hombre tuvo el valor de admitir abiertamente que si Kumo caia entonces Uzu lo tendría mas fácil para conquistar Iwa basándose en ataques por dos frentes y finalmente con Iwa y Kumo derrotados ellos se lanzarían a por Kiri en un intento de gobernarlos de una buena vez por todas. Viendo esto como la única solución posible a su problema con el miembro restante del clan Uzumaki (aunque Mei tenia constantemente golpeándose la cabeza por haber aceptado dicha alianza ya que ella solo podía decir que estaba trayendo mas mal que bien en este mismo momento y por tanto solo se lamentaba de formar parte de esta guerra.) Pero ahora todos ellos se encontraban con un problema que ninguno podía haberse imaginado

Hace una semana se confirmo la caída y derrota de Kiri y de Iwa. Los pronósticos de Kumo de que se convertirían en el primer objetivo estuvieron equivocados y ahora Iwa y todo el país de Tsuchi no Kuni así como Kiri y todo Mizu no Kuni estaban bajo el poder y el control de Uzu no Kuni. Lo peor de todo no era eso sin embargo. Las personas de población civil habían aceptado a los gobernantes de Uzu sin ninguna dificultad. Durante estos dos meses Uzu solo había hecho junto con los aliados que tenian para tratar de establecer el orden en los países que a causa de la guerra habían estado en un total desorden y en una gran cantidad de confusión. En este tiempo Uzu había alimentado y devuelto la seguridad a estas personas haciéndoles entender que en realidad había alguien preocupándose por todos ellos. En este tiempo la riqueza almacenada por los Daimyos y nobles de manera que los civiles y la gente de mas abajo no tenian nada se había repartido de manera adecuada y equitativa. En este tiempo que Uzu había estado al mando pronto todo el mundo y todos aquellos que habían abusado de su poder y su autoridad se las vieron con un gobierno que no permitia que las cosas se salieran de sus manos. Uzu estableció normas y leyes que protegieron a todo el mundo, pero además de eso se molestaban en saber las dos opiniones y cosas que sucedían en ambos grupos de personas a la hora de ser juzgados. Esto había llevado por desgracia para los lideres de Kiri y de Iwa a que el pueblo de sus dichos respectivos países quisiera mas a un gobierno de Uzu que a los gobiernos defendidos en su momento por ellos alegando que al menos Uzu no los explotaba, no los hacia vivir en hambre, no forzaba el reclutamiento y por supuesto no dejaba a los pomposos y a los corruptos salirse de rositas solo porque eran el hijo de alguien. Para la eterna desgracia de todos los Kages los dos países eran imposibles de recuperar debido a que Uzu había hecho el trabajo que un gobernante debía hacer y ahora estaba con Kumoenfrentarse a ellos en dos frentes por separado. El Raikage por tanto había ordenado el retroceso de todas las fuerzas a Kumo para esperar un ataque por parte de Uzu en el que combatirían todas las fuerzas de Kumo contra todas las fuerzas de Uzu esperando sinceramente que las fuerzas de kumo fueran capaces de reisitr semejante combate

Sin embargo los civiles de Kumo no estaban nada satisfechos. Desde que la guerra empezó sus recursos se habían ido reduciendo considerablemente ya que el Raikage había declarado que a causa de la importancia del ejercito ellos eran la principal fuerza a tener en cuenta y respetada y que por tanto todos los recursos debían ser enviados al ejercito para mantener a los militares lo mas contentos posibles. Poco a poco los civiles habían abandonado Kumo dejando que la villa pro militar estuviera solo llena de fuerzas militares. Un total de quince mil ninjas estaban dentro de esta villa esperando un ataque por parte de las gentes de Uzu y a decir verdad ya el pánico se había extendido por muchas partes. Entre que los civiles ya no tenian ningun respeto por Ei y sus políticas excesivamente militares y además el recorte de cada cosa que ellos necesitaban para vivir había llevado que los civiles abandonaran a Kumo a su suerte pero eso no era ni de lejos lo peor que había pasado. La moral de los ninjas estaba muy por debajo de lo que uno podía haberse esperado pero una vez mas todo era debido a las constantes victorias del ejercito de Uzu. No había gustado nada de nada a la población ninja que toa idea y todo plan contra Uzu había terminado en un fracaso lo cual solo significaba para ellos que estaban condenados al fracaso y la derrota de los jinchurikis era solo la guinda del pastel de todo esto

Si alguien miraba a Kumo uno podría detectar el nerviosismo en cada persona que andaba por las calles de Kumo. Pero si había alguien que no parecía afectado por esto era el Raikage. Ei estaba a decir verdad muy tranquilo con el final que se acercaba a el y su pueblo y a decir verdad estaba esperando el ataque con una gran cantidad de paciencia. El sabia que muy posiblemente este ataque significaría el final de Kumo pero el tenia plena confianza en sus habilidades de combate y en como Kumo siempre había sido una de las naciones ninja mas poderosas y fuertes de todas por lo que de ahí que estuviera plenamente confiado en las posibilidades del futuro. Por desgracia para Ei sus compañeros Kages no eran de la misma idea como no habían visto bien la caída de sus respectivas aldeas ninja, de todos ellos Mei Terumi era la que peor lo había tomado como ella solo quiso crear un futuro mejor para Kiri y va y se entera que mientras que ella no estaba los concejales así como Ao habían estado abusando de su posicion de poder y esto había conducido finalmente a que los diferente civiles se pusieran en contra del gobierno de ella y cualquier otro en Mizu no Kuni. Ella estaba dolida pero si había alguien molesto con Uzu ese seria el Tsuchikage. Onoki no solo había perdido a su nieta debido a las acciones del ejercito de Uzu cuando fallaron en la primera ofensiva sino que ahora el podía dar por perdido a su hijo lo cual solo era un golpe mas en lo que era el corazón del anciano. Las derrotas estaban implicando un aumento de la tensión en su cuerpo y mente y el anciano sabia que su momento se acercaba mas deprisa a cada momento que se estaba resistiendo. Les gustase o no admitirlo a todos los Kages resultaba que Uzu había ganado la guerra pero Ei creía en que se podía rechazar el ataque que aquí vendría por lo que el hombre estaba de manera tonta con la confianza en la victoria todavía. Era un iluso que no se daba cuenta de que la guerra estaba perdida y no quería negociar, ahora lo único que le quedaba a los tres kages en cuestión era dar su vida por esta misma guerra que tontamente habían iniciado. Ni siquiera la parte de su plan que contaba con Konoha y Suna se había llevado a cabo

Mintras tanto viendo desde atrás para elejercito que se estaba acumulando en Kumo había varias personas: Karasuba, Matatabi, Yugito, Genosuke de Koga y Hattori Hanzo. Estos eran cinco de los ninjas mas poderosos de Uzu y en cuestión de importancia estaban Matatabi y Yugito que eran las esposas de Naruto. Las mujeres en cuestión estaban aquí con el único y obvio objetivo de matar a a los dos inmortales: Hidan y Kakuzu. Por otro lado estaba karasuba junto con Genosuke que tenian la intención de terminar con el Raikage por sus intentos de hacerse con su línea de sangre o en el caso de karasuba por usarla como un conejillo de indias y tratar de convertirla en una herramienta de Kumo y finalmente estaba Hattori Hanzo que estaba aquí con el objetivo de eliminar a Onooki por su intento de destruir su clan. Cada uno de los ninjas sabia que tenian que acabar con sus objetivos de la manera mas rápida posible ya que despues de esto ellos se iban a encargar de los soldados de Kumo que eran aunque una amenaza menor en sus mentes ellos eran lo suficientemente potentes como para implicar una gran cantidad de daño ellos de por si podían convertirse en una gran molestia y de ahí porque el ejercito de cinco mil ninjas que habían traido con ellos estaba ambientado en su mayoría para lanzar un ataque sorpresa ya que el objetivo era sacar el máximo numero de los ninjas enemigos antes de que el resto se dieran cuenta de su presencia, una táctica un tanto fea si pero era de gran utilidad viendo como eran ellos contra muchos mas que ellos. Mientras que cada uno pensaba en lo que tenia que haer todos tuvieron muy claro que la batalla que se avecinaba tenia que ser lo mas corta posible y no debían dejar que su sed de sangre los dominara: Su objetivo debía ser cumplido de forma rápida y precisa sin estar atascados

Varias horas mas tarde y con la noche de su lado el ejercito de invasión se había dividido en varios segmentes: El primer segmento estaba liderado por Genosuke y por Karasuba, el segundo segmento estaba liderado por Yugito y Matatabi y el ultimo segmento estaba liderado por Hanzo. Mientras que Hanzo avanzaba lentamente hacia el enemigo que eran su caso Onoki el estaba en ese momento en una distancia considerable de Hanzo pero eso no evitaba que el asesino del clan hattori no tratara de deshacerse de el lo antes posible. Por el camino Hanzo se había empezado a dejar en pequeños grupos a sus ninjas para poder deshacerse el personalmente de Onoki. Cuando llego al lugar en el que detectaba a Onoki lo encontró en lo que parecía ser una plaza y estaba vestido con su vestimenta de Kage al mismo tiempo que miraba la luna como si tratando de entender algo de ella. No es como si al miembro de lso Hattori le interesara pero el era consciente de que Onoki ya sabi que el estaba aquí por lo que saco su dual Kusarigama y salió de las sombras en las que se ocultaba: Su ataque sorpresa había fallado

_-Hanzo VS Onoki-_

Onoki miro en la dirección de Hanzo y no pudo negar que se parecía considerablemente a su padre, una parte de el pensaba que era toda una ironia que el terminaría enfrentándose a este nemigo sabiendo que la ultima vez que lucho contra este el casi termino muerto, ahora parecía que iba a luchar al nieto del propio Hattori y que en esta ocasión el terminaría seguramente muerto por lo que el Tsuchikage se giro despacio hacia el. No tenia intención de poner palabras entre ellos del mismo modo que el miembro del clan hattori no quería hacer semejante cosa, pacientemente espero hasta que vio como una cuchilla con cadena llego mas deprisa de lo que se podía imaginar a donde el estaba. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse con un Tsuchi bunshin. Cuando el vio el corte limpio a su clon el realizo los sellos de mano adecuados y un orbe de energia se genero entre sus manos, El miembro del clan Hattori no necesito nada mas para esquivar velozmente el ataque en cuestión como el sabia que dicho ataque podría matarlo sino que el simplemente se negaba también a aprovechar esto como dicho jutsu dejo expuesto al Tsuchikage por lo que mas rápido de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar el lanzo un kunai explosivo que paso rozando a Onoki. La explosión hizo daño a Onoki pero no lo mato mientras que Hanzo apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque anterior y fue solo de un puro milagro que lo consiguió a deir verdad

Onoki se levanto del suelo debido al golpe de la explosión y tuvo tiempo de ver como Hanzo se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche, solo tuvo tiempo de generar un domo de rocas para protegerlo antes de que una de sus armas casi lo cortara por la mitad. Onoki estaba lamentándose increíblemente de su edad en estos momentos como el era perfectamente consciente de que su edad solo era una debilidad en este momento contra el miembro del clan Hattori que lo atacaba sin piedad. Alejandose un par de pasos de Onoki Hanso expulso una nube de ceniza de su boca que luego se convirtió en una nube explosiva que arraso sin ninguna dificultad todo lo que había dentro de su radio de daño ya sea debido a la fuerza de su ataque en cuestión o a cualquier cosa como un posible sello de acelerantes que llevaba el ninja de Uzu para hacer las explosiones como esta mas potente. Onoki casi no podía ponerse en pie cuando se pudo ver la explosión y todo lo que había afectado a su gama de ataque pero el anciano ninja tenia bien claro que su objetivo era ganar esta lucha no por el sino por los que habían muerto antes que el, sabia demasiado bien que su victoria solo seria una victoria vacia, Uzu había ganado ya y aunque repelieran este ataque ellos estarían mas debilitados que sus atacantes. Por eso el Tsuchikage genero un cubo de energia y trato de alcanzar con el a Hanzo. Una vez que confirmo que Hanzo estaba dentro de su cubo simplemente los hizo a los dos desaparecer. Su ultimo pensamiento fue que la vida pese a ser algo muy bello en sus ojos no había tenido la belleza que esperaba y que mucho le faltaba a decir verdad. Onoki el Tsuchikage había fallecido llevándose a su enemigo…o al menos eso parecía

De las sombras que no se habían visto afectadas por el ataque de Onoki salió Hanzo que tenia una mirada fría. El hombre sabia que Onoki debido a su vejez se había vuelto paranoico, esa paranoia lo había llevado a envenenar la mentalidad de sus subordinados y fue a causa de esto que casi le cuesta la vida a su clan. Pero eso no quería decir que no debía ser respetado, el respeto al hombre que fue pero no al anciano en que se convirtió. Con estos últimos actos se dirigió directamente hacia su división de subordinados como su misión o al menos parte de ella ya estaba cumplida y por tanto solo quedaba eliminar a todos los hombres posibles antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se despertaran todos por el jaleo que había hecho con Onoki. Por desgracia cuando hanzo llego a donde estaban sus subordinados se dio cuenta de que todo Kumo estaba despertado, adiós factor sorpresa

_-Yugito y Matatabi VS Hidan y Kakuzu-_

Yugito y Matatabi estaban en este mismo momento delante de Hidan y kakuzu. La razón de esto fue que poco despues de empezar el asalto tanto Hidan como el otro conocido inmortal aparecieron y trataron de lanzar un ataque muy potente para sus tropas. Por desgracia para ellos Matatabi tenia una poderosa línea de sangre que fácilmente le permitió bloquear la potente explosión de aire y fuego concentrado. Esta línea de sangre fue el Meton que le permitió crear un agujero negro que absorvio la totalidad del ataque de sus enemigos y por tanto les costo su ataque explosivo. Entonces antes de que ninguno de ellos había teniodo la oportunidad tanto Yugito como Matatabi habían aparecido delante de ambos y con dos potentes patadas los habían enviado volando contra un lugar que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento para los ninjas de Kumo. Huelga decir que la nueva batalla estaba a punto de empezar y que una gran cantidad de destrucción se estaba acercando a ellos sin ninguna dificultad. Hidan sonreía como un loco y se lanzo contra Yugito mientras que kakuzu siendo mas sensato se quedo mirando con tranquilidad a Matatabi sabiendo que era una mujer muy posiblemente que estuviera a su alcance en habilidades

Hidan apareció delante de Yugito con la intención de cortarla solo para darse cuenta de que su guadaña fue interceptada por las afiladas uñas de esta. Un combate de armas vino a continuación entre ambos ninjas que estaban desencadenando ataques entre los dos con cada uno la esperanza de apuñalar al otro. Por desgracia para Hidan el hombre sabia que Yugito ya sabia de su estilo de combate y por tanto cuando ella decidió combatir contra el estuvo pasando a través de sus uñas ya sea chakra Raiton o chakra katon para aun así despues de todo hacerle daño al inmortal sanguinario. No importaba cuanto este lo intentaba como todos sus ataques eran repelidos por Yugito, el no podía entender como una mujer había crecido en fuerza de tal manera en tan poco tiempo por lo que cuando Yugito atravesó el hombro de este con una de sus uñas embuidas de calor y energia de fuego el hombre solo pudo gritar de dolor a causa de todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Por suerte para el dicha arma se alejo de su cuerpo cuando el estuvo a punto de cortarle el brazo a Yugito. Desde la distancia ambos podían observarse entre si mientras que Yugito rápidamente paso por unos cuantos sellos de mano. Hidan sabia lo que se le venia encima y no le gustaba nada de nada ya que despues de todo aunque técnicamente no podía morir el si podía ser derretido hasta la muerte por el fuego de alta intensidad y de ahí que cuando ella uso su** Katon: Kasai no Basuto (ráfaga de fuego)**. El hizo lo mas inteligente y se mantuvo en movimiento mientras que los constantes proyectiles de fuego pasaban cerca de el y por lo que de esta manera el no seria quemado vivo como un trozo de carne en una barbacoa. Hidan por desgracia se perdió un clon que se coloco justamente delante suya y detono llevándose consigo al pobre Jashinista o al menos uno de sus brazos. Hidan solo podía pensar en el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en este mismo momento y que todo era culpa en realidad de kakuzu y de su obsesion por el dinero ya que el fue el que lo convenció de quedarse en Kumo ya que el raikage les pagaría tanto como ellos pidieran y al mismo tiempo el podría sacrificar a su dios todo lo que el quisiera l verse en una guerra como esta. Fue un ganar o ganar pero ahora ya no era de esta manera

Estaba siendo superado por la misma persona que en un tiempo solo fue una presa para el y que por tanto no debería de ser un peligro para el por desgracia no había gran cosa que el pudiera hacer para evitar esto y se lanzo con su arma agarrando con el restante brazo que le quedaba y trato de cortar a la mujer delante de el, solo para verla correr hacia el con sus veiente uñas de gato ardiendo como el infierno lo cual era debido al chakra que recorrían sus uñas alargadas. Esta técnica era una técnica de nintaijutsu conocida como **Katon: Jigoku no Kogeki (asalto infierno). **Hidan solo sintió las puñaladas que cada una de las uñas de Yugito produjo en su cuerpo antes de que sintió como todo el mundo que lo rodeaba se volvia negro y sentía como su cuerpo alcanzaba temperaturas inhumanas. Esto era debido sobre todo al fuego azul que recorría todo el cuerpo de Hidan y que acabo consumiéndolo hasta que no uedo nada de el. Uno de los dos hermanos Zomby estaba muerto ahora solo quedaba el otro por supuesto y que no estaba en una buena situación

Kakuzu a decir verdad no estaba nada satisfecho con el dia de hoy. El esperaba que los combates le permitieran salir de esta con vida y cobrar un sustancioso cheque de pago. Pero ahora estaba delante de un adversario totalmente desconocido que parecía emanar una gran cantidad de fuerza. El no se lo pensó dos veces y saco cuatro de sus cinco corazones a jugar. Dos se fusionaron con su cuerpo creando lo que parecía ser una bestia hecha de hilos que le salian dos cabezas de los hombro mientras que de la espalda le salía una especie y gigantesca mata de hilos mientras que por otro lado otros dos corazones se habían unido formando lo que parecía ser un centauro con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo parecida a la de un cangrejo y la mitad superior a la de un gorila. Con todo esto hecho el centauro se salió muy deprisa a por ella con la intención de atraparla con sus pinzas solo para fallar y capturar un clon explosivo, solo fue cuestión de suerte que no se destruyeran las mascaras

Matatabi apareció al otro lado de Donde estaba kakuzu y lanzo unas llamas azules y negras en su dirección. Para contrarrestar dicha técnica el ordeno a sus mascaras personales de viento y fuego lanzar una llamarada intensa con la intención de bloquear las llamas. No hay que decir lo mucho que se equivoco al tomar dicha decisión como las llamaes negras absorbieron las blancas que se generaron haciéndose de esta manera el fuego mucho mas potente y poderoso de lo que ya era. Cuando Kakuzo no supo que hacer ordeno a su duo de agua y rayos de lanzar un ataque lo cual le gano tiempo y consiguió evitar de dicha manera el ataque aunque por desgracia no le evito perder los otoros dos corazones en el proceso. De repente encima suya apareció Matatabi que lo golpeo contra el suelo con una patada cargada de electricidad que solo sirvió para romperle muchas de las costuras de su cuerpo. Justo cuando el pensó que podía lanzar un ataque aprovechando que ella estaba en el aire ella solo desapareció en un intsnate. Cuando la volvuio a ver decidió dejarse de finuras. Enterro sus manos en el suelo convirtiendo toda la zona en la que ella estaba en un terreno fangoso, luego ordeno a sus dos mascaras a lanzar un ataque combinado de gran potencia que se llevo la mayor parte de su chakra. El vio como la gigantesca explosión lo arraso todo y no podía dejar de sorreir a si mismo pensando que su idea había tenido éxito. Eso fue al principio cuando no sintió la terrible presencia de Matatabi encima suya con sus dos manos cargadas de un relámpago negro. No tuvo tiempo ni de decir nada como las dos manos lo atravesaron de manera cruzada y luego una vez mas lo atravesaron de forma perpendicular. El resultado fue que una vez ella que salió del rango de daño que el propio Kakuzu se convirtió en una explosión de electricidad negra que consumio todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Fue su final

_-Karasuba y Gernosuke VS Ei-_

Tanto Karasuba como Genosuke estaban avanzando lentamente por el camino que llevaba a la torre del Raikage. Se dieron cuenta de que por el camino no encontraron ningun signo de resistencia lo cual quería decir que tenian a todos sus ninjas abajo donde estaban siendo masacrados por las fuerzas ninjas de Uzu. A decir verdad a ellos dos les venia esto muy bien para alcanzar su objetivo o al menos fue así hasta que Ei apareció justo encima de ellos con su Raiton no Yoroi activa y trato de matarlos con un ataque de energia super concentrada. Cuando el lugar se despejo se pudo ver a karasuba y a Genosuke como si nada y era debido a que se movieron en el ultimo momento. Ambos ninjas le dieron una mirada fría a Ei y simplemente sacaron sus espadas de las sayas en las que las llevaban. Con esto dicho se lanzaron ambos a por Ei que se dedico durante un buen rato del combate a desviar los golpes debido a su gran armadura pero cuando Karasuba empezó a decidir tomarlo en serio ella decidió usar su jiton o elemento velocidad y desapareció en un borron. Lo siguiente que Ei sabia es que tenia cientos de cortes en su cuerpo y que su brazo derecho estaba ortado. Cuando el hombre pensó que eso era todo se encontró con su crazon ser atravesado por Genosuke que había imbuido de chakra viento su espada y gracias al hombre estar tan centrado en Karasuba pudo acercarse por la espalda del gigante

A continuación solo se escucho el grito de una mujer que indicaba la rendición de la alianza. La guerra había terminado

* * *

**espero muchos comentarios gracias por el apoyo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Señoras y señores llegamos al final de la historia. Todo este tiempo que he estado escribiendo. Todo este tiempo dedicado a vosotros ha sido magnifico. Sin contar con este capitulo todavía hay otro mas que será el Epilogo pero no esperéis mucho de el. Sera un capitulo corto. Se que mucha gente querrian que fueran algo mas largos pero después de mucho pensamiento me he dado cuenta de una gran verdad: Mis ideas con esta historia están terminadas. Y no quiero joder mi historia solo por poner mas palabras**

**En otra nota diferente quiero decir que una vez suba el Epilogo me tomare lo que resta de mes como descanso para el uno de junio subir un capitulo de cada una de mis nuevas historias. Sed tan positivos con mis otras historias como lo habéis sido con esta**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**LA CAZA DEL HALCON**

* * *

**-Uzushiogakure no Sato-**

La guerra había terminado. Eso era un punto excelente para cada una de las personas de Uzushiogakure así como de todo Uzu no Kuni. Con la guerra terminada los ejércitos fuera de la isla volvieron al hogar dejando los territorios en ruinas. Kumo, Kiri e Iwa nunca mas serian una amenaza para nadie mas debido a la desastrosa y brutal derrota que tuvieron a manos de los miembros de la nueva Uzu. La destrucción y mutilación del ejercito de Kumo había dejado al pueblo en peor estado de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse como el una vez considerado mas fuerte de las aldeas ninja era ahora solo una cascara en realidad. Con su ejercito ninja destruido el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su derrota a manos del ejercito de Uzu. Fue mas lejos y además de no solo derrotarlos encima dictaminaro que el actual Daimyo y su familia eran desterrados de por vida con el propósito únicamente de vagar por de ahora en adelante sin ningun hogar y sin nadie darles nada de beneficio. Por si eso no fuera suficiente Naruto había designado a Bee como el nuevo guardian y protector de Kaminari y coloco en su responsabilidad el de reconstruir las furzas de Kaminari para esta vez ser un pueblo mas pacifico y con un ejercito únicamente ambientado en la defensa del país

Tsuchi no Kuni recibió el mismo mazazo. Con los diferentes clanes de Iwa ser destruidos así como la principal estructura de mando de esta aniquilada llevo a Tsuchi no Kuni a rendirse de manera inmediata. Sin embargo en esta ocasión el Daimyo fue ejecutado ya que resulto que el hombre en cuestión tenia documentos fraudulentos que lo implicaban en muchas operaciones de Iwa que implicaron muerte y asesinatos de familias inocentes simplemente para la obtención de esclavos, niños soldado y esclavos sexuales. Como una muestra de poder Naruto personalmente fue al capitolio de Tsuchi no Kuni y reunió a todos los culpables. Convocando con su chakra una tormenta Naruto hizo desatar un solo rayo con el equivalente de potencia detrás de toda la tormenta. El resultado fue directo y simple: la destrucción completa del capitolio. No dejo a nadie con vida y pronto las naciones entendieron del poder de Naruto y el nuevo clan Uzumaki. Para asegurarse de que Tsuchi no Kuni tenia un ejercito de defensa al igual que KUmo dejo a Kurotsuchi con la mas simple y sencilla misión de reconstruir un ejercito así como elevar la economía del país al igual que se hizo con Kumo. Curiosamente ella conto con el apoyo de Han y de Roshi (aunque sus Bijus no ya que fueron extraidos y tomaron aspecto humano) para servir en el caso de uno como el maestro y mentor de la joven debido a su extensa experiencia mientras que el otro se convirtió en un autentico guardian de la Tierra

Eso dejo a un lado Kiri. Kiri obviamente no había resultado salir muy bien parado. Su armada fue completamente aniquilada y era con ella que la mayoría de los negocios de Kiri funcionba. El Daimyo trato de resistir todo lo que pudo pero Utakata personalmente destruyo toda la capital cuando inundo el area de burbujas de acido explosivo. Francamente los gritos de la gente en el capitolio fue algo que nadie debería haber escuchado en su vida ya que llego a los corazones de cada persona. Con esto hecho se fue luego a Mei. La mujer se había rendido y había aceptado recibir el castigo apropiado según sus acciones al tolerar esta guerra. Normalmente Naruto la habría ejecutado pero por interferencia de Utakata el la perdono dándole un trabajo uy serio e importante. En ayuda de Utakata tendrían que levantar una vez mas Mizu no Kuni. La reconstrucción de la gran nación del agua desde sus cimientos. Con ayuda de ambos seria posible como Utakata se quedo como el protector de Mizu no Kuni (y curiosamente su Biju aunque estaba fuera de el también) mientras que a Yukimaru se le dio el completo control de la división AQUA (afortunadamente tenia a Isobu para ayudarlo). Pero esto no quería decir nada como Utakata tenia como misión y objetivo obviamente servir de enlace de la Mizukage así como de ser el escudo contra los posibles piratas

El dejar a manos de cada una de las naciones la reconstrucción de cada uno de sus países tenia como objetivo tener sus mentes distraídas y hacerles consolidar el factor de que odian haber resultado las cosas de manera peor. En Kumo Bee y Gyuki estaban levantando de nuevo el país con la ayuda de algunos de los medios mas importantes de Uzu así como la comida y apoyo económico aunque curiosamente Bee pudo obtener una considerable cantidad de apoyo cuando cogió el dinero de la bobeda personal del Daimyo. Kurotsuchi lo tuvo increíblemente mas difícil ya que la terra de Tsuchi no Kuni no tenia ningun lugar adecuado en el que crezca nada de forma adecuada por lo que dependía completamente de las ayudas de Uzu no Kuni. En el lado de beneficio ellos no tenian que tener los increíbles impuestos colocados por el Daimyo para engordar su cartera. Y Mizu afortunadamente tenia todo lo necesario para volver a levantarse por si mismo aunque se especualaba que todas las naciones tardarían por lo menos una década sino mas antes de dejar de ser independientes de Uzu no Kuni. Sin embargo la guerra dejo un mal sabor de boca

Miles de muertos así como muchos recursos perdidos era un dolor que las tres naciones no tenian para ahora. Como si eso no fuera suficiente las tres antaño grandes naciones se vieron amenazadas por las mas pequeñas aunque una sola palabra de Uzu bastaba para hacerlas correr como cobardes que eran. Para Naruto en un intento de hacer la paz con todas estas personas que había fallecido había levantado tres grandes losas de piedra en las que se apuntaron los nombres de los muertos de cada una de las naciones ninja. Muchos podrían llegar a pensar que esto era como una acción de burla por parte del Uzukage y señor de Uzu no Kuni pero todo eso se olvido inmediatamente cuando se vio como Naruto indico que todos los que murieron fue por una simple y sencilla razón: Por el odio. Dijo que si una persona no era capaz de controlar su ira, su rabia y su dolor estos se convertirán en los guias de sus cortas vidas y como demostración les mostro estas listas de nombres. Los nombres de todas estas columnas eran un recordatorio de no solo los muertos sino también de la razón por la que murieron

Sin embargo en ese momento Naruto estaba mas bien centrado en otro punto que era mas importante: La masacre Uchiha. La masacre Uchiha no fue porque un joven Itachi se volvió loco a costa de la presión completa sobre su posicion como un capitán del ANBU sino que fue una acumulación de cosas. Por un lado estaba el factor de que los Uchiha se sentían insultados por el pueblo. Sus grandes egos los habían llevado a considerar y pensar que estaban en mejor posicion y eran mas respetados que cualquier otra persona en todo el pueblo. Por supuesto ser vistos como parias en vez de enfrentarlo y tratar de recuperar la posicion que en sus mentes merecían ellos fueron por el camino simple en sus mentes y decidieron que un golpe de estado era la mejor idea. Sin embargo no estaban del todo convencidos que un golpe de estado seria tan eficiente. No seria así hasta que alguien apareció: Tobi. Tobi les dijo como conseguir dar el golpe de manera eficiente y eso era por medio del control del jinchuriki del Kyubi. Durante un tiempo los Uchiha pensaron en la mejor forma de usarlo y ayudaron en el aislamiento y la tortura del niño mas joven para que fuera mas tarde mas sencillo controlarlo con el Sharingan. Solo Mikoto, Shisui e Itachi se negaban a ver al joven Uzumaki como alguien que merecía sufrir un destino tan horrible. Por un tiempo trataron de arreglar las cosas y mejorar la situación. Desgraciadamente no funciono y finalmente se llego al punto de presión que llevaría a los Ucghiha a declarar su golpe de estado. Ironicamente también en las sombras había una segunda persona que esperaba beneficiarse de todo esto: Danzo. El anciano quería utilizar la aniquilación del clan para convertir a los pocos supervivientes en maquinas de cria del clan y tener un clan completamente leal a el. Luego también quería ver si era posible dar un golpe de estado en Konoha y quitarle el poder a Hiruzen. Su plan sufrió un cambio radical cuando se entero de la extraña habilidad de Shisui que prácticamente lo convertía en el amo de las ilusiones. Danzo queriendo tener ese poder ataco a Shisui y dio origen a que el golpe fuera detenido con un gran derramamiento de sangre. El clan Uchiha fue destruido por su vanidad y orgullo así como por los planes en la sombra de este par de titiriteros

Naruto estaba francamente muy cansado. Cuando se entero de todo de la boca del Uchiha decidió hacer algo por Itachi: Lo curo. Mediante lo ultimo en técnicas de sanidad se curo a Itachi de su enfermedad de corazón que resulto ser en realidad un veneno de acción muy lenta que degeneraba los musculos cardiacos y que hizo que poco a poco el corazón de Itachi fuera muriéndose y volviéndose inútil. Cuando se curo a Itachi (sobre todo por orden de Mikoto que no quería perder al hijo que e quedaba como daba a Sasuke por muerto) este por desgracia se vio en una muy pero que muy mala situación y esta era la CRA. Aunque muchos podrían no creerlo pero Itachi tenia miedo del compromiso, temia enormemente el estar relacionado con una mujer ya que el sabia de muy buena tinta de lo que una mujer era mas que capaz cuando quería obtener a algo y alguien. Fue peor porque en este tiempo cuatro mujeres se habían interesado en el: Ameyuri Ringo (irónicamente Mikoto la apoyo en esta búsqueda de relación), Pakura, Karasuba y Konan. El pobre Naruto estaba sin habla cuando las cuatro mujeres en cuestión arrastraron a Itachi hasta su oficina inconsciente y le dijero a Naruto con simple facilidad que tenian intención de hacer a Itachi su marido para ´´ayudarle`` a resucitar el clan Uchiha. Itachi estaba en realidad mirando con ojos suplicantes a Naruto para salvarlo de lo que el pensaba era un destino peor que la muerte (si ya se le hacia difícil soportar a una mujer entonces cuatro no tenian algo bueno preparado para el). Naruto estaba a punto de meterse en medio y decir que Itachi tenia que tener tiempo de conocerlas antes de empezar a salir con ellas cuando un mensaje entro atado a una piedra que alguien había lanzado a su despacho. El mensaje ponía así que Mikoto su amada esposa le estaba dando una opción posible: O aceptaba a esas chicas como las esposas de Itachi para que le den muchos nietos. O Duerme en el sofá por lo que quedaba de mes. Obviamente la apuesta fue en contra del pobre heredero del clan Uchiha que se vio a un Naruto hacer mas rápido de lo que se podía imaginar cuatro papeles que indicaban a las chicas como sus esposas y que solo hacia falta una ceremonia para aclarar su estado

Desde ese dia Itachi apenas era visto por el pueblo ya que las mujeres en la vida de Itachi querían tener su tiempo super especial con su nuevo marido (así como educarlo de manera eficiente en el arte de saber como satisfacer a su esposa y amante). Mikoto era muy radiante desde ese dia saltando mucho de arriba abajo sobre como ella iba a ser abuela o al menos fue así hasta que Matatabi le recordó que eso indicaba lo vieja que era en realidad. La batalla campal que a continuación siguió fue algo que se quedo grabado en las memorias de cada una de las personas de Uzu ya que aprendieron de muy mala gana que Mikoto Uchiha podía ser muchas cosas pero una anciana no era una de ellas (por supuesto Matatabi también acepto dicha decisión de mantenerse alejado de dicha mujer). Ahora sin embargo Naruto y sus mujeres tenian que pensar en algo que tenian que hacer de manera inmediata

Naruto sabia que tenia dos grupos de enemigos para ser atendidos. Primero estaba Danzo Shimura con Sasuke. Por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo el anciano estaba demostrando ser una plaga bastante grande. Habia realizado multiples incursiones contra caravanas que iban desde cada uno de los países que estaban bajo la protección de Uzu. La cosa no solo llego a ese nivel sino que el hombre había tenido la osadía de tratar de secuestrar a Koyuki y salirse con la suya por lo que Naruto estaba mas alla de molesto de lo que nada se podía imaginar. En el lado positivo no había nada que lamentar ya que no hubo ni heridos ni nada por el estilo sin embargo Naruto estaba un tanto mas cabreado de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginarse. Por otro lado estaba el grupo que de verdad podría llegar a ser problemático: Obito Uchiha y Orochimaru. Obito fue el cabron que traiciono a su padre y aparentemente fue sin dudarlo cuando simplemente vio morir a su amada chica de la que estaba obsesionado, Naruto averiguo todo esto cuando capturo a Zetsu. No fue muy difícil de capturarlo ya que cuando Kurama sintió a Zetsu entrar en Uzu le tendieron una emboscada para poder atraparlo. No fue ninguna dificultad como casi todas sus habilidades eran mas bien evasivas pero con un buen sello lo atraparon. Luego por medio de algunos sellos consiguieron saber todo lo que sabia antes de matarlo y es decir que sabia mucho

Lo primero que averiguaron fue del plan Tsuki no Me un plan que básicamente consistía en esclavizar a la raza humana en un sueño eterno por el cual perderían toda capacidad de actuar como ellos quisieran. Lo siguiente que averiguan fue como Madara Uchiha planeo y tramo dicha acción o al menos eso que el creía. Fue algo increíble y que no se podían creer que el objetivo real de Zetsu fue en realidad liberar a la entidad sellada en la luna: Kaguya. Cuando esto se supo mas se averiguo acerca de la verdadera identidad de Zetsu. Un hijo creado de las intenciones de Kaguya, un hijo que por tal de liberar a su madre había desatado el caos y la oscuridad por todo el mundo en un intento de luego poder encontrar un peon lo bastante estúpido como para hacerle creer que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien del mundo. Francamente Naruto estaba bastante asqueado con Zetsu. Pero cuando Zetsu les confirmo de la identidad de Obito y la suma facilidad con la que este fue empujado a la oscuridad fue cuando Naruto casi lo perdió todo ya que si había algo que podía no gustarle a Naruto eran los traidores y tenia bien claro que el iba a tratar este asunto de manera muy personal así como de solucionarlo de la forma mas eficiente posible. De ahí también que averiguaron que despues del fracaso de la guerra Obito se había reunido con Orochimaru para ofrecerle una tregua. Una tregua en la que ambos hombres se verían beneficiados. Orochimaru obtendría su cuerpo para el estudio y la creación de un nuevo organismo que le permitiera llegar a ser tan poderoso mientras que por otro lado Obito obtendría los Biju. Obviamente Orochimaru no sabia nada de los planes de Obito pero el hombre había sido cegado con las estúpidas promesas de Obito

-Chicas empaquetar que nos vamos a Konoha. Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a la ultima gran villa en su lugar y de que devolvamos a los que nos traicionaron una buena estocada por pensar en usarnos y hacer con nosotros lo que les diera la gana. Nosotros somos dueños de nuestro destino y no nos mandara nada ni nadie

Cada una de las mujeres de Naruto estaba asintiendo positivamente aunque algunas se iban a quedar como era el caso de Chomei, Haku y Guren. Por otro lado Naruto se iba a llevar consigo a Kurama, Matatabi, Anko, Tayuya y Mikoto. No creía que necesitara una guardia personal mucho mayor que esa a decir verdad ya que seria una locura para alguien tratar de atacar al propio Naruto cuando estuviera bajo semejante guardia de seguridad asique con esto dicho las mujeres se pusieron en camino ya que tenian dos traidores que cazar y mutilar

* * *

**-Konoha no Sato-**

Tsunade estaba bastante nerviosa a decir verdad ya que despues de todo la guerra había terminado pero Uzu no había perdido ni una pequeña parte de su poder de en ninguno de los sentidos lo cual la había puesto nerviosa. Ahora Uzu le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que iban a reunirse todos juntos con ciertas condiciones para discutir una alianza. Obviamente muchos de los jefes de los clanes ninja estuvieron satisfechos. Los únicos completamente asqueados con esto eran los Hyuga como sabían que nada bueno saldría de los Uzumaki y fue peor cuando Hinata misma les conirmo que ella iba a contraer nupcias con el líder de los Uzumaki si se presentaba la oportunidad. Obviamente los ancianos así como los miembros del clan no estaban de acuerdo pero la gente sabia que no podía hacer nada contra ella ya que como claro ejemplo Hiashi continuaba en su cama de hospital sin posibilidad alguna de recuperación de las lesiones que le causo su propia hija. Todo el mundo temia la reacción de Hinata contra ellos por haber sido crueles en su momento contra el joven de la familia Uzumaki

Las cosas en verdad no estaban sucediendo nada bien o al menos eso era en la mente de los ancianos del consejo. La desaparición y traición formal de Danzo lo9s había colocado en la punta de mira de Tsunade que ahora estaba tentada a simplemente degollarlos y dejarlos perdiendo sangre así como así. No solo esto sino que además tenia que tener en cuenta el pequeño concepto de que muchos de los mas oscuros secretos de Konoha podían ser desvelados. La reunión del dia de hoy entre Tsunade y Naruto podía significar muy bien el fin del consejo así como la muerte de todos los partidarios del consejo para los ancianos por lo que tenian que hacer sus mayores esfuerzos por alegrar no solo a Naruto sino también a Tsunade que en realidad se moria de ganar por incarles el diente y deshacerse de ellos. Si uno fuera el miembro del consejo la mayoría de ellos estarían algo mas que asustados por la tormenta que se avecinaba que no ayudaba por supuesto que Naruto parecía tener todas las cartas en su mano. Naruto no le gustaba a decir verdad a nadie pero sabían que el dia de hoy era muy importante congraciarse con el mismo niño que ellos habían torturado y hecho sufrir una vida de infierno

Fue en ese momento que se vio una de las naves dirigibles que llevaban los Uzumaki. Cuando vieron esta imagen mucha gente se asusto de inmediato porque sabían que esto no parecía ser posible aunque para Tsunade era una manifestación mas que obvia no solo del gran poder económico sino también tecnológico y también militar. La ultima guerra no solo había sido un paseo para los guerreros de Uzu sino que también había demostrado ser una batalla que ellos tenian mas que ganada y de la que se aprovecharon al máximo. Mostraron a las demás naciones la gran influencia y poder militar de Uzu y al mismo tiempo recordaron a todo el mundo que ellos volvían a estar despiertos y vivos. Cuanto mas veian las gentes la aeronave mucha mas gente empezó a crecer asustada pensando en lo que iba a ser de ellos ya que muchos todavía recordaban como de crueles fueron con el joven Uzumaki en su momento y sabían que el niño no seria uno de perdonar precisamente

Por otro lado Hinata estaba en extasis. Hoy era el ultimo dia de su vida aquí en Konoha. Ella sabia muy bien que sus días en lo que se podía considerar una prisión creada por su propio padre y la gente a su alrededor se acababa. Muchos podrían creerse que ella ya era libre cuando venció a su padre a una pulpa sanguinolienta pero a decir verdad ella no lo era ¿Cómo ser libre si su corazón estaba atrapado y enjaulado? Ahora ella tenia a su alcance la oportunidad perfecta para huir de este lugar infernal que no les dio ninguna oportunidad en la vida. Con esto por fin ella estaría con el hombre que mas amaba en este mundo y por fin conseguiría ser libre de la mayoría de los defectos de una sociedad tan corrupta e injusta como era la de Konoha. Cuando salió de su casa ella fue sorprendida por ver una considerable cantidad de los guardias Hyuga

-Por orden del consejo Hyuga usted Hinata Hyuga quedais arrestada. Rendios sin hacer resistencia y se os perdonara de todo cargo. Resistios y se os ejecutara o en el peor se os marcara con el sello del pájaro enjaulado

Ella debería haber sabido que no tendría la oportunidad de irse de este infierno de lugar sin que ellos trataran de oponerse con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata estaba a punto de colocarse en la posicion de combate cuando tres personas aparecieron justamente delante de ella: Yugito, Matatabi y Fuu. Cuando las tres mujeres jóvenes aparecieron tenian sonrisas sangrientas que no dieron ninguna oportunidad a los guardias Hyuga. Se lanzaron hacia delante sin pensar nada con Yugito hacer crecer sus uñas y hacerlas tener chakra de fuego desgarrando la carne de los que se metían en su camino. Matatabi concentro su chakra raiton y katon creando el fuego azul y se lanzo directamente contra sus enemigos a los que consumía por dentro sin ninguna piedad con cada puñetazo y con cada patada que ella daba. No importaba como la pararan o la interceptaran ya que eran atravesados por las potentes cargas de fuego explosivo. Por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante estaba Fuu que apareció y creo lo que parecían ser un punto de aire cortante en sus llemas de los dedos. Este punto cortante sirvió para ella atravesar como con una hoja o cuchilla tremendamente afilada de lado a lado todos los que se oponían a Hinata dejar la residencia Hyuga. Francamente se podía ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de los cuerpos de estas personas. En menos de cinco minutos la mayor parte de los combatientes del clan Hyuga estaban tirados en el suelo ya sea muertos o con extremidades amputadas. Solo unos pocos se mantuvieron vivos y de pie mientras observaban como sus amigos caian muertos al suelo sin ninguna oportunidad de poder ayudarles porque se las verían contra estas mujeres tan peligrosas en realidad

-Por orden de el Uzukag Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga debe ir a verlo a la torre Hokage para culminar su pacto de matrimonio y así evitar la completa aniquilación de toda Konoha. Para también asegurarse de que nada ni nadie se entrometiera en su camino se nos ha dado permiso total y absoluto para el uso de la fuerza letal en su mas completo sentido así como se nos ha dado permiso como para matar a todo el clan en caso de tomar una negativa demasiado grande. En caso de no aceptar esto es por orden del Uzukage y con permiso del Daimyo del fuego que el clan Hyuga sea borrado completamente de la faz de la tierra sin personar ya sea hombres, mujeres y niños

Cuando Fu termino de hablar los miembros del clan Hyuga estaban considerablemente asustados. Una orden de ese calibre exigia que tuvieran un respaldo considerable pero viendo que el Uzukage era la fuerza mas potente a tener en cuenta de las naciones elementales le llevo a pensar a los miembros de la familia Hyuga que en verdad tenian mucha suerte de estar completamente bien teniendo en cuenta que habían tratado de hacer. Por su parte Hinata vio maravillada las habilidades de combate de las tres mujeres delante suya y no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella crecería aun mas fuerte bajo el impresionante dominio de Naruto. Solo pensar enestar bajo el cuerpo de ese hombre la hizo tener una considerable cantidad de pensamientos pervertidos que la llevo a plantearse en realidad lo cuerda que estaba y si en realidad era o no una pervertida

* * *

**-Sala Del Consejo-**

Tension. Eso es lo que se podía sentir en este mismo momento en la sala del consejo. Uno de los ANBU de Tsunade había venido a informar de lo que había pasado en la casa Hyuga y decir que muchos estaban asustados era quedarse cortos. Mucha gente se cuestiono como era posible que esas mujeres llegaran como salidas de la nada e hicieran todo lo que hicieron. Fue peor en este caso porque por si eso no fuera suficiente ellas por si solas habían hecho un considerable daño a las fuerzas militares de Konoha y aunque por un mero instante los miembros del consejo querían quejarse ante semejantes acciones todos ellos en realidad se callaron de inmediato cuando se vieron considerablemente superados en todos los sentidos mas aun cuando se enteraron de que la propia Tsunade no les iba a dar margen de maniobra. Ahora en la sala del consejo tenian ante ellos al hombre que dirigía la mayor fuerza militar del mundo y que miraba como si cualquier cosa que fueran a hacer fuera inútil en el mejor de los casos aunque para Naruto era mas bien una completa perdida de tiempo

Naruto estaba pensando en lo que podrían hacer una vez que todos estos problemas estuvieran eliminados. Irse al complejo de vaciones en las cosas de Uzu no Kuni que se estaba creando era la mejor opción. No solo el complejo en cuestión mantenía completamente el medio ambiente (no hay que decir que los sellos de limpieza y pureza del agua así como sellos de eliminación de residuos) así como ser un entorno increíble para unas vaciones. Solo un lugar donde disfrutar de la paz y comodidad de la vida diaria y olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones que hay. Cuando Naruto terminara esto tenia la intención de llevarlas a semejante lugar y viendo como tenia el Kage Bunshin muy bien el podría hacer que la experiencia para cada una de sus mujeres valiera completamente la pena. Pero por desgracia era el momento de Naruto de despertar de su buen momento y volver a centrarse en la vida cotidiana lo cual incluia estar en una habitación cerrada con estos ancianos estúpidos y seniles que no paraban de mirarlo como si quisieran exterminarlo o cualquier cosa por el estilo

-Estoy aquí por simples y sencillos motivos por lo que a callar, escuchar y solo comentar al final de mi charla. He accedido con el Daimyo del fuego a una alianza a cambio de varias cosas que serán entregadas a mi persona sin ninguna cuestión ni nada por el estilo. Lo primero y mas importante es mi matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga, tengo intención de casarme con ella como ella fue la primera mujer en amarme y voy a responsabilizarme de robar su corazón. El segundo concepto es la muerte o entrega de todos aquellos que tuvieron algo que ver en mi infancia ser un infierno. No habrá concesiones ni tampoco habrá una sola oportunidad de redención. Los quiero y entraran bajo mi jurisdicción para ser tratados de la manera que yo vea adecuada o de lo contrario no solo no habrá alianza pero sino que también declarare la guerra a Hi no Kuni y todos los presentes sabemos que eso no es algo bueno que puede ocurrir viendo como Konoha no esta en lo mejor de su forma

Obviamente esto no ayudo nada a tranquilizar a las personas de la esta habitación. Todo el mundo estaba en realidad temblando de miedo ya que sabían que con el poderío militar de Uzu no Kuni sus posibilidades de poder plantar una batalla aunque fguera solo significativa era mas bien nula e inexistente lo cual llevaría a la destrucción de Konoha. Viendo esto como una única oportunidad Tsunade sabia que tenia que entregar a los miembros responsables de Naruto haber sufrido una vida de infierno y también además lo haría con siniestro placer. Sabia que los ancianos no estaban satisfechos simplemente viendo las caras que estaban poniendo pero es que a decir verdad ellos se lo habían buscado a si mismos por lo que ella encantada les daría la patada en el culo

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Sabes quienes somos? Somos los venerables ancianos de Konoha. Somos aquellos que se pueden elevar por encima de los grandes Kages, somos nosotros los que han mantenido Konoha en pie tanto tiempo y solo porque un simple advenedizo como tu. Un simple jinchuriki nos diga lo que hay que hacer ¿crees que nos doblegaremos? No te equivoques niño vamos a conseguirte despues de esto. Despues de todo nosotros contamos con el mayor poder de todos y tu estas solo aquí

Con eso dicho la sala se lleno de complejos sellos que hicieron que todas las personas en la sala se vieran afectadas menos Koharu y Homura. Ambos ancianos sonreían sabiendo que su victoria estaba cerca y al alcance de su mano. Por fin tenian la oportunidad de hacer al jinchuriki su arma, Uzu seria de ellos. Seria de todo ellos y por fin podrían conquistar el mundo como dios así lo ordenaba

Sin embargo muy para su sorpresa cuando ellos pensaron que los sellos dejarían a todos indefensos Naruto apareció delante de Koharu y atravesó de lado a lado su corazón antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir o pensar en cualquier cosa. La vieja bruja estaba mirando todo con los ojos abiertos de manera que casi se podría decir comica si uno tenia un sentido retorcido del humor. Cuando Homura trato de levantarse varios látigos de fuego lo rodearon impidiéndole moverse de su sitio. Poco a poco esos látigos empezaron a adentrarse en su cuerpo quemando la carne de Homura. El solo podía ver con impotencia como Kurama lo estaba cortando sin piedad ni compasión. El trato de decir y hacer nada pero se encontró con no poder hablar. Fue poco despues de que fue partido en multiples rodajas totalmente cauterizadas. Pronto los sellos en la habitación se habían desvanecido y cada persona miraba extrañada a los miembros de Uzu no Kuni esperando que es lo que había pasado en ese momento ya que no lo podían entender

-Para el que no lo entienda o lo tenga en realidad muy difícil de comprender lo que hemos hecho es muy simple en realidad. Los sellos colocados estaban con la intención de sellar algo, normalmente el movimiento y utilizarían en su contra las reservas de chakra. Solo hay un problema y es que para hacer esto el usuario debe ser pillado completamente por sorpresa y en este caso no ha sido así por lo que si nos permiten señoras y señores esta reunión debe darse por terminada ya que parece que tenemos que hacer un poco de caceria así como darle nuestros respetos a un cierto hombre tuerto y su pequeño amigo lameculos

* * *

**-Calles De Konoha-**

Sakura Haruno había matado a otro ninja de Konoha en este momento y contaba con el apoyo de los miembros destacados de NE detrás de ella. Sus ordenes eran evitar el avance de cualquier persona que podría ser una posible amenaza para los problemas de su señor Danzo Shimura y su amado futuro marido Sasuke Uchiha. Ella avanzaba tranquilamente por la calle ignorando los gritos de dolor y suplicas de las personas que se veian afectadas por este golpe de estado. Estaba bastante orgullosa de saber que pronto una nueva era se iba a levantar y que ella hubiera ayudado en esto. Sin embargo cuando dio un paso hacia delante se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás como cientos de picos de piedra salieron del suelo

-Yo niña frente

Sakura estaba viendo a una Anko Mitarashi delante de ella y podía sentir la ira creciendo en grandes cantidades. No había nada que odiara mas que cualquier mujer que podía parecer mas hermosa que ella. No podía tolerarlo ya que en su mente ella era la criatura mas bella y hermosa del mundo por lo que pronto estaba aumentando su chakra pensando en una forma de asaltar a la persona que tenia delante suya. Curiosamente Anko se estaba riendo de todo esto y pensaba con diversión en lo que se acercaba. Sin embargo antes de que Sakura hiciera nada sus seguidores de NE saltaron hacia delante tratando de coger desprevenida a Anko que por desgracia para ellos no funciono. Ella hizo los sellos de mano y realizo el **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu. **Unas tres grandes ráfagas de fuego con forma de cabeza de dragon fueron lanzados contra ellos que arrasaron los primeros que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar a decir verdad. Cuando los otros miembros del grupo pensaron que habían salido bien de todo esto Anko apareció delante de uno para golpearle en el cuello hundiendo su nuez de Adan, luego lo golpeo en el estomago y finalmente le golpeo en la cara destrozándole la nariz antes de rematarlo con una potente parada en la cabeza que se la aplasto considerablemente. Cuando los otros miembros NE vieron esto se lanzaron a por ella por desgracia nada mas dar un paso adelante fueron sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus miembros no les respondían todo por cortesía de un genjutsu de Tayuya que estaba haciendo con su flauta

-¿es que no sabeis que a una dama hay que tratarla con el debido respeto? Solo por eso os voy a tener que dar una lección de humildad y de modales…mortal

A uno de los miembros de NE le hizo sacarse una por una las articulaciones mediante la hipnosis de marionetas que le permitia mediante genjutsu controlar los movimientos del cuerpo. Cuando este estaba así hizo que se sentara en el suelo y con un Kunai se lo clavara en el estomago, carecer de la fuerza por no tener el apoyo de sus articulaciones de manera adecuada implico multiples intentos antes de que consiguió clavarse adecuadamente el cuchillo en su cuerpo en el estomago. A otro de los ninjas que pareció salirse de su ilusión lo que hizo fue hacerlo enfrentarse a uno de sus compañeros. Fue peor porque cuando creyo que había matado a su rival este le atravesó por debajo de la barbilla llegando hasta el cerebro con un Kunai. Tayuya vio en ese momento un movimiento en forma de Sakura lanzarse contra ella por lo que hizo una sustitución con el ultimo soldado en pie para que recibiera en su lugar el puñetazo de esta que hizo explotar el cerebro de el soldado en cuestión. Obviamente Sakura no se veía nada felliz por esto

-Vaya ¿eran todos amigos tuyos? Tiene que ser desagradable saber que tus únicos amigos en realidad nunca han sido nada pero que es de esperar de una escaladora de estado como su madre y su padre. Simplemente una pequeña pieza de basura sin honor ni nada

Sakura se lanzo contra Anko dando la espalda a Tayuya que aprovecho en ese momento para sentarse y ver ya que Anko quería un pedazo de la niña tonta despues de todo. Anko no jugo como normalmente haría con sus presas sino que solamente decidió hacer de ella una victima mas de sus brutales habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando el combate termino entre Anko y Sakura el cadáver de Sakura se podía ver tirado en el suelo con todos los huesos salir por su cuerpo cuando se rompieron por los golpes de ella

* * *

**-Zona Residencial-**

Mikoto Uchiha estaba ante el hombre que había destruicdo en realidad al clan Uchiha: Danzo Shimura. Su ira no era algo de lo que uno podía esconderse y se podía ver sin ninguna dificultad toda la ira de la bella mujer de cabellos negros que solo podía pensar en hacer pedazos al hombre delante de ella. Danzo estaba mirando por otro lado con ira a Mikoto. Ella había jodido completamente sus planes y con ella aquí delante sabia que tendría que usar su brazo modificado y con los diversos Sharingan que tenia implantados. El espero en realidad que ella estuviera disgustada por la vista pero jamás se espero que mantuviera la calma

-Supongo que como el vil cobarde que eres en realidad Danzo tenias que robar lo que era de otros para conseguir posicionarte mejor. Tipico acto Shimura, coger lo que a otros le pertenece simplemente porque pensaban que era en su mejor uso

Danzo miro con gran ira a Mikoto y realizo los sellos de mano para hacer el el Izanagi. Pensando que ella no lo reconocería se lanzo rápidamente contra ella pensando en golpearla lo mas rápido posible y de la forma mas brutal. Por desgracia para el se sorprendió como cuando su puño se estrello con Mikoto esta exploto en una explosión de energia eléctrica combinada con fuego. La explosión le costo el primero de sus ojos. Y aunque reapareció como si nada el se encontró mas pronto ser golpeado por la espalda por un Raikiri cortesía de Mikoto

-¿Es que no lo ves? Solo eres una vieja reliquia. Alguien tan débil y patético que en realidad para poder conseguir lo que en verdad se merece necesitaría que otros se lo dieran. En juventud fusti poco menos que un inútil pero tengo bien claro que es obvio que a dia de hoy solo eres un desperdicio de tiempo y de espacio. En vez de abandonar tu posicion con orgullo te aferraste a ella para así poder decirle al mundo entero que en realidad seguías siendo útil en vez de una perdida completa de tiempo

Danzo creció mas furioso y realizo los sellos de mano para un jutsu de viento de explosión que provoco una potente onda de viento. Fue por desgracia un fracaso como Mikoto se cubrió con su marca de Susanoo que era de un tono rojo. El Susano de Mikoto parecía ser una criatura de cuatro brazos con la cabeza parecía a un samurái. Antes de que Danzo sabia lo que estaba pasando las cuatro extremidades se juntaron hacia delante liberando un violento pulso de chakra que golpeo a Danzo matando otro de sus ojos

-Puta, eres tu la que no sabe su lugar. Desde hace mil años tu clan, los Senju y los Uzumaki ocuparon un lugar que no les correspondía. Cuando se fundo Konoha una vez mas los clanes dejaron en lo mas bajo al mio. Por eso hice lo que hice, mientras tu clan existiera no había posibilidades de que mi reinado comenzara en realidad. Pero con la destrucción de tu clan se abrió la puerta y no puedes culpar a nadie mas que al estúpido de tu marido. Semejante hombre débil no merecía en mi opinión ser el líder de un clan de semejante potencia. Me siento orgulloso de saber que me he llevado y destruido al menos tu clan

Danzo dijo esto pero no se espero la reacción de Mikoto como antes de lo que el sabia cuatro espadas hechas de de rayos y fuego se materializaron en las manos de su Susanoo. Lo siguiente que se vio fue como el Susano empezó a aplastar de manera brutal a Danzo una y otra vez. No importaba cuantas veces el volvia de la muerte porque el Susanoo lo volvia a golpear. Cansado de ser golpeado uso su brazo de mokuton para crear un gran bloque de madera que lo protegiera. Por desgracia al hacer esto perdió de vista a Mikto que en un destello negro apareció detrás suya y lo golpeo con una patada muy fuerte en el cuello. Desgraciadamente al hacer esto unas marcas negras aparecieron cubriendo su cuerpo

-JA como cualquier idiota de tu clan solo has caído en una trampa mas bien simple y sencilla. Por eso los Shimura somos los mas fuertes y poderosos porque no hay nada que nos pueda vencer

La palabrería de Danzo se acabo cuando vio una cuchilla de fuego negro saliendo de su corazón. El hombre miro hacia detrás para ver a una Mikoto que lo miraba de manera fría mientras que tenia su mano en el corazón del hombre maldito. El no se podía creer esto pero lo mas doloroso para el entender era porque el Izanagi no funcionaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad todos los ojos del brazo en realidad estaban cerrados sintió como una sensación de frio empezó a subir por su espalda y reconoció esta sensación

-Danzo pareces olvidar la principal lección de todo ninja cuando lucha con un Uchiha: Nunca mires a nuestros ojos. Gracias a tu estúpida acción de mirarme directamente he conseguido tener la posibilidad de meterte en un mundo de ilusión poco antes de que usaras tu técnica de madera. Recuerda esto cuando vayas a pudrirte al infierno: Solo eras un inútil. Eres tan poca cosa que yo he podido superarte con solo esto y te puedo asegurar que nunca en tu vida futura descansaras en paz. Solo conoceras el sufrimiento y el dolor, púdrete en el infierno y ruega misericordia a quien este dispuesto a escucharte porque yo tengo muy claro que no te la mereces por nada en el mundo

Lo ultimo que Danzo Shimura supo en este mundo fue del calor antes de que todo su cuerpo fue consumido por el fuego negro. Mientras que se aklejaba del cuerpo siendo consumido por las llamas Mikoto Uchiha solo podía pensar en la increíble justicia poetica de todo el asunto ya que fue Danzo el que pensaba consumir el mundo en las llamas de la guerra y al contrario fue consumido por las llamas de Mikoto. Simplemente ironico

* * *

**-Monumento Hokage-**

Sasuke miraba con desden a los cinco grandes Kages que habían liderado Konoha. Estaba cabreado y harto de que semejantes seres sin nombre tuvieran una mayor reputación que el y su clan y debido a sus ambiciones de gobernar Konoha el tenia muy claro que estas abominaciones no podían estar presentes por lo que estaba aquí para hacer una sola cosa y era destruirlas. Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer los sellos de mano para hacer un jutsu de fuego cuando su mano fue agarrada por un Naruto muy furioso que lo lanzo volando por los aires alejándolo de los rostros que tanto ansiaba destruir

-Eres patético Sasuke. Se porque estas aquí, solo alguien tan increíblemente patético seria capaz de volver y decidir hacer lo que ibas a hacer. Pero bueno eso es todo lo que se puede esperar de alguien que en realidad jamás ha entendido nada de lo que significa elevarse por si mismo. Todo lo que siempre seras, todo lo que en alguna ocasión seras es el único Uchiha en sobrevivir a la criba de Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke obviamente no le gusto lo que escucho de Naruto y se lanzo contra el con la intención de meterle un chidori en el corazón pero se encontró sorprendido cuando Naruto fácilmente engancho dicho jutsu y su mano como si nada y simplemente devolvió la cantidad exacta de energia eléctrica que Sasuke había utilizado contra el. Sasuke miro con odio a Naruto que simplemente estaba sonriendo. Tambien Naruto decidió que este era el momento adecuado para mostrarle al mundo con que se metia de ahora en adelante

Lo que procedió a continuación serviría para perseguir por las noches a cualquier que pensara en solo meterse con los Uzumaki. Naruto en forma humana había desaparecido y en su lugar había un enorme lobo negro con diez colas de color dorado pero con las puntas de las colas de color negro y ojos azules. Por si todo eso no fuera suficiente el cuerpo de dicho zorro se fue recubierto por una brillante armadura negra de Susanoo. La manifestación del poder del Uzumaki fue captada por toda gente en Konoha. Los combates entre leales a Danzo y los leales a Tsunade se detuvieron por un momento y vieron con absoluto temor semejante criatura. Para las esposas de Naruto solo fue una afirmación del poder que tenian en el mundo. Y como si quisiera hacer un punto Naruto convoco un rayo de las nubes de tormenta que había sobre el cielo al que dio forma de espada. El lugar donde Sasuke Uchiha solia estar, el lugar que el aclamado futuro ninja Kage estaba fue completamente borrado de la faz de la tierra. Ese dia un mensaje fue enviado por todo el mundo: El Arashi no Kami estaba en este mundo para quedarse. Si no te gustaba que te den por culo

* * *

**Bien damas y caballeros el final de este capitulo y si se tienen preguntas de cualquier cosa tratare de responderlas. Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno señoras y señores llegamos al final. Han sido muchos capítulos, una gran cantidad de tiempo y muchos comentarios que me han hecho feliz pero puedo decir que esta historia esta terminada. Se que mucha gente se pondrá triste pero es hora de continuar con la vida y dedicarme a nuevas historias quien sabe quizás alguna resulte mejor que esta**

**Las nuevas historias para los que quieran saberlo en las que estoy tratando de trabajar son de Naruto aunque hay algunos cruces. También y solo si dios asi lo quiere me puedo dedicar a una historia de Harry Potter. Las historias son**

**-El Clan Mas Fuerte y El Ninja Mas fuerte: Estas dos historias son básicamente lo que en mi opinión debe ser Konoha. Muchos ven Konoha y estoy mas que seguro de que salen con un sabor amargo debido a como salen las cosas. Danzo hace lo que le sale de los cojones, Naruto es odiado por la población civil. Naruto carece de formación ninja mientras que todo el mundo a su alrededor hace recibir formación y muchas mas cosas. Esta historia será un poco mas con un Hiruzen que de verdad gobierna una dictadura militar solo que sin la intolerancia y el fanatismo, únicamente un hombre que sabe que tiene el poder y que sabe que para que los que lo quieren también no lo tengan tiene que ser en ocasiones duro. Las diferencias en ambas historias son que mientras que El clan mas fuerte viene con un Naruto ser descendiente de Hashirama por parte de padre y eso combinado con su sangre Uzumaki y Kurama lo convertirán en un ninja de poder sin igual, no adelanto mucho mas pero puedo decir que la primera parte que será Infancia y crecimiento ninja ya esta lista y esta formada por 20 capítulos lo cual hace de esto un AU. Por otro lado el Ninja mas fuerte Naruto también es el descendiente del Shodaime pero en esta ocasión también hay que añadir que Danzo y Orochimaru hacen de las suyas en el niño nada mas nacer lo cual lo convierte en el poseedor de tres líneas de sangre. Para saber mas tendréis que esperar al 1 de junio**

**-La siguiente historia es Legado: Legado es una historia que implica que la madre de Naruto es Tsunade Senju y que implicara su viaje para convertirse en el verdadero legado de el sabio de los seis caminos. Tendra un Naruto increíblemente poderoso pero no un tonto bonachon que perdona cualquier cosa. Algo asi como una mezcla perfecta del Shodaime y el Nidaime Hokage. Algo que tengo que decir de esta historia es que si alguien ha leído La Esperanza del Clan Senju no se haga una idea solo porque el principio esparecido. Esta historia tendrá a los ninjas ser manipuladores de las escenas y a los Daimyos como guerreros fuertes y poderosos en su propio derecho que son respetados por los Kages (Honestamente alguien se cree que algunos de los hombres y mujeres mas fuertes del mundo van a inclinar la rodilla simplemente porque un imbécil pomposo venga y lo diga)**

**-Otra Historia seria Akuma no Arashi (diablo de la tormenta): Un cruce de Naruto y One Piece. Aunque estaba escribiendo ya uno me he encontrado con un bloqueo de tres rascacielos acompañados por la gran muralla china en serio. En esta historia Naruto es nacido en el mundo de One Piece. Ahora bien Naruto como su nombre lo indica comera la fruta Arashi, esta fruta es una paramecia que le dara la capacidad de utilizar el poder del agua, el rayo, el trueno y el relámpago (recordad que cada cosa es diferente por lo que esto da una mayor gama de habilidades), el podrá manejar el poder detrás del viento y el hielo. Sera un usuario de combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que teneis que esperar su uso de Haki. Solo voy a dar este pequeño adelante y es que si alguien odia a Akainu asi como el gobierno bueno digamos que los va a odiar aun mas asi como todo marine intransigente que haya**

**-Canción de Hielo y Fuego: Un cruce de Naruto y de Juego de Tronos. No os esperéis el avance Canon esto va a ser a mi manera. Naruto nacido en Poniente pero reencarnación de nuestro tan amado Naruto Uzumaki. Tremendamente inteligente y con grandes poderes. Si alguien se espera un Naruto que se va a quedar quieto esperando llegar al trono simplemente por ser el hijo primogénito iros olvidando, este Naruto será de los de preparar los planes y los planes de contingencia. Personaje de otras historias ya sea animes, mangas o videojuegos serán en este Fic**

**-Legendario: Cruce de Naruto y Pokemon. Historia que Narra el viaje de Naruto para convertirse en el mayor entrenador de pokemon (duda debido a acontecimientos imprevistos pero un poible trabajo a hacer por su entretenimiento)**

**Ahora pongámonos en marcha. Naruto no me pertenece de serlo asi las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes y Naruto habría gobernado el mundo con diferentes esposas acompañándolo en el proceso (modo pervertido mujajajajaja)**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

**-Uzu no Kuni-**

Paz. Eso era una realidad no un sueño que los habitantes de las naciones elementales habían buscado durante años. Ahora ya no solo tenian paz sino que además ellos contaban con estabilidad en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Las villas ocultas restantes de las naciones elementales fueron reducidas poco a poco convirtiéndose los ejércitos en simplemente una parte de las grandes super potencias de las naciones elementales: Uzu, Suna, Kaminari, Mizu, Tsuchi y Konoha. Cada unode los antiguos grandes países contaba con una jerarquía de mando bien diferente en la que los ninjas solo obedecían a su general que era elegido por el señor de la tierra. En Uzu dicho señor era Naruto quien fue por muchos visto como lo mas próximo a una deidad. Muchos temian enfurecer a un hombre de su poder y habilidad y muchos mas temian hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar negativa al trabajo que había logrado a lo largo de los años

Su plan de traer la paz fue lento pero seguro y despues de diez años fue finalmente surtiendo de manera adecuada. Uzu se mantenía como la mayor potencia en muchos sentidos seguida muy de lejos de Suna y de Konoha mientras que por otro lado los países de Kaminari, Mizu y Tsuchi tenian el tercer puesto. Con los gobernantes de manera adecuada se tgrabajo y llego a alianzas y a un equilibrio perfecto entre los cinco países que en su momento fueron las grandes potencias del mundo conocido mientras que Uzu se mantuvo como el guardian y el que se aseguraba que se seguían las reglas. La ley se volvió increíblemente flexible y al mismo tiempo potente. Con cualquier persona que ejerciera un delito se sabria sus razones lo cual seria lo que destacaría para saber que condena merecían. Cualquier delito cometido simplemente por la intención de que la persona se veía con la capacidad de hacerlo o por el placer de hacerlo era condenado con una sentencia dura y brutal que servia de ejemplo a los que pensaran en cometer un delito semejante una vez mas. Los delitos hechos por necesidades básicas basándose en factores como la pobreza o no tener recursos para conseguir los recursos básicos eran si bien tomados en cuenta también eran estudiados sus motivos y lo que impulsaba a dichas personas a cometer semejantes delitos, una vez esto observado y detallado ellos eran juzgados y posteriormente despues de pagar por su crimen se veian con lo necesario para poder adquirir lo que necesitaban

Las fronteras se hicieron mas presentes con cualquier persona que quisiera cambiar de país tener que ser antes aprobado. Normalmente semejante tarea habría sido larga y tediosa pero gracias a diferentes métodos como era la aplicación de una mayor cantidad de personal para el numero de personas que querían desplazarse así como métodos de obtención de las razones de dicho desplazamiento como eran sellos de la verdad y otras practicas el trabajo fue sencillo y rápido. Finalmente se consiguió un equilibrio sin embargo obviamente no todo el mundo podía trasladarse a vivir a donde se quería por lo que se hacia una lista con las personas que querían desplazarse, sus motivos y sus objetivos personales y futuros y solo aquellos que lo hacían por las razones adecuadas se permitia. De esta forma se evitaba la superpoblación de un area que haría que sus recursos menguaran. Normalmente esto en el pasado no habría funcionado ya que las gentes de Kaminari, Kaze y Tsuchi querrian vivir en algunos otros países que fueran con mayor cantidad de probabilidades de vida y alimentos pero gracias a la repartición adecuada de recursos estos problemas desaparecieron. Obviamente con los países también no necesitar un constante gasto en defensa de grandes cantidades como en países como Kaminari o Tsuchi que tenian un ejercito únicamente para fines defensivos y mantener la ley así como una tolerancia cero para la corrupción y los paraísos fiscales llevo obviamente a que fuera mas fácil tener una vida comoda y tranquila

Y Naruto veía esto mientras miraba desde lo alto de su torre en la sala del Uzukage y señor de las mareas. Naruto era muy feliz en este momento. No había envejecido nada debido a su condición única así como sus compañeras femeninas. Obviamente cualquier persona podría pensar que si Naruto era inmortal entonces el joven prácticamente podría tener descendencia hasta el final de los tiempos. El que pensara eso era increíblemente estúpido. Los hijos de Naruto solo eran inmortales es cierto pero al igual que su padre por así decirlo tenian un mecanismo en sus cuerpos que impedía una superpoblación: Limite de progenie. Con esto Naruto había podido descubir que con mucha suerte el podía tener un hijo con cada una de sus esposas con suerte cada diez años, la razón de esto obviamente era porque al alargar la via útil de la mujer también se alargo la cantidad de tiempo que ellas tendrían para tener un ovulo que era cien por cien fértil y lo mismo se podía decir de los espermatozoides de Naruto. Sin embargo esto no quería decir que el hombre no hubiera tenido a algún hijo ya que cuando miraba hacia el parque debajo de la gran mansión del Uzukage podía ver a sus hijos jugando entre si

Su hija mayor Yasaka era su hija con Kurama, una niña dulce y tranquila pero con una increíble cantidad de capacidad para hacer daño. No era despiadada pero era brutalmente eficiente en lo que ella consideraba necesario como descubrió Jiraiya ya que si la niña tenia un odio eso era a los pervertidos. Ella era la mayor de la ´´camada`` como en muchas ocasiones Kurama se había referido Kurama así como cualquiera de sus otras esposas. Chomei tuvo el placer de tener a su segunda hija: Kagero. Una niña de pelor verde como el bosque pero de una piel blanca como la nieve, muchos ya podían decir que era hermosa (Y muchos ya habían dicho que el padre tendría que alejar a los niños de ella algo que se había ganado una increíble cantidad de energia eléctrica por parte de Naruto) pero era increíblemente directa llegando a ir sinceramente a los puntos mas fijos y directos sin piedad ni compasión como un cuchillo afilado. Matatabi sin embargo sorprendió a todos cuando tuvo gemelas, sus nombres eran Kuroka y Shirone y eran increíblemente protectoras la una de la otra hasta el punto donde si alguien decía una broma para dejar mal a la otra ese alguien debería correr a velocidades del relampacgo por tal de no ser quemado. Cada niña tenia un carácter diferente con Kuroka ser muy atrevida mientras que Shirone era increíblemente timida. Hinata tuvo un niño y una niña con Naruto que se llamaban Boruto y Himawari los cuales eran dos monedas de gran valor en la vida de sus padres con el niño ser jugueton y travieso y la niña ser buena y educada (aunque dentro de su ser se escondia una bromista tan terrible como su padre y su abuela que hizo muy orgulloso a Naruto). Luego estaba Ryu, un jovencito bola de fuego que era su hijo con Anko. El niño había hecho honor a ser hijo de ambos padres como se comportaba como un niño increíblemente hiper activo y además tenia una tendencia a disfrutar colocando a la gente en situaciones comprometidas. Jade fue la pequeña princesita al igual que Himawari ya que era la mas pequeña, era la hija de Guren y era increíblemente hermosa criatura que amaba y disfrutaba con las cosas mas pequeñas. Haku tuvo un pequeño niño al que llamo Ice en honor no solo a su linaje Yuki sino además a su ojo de color azul hielo y su piel blanca, el niño demostró ser todo lo que una madre podía pedir aunque era muy firme con seguir las normas. Fuu tuvo un pequeño hijo al que llamo Zeo que tenia el pelo de color verde, el niño era un bromista nato pero también un pacifista que había declarado como su objetivo mundial tener mas de cien amigos

Curiosamente el hijo de Naruto que mas era interesante era Izanagi Uchiha que era el hijo entre Naruto y Mikoto. El niño fue por muchos llamado el renacer de los Uchiha aunque curiosamente para su madre y para el pobre Itachi el niño era mas bien un poco lo contrario de un Uchiha. Tenia el cabello dorado y los ojos azules algo contrario al cabello oscuro de los Uchiha y los ojos negros. El niño tampoco tenia el típico gesto Hn de los Uchiha sino que era un niño que amaba reir y disfrutar con sus socios del crimen. Curiosamente la hija de Yugito era su máxima socia del crimen con la que llevaba a cabo cientos de acciones, su hermana era llamada Selene y tenia el pelo aun mas rubio que sus padres pero con unos ojos de color negro, al igual que su hermano Izanagi ella amaba gastar bromas y disfrutaba alertando constantemente a las fuerzas de seguridad de Uzu así como poner en constante guardia a los dignatarios que venían. Y el hijo de Tayuya que fue llamado Kenshin fue el mas rebelde de todos ellos con ser un joven que no tenia pelos en la boca

Luego estaba el hijo entre Koyuki y Naruto llamado Arashi por ser como una tormenta ya que el niño por cada paso que daba causaba un diferente tipo de desastre. Los niños estaban jugando en ese momento en el patio de recreo bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres al mismo tiempo que bajo la atenta mirada de su señor padre. Aunque los niños podían ser bromistas y muy especiales a su manera Naruto los amaba mas que nada en el mundo y deseaba darles todo aquello que se merecían en su opinión. Pero mientras que Naruto pensaba en lo maravilloso que había sido el tener a sus hijos aun se acordaba de los grandes problemas que tuvo que enfrentar para poder mantenerlos a salvo

El primer enemigo al que enfrento fue Orochimaru. El Sannin serpiente había oído de Naruto tener hijos y se escabullo como una asquerosa lombriz dentro de uno de los barcos mas importantes de envio y transporte. No tardo en llegar a Uzu donde se encontró con los niños de pequeños y trato de secuestrar a uno. El pensó que podría descifrar el alcance del poder que tenia si tenia a uno de sus hijos como un experimento, el hombre fue incluso tentado en convertirlo en un buque de manera permanente si lo que descubria del niño le atraía lo suficiente. Ni que decir la ira del padre cuando Orochimaru puso sus pies cerca de uno de sus hijos ya que gracias a los sellos de Naruto de aviso y de perímetro el descubrió las intenciones de Orochimaru lo antes posible

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

Boruto tenia miedo, un increíble temor que no podía entender y todo era por el hombre que tenia delante suya. El se había ido un poco lejos porque uno de sus hermanos se había ido y no había vuelto. Izanagi se había quedado atascado con una pequeña pareja de gatitos que estaban un poco hambrientos. Como era el caractar de Izanagi el les había dado un poco de alimento y se había quedado ahí atascado con ellos. Boruto ser quien era y tener la inmensa cantidad de amor por su familia fue a buscarlo. Normalmente el estaría feliz con solo eso pero ahora tenian delante suya a un hombre que no daba muy buenas impresiones

-kukukukuku ¿nunca os han dicho niños de no separarse de los demás? En este mundo duro y cruel uno nunca debe quedarse solo dios solo sabe que clase de bestias y otras criaturas podrían tratar de convertiros en sus aperitivos

Los niños temblaban de miedo aunque Boruto se coloco delante de Izanagi así como de los pobres gatitos que estaban completamente asustados. Orochimaru no podía dejar de sonreir. Conseguiria por fin venganza contra el Kyubi Jinchuriki por todo lo que le había quitado que era suyo. Hoy iba a conseguir lo que siempre se mereció y con suerte alguno de los niños podría utilizar el Sharingan ya sea de su padre o de su madre. El ninja estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento cuando fue agarrado de su cabeza y tragado por lo que parecía ser un agujero dimensional

Cuando Orochimaru volvió a mirar a su alrededor se fijo que estaba en el mundo alternativo de el Kamui y vio delante suya a un Naruto Uzumaki que miraba completamente furioso. Naruto a decir verdad estaba muy entretenido con los mas jóvenes de su familia cuando sintió la alarma de sellado en la pulsera tanto de Boruto como de Izanagi de que a su alrededor había alguien con intenciones hostiles. Pidiendo perdón a todas y cada una de sus esposas el se despidió de ellas y marcho solo para ver al cabron de Orochimaru. No podía contener su ira y su rabia pero supo que tenia que liberarla en un lugar donde no afectara a sus hijos y de ahí que estuvieran ahora en la dimensión de bolsillo de su Kamui. Ahora Naruto estaba crujiendo sus nudillos a punto de golpear a un centímetro de su vida a la estúpida serpiente por atrevese a mirar a sus hijos de cualquier manera

-kukuku Naruto-kun ha sido un buen tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto dime ¿me vas a dejar alguno de tus hijos? Es todo por el bien común. Imaginate lo mucho que se avanzara en teoría del chakra con uno de tus hijos como mi sujeto de experimentación así como posivblemente un anfitrión. Consideralo como una deuda que tienes conmigo por haberme arrebatado a Sasuke-kun hace ya mucho tiempo

-¿Y de verdad crees que te dejaría acercarte a uno de mis hijos? ¿A lo mas valioso de este mundo para mi? Puede que cuando hablaras con cualquier otra persona supieras donde golpear y como hacerlos ponerse de tu lado. Pero yo no soy así Orochimaru. Mi única intención es tener mi vida tranquila y feliz con mis hijos sin alguien como tu estorbando y que mejor manera de evitarlo que eliminándote ¿no es cuierto?

Antes de que Orochimaru tenia tiempo de asimilar nada recibió un potente puñetazo en la cara que le desencajo la mandibula. Cuando el hombre pensó en levantarse se encontró con alguien tener sujeta su pierna y solo pudo ver como Naruto empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez contra el suelo. Cuando eso fue suficiente Naruto lanzo a un lado a Orochimaru que salió de su piel vieja para curarse de todas sus heridas. Mas rápido de lo que un ninja promedio podía moverse el apareció detrás de Naruto y trato de colocarle un sello de su propia marca para paralizarlo. Imagina su sorpresa cuando el mordió el Naruto que tenia delante suya y se convirtió en un clon de electricidad. La sacudida eléctrica fue intensa

Cuando Orochimaru se recupero fue recibido con una brutal patada en la espalda que le rompió la columna y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer su jutsu de sustitución el se vio detenido con un sello que impediría que se escapase. Despues de eso Naruto sonrio de forma muy vengativa y desapareció por un momento para aparecer otra vez solo que en esta ocasión iba acompañado por una persona muy especial: Anko. Cuando Anko vio a un paralizado Orochimaru se lanzo a besar apasionadamente a Naruto y le prometió una noche muy salvaje

* * *

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Del sufrimiento que Anko le dio a Orochimaru se agradeció de que estuvieran en la dimensión Kamui de Naruto ya que de lo contrario todo Uzu lo habría escuchado seguramente. Lo primero que ella hizo fue arrancarle una por una las piezas de su dentadura con unos alicates. Obviamente tenia que cauterizar las heridas causadas para asegurarse de no pringarse completamente de sangre, fue gracioso para ella oírlo tratar de suplicar clemencia. Lo siguiente que sufrió fueron las uñas de manos y pies arrancadas de cuajo lo cual fue también algo que empeoro una vez que las cauterizo con un kunai al rojo vivo. Anko no estuvo solo satisfecha con esta y atravesó cada una de las articulaciones de Orochimaru con un Kunai incrustándolo en dichos lugares. Luego procedió a pasar chakra Katon a dichos Kunais que se derritieron y se fundieron dentro del cuerpo del hombre. Cuando Anko llego a pensar que su venganza estaba mas que hecha le arranco toda la piel a tiras y lo metió en agua llena de sal para que todo su cuerpo fuera sanado. Los gritos de dolor de Orochimaru fueron escuchados por Anko y para ella fue el equivalente de la música celestial

Despues de esto volvieron a Uzu donde Naruto se encargo de todos sus hijos para darles un buen rato y una considerable cantidad de diversión ya que estaban los que sufireron directamente la sensación de la estúpida serpiente y luego estaban los demás que se preocuparon enormemente. Esa noche fue una noche loca para Naruto y cada uno de sus clones como estos se vieron en la situación de que las mujeres de su vida querían celebrar con su hombre que el fuera tan grande de un padre mientras que Anko le quería dar un regalo por hacerla sentir tan increíblemente bien. Esa noche fue la noche que Anko se quedo embarazada de Ryu y fueron nueve de los meses mas duros para todo hombre que estuviera cerca de la señora de serpientes así como de sus constantes cambios de humor. Pero eso solo fue un enemigo menos ya que todavía quedaba otro

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

Obito miraba con odio a Naruto mientras que este no sabia nada. Naruto estaba tranquilamente paseando por Uzu despues de que el se había ido a comprar unos cuantos regalos para sus hijos. Era una costumbre que en su casa se había tomado que al final de cada semana según el comportamiento y las formas de actuar de los niños entonces recibirían un tipo de regalos y si bien los niños en algunos casos podían ser amantes bromistas ellos eran increíbles como una familia. De ahí que Naruto fuera cargado con unas dos bolsas de regalo mientras que iba de camino a su casa

Obito lo vio como el momento perfecto. Capturando a Uzumaki tendría el poder de este nuevo Juubi y entonces el podría rehacer el proyecto Tsuki no Me. Solo podía esperar con ansia, el sabia que pronto se reuniría con su amada Rin. El solo tenia que sacrificar una sola persona. Para el este sacrificio era algo que tenia que hacerse, esta era la única forma de ser en realidad libre y conocer la paz por lo que se lanzo y trato de agarrar a Naruto para introducirlo en su mundo de bolsillo. El se lamento al insrtante cuando cientos de cadenas brotaron del suelo y lo ataron impidiéndole moverse. Obito miraba con furia todo lo que estaba a su alrededor ya que no podía creerse que lo habían engañado de semejante manera y con tanta facilidad para que cayera en una trampa

-Yare Yare Obi-chan tiene que ser algo muy importante por lo que vendrías aquí ya que de lo contrario no creo que fueras tan estúpido como para acercarte a Mi viendo como soy mas fuerte que tu

-Si estoy aquí por algo de gran importancia, gracias a sellarte en la estatua demoniaca podre rehacer el plan Tsuki no Me y con esto cada persona que ha muerto volverá a la vida en un mundo ilusorio. Con esto la verdadera paz llegara al mundo y por tanto se conocera una era de no sufrimiento dime ¿serias capaz de negarme esto?

Para desgracia de Obito el plan de este fue mas bien en opinión de Naruto algo así como una semejante y gigantesca estupidez que el aprovecho para demostrar de manera brutal y despiadada a continuación

-Tu eres responsable de la muerte de miles de personas, tu eres responsable de la extinción de personas que no hicieron ningun daño a nadie. Tu fuiste responsable de la muerte de mis padres y fuiste responsable de mi crecer de la manera que creci ¿de verdad piensas que te voy a mostrar la mas minima simpatía?

* * *

**-Fin Flash Back-**

A dia de hoy la historia de Obito Uchiha era contada como una manera de enseñar a la gente una valiosa lección: O aceptas las cosas que te tira la vida o acabaras perdido y loco como ese pobre tonto. Mientras Naruto recordaba aquel evento el todavía puede recordar el castigo que había emitido sobre Obito. Practicamente era lo que el había pedido: Un mundo de ilusión. Pero el había hecho que entendiera porque no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere. En ese mundo de ilusión el repetía una y otra vez cada momento humillante de su vida, cada momento doloroso en su vida y cada acción con remordimientos que había tenido que hacer. Pero lo peor y sumun de todas las cosas fue una constante discursion en la que Rin declaraba lo asqueada que estaba con el y el no tenia ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Fue un buen castigo a decir verdad

-Papa deja de pensar en las musarañas y mueve tu culo gordo y viejo aquí abajo a jugar con nosotros

Izanagi había aparecido de repente en su ventana y lo estaba mirando con una mueca burlona al mismo tiempo que le hacia señas de venir. Naruto hizo varios clones de sombra y se lanzo detrás de su hijo y al mismo tiempo todos sus pequeños cachorros que estaban ahí abajo. Al final el en su mente se dio cuenta de que para un jodido comienzo de mierda se podía decir que tenia una continuación de su vida bastante interesante

* * *

**Se que habrá gente que se quejara de que ni Orochimaru ni Obito plantean mucha batalla pero es que hay que ser sinceros ¿serian estos dos en algún momento tener una oportunidad con semejantes monstruos? También quería hacerlo corto para asi poder despedirme ya. Espero las visitas a mis otras historias asi como el apoyo para estas y las nuevas historias. recordad 1 de Junio nuevas historias**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
